La Leyenda de Arcana
by NeoGear
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes que la tierra de equestria fuera nombrada con ese nombre y mucho antes que los primeros ponys aparecieran por el lugar, existió un reino próspero y avanzado en magia... sin embargo un mal se desató repentinamente y arrasó con ellos. [Fic HiE (Human in Equestria)].
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**.

Mi mamá me contó una historia cuando yo era pequeña, siempre que no podía dormir me lo narraba.

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar en donde el cielo era de color gris y la tierra era seca. Vivían seres bípedos que no les importaba absolutamente nada, ya que les daba igual todo.

No había suficiente comida, sólo comían menos; todos estaban enfermos, no le daban mucha importancia; nacían nuevas vidas; sólo le daban las ropas que ya habían usado. Cada día era igual para ellos y les daba igual, pareciera que nunca llegarian lejos.

Hasta que un día, una niña pequeña que jugaba en la tierra vio algo a lo lejos de su pueblo. Aquello que lo cautivó fue una luz resplandeciente detrás de varios árboles.

La niña quería ver lo que se trataba, les contó a sus amigos, pero ellos sólo dieron una mueca de no importarles. Aviso a sus padres y ellos simplemente le dijeron que no le haga caso, esto desánimo a la niña por lo que sintió la necesidad de dejarlo así.

Pero algo en ese brillo hacía que la pequeña tuviera un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, aquello no podía ignorarlo, aquello no podía solo no hacerle caso, aquello no sólo podía olvidarlo, aquello lo estaba llamando. Sin decir nada ella sola se adentró al bosque ante la mirada indiferente del todo el pueblo.

Y así la pequeña se fue de la aldea.

Paso dos días y el lugar seguía como siempre, como si nunca hubiera pasado algo, excepto por un ser que en la mañana buscaba algo desesperadamente.

"¿Lo vieron? ¿Saben dónde está? ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo? ¿Alguien sabe que estoy buscando?"

Eran preguntas que el ser hacia a cada habitante del pueblo, cuando él o mejor dicho ella preguntaba sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho que iba creciendo. Y justo cuando ella cayó al piso sintió por primera vez una enorme tristeza, pero en eso escucho a lo lejos unos pasos que salían de los arbustos.

Ella levantó la mirada y vio aquello por lo que, en esta mañana, al despertar con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba buscando… era su hija.

La pequeña salió del bosque con algo en su mano, así es aquellos seres poseían manos y pies, era brillante y reluciente. Su forma era de un cuarzo del tamaño de su mano y sus colores eran tan intensos como un arcoíris, la pequeña le sonrió aquel ser quien al verla fue hacia ella y abrazó a su niña.

Todo el pueblo que no le importaba la escena poco a poco voltea a ver a la madre e hija, pero sólo unos pocos notaron que la pequeña no tenía ropa vieja y maltratada, ni tan poco se veía desarreglada… era un ser lleno de energía y resplandor.

La niña se separó de su madre y le mostró lo que tenía en la mano, esta mostró por primera vez una cara de asombro. La pequeña la sujeto y se fueron corriendo a las cosechas de su padre, el cual no era muy prometedor.

Una vez ahí el padre volteó a ver a su esposa y su hija sin importancia, pero cuando ya estaban a su lado noto que su pequeña estaba totalmente cambiada. La niña le mostró el cuarzo que tenía y se acercó a la cosecha, grande fue la sorpresa cuando notó que tenía esta nueva emoción de querer ver que quería hacer con ella.

La niña tocó con su otra mano la cosecha y un gran brillo e mano del cuarzo. Del campo seco y verduras en pésimas condiciones no hubo rastro alguno pues ahora en su lugar había una gran cosecha.

La pequeña volteó a ver a sus padres con una gran sonrisa.

"Su luz concede deseos" mencionó con gran alegría.

"¿De-deseos? "preguntaron sin saber que era el significado de esas palabras.

"Así es deseos" comenzó a explicar mientras todo el pueblo se acercaba a ver lo sucedido, "Cuando miré el brillo que emanaba del bosque sentí algo que no me dejaba tranquila, aquello me estaba llamando y cuando fui a ver me encontré con esto" mostró el cuarzo a sus padres que aún no entendían del todo de lo que hablaba su hija.

"Al principio no sabía lo que era, me acerqué y lo toqué" todos los aldeanos se acercaron a los padres para poder ver mejor, "Y cuando lo hice me corté y sentí como esto reaccionó, a pesar que era sólo un dolor pequeño yo no quería seguir sintiéndolo y esta cosa me iluminó para después sanarme."

Mientras la pequeña seguía hablando toda la aldea se encontraba al lado de los padres. "En eso tuve un sentimiento el cual no reconocía por lo que le pregunté al cuarzo si me podía decir que era esta sensación, el de nuevo se iluminó y escuche una voz que me dijo; esto mi niña es curiosidad" habló la pequeña imitando una voz ronca. "Según parece la curiosidad fue lo que me hizo saber más de esto, por lo que seguí preguntando más y más; hasta que oscureció y decidí regresar a casa, pero entonces me vino una idea. Y es que quería saber si el cuarzo me podía ayudar de una manera diferente."

La pequeña se alejó un poco, "Y le pedí que me diera algo para pasar la noche", de nuevo el cuarzo brillo y al lado de la niña apareció algo que nunca vieron "Esto", explicó la pequeña, "es una tienda o carpa para acampar, que permite estar cómodo y abrigado afuera de la casa, gracias a esto no pase frío además de que adentro tenía un colchón suave para dormir" la niña se metió ahí y sacó un gran trozo, de lo que parecía ser, tela esponjosa.

Todos los aldeanos cada vez entendían menos de lo que decía la pequeña y algunos ya se estaban por ir, pero algo les hacía quedarse ahí a seguir escuchando la historia.

"Justo cuando ya estaba dormida", continuó hablando, "Escuche un ruido y me desperté con miedo, un sentimiento que también me explicó el cuarzo, así que le pedí que me cuidara del peligro y fue cuando vi esto". La niña elevó el objeto y de ahí apareció lo que era una especie de burbuja que la rodeó, "Él me dijo que con esto nadie podría lastimarme."

Algunos niños se acercaron a la burbuja y notaron que era muy resistente por lo que le daban unos golpes con sus puños, palos o incluso lanzando piedras y ni aun así se inmutaba. "Al día siguiente", continuó hablando mientras desaparecía la burbuja, "Seguí preguntando más y más… hasta que me percaté que nosotros, cada uno en este pueblo vivíamos sólo sobreviviendo sin llegar a ningún lado y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo de llegar a nuestro límite"; la niña comenzó a bajar la mirada.

Los aldeanos notaron que la pequeña mostró un rostro que nadie había visto… hasta esta mañana, ya que era la misma cara que puso la mamá de la niña. "Yo no quiero… no quería", su voz comenzó a temblar, "Que ustedes desaparecieran"

Y en eso una gran luz emano del cuarzo, el cual se extendió por todos lados hasta rodear a todo el pueblo. Cuando todos pudieron volver a ver notaron que cada uno tenía una vestimenta diferente, era más nueva y limpia, además de que algunos, tanto niños y adultos, ya no tenían males como heridas o enfermedades.

Todos se asombraron, cosa que también sorprendió a los aldeanos ya que estaban comenzando a sentir nuevas emociones y sentimientos. "Es por eso", todos volvieron a ver a la niña, "que pensé en una manera de salvarlos ¡A partir de ahora quiero que todos tengamos un mejor futuro!".

La pequeña corrió a abrazar a sus padres los cuales también corresponden, a partir de ahí todo el pueblo supo lo que era el amor, la pena y la alegría. Y es que gracias a la pequeña niña y su curiosidad todos tenían una nueva vida lleno de prosperidad.

Y así termina la historia, una pequeña historia que mi madre siempre me contaba para dormir. Curiosamente la primera vez que lo escuché le pregunté, "Mamá qué pasó después con la niña y el cuarzo". Ella me sonrió y me respondió "La pequeña guio a todos a crear un futuro lleno de colores y sonrisas con la ayuda del cuarzo junto a su familia".

Aunque tiempo después supe que esa respuesta era sólo para que yo me imaginé un final feliz.


	2. Tiempo de Viajar

**Capítulo 1: Tiempo de viajar.**

Al fin llegó el día y no puedo estar más agradecido con ello, después de 4 meses de estudio, prácticas y exámenes un descanso siempre es bien recibido. Ojo no me quejo en absoluto, pero vamos no todos somos súper genios dotados con mil de IQ, me gusta mi carrera y siempre me gustará, no por algo estoy aquí, pero mientras uno más sube de nivel más complejo serán los dungeon o stage y cuando uno ya le agarra el truco es pan comido.

Pero ahora ya tengo tiempo libre para estar al tanto de mis hobbies; leer, jugar videojuegos y ver mis animes, series y películas pendientes. Y eso que aún tengo deberes que cumplir, en fin... la cosa es que ahora podré relajarme hasta el siguiente año, pero primero debo volver con mis padres a pasar las fiestas.

Actualmente vivo con mis abuelos ya que está cerca al instituto que estudió, al principio no pude con el cambio de ambiente hogareño, pero me terminé acostumbrando. Mi abuelo es panadero por lo que a veces chocaba mis horas de dormir, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver? me dirán algunos… pues veamos…

Imagínense estar durmiendo tranquilo y de pronto sus sueños se inundan de panes, pies de manzana, piononos, queques de vainilla, cachitos de mantequilla y varias delicias que puedes encontrar en una panadería, y sin previo aviso despiertas a las 4 de la mañana por el sonido de tu estómago junto a un cuarto inundado del aroma de todas las delicias ya mencionadas.

Y si eso no fuera poco, mi abuelita era repostera. Así es, el término hogar dulce hogar nunca fue tan literal, pero como dije ya me acostumbre, además que también saqué un poco de beneficio en esto y es que desbloquee la habilidad cocinero tras ayudarlos con los deberes del hogar junto a mi curiosidad de saber cómo se prepara los deliciosos manjares que venden en la panadería/repostería.

Ya me dio hambre jeje… ¿Qué? si vivieran en donde estoy sabrían cómo es cada día, como sea... ya que mi vida ahora era postres y panes tuve que recurrir al ejercicio para estar activo, bendito sea por el gimnasio gratis del Instituto. Debo mencionar que no soy atleta y ni mucho menos un gran deportista, pero en un país futbolero como el mío en donde al menos debes saber dar pases y la diferencia de patear de punta y de lado es obligatorio, no exagero con esto, pero mi apariencia no es ni buena ni mala sería como el promedio, aunque algunos dicen que tengo caja.

Creo que ya me desvíe del tema, ejem… pues aquí estoy en mi cuarto empacando mis cosas para el viaje, pues el bus sale esta misma noche, aunque aún tenía 5 horas antes para prepararme. Cuando ya estaba terminando mi celular comienza a emitir los ruidos del whatsapp, me acerco a ver quien dejó mensaje y resulta ser mi grupo del ciclo.

/

R Silver:

Hey gente alguien sabe si Joeyd ya salió.

Linares:

Creo que su bus sale en la noche.

Todd:

¿Porque lo preguntas?

R Silver:

Porque quería ir a despedirme de él y dejarle un recado.

Linares:

Eres o te haces.

R Silver:

Eh?

HOD:

No puedo creer que no te des cuenta.

Todd:

Jajá… en serio creo que el ya chafo por mucho Dota.

R Silver:

Se puede saber ¿Dónde está el chiste?

Linares:

De que tú mismo puedes pedirle el recado por aquí.

Mía:

XD

Mia:

Recién entro y ya Rogelio hace de las suyas XD

R Silver:

Oye no te burles.

HOTD:

XD

Linares:

XD

Toditoparati:

XD

R Silver:

Caraj…

Mia:

Cuidadito señor… que esto es un grupo cristiano.

R Silver:

Como sea… la razón por la que no quiero decirle por acá, es que es muy personal.

Yo:

Entonces escribe a mi WP y no por grupo.

Mia:

Ahí le hablan Jefe.

Linares:

¡Hey! Cómo vas Joeyd.

Yo:

Aun empacando.

HOD:

Debes sentirte cansado por recién llegar a casa y empezar a empacar.

Yo:

Bueno… yo ya tenía listo algunas cosas desde el día de ayer.

Todd:

Oh el chico número 1 de la clase lo hace de nuevo.

Mia:

Ufff… están responsable. Mi amor cásate conmigo *kiss* *kiss*

Yo:

Ok nos vemos mañana.

Linares:

Espera...

Linares:

No les hagas caso ya sabes cómo son esos dos.

HOD:

Joeyd tu nunca aguantas bromas verdad.

Yo:

Suspiro* Ya me conoces, me incomoda ese tipo de bromas.

R Silver:

Es eso o el comentario de Mia te sonrojo.

Mia:

Si es eso… Perdóname por favor.

Yo:

Primero que nada.

Mia nunca pidas perdón a nadie… sólo Dios puede perdonar.

Y en segunda sabes que no soy bueno con ese tipo de bromas, así es mi forma de ser.

Mia:

Si lo sé…

Por eso es lindo bromear contigo.

Yo:

No tienes remedio.

Mia:

Nopi.

Así soy de linda. *guiño*

Linares:

Jajaja…

Yo:

Ok ok si ya terminamos con esto los leeré después.

Todd:

Jeje… ok como digas chico listo.

HOD:

Recuerda que debemos ponernos de acuerdo para conseguir los horarios del siguiente ciclo.

Yo:

Si lo se amigó.

Ahí les aviso.

Teo:

¡Hey! ¿Qué cuentan?

Linares:

Mira quien se conectó.

R Silver:

Lo siento amigo, pero ahí te enteras.

Joeyd ahí te habló.

Mia:

Cuídate Joeyd.

Todd:

Después hablamos.

HOD:

No hables con desconocidos XD

Teo:

Hey…

¿Pero qué pasó?

Linares:

Ahí te cuento.

Cuídate mucho Joeyd Yamazaki.

Yo:

Ok gracias.

Teo:

Ya que… cuídate amigo.

Lina dime que paso.

/

Cerré el chat y alto que recibí la notificación de Rogelio. "¿Qué recado querrá pedirme?" pensé al abrir su mensaje.

/

R Silver:

Joeyd te puedo pedir un favor pequeño.

Yo:

Habla dime que quieres.

R Silver:

Pues... resulta que mi novia ya me dio una pista de lo que desea para su cumple.

Yo:

Y ¿Esto tiene que ver conmigo?

R Silver:

Bueno... ya que te vas de provincia, pensé que podrías traerme el regalo de ahí.

Yo:

¿De verdad?

Y ¿Qué se supone que tengo que traerte?

Si se puede saber.

R Silver:

Solo es un pequeño y lindo collar.

Yo:

Sabes que acá también vende de esos ¿No?

R Silver:

Sí, pero el que ella desea es de uno específico.

Yo:

Acaso es uno bañado en oro y plata.

R Silver:

Jaja… no chistoso.

Lo que ella me dio a entender es uno que tiene un trozo de cuarzo de material raro.

Yo:

No lo sé amigo, tu novia, no lo tomes a mal, no es algo materialista.

R Silver:

Para nada amigo.

Esa cosa que te digo lo están vendiendo en una feria artesanal por donde vas a viajar.

Yo:

suspiro* ok... dime cómo es la cosa.

R Silver:

Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Te voy hacer un depósito para que lo puedas comprar. Y ya aquí arreglamos los detalles.

Yo:

Me parece bien.

Pero me deberás una.

R Silver:

De verdad *asombro*

Yo:

Na… pero igual te hare el favor.

R Silver:

Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Mañana te deposito.

¿Tienes cuenta verdad?

Yo:

Ya te lo diré mañana.

R Silver:

Ok nos vemos.

/

Salí del chat y seguí empacando.

:

:

:

Faltando 2 horas para mi salida, me despedí de mis abuelos con todas las bendiciones que se sabían, a pesar que cada año es lo mismo igual les agradezco su preocupación.

Tomé el taxi y llame a mi mamá indicando que ya me dirijo a tomar el bus, lo cual estaría llegando más o menos a las 4 de la mañana.

Guardaron mi equipaje, subí al vehículo y me senté a esperar que avancen con el trayecto. Me hubiera gustado ver el paisaje del camino, pero como ya era de noche no se podía apreciarlo, "Ojalá hubiera luna llena" Pensé mientras intentaba ver un poco por la ventanilla.

Tras una hora de recorrido me entró sueño y en menos de un parpadeo, literalmente, caí rendido al sueño...

:

:

:

:

Ok... esto sí fue extraño.

Yo soy de los que no sueñan con algo en concreto, pero aquí algo estaba pasando.

Estaba de pie en lo que parecía ser una dulcería o pastelería y a mi alrededor había unas extrañas figuras que no se podían identificar, tenían forma de humo o neblina espesa. Y justo cuando ya estaba por decir algo… una voz me llamo.

-Hey que cuentas amigo - Gire a mi espalda para saber quién me habló, pero no había nadie y por el tono de voz parecía ser una chica un tanto ruda - ¿Adónde estás mirando? ¡Estoy aquí!

Elevé mi mirada y noté otra de esas figuras, pero esta estaba flotando.

-Cielos ¿Tanto entrenar te desoriento? - Me preguntó mientras se me acercó un poco.

\- ¿Qué? De qué hablas - Le respondí alejándome un poco.

-Tal vez sólo está preocupado - Habló una voz animada que provenía detrás del estante, también era una chica - ya sabes por todo lo sucedido. En momentos así recomiendo el paquete de remolino de sabores.

Y de un momento a otro, ella desapareció y volvió a aparecer a mi costado con una bandeja lleno de postres y dulces en menos de un parpadeo.

-Te aconsejo que comiences por los cupcakes, luego los muffins, después los brownies, de ahí las galletas de helados, siguiendo con los donuts, continúa con las tartas a cierto no olvides los… - de repente la figura que estaba a mi lado le tapó la boca, menos mal ya que comenzó a hablar más y más rápido.

-Ya entendió $! $! - ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo? - y sí, también creo que es mejor que te relajes un poco - agregó eso último mirándome.

Iba a decir algo, pero en eso…

-A… creo que tal vez - habló una chica acercándose, tenía la misma forma que las otras dos, por su tono de voz era un poco tímida - él está… bueno creo que está pensando en eso.

\- ¿Qué? - ok ya estaba perdido, no tenía idea de que era todo esto.

-En serio… - habló la chica que destapó la boca de la otra - ya lo decidiste.

\- ¡Valla eso es grandioso! - dijo la otra figura que de nuevo desapareció y apareció a mi costado - hay que ir a decírselo a /!$.

Nuevamente no escuché lo que dijo, era como si se distorsionara la voz.

Traté de hablar de nuevo pero la imagen del todo el lugar desapareció, traté de ver si encontraba algo, pero al primer paso una nueva imagen apareció. Esta vez era un campo muy largo con varios árboles, se podía notar un gran granero de color rojo por el horizonte.

-Un momento - Pensé al acercarme al notar algo en esos árboles - estos son… manzanos.

Efectivamente eran árboles de manzana, cada uno de los miles que veía estaban repletos del rojizo fruto dulce. Me acerqué más para poder tomar uno, alcé mi brazo y de repente escuché otra voz.

\- ¿Qué corrales estás haciendo? - dijo una figura acercándose, tenía la misma apariencia que las otras, por su tono de voz deduje que era otra chica con acento vaquero - sabes que esa no es manera de cosechar las manzanas.

-¿Disculpa? - dije al ver que se puso a mi lado.

-No me digas que se te olvidó tu entrenamiento - agregó acercándose un poco más, cielos no sabe lo que es el espacio personal.

-Tranquila querida ya sabes cómo es el - en eso otra voz femenina se acercó por el lado derecho, su tono parecía de alguien refinada. - tal vez se quedó pensando en lo que pasó.

-Es eso cierto compañero - se separó de mí y noté que me estaba analizando - aún no lo superas.

-Superar… ¿Qué cosa? - dije aun sin entender.

-Descuida querido todas nosotras te apoyaremos - mencionó la otra chica sujetando mi mano derecha.

Ok esto fue incómodo.

-Así es compañero - dijo tras acomodarse su sombrero, recién note que tenía uno - para eso están los amigos.

\- ¡¡¡JOEYD!!! - En eso escuché varias voces que se estaban acercando.

Cuando las pude visualizar note que eran 3 figuras iguales a las otras, sólo que eran más pequeñas.

Una de ellas se puso en frente de mí.

-¡Que bien! Llegamos a tiempo - dijo una de ellas con un tono de voz muy ligero.

-Y yo que creí que estaba entrenando - mencionó otra de ellas.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso $(@¥@ - habló la pequeña que está en frente de mí, parecía llevar una especie de gran moño en su cabeza. - mira esto Joeyd.

La pequeña extendió sus manos en donde parecía que traía un presente.

-Entre las tres lo preparamos, espero que te guste - Agrego de manera feliz.

Al tomarlo sentí que era como algo suave y crujiente… parecía como si fuera una tarta o un pie.

-Muchas gracias. - dije siguiendo la corriente.

-Emm… Joeyd - me habló la pequeña de voz ligera. - supimos que ya te decidiste.

\- ¿Qué? Otra vez - pensé.

-Es eso cierto - me habló la chica de mi derecha.

\- ¡De verdad! - dijo la chica vaquera mirando con asombro - Valla… y ya se lo mencionaste a /!$.

Nuevamente iba a hablar, pero la imagen se volvió a distorsionar, pero en vez de desaparecer este se transformó. De un campo de manzanas a un cuarto lujoso, bueno no es como que yo haya visto uno, pero este tenía un detalle muy peculiar...

-Las paredes son de diamantes - pensé al girar a ver todo el lugar.

-Por favor no te muevas - en eso una voz femenina me sacó del pensamiento, voltee a ver quién era y... si, se trataba de otra de esas figuras - si quieres que te cure debes estar quieto.

Ella tomó mi brazo y se le acercó a su frente, sin previo aviso una luz me envolvió y sentí una calidez que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Listo - dijo al alejar mi brazo de su frente - con esto debe ser suficiente… ahora ¡DIME POR QUÉ NO TRATAS DE SER MÁS CUIDADOSO POR ($¥¡@ !

La chica me regaño por algo que no tenía idea, ya para este momento decidí sólo seguir la corriente para no darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

-Lo siento no volverá a suceder - le respondí poniendo mi brazo libre detrás de mi cabeza sujetando mi nuca.

-*suspiro* No hay remedio, sé que es tu deber, pero trata de no salir herido. - me dijo mirándome a los ojos, pude notar que su preocupación era más intensa que lo normal.

-No puede evitarlo /!$ - en eso otra voz femenina entró por la puerta, en serio ¿Quienes son? nunca antes conocí a varias chicas como para soñar con ellas. - recuerda que él es el único que puede tratar con eso.

-Aun así - mencionó la otra chica con un tono melancólico. - me preocupo por ti.

-Siento preocuparte por esto, pero… tu sabes que yo… - trate de calmarla un poco, a pesar que no tenía idea de que sucedió.

-No… tienes razón sé que es tu deber, pero aun así - el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, tal vez no debí decir nada.

-Sabes - en eso la otra chica se acercó a nosotros. - creo que a cierta persona le gusta tenerte como enfermera personal *risita*

Cuando ella mencionó eso miré a la chica de mi costado y se ruborizo, o al menos eso creo que fue lo paso, notando que aún me sostenía del brazo. Inmediatamente me soltó y se volteó para no mirarme.

-Bien jugado. - pensé al ver que supo cómo romper el ambiente.

-Jeje… bueno dejando eso aparte, supe que al fin te decidiste - dijo la chica de la puerta llamando la atención de la otra.

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡EN SERIO! - exclamó mirándome fijamente - si es así, debiste haberme avisado antes para enviar una carta a la £#($@ ($¥¡@.

En serio ¿Qué era eso de decidirme?

A pesar de seguir la corriente esto me estaba intrigando.

-Iba a decírtelo después de que me trataras - dije mientras veía como se dirigía a la puerta.

-Bien no hay problema… sólo necesito encontrar a $£{ para enviarla lo más pronto posible.

Antes que algo más sucediera el lugar desapareció como si alguien hubiera apagado el interruptor de la luz, tras unos segundos una gran y extraña figura apareció de la nada sosteniendo una linterna que me dejó ciego por unos instantes.

-Valla valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - habló este ser, el cual noté que estaba flotando y por su voz se notaba que era un hombre - acaso tu eres… o no… no puede ser… o si lo es…

Esa cosa colocó la linterna encima de mí, permitiendo ver mejor, el cual se quedó ahí como si fuera una bombilla de techo.

\- ¿Qué rayos? - Pensé al notar que era otro ser de neblina, sólo que su forma era más larga y delgada.

-Oh si lo eres… un humano de carne y hueso - Esto lo dijo tras aparecer cerca de mi tocando mi brazo derecho y seguidamente apareciendo una máquina de rayos x cubriéndolo, apto seguido lo desapareció. - Pero es curioso…

\- ¿Qué es curioso? - dije jalando mi brazo para que lo dejé en paz - soy humano y eso es todo.

-Pues... veamos si estas en lo correcto - esa cosa chasqueo sus dedos y tras un flash hizo aparecer algo que me lo acerco - reconoces esto de acá.

Tras verlo noté nada más que una niebla, igual que el presente que me dieron esas tres niñas, pero tras fijarme minuciosamente el objeto en sí estaba tomando forma. Poco a poco note que su forma en sí era de un gran trozo de cristal rectangular, pero a su alrededor tenía rasgos de estar destrozado, a pesar de ser transparente en el medio tenía una especie de aureola boreal que se iba achicando.

Tras observar por un rato, sentí un escalofrió y es que el centro de esa cosa se tiñó de oscuridad, era como si le hubieran inyectado con sangre oscura opacando su resplandor.

-¡Oye! ¡Q-qué! ¿Qué es esto? - dije de manera alarmada pues sentí que algo no andaba bien.

-Esto es sólo la prueba… - vi como esa cosa se elevaba lentamente y su voz se agravó - de que eres ¡¡¡UN HUMANO!!!!

Tras esto, el lugar comenzó a temblar más y más fuerte.

Estaba por perder el equilibrio cuando de repente sentí que estaba flotando. La figura de antes había desaparecido y en su lugar había otras dos, curiosamente note que desprendían unas auras de color rojo-naranja y azul-oscuro.

-Joven Joeyd - habló la del aura roja - es cierto lo que leí en la carta sobre tu decisión.

-Pero ¿Qué? Otra vez. Ya estoy harto de este sueño - pensé tratando de no estar boca abajo por estar flotando.

-Dinos joven humano - hablo la del aura azul - ¡¡¡¡¡CUAL ES TU DECISIÓN!!!!!

Esto último lo dijo con una voz que parecía que pasó por un megáfono un tanto distorsionada, el volumen de este era tan fuerte que mis tímpanos estaban por reventar.

\- ¡¡¡YAAA BASTAAAA!!! - grité harto de toda esta locura mientras me tapaba los oídos - ¡LO QUE YO DECIDA ES ASUNTO MÍO! ¡QUEDÓ CLARO!

En eso las figuras desaparecieron y sentí que mi cuerpo dejo de flotar, por un momento me tranquilizó, pero… en eso paso lo que más temí… mi cuerpo comenzó a caer.

-Por un demonio… - me dije a mi mismo - ¡¡¡MIERDAAAAAA!!!

:

:

:

Y de un golpe me desperté.

Yo me encontraba en el mismo asiento, pero estaba agitado debido al sueño que tuve hace instante.

-Ok esta decido - pensé mientras me sujetaba la cabeza y me quitaba los audífonos - No volveré a escuchar música antes de dormir.

Tome un poco de agua de mi mochila y tras calmarme note que el bus ya estaba llegando a su destino.

:

_Hola como están, espero que bien. Esta es el primer fic que escribo y espero que me ayuden si es que cometo algunos errores despues de todo cada uno aprende de sus errores, vaya la redundancia._ _Saben cuando uno escribe a veces el tiempo pasa volando y es por eso que tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible._

_Esta historia lo tenia en mi cabeza de hace mucho tiempo por lo que ya tengo incluso el final, solo espero que les guste.__Bueno por ahora seguire con el siguiente capitulo._

_Nos vemos._

_PD: No entiendo del todo esta aplicación así que disculpen si no respondo los Reviews._


	3. El sueño

**Capítulo 2: El sueño.**

Era un nuevo día, en un lindo pueblito que no tiene nada que ver con nuestro protagonista, es más ni es el mismo mundo.

En fin, el pequeño pueblo estaba muy entusiasmado pues dentro de una semana se llevará a cabo el Festival del Cuarzo. Un día en que los habitantes le dan las gracias a un pequeño fragmento de este mineral por la gran tierra fértil.

Y es que, cuando el fragmento emite un extraño brillo y se mezcla con la luz del ocaso, la tierra del campo se vuelve la mejor área de cultivo del mundo.

Sin embargo, nadie se percató que el lugar estaba siendo observado por un gran ser que tenía la mirada fija en el pedestal, ubicada en las afueras del pueblo, en donde se ubicaría dicha piedra.

-Pero que desperdició - dijo para sí mismo - esos idiotas no saben lo que tienen en sus manos… que seres más ignorantes.

Aquel ser bajo de las nubes.

Esperen bajo… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-De acuerdo imbéciles - hablo para varios sujetos que estaban escondidos por los árboles - quiero que vayan ahí y encuentren a un compatible para poder hacer las cosas más fáciles - volteo en dirección al pueblo - con sólo ver a esos tipos me hierve la sangre y no deseo estar ni un minuto más aquí.

Y con esto dicho comenzaron a moverse de manera extraña y se dirigieron al pueblo, sólo uno de ellos se quedó al lado del ser gigante.

Mientras en el pueblo, una joven caminaba con un libro en la mano mientras esquiva elegantemente a todo obstáculo que se ponía en su camino.

-Buen día jovencita - le habló una anciana que estaba llevando varias flores - ¿Cómo amaneció tu padre?

-Muy bien señora - le contestó apartando la mirada del libro - muchas gracias por preguntar.

-Jeje… ese sujeto debe tener mucha suerte por tener a una hija tan encantadora como tú - mencionó sacando un pequeño ramo de flores - toma esto jovencita, un presente de mi parte.

-No se hubiera molestado - dijo tras recibirlo.

-Para nada pequeña, después de todo me recuerdas a mí en mis días de juventud jeje… - agregó mientras se llevaba una mano en su mejilla.

La muchacha agradeció el obsequio y volvió a su andar, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser una tienda de libros. Entró buscando al dueño del lugar, el cual se encontraba apilando libros viejos en una mesa de centro, que sacaba de un gran baúl.

-Buenos días señor - saludó la joven sosteniendo el libro con su mano derecha - veo que encontró más tesoros perdidos.

-Oh valla, pero si es mi clienta favorita - dijo el señor con entusiasmo tras terminar de subir otro libro muy pesado - que tal pequeña, dime vienes por otro lote de reliquias.

-Jeje… sabe que ese es mi pasión señor - en eso noto un libro delgado en medio de la fila del libro con un símbolo curioso en la parte del lomo - veo que encontró algo.

La chica puso su libro en su bolsa y le indicó al dueño de la tienda el libro que le llamó la atención.

-Oh eso jeje… para serte sincero - el dueño separó los libros y dejó al descubierto dicho libro - esto es sólo un libro antiguo de partituras mi niña, no es nada interesante en sí. - Dijo tomando el libro para poder pasárselo.

La chica le dio una ojeada y vio unas partituras muy complejas en un extraño idioma.

\- ¿Qué tipo de letra es esta? - pregunto tras mostrarle el libro, señalando el título de las partituras.

-La verdad… no tengo ni la más mínima idea. -mencionó mientras seguía sacando más libros del baúl.

-Interesante - le dijo tras seguir hojeando el libro - podría funcionar - Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Eh? Dijiste algo pequeña. - preguntó tras dejar de apilar libros.

-Me lo llevo. - en eso la chica sacó lo que parecía ser… ¿Monedas de oro?

Que rayos tiene ese libro, acaso está forrado en diamantes.

-Estás segura, tengo otros libros más interesantes sabes - le mencionó señalando los libros de los estantes.

-Por el momento llevaré este - dejó 3 monedas en la mesa - ¿Con eso bastará?

-Si, es suficiente - dijo tras guardarlos en su bolsillo - aunque, no sé qué usó le darás.

-Eso es un secreto - colocó el libro en su bolso y se dirigió a la salida - nos vemos.

-Ok pequeña cuídate mucho - fue lo último que escuchó la chica tras cerrar la puerta.

Mientras caminaba alegremente ella pensó "Estoy segura que le va a encantar".

Ahora nos ubicamos a una mediana casa en la parte este del pueblo, más específico en un estudio de música. En ese lugar se encontraba un chico con una guitarra de color negro practicando unas notas que tenía ahí, mientras anotaba en una libreta.

-Bien ahora si mezclo esto, con esto… podría… mmm… aaa… no no no ¡NO! - pensó tras anotar lo que parecía ser partituras y perdiendo la paciencia - aún no hay ritmo.

El chico se desesperó y tachó lo que había anotado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que aún no tenga algo? Arg... Esto ya es absurdo - se dijo así mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

El chico en sí era muy bueno tocando la guitarra, más sólo podía tocar partituras que ya conocía o leía de otros artistas. Tal vez piensen que es un buen talento, pero él creía que es una habilidad a medias, debido a que quería ser alguien famoso y extraordinario por tocar buena música más no plagios o tributos de otros artistas.

Cuando el chico ya estaba enviando todo al diablo sintió algo extraño, como si alguien lo vigilará. Volteó a mirar hacia la ventana posterior del estudio, pero no encontró nada.

-El estrés me está afectando… imagino cosas. - pensó tras caminar hacia la ventana.

Justo cuando echó un vistazo.

toc* *toc*

-Aaahh! - el chico saltó asustado por lo que tropezó y cayó sentado, tras tratar de evitarlo se sujetó de una pequeña mesa donde había muchas hojas escritas, esparciendo todas las anotaciones que hizo.

-Ahm… ¿Todo bien ahí? - mencionó la chica de hace un rato entrando para ver lo que pasó.

-No del todo - dijo el chico tras quitarse algunas hojas de la cabeza - ¿Qué te trae por acá ratón de los libros?

-Ja ja que chistoso chico guitarra. - le respondió tras entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Al menos soy cool. - mencionó el chico poniéndose de pie.

-Ja tu… cool… pufff - dijo la chica colocando su mano en su boca para no reírse.

-Hey chica libro ¿Cuál es la gracia? - habló el chico acercándose un poco a la chica.

-Espera… ¿Cómo me dijiste chico guitarra? - la chica también se acercó.

-Dije Chi-ca Li-bro - el chico ya estaba a centímetros de ella.

-Con que si, Chico guitarra.

Los dos se vieron por un buen momento y entonces…

-PUFFF… JAJAJAJA...

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír como si todo fuera una broma.

¿En serio? Realmente se notaba que todo era armado… valla par.

-Es bueno ver que amaneciste muy animado - la chica se acercó y empezó a levantar las hojas del piso - por cierto, todo esto es de esta mañana - dijo tras darle varios vistazos a las hojas.

-Gracias y si la mayoría es de esta mañana - el chico también empezó a ordenar sus notas - a todo esto ¿Cómo van los preparativos del Festival?

-Todo ok, mi padre está dando los últimos detalles para la ceremonia. - la chica comenzó a darle las hojas.

-Es bueno saber eso. - el chico llevó las hojas con las demás notas que tenía en una carpeta.

-Sabes… - la chica se le acercó mientras sacaba el libro que compró antes - encontré algo que tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-Eh? De qué hablas. - preguntó el chico al darse vuelta para verla.

-Taran... - la chica le entregó el libro - míralo, sé que va a fascinarte.

El chico estaba confundido viendo lo que su "amiga" le entregó, pero conociéndola sabía que era algo que podría necesitar, abrió el libro y noto varias partituras con títulos en letras extrañas. Lo curioso de esto es que uno pensaría que no entendería ni "J" lo que está escrito, pero… él sí lo entendía, no al 100% pero si las notas musicales y el ritmo de ellas.

-Esto… ¿Qué cosa es? - dijo tras seguir ojeando el libro.

-Es un libro que encontré en la tienda - mencionó mientras se colocaba a su costado - supuse que podrías entenderlo en parte.

-Wau… simplemente Wau... - el chico terminó de ver el libro y miró a su amiga - ¡Esto es maravilloso! Ahora podré saltar a la fama con todas estas notas.

-Sabía que te… ¡Espera! ¿Qué? - la chica reaccionó sorprendida tras ser abrazada por su "amigo" - A-AAh… o-o.…oye.

El chico simplemente le abrazo tan fuerte que la elevó un poco de su sitio.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! - el chico empezó a dar vueltas con ella - ¡Eres la mejor!

-O-oye... ten cuidado no me… no me vallas a soltar. - mencionó la chica mientras se sujetó del chico que aún seguía dando vueltas con ella en brazos.

Después de la emoción, el chico soltó a su amiga y le dio de nuevo las gracias, la chica estaba sonrojada por lo sucedido.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti sólo dímelo. - dijo el chico con ánimo mientras colocaba el libro aun lado de la mesa y tomaba su guitarra.

-Eh? E-eso no es necesario - mencionó la chica mientras hacía gestos con sus manos - yo sólo quise ayudarte por… por-porque eres especial para mí. - Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo? - habló el chico mientras se colocaba en posición para tocar una de las notas del libro.

\- ¡QUE! no nada… es-es decir - la chica se puso nerviosa, pero de inmediato se controló - Que sólo quise ayudar a un amigo jeje.

-Ah ya… pero aun así quisiera hacer algo por ti… lo que sea. - dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues… no se no creo… - en eso la chica recordó algo - bueno tal vez si hay algo.

-Soy todo oídos. - el chico prestó atención a lo que dijo.

-Sabes que en el Festival hay un baile en… en… pa-parejas - en eso el chico sintió algo cuando se dio cuenta lo que quería decirle su amiga - así… que bueno creo… podría ser que… ahm… - la chica junto sus dedos índices una y otra vez - esto… tu… y yo…

-Claro porque no - interrumpió a su amiga sabiendo que era lo que iba a pedirle - es decir… me encantaría ir contigo.

En eso el ambiente comenzó a sentirse extrañamente ligero, como si dos emociones se encontraron entre sí, congeniando y entrelazándose para dar una gran calidez. La chica comenzó a sonreír y antes de que algo más sucediera el sonido de la campana del reloj de pared arruinó el ambiente.

-Oh no… la hora - mencionó la chica verificando que se le estaba haciendo tarde - ya debo irme… o mi padre se molestara.

La chica caminó rápido a la puerta, pero se detuvo al tocar la perilla.

-Esto… - la chica volteó a ver al joven.

-Pasaré por ti minutos antes - mencionó viendo el rostro algo sonrojado de su amiga.

-Bien… ¡BIEN! - la chica se tapó su boca al ver que habló muy alto y de inmediato soltó una ligera sonrisa - te esperaré.

Y la chica salió del estudio aún sin creer lo que había sucedido, miró al cielo como si esto se tratara de un sueño, pero no lo era, volvió a ver la puerta por donde salió y una gran sonrisa nuevamente se dibujó en su rostro.

Los habitantes no podían creer lo que veían pasar por el pueblo, pues muchos sabían cómo era la hija del alcalde, una chica que siempre caminaba concentrada en un libro, pero ahora sólo ven a una linda joven tarareando y dando saltitos. Incluso algunos juraban ver unos corazones salir de su cabeza, sí así es la chica estaba enamorada y tenía una cita con el chico que le gusta.

Mientras en el estudio el chico fue a tomar algo de agua mientras reflexionaba lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno… tú sabías que ella sentía algo… ¿Verdad? - se dijo así mismo - es decir… había indicios ¿No? ... Ok puede que yo sea… un poco tonto…

El chico recordó todos los momentos que paso con su amiga sólo para llegar a una conclusión.

-Si, soy un tonto. - se dijo al fin aceptándolo.

Después de este auto descubrimiento, el chico volvió a su plan de las partituras y mientras afinaba su guitarra le llegó una idea.

-Creo que… - el chico tomó el libro y busco una melodía en específica - donde… donde… ajá aquí está. - pensó al encontrarla.

"Si puede funcionar" pensó el chico al decidir tocar esas notas, pero cuando el chico estaba tocándolo una extraña figura lo observaba desde la ventana de su estudio. A aquel ser le brillaron sus ojos de color amarillo opaco, al igual que a otro ser de misma apariencia que se ubicaba en las afueras del pueblo.

-Interesante - mencionó él tipo gigante que estaba viendo a través de los ojos de su subordinado - a pesar que se aferra a sus ideales y a ese sentimiento cursi, es buen material - dijo tras poner su garra en su mentón. Espera... ¿Una garra? - solo le falta un empujón jajaja…

Pasaron 4 días y el joven guitarrista ya había avanzado con varias melodías del libro convirtiéndolo en música, incluso había grabado todo en un disco de vinil.

No sería mejor en un disco digital o un USB… bueno.

Sin embargo, tras un día completo de composición, le entro una duda de que si esto era realmente suficiente para volverse famoso. Además de que ya no estaba seguro si quería irse del pueblo.

-*Bostezo* esto me está matando - pensó tras prepararse para dormir - bueno no hay como consultar con la almohada para estos momentos.

Y así tras acomodarse y apagar las luces se rindió en su cama para pasar a sus dulces sueños, parece que el cansancio pudo más con él. Todo parecía tranquilo… hasta que… varias figuras extrañas entraron por todas partes rodeando al joven y formando un pequeño domo, si esas cosas no son normales, una de ellas se acercó al chico y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de manera tan intensa que parecía dos linternas sin despertar al joven.

Mientras en su sueño.

Un gran estadio lleno de gente aclamaba al guitarrista que están tocando sin frenesí, mientras tocaba se veía que una extraña figura lo estaba viendo. El joven talentoso finalizó con un gran estruendo de llamas y fuegos pirotécnicos.

\- ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! ¡Son un público maravilloso! - hablo el chico por el micrófono - debo decir que esto no sería posible sin la ayuda de mi amada.

El chico toco la guitarra y una estela de fuegos artificiales estalló revelando un rostro de cierta chica muy conocida.

-¡¡¡Buenas noches a todos!!! - el público exclamó gritando su nombre mientras el chico se iba del escenario - fiu… otra gran presentación. - mencionó el joven mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla al entrar a su camerino.

-Sin duda fue la mejor - en eso el chico volteó a ver quien habló, buscando con la mirada vio a alguien recostado en una esquina del camerino, pero por el mal funcionamiento de una bombilla no se podía ver el rostro de dicho sujeto con claridad - tienes un gran talento, sin duda tu nombre será conocido por todo el mundo.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Señor? - el chico preguntó con interés mientras trataba de verlo.

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia chico - le respondió mientras caminaba así el, lo curioso es que cuando se le acercaba las luces que debían alumbrarle se apagaban - lo que debería importarte es tu futuro.

-A-ah que se refiere - dijo el joven mientras se alejaba un poco debido al miedo que sintió.

-Tu futuro chico - alzó sus brazos mientras más se le acercaba - oh es que no te gustaría asegurarlo - inmediatamente bajo sus brazos.

El sujeto dejó de caminar y el chico lo vio directo a sus ojos notando que eran de color rojo oscuro, además de ser alto.

-Asegurar mi futuro. - el chico dejó de retroceder, ya que esas palabras le llamaron su atención.

-Claro que si mi estimado… o es que ya sabes qué hacer cuando esto se te acabe. - inmediatamente el tipo lanzó un libro al chico quien lo atrapó, dándose cuenta de lo que era.

-Un minuto… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que? - el chico fue interrumpido.

-Oh muchacho se mucho de ti - el ser entonces le dio una sonrisa que le congeló - sé que tu talento es de reproducir la música de otros… lo cual no te da originalidad - entonces se dio la espalda y puso su mano derecha en su mentón - pero yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Ja si como no, que acaso puedes conceder deseos - el chico seguía mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Oh vaya, mira qué casualidad - habló de manera sarcástica - justo eso era lo que te iba a proponer.

-¡Que! - el chico exclamó por lo que dijo.

-Que puedo concederte el deseo de tocar y crear toda la música que se te proponga - el sujeto movía sus manos remarcando todo lo que decía - lo único que te limitaría seria… - en eso se dio la vuelta - a no aguarda… no existiría límites ¡Jajaja…!

El ser se reía a no más poder como si lo hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso de la historia.

-Y qué me dices chico - dijo tras calmarse - ¿Quieres hacer negocios conmigo?

-Ja si claro, se nota que es una gran mentira - mencionó a ver que él le iba a dar la mano - además, como sé que no eres algún tipo de demonio traicionero que se robara mi alma.

-Puf… ¡Jajajajajajaja...! - aquel ser se tiró al piso mientras con un puño golpeaba el piso - en serio… en serio jajaja…

El chico seguía viendo al sujeto que se reía como un loco, por un instante las luces volvieron y pudo notar que tenía escamas…

¿Escamas? Un segundo… que está pasando acá… de que me perdí.

-Un momento, acaso eres un dra… - dijo chico al percatarse de algo.

-Ok ok… ya está - habló el tipo tras levantarse y secándose las lágrimas - Que buena estuvo muchacho… sabes tras hacerme reír te daré un obsequió.

El sujeto levantó una garra y una pequeña luz se acercó al joven, el cual se desvaneció cuando le tocó la frente.

\- ¿Que rayos? - dijo el chico tras tratar de quitarse con sus manos lo que le tocó - ¿Qué has hecho?

-Oh descuida, no es nada - el tipo se encaminó a la salida trasera del camerino - sólo recuerda, mi obsequio expira en 20 horas… Disfrútalo - y con eso último salió del lugar.

Cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose el muchacho despertó agitado, observó el lugar y de inmediato prendió la luz. Tras no ver nada fuera del lugar suspiro y se relajó, "pero que sueño" pensó mientras se levantó y fue por un poco de agua.

Algo que se me olvidó mencionar es que el chico en si vive solo, debido a que sus padres le dieron la oportunidad de independizarse y por curiosidades del destino llegó al pueblo tras escuchar que era muy tranquilo por lo que aprovechó para mudarse y tener inspiración para crear música original. Algo que no salió muy bien, hasta el momento sólo había una razón por lo que aún seguía ahí y era su orgullo de compositor.

En fin, a la mañana siguiente el chico se preparó para continuar con sus notas. Sin embargo, el sueño de anoche no le dejaba concentrarse y es que desde lo sucedido él se sentía un poco extraño.

-Rayos… - pensó mientras seguía tocando una de las notas - sólo es un sueño y ya… no le des tanta vuelta… ¡Ah rayos!

En eso toco mal una nota, pero…

-Eh? - el chico siguió tocando, pero la nota ya no era del libro - eso… eso es… - siguió tocando y esta vez ya sólo dejaba que sus manos lo guíen mientras unas notas se formaban en su mente - no… no puedo creerlo… jaja… si esto es… esto es lo que era… lo que buscaba jaja… mi inspiración es una bomba jajaja…

Al fin lo consiguió, su arduo trabajo trajo consigo la inspiración que busco por años.

\- ¡Grandioso! - el muchacho se paró de su lugar y seguía tocando - ¡Oh si nena! ¡Esto es lo máximo!

El joven terminó de tocar, pero en seguida continuó con otro y después con otro, y así seguido por 6 horas mientras todo se grababa en un disco. Después de tal explosión de creatividad tomó un descanso y se dirigió a tomar agua.

-Vaya qué gran día - tomó un gran bocado de agua - nunca me sentí así.

Mientras él seguía con lo suyo, otra de esas criaturas lo veía de la ventana mientras el otro tipo con escamas veía con una gran sonrisa todo lo sucedido.

Ya en la noche el chico paró por otro descanso mientras vio que ya había grabado 3 discos originales.

-Fiu… eso fue una locura mmm… ya se - el chico volvió a sentarse y alistó un nuevo disco - creo que puedo dedicarte otra melodía - dijo en voz alta mientras pensaba en su amiga - Pero esta vez será de mi propia inspiración.

El chico comenzó a tocar, pero al momento de un minuto… su mente se quedó en blanco.

\- ¿Qué? - pensó tras detenerse pues sus ideas se esfumaron - vamos… - trató de pensar en una melodía, pero lo único que recordaba era las notas que ya sabía - es una broma.

El chico detuvo la grabación y se fue a su sala a tratar de seguir pensando, después de un momento llegó a la conclusión que se esforzó demasiado y que ya era tiempo de un buen descanso por lo que decidió ir a dormir.

La misma escena se repitió de la noche anterior con esos seres extraños. Y de nuevo en el sueño del joven.

-Valla, pero si es el maestro guitarrista - habló el mismo sujeto de la noche anterior. El lugar del sueño era el mismo, sólo que el camerino lujoso fue reemplazado por uno de miedo pelo - y como te fue con mi obsequio.

-Así que ¡Fuiste tú! - hablo el joven mientras sostenía su guitarra en mano - entonces esto no es un sueño… es real.

-Pues sí… y no - se acercó al chico sin quitarle los ojos de la guitarra - pero no te preocupes por eso, hablemos de negocio de acuerdo.

-Esta vez responde seriamente - dijo el chico de manera decida - ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Muy bien, veo que tomaste tu decisión - hablo sin perder la seriedad - lo que quiero es solo una cosa diminuta e insignificante.

El joven escuchó atento pues ahora lo único en mente no era el cómo ese sujeto podía hacer todo esto, ni porque tenía interés en él, sino en poder volver realidad su deseo.

-Quiero que me des el cristal del pueblo. - dijo de manera seca y sería.

-El cristal del… pero eso es lo que les ayuda con sus cosechas… - aclaró el joven de manera preocupante.

-Oh que decepción - dijo el tipo tras darse la vuelta - y yo que creí que estabas decidido - camino hacia la salida - Te deseo suerte, la necesitarás.

-E-espera... un segundo - el chico alzó su brazo en señal de que aguarde - es que… yo… no estoy seguro, pero…

-Pero ¿Qué? - dijo el tipo tras detenerse a centímetros de la puerta - Que no era ese tu sueño, ser grande y darle el lujo que merece a tu novia.

-Espera… cómo sabes… - habló el joven preocupado por lo mencionado.

-Je… se todo de ti chico - el sujeto le interrumpió y se volvió a acercar - todo…

En eso sus ojos brillaron con gran intensidad lo cual puso nervioso al muchacho.

-Vamos, ya dime ¿Qué decides? - El tipo entonces levantó sus dos brazos oscureciendo todo y detrás de él se vio una imagen al costado de su mano izquierda en donde el chico estaba en brazos de su amiga con su guitarra y un gran escenario - fama, fortuna y buena vida para ti y tu amiga especial - y de pronto la imagen desapareció y se visualizó otra al lado derecho de su mano donde se veía a él en su estudio con su amiga discutiendo - o lo mismo de siempre, desesperación, monotonía, anonimato una vida en donde también la arrastras a ella.

Todo se volvió a oscurecer y volvió a lo normalidad del sueño.

-Y bien chico dime tu respuesta - agregó finalmente.

Tras ver esas imágenes pensó en que tenía razón, ahora no sólo era su futuro ni su vida, tenía un nuevo deber y con todo lo que ella le había ayudado hasta ahora, sentía que debía darle más que una vida simple.

-Tic toc muchacho, el tiempo es oro - habló el sujeto que ya estaba bien cerca de él y le extendió la mano.

-Muy bien - dijo el joven apretando su puño izquierdo - tenemos un trato. - el joven apretó la mano extendida confirmando el trato.

-Muy bien chico - el sujeto dio un apretón - ahora…

-Pero… - el joven le interrumpió - con una condición.

-Y ¿Eso sería? - dijo de manera seria.

-Descuida sólo algo insignificante - mencionó de manera seca con una alegre sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente el joven guitarrista se levantó y fue directo a alistarse pues le esperaba un gran día.

-Bien… hora de trabajar - se dijo así mismo mientras afuera del pueblo varias figuras se extendían alrededor sin que los habitantes lo notarán.

:

_Buenas como están, espero que bien._

_Este ya es el tercer capitulo que subo y ya tengo seguidores, en verdad les agradezco por el apoyo. Si se preguntan por que demore, bueno son cosas que pasan no lo puedo evitar._

_Tratare de subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible asi que sean pacientes, por ahora seguire escribiendo así nos vemos..._

_Gracias Comet Galaxy, Nstor Armando Sosa y_ _DebraLove._


	4. El Festival

**Capítulo 3: El Festival.**

**/PDV JOEYD.**

Bueno que puedo decir… fueron unos días muyyy largos, pues la fatiga del día después de Navidad y el año nuevo es algo que uno no puede evitar.

Cenamos en noche buena y fuimos a la playa el primer día del año, claro que mis abuelos no podían venir ya que tenían que cuidar el negocio además de que ellos querían que yo pasé mejores momentos con mis padres. Una vez les pregunté si querían acompañarme, pero ellos me respondieron que no había problema que sólo vaya a disfrutar en familia.

Que si me preocupo por ellos cuando estoy acá… pues sí, así es, pero ellos siempre llaman minutos después de la medianoche así que con eso me tranquilizó.

En fin… como seguía diciendo ya mañana regresó y por ahora me encuentro camino a la feria artesanal que me mencionó Rogelio.

Ahora que lo pienso cómo supo que aquí encontraría el collar que quiere su novia… mmm… curioso.

Como sea, ya estoy aquí y veo que varios de estas cosas se suele encontrar en algunos mercados, ya sean llaveros, pulseras, estampas de Tarot, piedras de colores, etc… mire por cada stand del lugar buscando el collar con el cuarzo, que según mi amigo este tiene algo muy particular, pero nada de nada.

-Ok esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar - Pensé tras pasar por más de 20 stand sin reconocer el dicho collar.

Que si me iba a rendir y decirle que no lo encontré para largarme de aquí… puede ser, pero no soy así, me alegro que una de mis virtudes es la paciencia, porque esto se notaba que era para rato. Ya habiendo pasado por el stand número 47 y de ignorar a cada jalador, mi vista se posó en un lugar apartado del resto, el sitio estaba a un rincón derecho de las demás tiendas y sobre una de las columnas estaba ahí el collar que buscaba.

Curiosamente no había nadie por lo que me acerqué sin problemas para poder verificar si era realmente el dicho objeto que me mencionó mi amigo, tras estar a solo unos centímetros del collar, lo vi detalladamente y en efecto este tenía un pedazo de cristal en donde desprendía en su interior varios colores. Noté que dicho objeto no tenía precio por lo que tuve que quedarme a esperar al encargado del lugar, tras unos minutos de estar contemplando los artilugios una voz femenina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Tienes buen ojo - me dijo una chica que por su apariencia era una gitana algo mayor pero igual de joven - y también un buen gusto jovencito.

Llevaba un vestido rojo con dorado y su largo cabello oscuro estaba amarrado por una pañoleta del mismo color.

\- ¿Cuanto por este collar? Señorita - le dije señalando el cuarzo.

-Oh... ese puede ser muy caro - me dijo con una mirada pícara - pero noto, que él está interesado en ti.

-Eh? ¿Cómo es eso? - Pensé sin entender lo que me dijo.

-Pero tal vez… - se me acercó viéndome a los ojos. Ok... que incómodo - puedo hacer una rebaja.

-*tragando saliva* ¿Una rebaja? - yo retrocedí un poco. Vamos, si era muy bella por lo que me puse nervioso, además me estaba arrepintiendo por preguntar.

-Así es… pero con una condición - me dijo tras pasar por mi lado izquierdo - ven conmigo.

La gitana entró a su stand, en donde se ubicó a un lado, sacando una mesa plegable.

-Ah... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? - hablé un poco más relajado al ver que las cosas se estaban calmando.

-Solo siéntate aquí - me dijo señalando a una pequeña silla - y déjame ser curiosa.

Tras mencionar lo último mire que sacó una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo.

-Acaso - dije tras acercarme a la silla - ¿Quiere leer mi futuro?

-Soy gitana, es mí pasatiempo - hablo mientras los barajaba - ¿No sientes algo de curiosidad?

-No realmente - dije tras sentarme - no creo en esas cosas.

-Oh valla… - dijo tras detener sus manos - y aun así deseas este collar.

-Acaso ¿Ese collar es muy especial? - hablé mirando de nuevo al objeto que ella decidió tomarlo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es? - me preguntó tras ponerlo enfrente de mí.

Según por lo que me contó Rogelio, el collar tiene un cuarzo de material extraño, el cual emite varios colores tras reflejarse con la luz, pero eso es todo… o no.

-Sólo se de sus colores con la luz o es que me dice, que tiene algo místico - le respondí sin quitar los ojos del objeto.

-Mmm… a pesar que no lo sabes del todo - me dijo tras mover el collar para que se diera vuelta en su lugar - este amigo tiene un gran interés en ti… dime ¿No deseas saber lo que es?

-Aún tengo tiempo así que… soy todo oídos - si soy curioso no me culpen.

-Pues aquí un pequeño relato…

:

:

:

:

Me dispuse a guardar mis cosas mientras le decía a Rogelio que ya tenía su preciado collar, por precaución me pidió que lo lleve en mi mochila y no en mi equipaje. Tras terminar decidí ir a cenar por última vez con mis padres… hasta el cumpleaños de mi abuelo.

Mientras disfrutaba de una agradable cena mi madre me preguntó algo que fue… muy inesperado.

-Y dime Joeyd - me habló mientras terminó de tomar un vaso de jugo - ¿Hay una chica que te llame la atención?

-*cof* *cof* *cof* - ok eso no me lo espere y casi me atoro - ¿A qué viene eso mamá?

-Jaja… parece que distes en el clavo - dijo mi padre de manera burlona.

-No es eso - dije tras dejar mi vaso vacío aun lado - sólo me sorprendió la pregunta.

-Y bien… - mi madre me miraba con interés - ¿Lo hay?

-Como dije antes, a qué viene esa pregunta - le hablé de forma calmada.

-Sólo simple curiosidad de madre - me dijo tras poner sus manos juntas - además no es de extrañar que tengas a alguien con lo guapo que eres.

-*suspiro* sólo tengo amigas mamá - le hablé de forma sincera - además, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas ya falta poco para que termine mi carrera.

-Siempre hay tiempo hijo mío - dijo mi padre de forma serie… aunque no parecía - si hay una chica en tu grupo puede que si este interesado en ti.

-Las chicas de mi grupo no les interesa ese tema - hablé de manera serena - Linares piensa igual que yo, nada de amores hasta terminar el ciclo, en cuanto a Mía... bueno ella más que todo le gusta bromear, pero es muy dedicada en los estudios.

-Oh… esa tal Mía ¿No es la chica que siempre te busca? - dijo mi mamá viéndome con esa expresión de té atrape.

-De seguro mi abuelita te contó sobre eso… ¿Verdad? - mencione al darme cuenta que el único que supo de que vino a mi casa era ella.

-Vaya, con que es verdad - hablo mi papá - picaron lo tenías escondido eh.

En verdad esta conversación me estaba incomodando mucho.

-Ella sólo vino a buscarme una vez - trate de aclarar las cosas - y fue porque se me olvidó mi USB en el laboratorio.

-Ok hijo te creo - dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa de que tierno.

-Si como no - pensé al ver como los dos se miraron.

Ya terminando con el tema y la cena me dirijo a mi cuarto para descansar. Mientras estaba en cama comencé a pensar en la conversación de antes y me vino un recuerdo de hace tiempo.

-*suspiro* ya pasaron 7 años… rayos… no debieron mencionar el tema - pensé mientras me llevaba las manos a mi cabeza.

Y después de despejar mi mente me dormí.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR.**

Era una mañana tranquila en el pueblo de nuestra pareja favorita, los preparativos ya estaban listos y lo único que falta era el mensaje del alcalde para iniciar el día.

-*aclarando la garganta* ¡MUY BUENOS DIAS POTROS Y POTRANCAS! - Espera que dijo - ¡PRIMERO QUE NADA! ¡PERMITAME FELICITAR A TODOS POR UN GRAN TRABAJO Y POR QUE CADA AÑO DAMOS MAS DE NOSOTROS! ¡SIN SU AYUDA NADA DE ESTO ES POSIBLE! ¡EN VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN! ¡Y ES POR ESO QUE LES DIGO! ¡COMPAÑEROS…! ¡AMIGOS…! ¡DISFRUTA DE SU ESFUERZO QUE SE LO HAN MERECIDO!

Todos los habitantes aplaudieron y se dirigieron a sus puestos, mientras que otros se dispusieron a divertirse con las atracciones y actividades.

-Buen discurso alcalde - hablo una mujer, con ciertas características, que sostenía una libreta en mano.

-Creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor - mencionó el alcalde que se dirige a su oficina acompañado de ella.

-Bueno para todos fue ideal - dijo al acercarse a la puerta para abrir con sus llaves.

-Creo que a la próxima le pediré ayuda a mi hija, con todo este trabajo no pude darle tiempo… espero que no me odie - dijo mientras entro a lo que era una oficina y se acerco al escritorio en busca de algo.

-No lo creo señor… digo sé que ella lo entiende y no creo que ella puede odiarlo… es decir es su padre. - hablo la mujer que por su comportamiento se notaba que era la secretaria.

-En verdad lo crees - de pronto el alcalde volteó a verla con ojos llenos de esperanza.

-S-si… sin duda. - le respondió mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su nuca.

-A… mi dulce hija… mi amada Reading - dijo el alcalde tras sacar una foto enmarcada de su hija - crece tan rápido.

La secretaria seguía viendo la escena de su jefe, pues no era secreto que él tenía un gran aprecio por su hija.

-Ajam… - la secretaria trató de llamar la atención del alcalde - ¡AJAM…!

Sin embargo, él no prestaba atención.

-Será un día muyyy largo - pensó al ver que había perdido al alcalde.

Mientras tanto, en una casa de dos pisos.

Se encontraba la joven lectora de nombre Reading, ella se alistaba para pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

-Hoy es el día - pensó mientras se acomodada sus risos - finalmente llegó.

En eso se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta sacándole de sus pensamientos a la yegua amarilla.

Espera… ¿Una yegua amarilla?

\- ¡Ya voy! - hablo en voz alto mientras se acercaba a abrir.

-Hola Reading Point, como estas - saludo una yegua de color cian mientras le abrieron la puerta.

-Veo que ya está lista para el festival - mencionó la otra de color café.

-Que tal chicas - saludo a ambas quienes eran sus amigas. Así que... **todos son ponis antropomorficos**… interesante - justo termine de arreglarme.

-Puedo verlo mmm… - mencionó la del color café mientras le veía su vestimenta y look - *silbido* pues sí que estas que arde.

-Eh! A-Acaso es muy atrevido - hablo nerviosa al pensar que ha hecho algo malo.

\- ¿Qué? No… sólo está bromeando - aclaró la de color cian al ver que su amiga estaba riendo, pues el vestido que lleva era muy simple pero bonito.

-Jaja… siempre es divertido esto - terminó de reir.

-Vamos, no sean malas conmigo - dijo Reading mientras hinchaba sus mejillas.

-Ok perdón por eso… - se disculpó su amiga café - pera ya en serio te vez bien linda.

-Gracias - dijo Reading con alegria.

-Bueno, aun no comienza las actividades principales, así que tratemos de matar el tiempo con otras cosas - sugirió la amiga de color cian.

\- ¡Buena idea! Que tal sí les leo una novela de romance de un bat pony y una princesa que encontré por ahí - hablo de manera entusiasta Reading Point.

-Ah… será otro día - mencionaron las dos al unísono.

-Oh… entonces ¿Prefieren otro tipo de género? - dijo Reading de manera calmada.

-La verdad - habló la poni cafe - estaba pensando, en que tal vez debamos darte un nuevo look.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… si mencionaron que está bien linda - aclaró la yegua de risos dorados.

-Sí es cierto, pero... - dijo la amiga de color cian al verla de pie a cabeza - creo que podrías estar mejor.

-Además, creo que cierto guitarrista nos lo agradecerá jiji… - agregó su amiga de color café.

-A-ah… pe-pero ¿Qué dicen? - mencionó Reading de manera avergonzada, mientras pensaba que fue mala idea el contarles sobre su cita.

-Descuida amiga - habló la yegua cian al ponerse en su lado derecho - estas en buenas manos.

-Así es - dijo la otra al ubicarse al lado izquierdo - tu tranquila y nosotras nerviosas ok.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Eh! - exclamó Reading mientras era llevada de vuelta a su cuarto por sus amigas.

Después de esta pequeña escena, nos ubicamos con un pony de color blanco y crin naranja, algo largo y despeinado, que se dirigía a un grupo de ponis que sostenían cajas de madera.

-Valla, pero miren quien decidió pasar por aquí - hablo un pony de color verde oscuro.

-Pero si es nada menos que Treble Clef - dijo otro pony de color gris.

-Como están - saludo Treb mientras observaba que había varias cajas que eran subidas a una carreta.

-Aquí puliendo los últimos detalles para la ceremonia - respondió el pony verde.

-Así que... ¿Todo esto es para la tarde? - habló el guitarrista tras terminar de ojear el lugar.

-Así es compadre - dijo el pony gris al terminar de dejar una caja en la carreta.

\- ¿Necesitan una mano? - preguntó Treb.

-Toda ayuda es bien recibida - respondió el pony verde - te lo agradeceríamos.

-Bien entonces - se remango su playera y se acercó a una de las cajas.

Treb comenzó a pasar todas las cajas a la carreta mientras observaba cada una de ellas.

\- ¿Algunas de estas cosas irán en el pedestal? - preguntó con interés.

-No - respondió el poni gris - todo esto es para el baile.

-Ya veo - dijo el guitarrista de manera pensativa.

-Por cierto chico - hablo el pony verde acercándose a Treb mientras colocaba un brazo por encima de su cuello - tienes planes para el baile.

\- ¿Que?... es decir ¿Cómo?... a-ah digo… no… bueno si… quiero decir… ah rayos - el comentario le puso nervioso.

-Jajaja…. Eso es un sí fijó jaja… - se carcajeo el pony gris.

-Rayos... me tomaron con la guardia baja - pensó de mala gana Treb.

-Ya ya casanova - hablo el pony verde - no pasa nada, te guardaremos el secreto.

-Cual secreto - dijo el otro mientras se terminaba de reír - si cuando baile ya todo el pueblo lo sabrá.

-Oh vamos no seas así con el - mencionó el pony verde al ver como Treb se ponía cada vez más molesto y avergonzado.

-Está bien, ya no digo nada más je… - hablo el pony gris.

-Bueno ya estuvo - dijo Treb al soltarse del otro pony - me iré a otra parte.

-Ok chico, cuídate mucho y gracias por la ayuda - hablo el pony verde mientras se despedía de él.

-Ah cierto - en eso el guitarrista se detuvo y volteó a verlos - saben ¿En dónde está el cristal de cuarzo?

-Eh?... a que viene eso - el pony gris se extrañó por la pregunta.

-Simple curiosidad - dijo Treb mientras alzaba los hombros y manos.

-Ok… bueno, supongo que debe estar resguardado en el museo - hablo de forma neutral el pony de color verde.

-Cierto - hablo en voz baja el guitarrista tras poner su mano en su mentón y miraba a un lado - oh bueno… nos vemos después.

Y con eso último Treb salió caminando en dirección a su casa mientras dejaba a los dos ponys con una mirada extrañada por lo sucedido.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV JOEYD.**

El día paso muy rápido y eso que me levanté temprano, desayune, termine de empacar y hablé con mis abuelitos para que me esperen. De ahí fui a almorzar con mis padres y tras unos últimos consejos de ellos; recuerda no sobre exigirte, desayuna bien, trata de llamarnos más seguido, no hagas nada que no te guste, no salgas muy tarde, entre otras cosas, me dieron unos snack y frutas para el camino.

-Descuiden - dije mientras ponía todo en mi mochila - saben cómo soy, no me pasará nada.

-Lo sabemos - me hablo mi mamá mientras me abraza - Pero aun así nos preocupamos por ti.

-Ojalá pudiéramos acompañar a tomar el bus, pero… - dijo mi papá mientras me daba la mano y me daba palmadas en mi espalda.

-Si lo sé… lo comprendo. - hablé al saber que hace unos días les habían robado a unos vecinos.

-Por eso mismo debes ir con cuidado - me advirtió mi mamá al pasarme una botella de agua.

-Gracias y así lo haré - dije tras colocar el agua con el resto de mis cosas y despedirme de nuevo de ellos.

De ahí se repitió la misma escena que fue con mis abuelos, subí al taxi que me llevo a la terminal y ubique el bus.

-En verdad fue un buen fin de año - pensé al sentarme en mi lugar.

Tras unos minutos, el vehículo arrancó y pude visualizar el hermoso paisaje de mi ciudad de nacimiento. Para poder relajarme me puse los audífonos y comencé a recordar las cosas que viví ahí de niño.

-Ya me entró la nostalgia je… - pensé tras ver un hermoso panorama de un campo abierto cubierto de vegetación, el cual se ponía más hermoso por la llegada del ocaso.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR.**

El momento llegó y se notaba por las risas y el entusiasmo de todos los ponys del pueblo por el festival que se estaba llevando acabo. Algunos estaban en las atracciones, mientras que otros sólo paseaban con sus potrillos.

Sin embargo, nos ubicaremos con un pony de crin y cola naranja que vestía un pantalón azul y una polera de color rojo.

-Vamos Treb no te pongas nervioso - pensaba mientras caminaba en dirección a una casa - será como siempre… hablaremos, reiremos y luego… bai-bailaremos.

El pony se detuvo y con sólo pensar en esa escena se vino los nervios.

-Arg… ¡Rayos! - gritó Treb al cielo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

Que dramático.

Después de recomponerse y de llamar la atención de varios ponys, volvió a caminar. Y tras un momento llego a una puerta de color celeste.

-Muy bien - Treb se dio unas palmadas en sus mejillas - tu puedes.

Al momento que Treb estaba por tocar la puerta este se abrió y visualizo una hermosa yegua de color amarilla con crin rizado hasta el cuello y cola de color dorado, la cual lleva un lindo vestido, no tan largo, de color verde con bordes rosados.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y debido a la impresión, se quedaron en shock.

Hasta que…

-Valla, pero si es el príncipe en busca de su princesa - hablo una yegua de color café que se asomó por un lado de su amiga.

-Y vaya que es puntual - agregó la otra de color cian quien también hizo lo mismo.

-Re-Reading te… te vez m-muy hermosa. - hablo con gran esfuerzo.

-Gra-gracias Treb. - dijo la yegua rubia tras voltear la mirada mientras pasaba de amarillo a rojo.

-Ok tortolitos - hablo la yegua café mientras pasaba por un lado de su amiga - el baile ya va a comenzar y no pueden estar en buena hora.

-Así es - dijo la yegua cian mientras sujetaba a Readint de los hombros y la empujaba de a poco hacia Treb - Por lo que esta noche es toda suya.

-A-a si… bueno - Treb estaba un poco nervioso por el comentario.

-No hay nada que decir - dijo la yegua café mientras empujó al guitarrista para que se vaya junto a su amiga - sólo no te pases y cuida bien de nuestra amiga CAPISHI. - Agregó esto último de manera que sólo el pony blanco lo escuchará.

-*tragó saliva* bien… - respondió Treb preocupado por lo que mencionó - ok entonces nos vamos My Lady - hablo mientras levantaba su brazo para escoltar a su amiga.

-Jeje… por su puesto Sir Treb - dijo Reading mientras sujetaba el brazo.

Y así ambos se fueron hacia las afueras del pueblo.

-Crees que les vaya bien - dijo la yegua cian.

-Oh si les irá muy bien - respondió la yegua café.

-Quieres seguirles.

-Creí que jamás lo dirías.

Y así las dos como cual ninja siguieron a la parejita del momento.

Al mismo tiempo por el lado oeste del pueblo, a las afueras para ser más exactos. Se visualiza una gran figura dando indicaciones a unas extrañas, pero ya conocidas, criaturas.

-Bien, ya todo está en su sitio - dijo aquella figura mientras analizaba el pueblo - el resto depende de él… aunque - en eso llamó a uno de las criaturas - asegúrate que nuestro colega cumpla con el trato.

La criatura asintió de manera extraña y se fue directo al pueblo.

-Como odio este ambiente amigable. - Dijo el ser que comenzó a morder lo que parecía ser unas gemas de colores.

Que rayos… quien es este tipo.

El sol ya estaba por ocultarse y los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron con el segundo evento principal del día.

\- ¡Ok Ponis! - hablo quien parecía ser el anfitrión de la noche - ¡Todos reúnanse al centro para el baile del festival de la gema del pueblo!

Todos se emocionaron y se ubicaron en sus posiciones para dar inicio al baile, eso incluye a la pareja del momento quienes seguían siendo observados por dos yeguas que tenían entre sus manos unas palomitas de maíz.

-Al fin comienzan *mordisco* - hablo la yegua de color cian tras comer un poco.

-Estoy súper emocionada *mordisco* - dijo la yegua de color café quien también acababa de agarrar un puñado de las palomitas.

-Si tu estas así imagínate como estará ella - indicó la amiga de color cian al ver a su otra amiga ubicándose con las otras yeguas.

-Vamos Reading estamos contigo *mordisco* - comentó la amiga café tras dar otro bocado.

Todos los potros estaban en el lado derecho de la pista o campo de baile, mientras las yeguas estaban por el lado izquierdo mirando a su pareja.

-Que nervios… que nervios… - pensó Reading tras ver a su cita quien también sentía lo mismo que ella.

-Vamos Treb… es momento de actuar como todo un Potro - pensó al ver que su amada se veía intranquila.

-Muy bien… ¡Todos listos! - dijo el anfitrión al mirar a los presentes y luego pasar a ver a los músicos quienes asintieron - ¡QUE COMIENCE EL BAILE!

Y tras un pequeño sólo de violín, todos los Potros comenzaron a caminar, al ritmo de la música, hacia sus parejas. Tras tomar de la mano a Reading ella simplemente se dejó llevar por su "amigo" Treb, debido a que todos los nervios se esfumaron al verlo directo a los ojos.

Al instante se vio a un pony, ya mayor, de pelaje azul y cabello gris, acercándose al podio junto a una yegua de pelaje menta y cabello corto color turquesa, quien lleva una libreta y una caja de color negro con candado.

-Veo que este año hay más participantes - habló el pony azul al echar una ojeada al lugar - eso es bueno.

-Sin duda, es una buena señal para este año - agregó la yegua de color menta.

-Bueno, ya todo está listo… p-para… la… - en eso el pony visualiza a una pareja en donde reconoció a una yegua de rizos dorados - ah… dime… esa… de ahí es… mi-mi…

-Oh valla… pero si es la jovencita Reading - dijo la yegua quien afirmó lo que el alcalde tenía miedo decir.

-Pero… ella aun no… aún no está en edad para esto… no puede ser - en eso vio al potro quien estaba al lado de su hija - ese es…

-Treble Clef… el guitarrista que se mudó el año anterior - completo la yegua de color menta - las sorpresas que dan la vida.

-Ese… tipo - en eso el alcalde comenzó a sentir enojo al ver a los dos juntos - me va a escuchar… como se atreve a engañar a mi linda Reading para venir aquí.

Antes que el pony azul comenzará a caminar hacía la pista fue sujetado por su secretaria.

\- ¿A donde se supone que va? Señor - dijo de manera sería.

\- ¿A donde más? - habló igual de serio a ver que su secretaria puso un poco de fuerza - ¡Voy a poner en su lugar a ese guitarrista!

-Señor, le recuerdo que este baile es una tradición del pueblo - le explicó tras ver que iba hacer una locura - y usted es el alcalde. Así que por favor, compórtese como tal.

Tras esto, lo medita por un segundo y guarda toda su ira.

-Bien bien, pero ese tipo me va a escuchar después - dijo tras seguir su camino, pero en eso se detiene a ver de nuevo a su hija - mi pequeña aún no está en edad para novios.

Y con eso último se dirigió de nuevo al podio acompañado de una secretaría algo preocupada por la pareja. Tras el último paso de baile todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir entre ellos Reading Point y Treble Clef quienes sólo prestaban atención a los ojos de cada uno, pues no creían todo lo que habían vivido.

\- ¡Felicidades a todos los participantes! - exclamó el alcalde con total normalidad - ¡Ahora sin más preámbulo la ceremonia del ocaso!

Al escuchar esto, el pony blanco reaccionó y vio la caja que llevaban al pedestal.

-Eh… discúlpame un minuto ya vuelvo - dijo tras empezar a correr fuera del lugar.

-Eh? Ocurre algo - preguntó la yegua al ver como su ahora novio salía del grupo.

-Cosas de sementales - le respondió tras perderse de vista.

-*sonrojada* tonto se más discreto - pensó al entender lo que quiso decir.

Pero la yegua no era la única que estaba observando, un ser extraño se movilizaba entre sombras tras perseguir al joven potro.

El chico sin percatarse de esto llega a lo que es una banca polvorienta, que se ubicaba muy lejos del lugar. En donde él se agacha y con su mano levanta uno de los soportes revelando así un agujero cubierto con una tela.

-Rápido o será demasiado tardé - se dijo así mismo tras meter su otra mano y sacar de ahí una caja de color negro.

Mientras tanto en la ceremonia.

El alcalde recibió la caja y mediante una llave, que llevaba en su cuello como un collar, abrió la cerradura.

\- ¡Pueblo! ¡Admiren el cuarzo de la cosecha! - el alcalde sacó un trozo de gema mientras todos los habitantes comenzaron a maravillarse con lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Al mismo tiempo, el joven pony se alejaba más y más del lugar, llegando a las afueras del pueblo. En eso la criatura que lo perseguía se detuvo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-Llegó la hora - dijo el ser que observaba de lejos y chasqueo sus garras.

Un segundo antes, el alcalde colocó el cuarzo en el pedestal y este fue engullido por la luz del ocaso… sin embargo.

CRASH*

-*ASOMBRO* El cuarzo - dijo un pony.

-Se-sea… - habló una yegua.

-Oh-oh… ¡Por Celestia! - ¿Quién? - ¡El cuarzo se destruyó! - dijo el alcalde tembloroso al ver como el más preciado tesoro del pueblo se desvaneció en un instante.

La secretaría tenía sus manos en su boca sin creer lo que había pasado.

\- ¡MIREN! - en eso la tensión se rompió cuando uno de los músicos gritó apuntando el cielo.

Y es que todos se horrorizaron al ver como unas extrañas figuras se elevaban alrededor del pueblo cubriéndolo por completo, formando un domo de oscuridad.

-Atrápenlos - dijo él ser que manejaba a lo lejos a las criaturas y tras caminar hacia el pueblo varias de ellas se abalanzaron hacia los habitantes.

\- ¡TODOS CORRAN! - dijo una de las yeguas del pueblo.

Todos comenzaron a huir del lugar. Mientras el joven guitarrista se paró en seco al ver lo que sucedió con el pueblo.

-No… - habló en voz baja hasta que… - ¡Reading!

/

_Hola que tal, espero que bien._

_En verdad aun no entiendo esta app. Rayos espero que ya se suba normal, como sea gracias por los Reviews compañeros._

_Nos vemos._


	5. Un Deseo

**Capítulo 4: Un deseo.**

**/PDV JOEYD**

Vaya, el paisaje sí que fue relajante, hasta comencé a pestañear. Por lo que me saqué los audífonos y tomó un poco de agua.

-Debí a ver comprado un halls - pensé tras cerrar la botella.

Volví a mirar el paisaje y un pequeño rayo de sol hizo que parpadeara; en eso, me acorde del cuarzo y por curiosidad lo saque de mi mochila y lo puse en medio de sol para ver si veía algo. Lo único que note fue un leve resplandor, no era la gran cosa, pero se veía muy místico y con eso decidí volver a guardarlo.

Y en eso note…

-Hoy sí que corre mucho viento - pensé al ver como algunos árboles comenzaron a tambalearse - un segundo… eso… no-no es el…

Y lo que creí que era se volvió realidad… la tierra estaba empezando a temblar.

-Temblor - habló uno de los pasajeros del bus tras notarlo.

-No eso… eso es un… - dijo otro pasajero… pero entonces todo el bus comenzó a sacudirse - ¡TERREMOTO!

La gente gritó tras sentir como empezaba a tomar más fuerza la sacudida, algunos intentaban tranquilizar a los demás y las madres calmaban a sus hijos, mientras el conductor actuó rápido y se estaciono a la izquierda del carril correspondiente.

\- ¡Todos tranquilos! ¡Guarden la calma! - exclamó el conductor.

Yo también traté de calmar a los que estaban cerca, pero en eso la cosa empeoró. Se escuchó como algo comenzaba a agrietarse y mi sangre se helo tras sentir como todo el bus salto en su lugar haciendo que todos se callaran.

-No… por favor… no… - pensé al ver la ventana y notar como el paisaje se inclinaba lentamente hacia abajo.

\- ¡TODOS SALGAN POR LA VENTA DE EMERGENCIA TRASERA! ¡AHORA! - gritó el conductor.

Y sin terminar de hablar, los pasajeros comenzaron a moverse para escapar del vehículo. Pero la desesperación se apoderó de los que estaban cerca debido a que no podían sacar el martillo para romper la ventana, esto se estaba volviendo en una pesadilla.

\- ¡Rápido idiota! - dijo uno de los que estaban cerca.

-Que no sale… ¡Alguien traté de romperlo con otra cosa! - habló el que seguía intentando sacar el martillo.

-No se romperá bien si no es con eso… - dijo una señora que metía la mano para ayudar a quitar el seguro del martillo.

Yo seguía viendo desde mi lugar, ya que no podía ir para atrás debido a toda la gente que se amontono y no deja pasar. Mientras que niños y bebés comenzaron a llorar, mi corazón se agitaba al ver como el bus se iba más para el lado derecho…

"Yo no quiero morir aquí".

\- ¡LISTO! - mi vista volvió al grupo de atrás con gran alivió al escuchar esas palabras.

Con torpeza rompieron la venta y la gente se abalanzó cuando el cristal se volvió añicos, poco a poco todos se subieron y saltaron para salvar sus vidas. Mientras esperaba impacientemente a que dejarán pasar a los del medio, el bus se inclinó de improviso a tal grado que los de adelante gritaron con horror al ver como ya estaban por caer.

La gente se desesperó y comenzaron a subir por los asientos pisando y empujando a todos… el peor escenario posible.

\- ¡Quítense!

\- ¡Salgan de mi camino!

\- ¡A un lado!

\- ¡Dejen pasar! !Imbéciles!

Era algunas de las palabras que decían todos para llegar a salvo, yo por mi parte estaba a punto de sucumbir al miedo… pero en eso.

\- ¡NO! ¡Esperen! mi-mi ¡HIJO! -escuché a una señora gritar mientras era empujada por varias personas.

Ella estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la ventana mientras alzaba su brazo derecho para tratar de no ser sacada por la gente. Mi vista busco al pequeño que llamaba la madre y vi ante mi asombro que él estaba en el primer asiento del lado derecho.

\- ¡NO MI BEBE! - fue lo último que escuché de la madre, al parecer una persona la empujó para que saliera por la ventana y dejará salir a los demás.

Todo era un caos y el tiempo no ayudaba, el vehículo se inclinó más y parecía que ya estaba cediendo… pero ya no me importaba… al ver lo que todos estaban haciendo por salvar sus vidas me llenó de ira. Todos pisaban, golpeaban, jalaban, y empujaban sin importarles nada.

"A veces de la desesperación y el temor, sale la oscuridad del corazón"; recordé las palabras de una antigua amiga.

Y era cierto ya que nadie intentaba ayudar a los otros. A donde se fue la solidaridad… la amabilidad y la generosidad… esto era un infierno.

Tras ver todo decidí hacer algo que tal vez no sea muy lógico, pero si lo correcto. Salté de mi sitio con mi mochila en mano y bajé por el pequeño que temblaba de miedo con cuidado.

-Hola amigo - le hablé tras estar a una distancia segura para que el bus no se inclinara más rápido - tu mamá está esperándote, que tal sí vamos por ella.

"No lo hagas"

El niño ni me miró, sólo seguía temblando. Era de esperar por todo lo que se escuchaba, pero aun así tenía que hacer algo para sacarlo de aquí.

-Sé que tienes miedo... - dije mientras tomaba por un lado mi mochila y lo acercaba - y eso es normal, pero dime... acaso no deseas ver a tu mamá y a tus amigos. No deseas salir de aquí.

"Déjalo y vete"

El pequeño de a poco volteó a mirarme y noto que delante de él estaba una de las correas de mi mochila.

-No hay tiempo… te ayudaré a salir, te prometo que todo saldrá bien - hablé tras mirarle a los ojos tratando de ocultar mi miedo.

El pequeño tras un momento de estar viéndome asintió y sujeto la correa que de inmediato jale para que subiera para estar a mi altura. Tras tenerlo a mi lado lo tomé de la mano y decidí subir por los asientos, cabe mencionar que ya sólo quedaban pocos pasajeros saliendo por la ventana, incluso el conductor ya estaba saltando por ahí.

"Eres un…"; ya cállate, me dije a mi mismo, pues no quería que se volviera a repetir como la otra vez. No, no dejare que el miedo me vuelva a vencer.

Ya me encontraba por la mitad del vehículo inclinado.

\- ¡Rayos! Debí a ver hecho más barras en el gimnasio - pensé tras prácticamente escalar los asientos.

Ya en este punto le dije al niño que se sujetara de mi espalda. Ya podía ver la ventana a unos cuantos centímetros arriba de mi cabeza.

-Sólo un poco más… - dije tras alcanzar el último asiento y estirar mi brazo para saltar por la ventana… pero…

El bus terminó de ceder y ahora tenía un perfecto ángulo de 90 grados, tras esto subí lo más rápido posible por la ventana y vi como todos los que estaban antes adentro me vieron con horror, pues mi vista paso de estar arriba de ellos a estar viéndolos desde abajo. Todo se puso en cámara lenta… sentí como mi cuerpo se estrujaba, sentía frio, el corazón me latía lento y vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mi.

Recordé a mi primo con quien jugaba mucho de niño, a mi primera amiga, mis compañeros de secundaria, mis compañeros de instituto, mis padres, mis abuelos y a mis otros familiares.

-Así que… esto… es el adiós - pensé al cerrar mis ojos mientras escuchaba los gritos y llantos de las personas en forma lenta - perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa… Jessica…

\- Dime… - en eso, escuché una voz distorsionada como si fuera de una niña - ¿Qué deseas?

-Deseo… que interesante pregunta… je… que sería esto… una última petición - hablé de forma interna - dime si puedes conceder deseos ¿Por que no salvaste a esta gente? ¿Por que no salvaste a…?

\- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! - en eso abrí los ojos ya que el pequeño que traía en mi espalda comenzó a gritar por el nombre de su madre.

Al verlo, recordé algo que olvidé… la razón de por qué estaba en esta situación.

-Deseo… - tomé al niño - Deseo… - lo puse entre mis brazos - ¡Deseo hacer lo correcto! - y con toda la adrenalina y fuerza que tenía lance al pequeño por encima de mí.

El tiempo aún seguía moviéndose lento, ya que veía como el niño volaba hacia arriba y era tomado por las personas. Y después sólo vi tierra, sentía mi cuerpo flotar, cerré mis ojos ya que sabía que esto podría doler.

No me arrepiento.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Todo el pueblo era un completo caos, los habitantes corrían para no ser tomados por esas criaturas que al estar más cerca se apreciaban que tenían la forma de pequeños diablillos enanos cubiertos de sombras y niebla, lo que más horrorizaba a todos es que tras ser atrapados por uno y se metían en su cuerpo como si se trataba de un espectro dejándolos inconscientes. Uno por uno eran tomados dejando sólo a una minoría, entre ellos a la secretaria, al alcalde, su hija y el par de amigas.

\- ¡Reading! - gritó la yegua de color café al acercarse y escondiéndose en un puesto de toca discos.

-Amiga - dijo la yegua de color cian quien también estaba presente ahí.

-Chicas - habló Reading tras dar un fuerte abrazo a ambas - me alegra que estén a salvo.

-Ojalá *snif* Ojalá pudiera *snif* decir lo mismo de los demás - dijo entre lágrimas la yegua cian.

-Nuestros padres fueron víctimas de esas cosas - habló la yegua café al subir a ver por los estantes.

\- ¿Qué haces? - la yegua de risos rubios tomó a su amiga de la cola y la volvió a esconder - no te expongas así o nos descubrirán.

-Pero que… ¿Que rayos son estas cosas? - dijo la yegua cian mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

-No tengo ni idea, pero se parecen a ciertas criaturas que leí en una novela - explicó Reading a sus amigas cuando en eso sintieron como alguien paso cerca de ellas.

De inmediato las tres guardaron silencio y esperaron a que pasará el peligro.

En ese momento el alcalde, quien se había refugiado en una de las casas cercanas del lugar, tomó una pala y se dispuso a salir; sin embargo, estaba siendo detenido por su secretaria.

\- ¡Déjame salir! Tengo que buscar a mi hija. - exclamó al tratar de pasar por un lado de ella sin éxito.

\- ¡No! usted no puede salir así sin más - explicó la yegua - acaso quiere ser atrapado por esas cosas.

-Pero… mi niña… ¡Mi Reading está ahí afuera! - dijo el alcalde tras intentar de nuevo pasar.

\- ¿Acaso tiene algún plan? O sólo saldrá a golpear a todos hasta encontrarla. - habló firme y claro al saber que era una locura.

-Es mejor que no hacer nada. - en eso el alcalde logró pasarla, pero la yegua le metió cave y se tropezó.

-Sólo quede se ahí y espere, trataré de pensar un poco. - la secretaria vio por una de las ventanas para podar evaluar la situación - aun así, no me explicó cómo es que esas cosas aparecieron de la nada… justo después de que el… cuarzo se despedazara.

-Podría ser… - el alcalde se sentó en su sitio tras entender lo que su mano derecha le trata de explicar - ¿Esas cosas salieron de él?

-No… no lo creo… pero tienen que ver con eso, estoy casi segura - la yegua cerró la cortina por donde veía - de acuerdo, escuché este es el plan.

Al mismo instante que la secretaria explicaba al alcalde como encontrar a su hija, el joven guitarrista se acercó al lugar sólo para presenciar el caos del sitio.

-Pero… que eh hecho - tras caminar un poco empezó a buscar a su novia - ¡¡READING!!

El semental corrió por en medio de todo y noto que esas cosas no le prestaban atención, excepto por uno que estaba muy lejos observando sus movimientos. El chico sin demora comenzó a ir por todos los lugares en donde uno se podría ocultar, mientras recordaba como cambio la caja del cuarzo por una que le dieron para que no haya sospechas, con esto en mente, se arrepintió por lo que hizo y trataba de pensar en una manera de salir de esto.

Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, vio una silueta conocida en el puesto de toca discos.

\- ¡Te encontré! - pensó al correr en dirección a ella.

Pero justo en eso, el diablillo que lo observaba se transformó en una sombra y fue directo a él.

-Menos mal, creí que algo malo le había… pero ¡Qué! - justo en ese momento la criatura saltó hacia su cabeza impidiendo que vea - ¡Qui-quítate maldito!

Treb dejó caer la caja y trató de quitárselo con sus dos manos sin éxito alguno, en eso la criatura comenzó a emitir un brillo y el potro dejo de moverse. Aquel destello llamó la atención de Reading, quien salió a ver y fijo su mirada en lo sucedido.

-¡No Treb…! - exclamó ella quien fue callada por sus amigas.

\- ¿Que te sucede? Acaso quieres delatarnos. - reclamó la yegua café.

-Es Treb - comenzó a explicar mientras volvía a asomar - él-él está siendo…

El brillo de la criatura cesó y se pudo apreciar que sólo se encontraba el joven con una mirada perdida, el cual comenzó a tornarse de color negro.

-Hay no… - la yegua amarilla se quedó en shock al ver como su "novio" camino de forma torpe para recoger la caja que tiró - están controlando a Treb.

\- ¿Que? ¿Esas cosas pueden hacer eso? - pregunto la yegua cian.

-Esto no puede ser posible… ¿Qué hacemos…? ¿Qué hacemos…? - hablo la yegua café colocando sus manos en su cabeza.

-No puedo… no podemos dejarlo así - dijo Reading tratando de pensar en algo.

-Y ¿Qué sugieres? subirnos a un vehículo acorazado y arrasar con todo - sugirió de forma sarcástica la yegua cian.

En el instante que ella hablo se escuchó un *crash* y de una casa cercana salió, atravesando un portón, una especie de máquina con forma de tren miniatura, el cual tenía varias partes de láminas de metal adheridas a ella formando una gran pala.

\- ¡Malditos mal nacidos! - dentro de él había una yegua muy enfurecida que empezó a mover una palanca - ¡Regresen a las profundidades del Tártaros!

Y con esto dicho la máquina emitió unas extrañas luces de colores, seguido de una música muy infantil y se comenzó a mover en dirección a esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso? - exclamó la yegua café al ver como sometía a las criaturas.

-Creo que es… el mini tren que se usa para pasear potrillos - aclaró Reading tras analizar por un segundo.

-Mmm… ¿Qué esa no es? la secretaria de tu papá - dijo la yegua cian al ver que la mencionada comenzaba a reír como si estuviera sacando toda su frustración.

-Si, es ella - aclaró Reading mientras seguía viendo como las criaturas salían volando por todos lados y comenzaban a desaparecer.

Con todo lo sucedido empezó a recordar algo que podría ayudar a su amigo.

-Ya lo tengo - Reading sacó un disco de vinilo y se acercó a uno de los tocadiscos - con esto volverá en sí.

\- ¿Qué haces? - dijo la yegua cian al ver como su amiga tomaba las cosas y comenzó a salir del puesto.

-Treb aún sigue en trance - hablo Reading mientras buscaba algo en otros puestos - la única forma de volver en si, es tratando de sugestionarlo de manera emocional.

-No podemos solo ir ahí y golpearlo - sugirió la yegua café al ver como Treb se alejaba del lugar siendo resguardado por las criaturas.

-Ahhh… si puedes hacerlo te debo un almuerzo - respondió Reading.

-Y ¿Qué tal un beso? - habló la amiga de color cian tras salir del puesto al ver como las criaturas se fueron del lugar para ir tras el vehículo.

-. . . - Reading se ruborizo por el comentario mientras unas cuántas criaturas salieron volando por un lado del trío de amigas – t-tal vez… puede funcionar… - ella comenzó a fantasear, pero después sacudió la cabeza para despertar - en fin, por ahora necesito que me ayuden a llegar ahí.

La joven yegua señaló un poste en donde se veía unos altavoces y una caja de mezcla de música, ella comenzó a correr seguida de sus amigas. Mientras tanto el alcalde salió por un lado de la casa en donde salió el tren y comenzó a correr a buscar a su hija con una pala en mano, sin fijarse que ella paso por detrás de él.

Al llegar al lugar, Reading empezó a mover cables.

-A todo esto… - la yegua café retiro por un momento el disco - ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Esto de acá - Reading volvió a colocar el disco - es un regalo de Treb que medio camino al festival, me dijo que es una melodía dedicada a… mí.

-Con que eso era - pensó su amiga al ver como colocó el tocadiscos cableado a los megáfonos.

\- ¡Bien! Es hora - pero en eso se detuvo antes de dar al botón de inicio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque no lo accionas? - pregunto su amiga de color cian.

-Si él vuelve… otra vez será víctima de esas cosas - explico mientras veía a Treb con el grupo de diablillos, pero entonces vio como la máquina arrasó una gran parte de las criaturas que le rodeaban, separándolo de sus "guardaespaldas" - ahm… oook… ¡Comencemos!

Reading presiono el botón y en unos segundos se escuchó una dulce melodía de guitarra que se apoderó de todo el lugar, el cual llamó la atención de los pocos conscientes. Treb dejo de caminar y empezó a voltear a mirar de donde venía aquel vago, pero familiar melodía, justo en ese momento, la caja que tenía en sus manos comenzó a vibrar haciendo que el la dejará caer al piso de manera precipitada, lo cual ocasionó que se abriera.

El alcalde, que aún seguía buscando, se dirigió a los puestos para ver quien colocó aquel sonido en los altavoces. Al llegar vio cómo su hija y sus amigas comenzaron a correr hacia un joven potro que empezaba a jadear de dolor con las manos en su cabeza.

-Mi niña… al fin. - el padre corrió en dirección a ellos cuando de repente - que pasa… - se tapó los ojos cuando una intensa luz se emitió por todo el lugar.

Aquel brillo era del verdadero cuarzo que se salió de la caja, este levito y fue en dirección al pedestal. Ahí algo extraño sucedió y es que del cuarzo salió un rayo de luz que se dirigió al cielo en donde se formó un…

:

:

:

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejos de aquél pueblo. En un gran palacio de color blanco, se encontraba dos ponis de características especiales.

Una de ellas era de color blanco, poseía alas y un… cuerno, su crin y cola se ondean de forma mística dando un hermoso efecto, posee cuatro líneas de colores pastel; celeste, verde, rosa y azul, tiene una semejanza a la aurora boreal. Su compañera era de color azul oscuro y también poseía alas y un cuerno, al igual que su crin y cola se movían al son del viento, su color era el mismo, pero más claro y poseía el detalle de unos puntos brillantes semejante a las estrellas.

-Hermana, ya deberías de bajar el sol en su totalidad - mencionó la yegua azul - hoy fue un día muy ajetreado, mereces descansar.

-Descuida Luna - hablo la yegua blanca acercándose al balcón observando el atardecer - este es uno de los pocos placeres de la vida que me encanta compartir con mis ponis.

-Siempre eres así Celestia - dijo Luna acercándose a su hermana - considerada y amable, a veces creo…

Pero en eso, Luna vio que un extraño rayo de luz se posicionó arriba del cielo dando forma a…

-H-Hermana eso es un… - hablo sorprendida la hermana menor.

-Un círculo mágico - Celestia vio como de ese círculo otro rayo de luz se acercó a ella.

\- ¡CUIDADO! - Luna se interpuso entre el rayo y levantó un escudo de energía, pero… - ¿QUÉ?

Aquel rayo lo traspasó sin problema y la envolvió.

\- ¡¡LUNA!! - Celestia no pudo hacer nada porque de inmediato el rayo también la envolvió a ella – ¿Q-Que es esto? ¡Aaah!

:

:

:

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar en donde todo era de cristal, una pareja de ponis terminaba de acostar a su hija y se disponían a descansar en la terraza de un castillo. Uno era una yegua de color rosa pastel, su crin y cola eran de tres líneas de colores, amarillo, fucsia y violeta, curiosamente también poseía alas y un cuerno; su pareja era de color blanco de crin y cola de color azul marino, poseía un cuerno.

\- ¿Deseas una taza de té Cadence? - hablo el unicornio blanco, tras recibir a un mayordomo con un carrito lleno de dulces y un juego té.

-Gracias, me vendría bien un té de anís - dijo Cadence tras sentarse en una silla.

-Aquí tiene princesa Cadence - el mayordomo sirvió rápido y de manera elegante una taza - y usted ¿Qué desea príncipe Shining Armor?

-No gracias, así estoy bien - hablo el unicornio tras sentarse al lado de Cadence.

-Sin duda - la princesa sorbo un poco de su taza y miro al horizonte - este es el perfecto momento de relajación…

En eso noto el círculo mágico que se formó hace un segundo.

-Eso es un… - el príncipe Armor dejo de hablar tras ver como un rayo de energía se dirigía a ellos - ¡CUIDADO!

El unicornio creo un escudo de magia para poder proteger a ambos, pero al igual que la vez anterior, fue traspasado por el hasta llegar donde la princesa.

\- ¡¡¡CADENCE!!! - con temor vio como ella era envuelta en una luz.

\- ¡Shi-Shining…!

:

:

:

Ahora nos vamos a un pequeño pueblo, en donde un gran castillo en forma de árbol y gemas resaltaba del lugar. En la parte alta se ubicaba un par de yeguas, una de ellas tenía las mismas carteristas que las otras ponys mencionadas anteriormente. Ella era de color púrpura y su crin y cola era de color azul marino con dos líneas de color fucsia y violeta, su amiga era una unicornio de color púrpura claro y su crin y cola era de color violeta con una línea celeste.

-Así que, ya todo está listo para mi… ahm… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? - hablo la unicornio mientras se le acerca.

-Lecciones de amistad - le mencionó la otra pony - vamos Starlight no debes tener miedo, verás cómo mis amigas aceptarán ayudarte sin resentimiento alguno.

-*suspiro* ¿Segura Twilight? Después de lo que paso, dudo que alguien… - dijo Starlight de manera decaída.

-Descuida, ya verás que ellas son muy… -justo en ese momento - ah… Starlight ¿Vez lo mismo que yo?

-Eso… es un círculo… - Pero antes de completar la oración, el mismo suceso ocurrió - viene para acá.

Esta vez Twilight se tele transporto para un lado justo antes de que el rayo le diera.

-Eso estuvo… - la alicornio. Creo que así se dice, no se pudo relajar por que el rayo se dio la vuelta - debe ser… - desapareció y apareció en otro sitio - una broma...

Twilight hizo lo mismo un par de veces más, hasta que la unicornio interfirió creando un domo de energía.

-Con esto bastará… - sin embargo, el rayo lo traspasó y parecía que le iba a caer.

\- ¡STARLIGHT! - la alicornio iba a ayudarla, pero el rayo la roso y fue directo a ella.

\- ¡NO! - con temor vio como una luz envolvió a Twilight y la elevaba.

:

:

:

Retornando al pueblo de antes, Treb ya hacía en el suelo mientras era llamado por su "amiga", al mismo tiempo la luz del cuarzo se intensificaba más y más haciendo que las criaturas se desvanecieran. Los presentes no podían creer lo que veían, el tesoro del pueblo los estaba salvando.

\- ¡Treb! ¡Treb! abre los ojos… por favor - llamaba Reading mientras lo movía para despertarlo.

\- ¡Cielos! Esto es una locura - dijo la yegua café cubriéndose los ojos por el brillo.

-Al menos ya todo está acabando - agregó la amiga de color cian.

\- ¡Treb! No me dejes… - Reading seguía llamando, pero no había efecto alguno.

Pero en eso, una pequeña esfera de luz se posicionó en su frente y estalló como una burbuja, tras esto el potro abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Ah… que… que sucedió… - Treb sólo podía ver el brillo cegador y con su mano derecha buscaba algo para orientarse.

\- ¡¡TREB!! Al fin… estuve muy preocupada por ti - Reading sujeto su mano y la colocó en su mejilla mientras soltaba unas lágrimas.

-Reading… menos mal... - con su otra mano tomó la otra mejilla de la yegua y la acarició - creí que te perdería.

Y justo cuando la pareja tenía su momento de reencuentro, una gran bola de fuego impactó cerca del grupo, destruyendo el altar y desvaneciendo el brillo y los rayos de luz.

Todos se estremecieron no por lo sucedido, sino por quien lo provocó, del cielo bajo un gran dragón de color mostaza, parecía que lleva puesto una armadura, pero eran sus escamas que brillaban con el calor del fuego, formado por el pedestal destruido, sus ojos de color dorado lo hacían ver más intimidante.

\- ¡¡¡YA VASTA DE TONTERÍAS!!! - Hablo el dragón con tanta potencia que la tierra vibró por unos instantes, mientras salía del mar de fuego que provocó.

Lo siguiente que hiso dejo a todos en shock, pues con un chasquido de sus garras las criaturas volvieron a aparecer y el domo oscuro que se había disuelto por la luz se regenero.

-Joven teníamos un trato - hablo el dragón aproximándose al grupo de ponys - o es que ya se te olvidó.

\- ¿Trato? - Reading salió del shock y voltio a ver a Treb - de-de que está hablando.

-Yo… yo no… es que… - el potro intento hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas - . . . Esto no es así.

-De todas formas - el dragón elevó su garra izquierda mostrando el trozo de cuarzo que tomó del pedestal - ya tengo lo que quería y ahora - sus ojos brillaron - despídanse.

Las criaturas volvieron a atacar, pero justo en ese instante una gran máquina se acercó a velocidad en dirección al dragón.

-¡Come polvo lagartija subdesarrollada! - la secretaría impactó con el dragón levantando una cortina de polvo.

En la confusión Treb aprovechó para levantarse.

\- ¡Hay que irnos Reading! - hablo sujetando los hombros de la yegua.

-Treb dime ¿Qué sucede entre ese tipo y tu? - Hablo de forma sería.

-Chicos dejen de hablar y…. - la yegua cian estaba hablando cuando una corriente de aire llamó la atención del grupo.

Todo el polvo se disipo y se pudo observar a un pony siendo sujetada del cuello por el dragón.

-Co-corran… - dijo la secretaria antes de caer inconsciente.

El grupo no lo dudo y empezó a escapar del lugar.

-Amo cuando corren - el dragón dejó caer a la secretaria y dio un gran salto hacia delante desplegando sus alas.

En menos de un segundo los alcanzó, logrando que el dúo de amigas saliera volando, por un lado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? -Reading estaba confundida por lo sucedido, ya que se tapó los ojos con sus brazos.

-No te separe… ¡¡¡Aaah!!! - Treb gritó de dolor.

\- ¡¡¡NO!!! - la yegua aun sin saber que sucedió miró por varios lados y noto una gran figura enfrente de ella.

-Hola pequeña pony - el dragón la miraba de manera siniestra - A dónde vas con tanta prisa.

\- ¡¡Aahh!! - el grito de Treb exalto a Reading quien vio de donde venía su voz.

Ella se paralizó del miedo cuando noto que él estaba debajo de unas de las patas del dragón, aplastando su espalda.

\- ¡Por Celestia! - cuando terminó de hablar fue sujetada del vestido por el dragón.

-Shhh… no menciones ese nombre - dijo el dragón de manera seria e intimidante - descuida, este tipo tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo - en eso aplastó un poco la espalda de Treb haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado - en cambio tu… puede que…

Sin previo aviso un gran crujido se escuchó detrás del dragón, el cual fue provocado por una pala que se destruyó por el impacto que el alcalde propinó para salvar a su hija.

-Papá… - pensó al ver como el tomo el trozo de pala y le lanzó al rostro del dragón.

\- ¡¡Suelta a mi hija!! - el dragón abrió su boca y destruyó lo que quedaba del objeto.

\- ¡Idiota! - con un movimiento de su cola golpeó al alcalde mandándolo lejos.

\- ¡Papá! - ella vio aterrada como su padre cayó muy lejos del lugar.

El tiempo paso muy lento para ella mientras recordaba lo tranquilo y pacifico que era el pueblo antes de todo este desastre, el visitar vecinos, el comprar libros, el hablar con sus amigas y las prácticas de Treb que veía con una gran sonrisa. Toda esa imagen desapareció se fue desvaneciendo lo cual provocó que soltara lágrimas al ver el lugar destruido.

-Oh valla… - el dragón volvió a ver a Reading - veo… que… - tras verla por un momento comenzó a reír – jajaja… así que hay otra candidata.

-Maldito… - dijo Reading tras verlo con desprecio.

-Esto sí que es inesperado - el dragón la acerco un poco a él y le empezó a hablar en voz baja - dime pequeña pony… ¿Qué deseas?

:

:

:

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de un gran bosque, se encontraba un ser que estaba inconsciente. El sujeto vestía un polo negro de manga corta, un pantalón gris de tela y unas zapatillas de color plomo.

Aquel ser no era como lo visto anteriormente, ya que no tenía pelaje ni escamas, aunque si tenía cabello casi largo de color negro.

Aquel ser era un humano.


	6. Nía

**Capítulo 5: Nía.**

**/PDV JOEYD**

***Hace unos segundos de lo ocurrido***

Me dispuse a cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto, sabía que iba a doler, pero traté de no pensar en eso… a quién engañó, tenía miedo por lo que iba a suceder.

En eso sentí algo cálido que rodeó mi cuerpo, "Esta sensación… se me es conocido"; pensé al sentir que la calidez iba aumentando.

Y tras un momento ya no sentía que estaba cayendo.

-Pero ¿Qué… que paso? - pensé al abrir mis ojos con temor.

Por un momento creí que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, ya que sólo veía oscuridad, lo cual no tenía sentido considerando la situación en que estaba.

-Ahm… Hola… - comencé a hablar mientras miraba en varias direcciones - ¿Hay alguien ahí? je… como si me fueran responder.

\- ¡Hola! - en eso escuche una voz muy alejada y débil.

\- ¡Eh! A… ¡Hola! ¿Quién es? - la verdad estaba confundido y preocupado.

-... ¡¡HOLA!! - la voz se iba intensificando y pude reconocer que era la de una niña.

De pronto, una pequeña esfera de luz se iba formando de a poco.

-Un segundo... - en eso un pensamiento vino a mí - será que ¿Esto es a lo que llaman el limbo?

La esfera se acercó un poco, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo.

\- ¿Eh? - me extrañe al ver como esa pequeña esfera de luz se mecía de izquierda a derecha.

\- ¿Donde…? ¿En donde estas? - escuche la misma voz que provenía de ella.

-A-aquí estoy - hablé por reflejo al ver como se estaba desesperando.

Al terminar de hablar la pequeña esfera se me acerco rápidamente.

-Al fin… - y con esas dos palabras un gran brillo inundó el lugar.

Me protegí los ojos hasta que paso el efecto, una vez volví a ver noté que en lugar de la esfera había una niña de más o menos 11 o 12 años de edad, de cabello largo ondulado hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido estilo antiguo que le llegaba a las rodillas. No sabría decir de qué color era su cabello o el vestido que tenía, por qué se veía… decolorada.

-Que tal... - saludé con mi mano tras verla a los ojos - ahm… sabes ¿Qué es este…?

No termine de hablar por que de inmediato la pequeña me abrazó, lo cual me desconcertó, debido a que hace un tiempo no sentía este tipo de abrazó. Era un sentimiento único como si la pequeña hubiera tenido miedo y ahora… se sentía aliviada.

La volví a mirar y noté que estaba llorando.

-Al fin… al fin… - la niña comenzó a repetir lo mismo por unos instantes.

-Ya, ya… todo está bien - dije tras corresponder el abrazó y darle consuelo.

-Yo-yo… estaba… muy… muy sola - terminó de hablar entre llanto.

La pequeña lloraba con tanta intensidad y tras unos segundos se tranquilizó, le limpié un poco sus lágrimas y le comencé a hablar.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? - le dije tras ponerme a su altura.

-S-si gracias… - me dijo tras poner sus brazos en su carita y asentir.

-Me alegro - la miré a los ojos y noté que tampoco tenían color - mi nombre es Joeyd Ya…

Y antes de continuar con mi presentación, el sitio empezó a temblar y note con horror que el espacio oscuro se estaba quebrando. Unas grandes grietas de luz se formaron alrededor de todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué... qué sucede? - la niña comenzó a temblar y se sujetó de mi brazo.

-No lo sé… pero no te apartes de mí - le dije mientras sentía el temblor.

El sitio se estaba quebrando y dejaba entrar una luz de color dorado.

-No… no… ¡No quiero volver! ¡Por favor! - la pequeña me abrazó con más fuerza - no quiero estar sola.

La niña de nuevo empezó a llorar y temblar.

-Descuida, no te dejaré aquí - trate de calmarla.

Y así, el espacio desapareció dejando una gran luz dorada que me cegó por un tiempo.

***En la actualidad, a la mañana siguiente***

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos notando que estaba de espaldas contemplando el cielo azul, sentí como mi cabeza me daba vuelta por todo lo ocurrido, y es que aquel sueño se sentía muy real. Me senté en el mismo lugar y me examiné mi cuerpo para ver si tenía alguna herida o un hueso roto, aunque ese último ya lo hubiese sentido, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba bien, sólo un poco sucio.

-Un segundo… ¡Y el Bus! - pensé tras mirar a mi alrededor sin poder encontrarlo.

Esto no es posible o si, es decir yo estoy normal y no había rastro del vehículo. Ahí fue cuando note que estaba en un bosque.

-Se supone que caí de un precipicio... que rayos… esto es… arg… - me frustre tras no entender nada - ok, ok… lo importante es que estoy vivo, ya después pensaré en lo demás.

Me pare y busque mi mochila para poder comenzar a buscar ayuda, pero no lo encontré.

-Tal vez con mi celular pueda… - pensé tras colocar mi mano en el bolsillo, pero no estaba - en serio.

Tal parece que sólo soy yo contra el mundo.

\- ¡Debe ser una broma! - dije en voz alta tras caminar un poco y mirar al cielo.

\- ¿Qué cosa es una broma? - dijo una voz…

\- ¡¡¡AH!!! - grité cuando escuché aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas? - hablo una voz que parecía provenir cerca de mí.

\- ¿Qui-quien está ahí? - pregunte tras calmarme ya que eso sí que medio un susto que no dio gustó.

-Ci-cierto no nos presentamos… tu nombre es… Joeyd ¿Verdad? - me respondió… un segundo presentarnos… ¿Acaso será?

-Mi nombre es Joeyd Yamazaki - hablé mientras seguía buscando a quien creo que es.

-Jo-Joeyd… - tras esto hubo un silencio.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre - dije al sentir algo en mi pecho.

Miré que era y entonces lo noté… ahí estaba el collar que compré a la gitana.

\- ¿Será posible? - pensé mientras recordé lo que me dijo en ese momento.

**/FLASH BACK/**

-Mmm… a pesar que no lo sabes del todo - me dijo tras mover el collar en su sitio para darle vuelta en su sitio - este amigo tiene un gran interés en ti… dime ¿No deseas saber lo que es?

**/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/**

-Acaso, ella es… - pensé tras atar los cabos sueltos.

-Si… estoy bien - me respondió de manera calmada - es… sólo que yo-yo… yo... gracias.

La voz… o mejor dicho ella volvió a agradecerme.

Tal vez uno piense que está exagerando, pero por lo que pude ver y sentir, sin duda ella paso por algo peor que la muerte misma… en serio no deseo que nadie pase por lo mismo.

-De nada pequeña - hablé mirando y sosteniendo el collar en mi mano - cierto, aún no se tú nombre.

-Yo… yo no me acuerdo - me dijo de manera melancólica.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? - pregunté.

-La verdad no… no sé nada de mi - hablo tras sentir algo de frío - sólo recuerdo ese horrible lugar.

-Parece ser, que puedo sentir sus emociones - pensé tras aun sentir el frío y luego una sensación de angustia.

-Bueno si no tienes un nombre, puedes llamarte como tú deseas - hablé para subirle los ánimos.

\- ¿Eh? Ponerme un nombre… ¡Puedo ponerme cualquier nombre! - me dijo entusiasta - Pero… no se me ocurre nada.

-Jeje… descuida algo se te ocurrirá - dejé el collar en paz y me dispuse a examinar el lugar para poder ubicarme.

-Mmm… no lose tal vez… no suena muy extraño - al parecer estaba pensando en varios nombres - aunque este… mmm… es muy largo.

Mientras seguía pensando camine para cubrir terreno, según parece el bosque era muy denso, nunca vi algo así.

-Ah… Joeyd tu… tu tal vez podías ayudarme con esto - me dijo de manera tímida.

-Claro no hay problema - hablé tras dejar de caminar y ver lo que parecía ser un árbol bajo que podía escalar para ver más allá.

-En serio ¡VIVA! - dijo alegremente.

-Dime que nombres pensaste - ya está volviendo su ánimo.

-Mmm… Fresa, Azul, Sol, Rosado, Cielo, Nube, Armonía… - me hablo entusiasmada.

-Ahm… esos no son nombres… bueno si lo son, pero no para una persona - comenté tras analizar lo que dijo.

-Pe-perdón, pero… no podía pensar en otras - parece ser que su pérdida de memoria es grave.

-Descuida y no tienes por qué pedir perdón - le hablé mientras repasaba en lo que dijo - sólo Dios puede perdonar.

-Bien… y ¿Quien es Dios? - Si tiene un claro caso de amnesia… o tal vez no era creyente.

-Bueno, primero lo primero, un nombre… a ver - pensé en algunos mientras sostenía mi mentón con mi mano derecha - por cierto… ¿Porque pensaste en armonía?

-No lo sé… solo vino a mí - me dijo sin titubear.

-Bueno, armonía no es un nombre, más si es una palabra un poco complicada - tal vez sea una pista de sus recuerdos o sólo estoy pensando mucho.

\- ¿En serio? y ¿Qué significa? - me preguntó con un tono muy alegre.

-Bueno… la armonía es aquel estado de equilibrio en ambas partes - empiezo a explicar – ahm… me entiendes un poco de lo que te digo.

-No nada - me contestó de inmediato.

-Bueno, tal vez debamos dejar eso para después - le hablé tras sobarme la nuca - por ahora, sigamos con lo importante.

\- ¡Mi nombre! - si pudiera verla creo que ahora estaría con los ojos brillantes.

-Pues sí, ahora... - en eso algo vino a mí - armonía… mmm... armo… nía… Nía… ¡Eso es! ¡Si ese será tu nombre! ¡Nía!

Esto último lo dije en voz alta y tras un momento de silencio creo que escuche un grillo haciendo lo suyo.

-Nía… si me gusta - comenzó a hablar alegremente - desde ahora seré ¡Nía!

Y tras esto un pequeño brillo emano del collar.

-Wau… eso fue interesante - pensé tras tomar el collar y ver que sucedió.

-Nía… mi nombre propio, gracias Joeyd - sentí una calidez que me inundo en el corazón.

-No hay de que Nía - mire el collar y note leves brillos de colores.

-Ojalá pueda darte un abrazo - dijo sin bajar su entusiasmo.

-Bueno quien sabe… - hablé tras pensar que eso no sea algo sencillo de lograr - tal vez debamos vernos primero.

-Pero si yo puedo verte… ¿Tu no me vez? - espera ¿Qué?

-Nía tu… ¿Me estás viendo ahora? - preguntó tras tomar con mis dos manos el collar.

-Sip puedo verte - dijo sin perder el ánimo.

-Y… ¿Cómo así? - pregunté intrigado.

-Bueno… estas frente a mí y parece que estas sujetando algo - vaya, así que puede saber que estoy haciendo.

\- ¿De qué forma me vez? ¿Cómo en primera persona o desde un lado? - volví a preguntar.

-Mmm… no sé qué es eso que dijiste, pero sólo te veo a ti y nada más. Alrededor tuyo sólo hay luz blanca sin nada - mencionó con curiosidad.

Tal parece que me ve como en tercera persona. Un segundo y ella en donde esta…. Es decir, si me ve significa…

-Nía ¿En donde estas exactamente? - pregunté observando el cuarzo.

-Mmm… pues, no lo sé… el lugar es igual que antes, sólo que todo es blanco y como dije antes, sólo te veo a ti en medio del lugar.

-Bueno, al menos no sigues ahí. Eso me tranquiliza - dejé el collar en su sitio y empiezo a caminar hacia el árbol.

-Jeje… que chistoso te vez - hablo como si tratará de aguantar la risa - pareciera… que caminas hacia un lado, pero en el mismo sitio jeje…

-La verdad, me dirijo hacia un árbol para poder escalar - mencione tras ponerme frente a él.

\- ¿Árbol? ¿Escalar? ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto con curiosidad.

\- ¿Tampoco conoce los árboles? - pensé de manera asombrada.

Si es cierto que su amnesia es grabé y el hecho de como la encontré es muy… triste. Eso deja unas muy buenas preguntas ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? ¿Cómo vivía antes de su pérdida de memoria?

Muchas dudas entraron a mi cabeza.

-Joeyd… ¿Te encuentras bien? - la voz de Nía me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Si… estoy bien - mire el cielo por un rato - sabes una cosa Nía… ya decidí lo que voy hacer una vez vuelva a casa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - me preguntó.

\- ¡Voy a averiguar la manera en como puedas ver el mundo en su máximo esplendor! - le dije con entusiasmo y viendo a Nía.

-... tu… ¿Quieres ayudarme? aún más… - su voz comenzó a volverse melancólica - yo… yo…

Nía comenzó a llorar por mis palabras, al sentir la emoción de tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo, sí que era extraño.

Tal vez se pregunten ¿Por que estoy siendo muy amable? En serio debo responder a eso, créanme cuando les digo que esta pequeña estaba sufriendo mucho y ahora que tiene una oportunidad de ser libre pues… es maravilloso. Tal vez no sepa por ahora cómo hacer que se libere del collar y pueda ver el mundo, pero estoy seguro que habrá una forma, no por algo dicen que nada es imposible y viendo mi situación actual lo creo más que nada.

\- ¡OK! - grité con entusiasmo - Primero lo primero Nía.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo mientras su ánimo volvía a la normalidad.

-Tengo que saber ¿En dónde estoy? - mencione mientras volvía mirar a mi alrededor - verás, en estos momentos me encuentro perdido y necesito ubicarme.

\- ¿Perdido? - pregunto mientras comencé a subir por el árbol.

-S-si es cuando... no tienes idea en d-donde estas y todo te resulta desconocido... - le respondí tras subir a la rama más alta.

-Ah... es como estaba yo antes de verte - me dijo nuevamente con gran ánimo.

-Si, así es - mire al frente y note que todo el lugar era sólo bosque sin señal del bús y del acantilado - así que ahora no estas pérdidas.

\- ¡Viva no estoy perdida! - je eso último fue como si hubiera saltado en su sitio alzando las manos - entonces, sólo debes seguir buscando para no estar perdido ¿Verdad?

-A-a… así es - hay no… esto no es posible.

-Joeyd ¿Estas bien? - me hablo de manera preocupada.

-Si-si... no hay problema… estoy bien sólo un poco cansado - le comenté mientras empiezo a bajar del árbol.

-Bien… por un momento sentí algo extraño en mi pecho… ¿Qué sería? - dijo Nía de manera calmada.

-Tal vez sea preocupación - termine de pisar el suelo y camine de vuelta a donde me desperté - es una emoción que todos tenemos y sentimos hacia otra persona.

-A… ya veo y ¿Qué son emociones y sentimientos? - pregunto tras seguir caminando.

-Pues... son cosas que sientes desde dentro de ti, más en específico en tu corazón - le respondí tras volver a ver el sitio en donde estaba.

-Valla… y ¿Qué es un corazón? - volvió a preguntar.

Mientras seguía respondiendo todas las preguntas de Nía, mi cuerpo empezó a agitarse y es que noté algo que me alarmó.

Cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez, no noté que yo estaba en medio de un bosque con hojas de color… ¡Entienden!

Esto no es un bosque normal, se supone que en mi país no hay este tipo de bosque o al menos no por donde yo estaba.

Esto no es posible… traté de no pensar en esto, pero… ya no puedo ignorarlo, yo un chico que debía morir está vivo… un joven que cayó de un acantilado junto a un Bús, el cual no se encontraba en ninguna parte, esta… ¡Vivo! en un lugar completamente extraño… lo que significa que… ya no estoy en… casa… tal vez ni este vivo… y todo sea… una ilusión.

Sé que dije que todo es posible… pero esto me está asustando.

_"¡Esto es tu culpa!"_

_"__Debiste salir de ahí"_

_"Dile adiós a tu vida"_

_"Ahora… estas… solo…"_

-J-Joeyd... Joeyd… ¡JOEYD! - Nía gritó muy fuerte, lo cual casi me deja sordo.

-N-Nía… p-perdón… deje de contestar … - note que estaba parado en el mismo lugar y empezaba a agitarme - puedes…

-Joeyd - Nía me interrumpió - no pidas perdón, sólo Dios puede perdonar.

Tras esto sentí una mezcla de emociones, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo atrás.

En serio que me pasa, yo no soy así, yo soy humano y es normal sentir esto… miedo, frustración, enojo, tristeza, impotencia, etc…

Eso ya no me importa, yo soy Joeyd, un chico normal que ve la vida como si se tratara de un reto, el cual se debe superar con todo lo que tengas, con las experiencias que obtienes.

No debo preocuparme de más, pues esto… esto es…

-Je… jeje… jajaja... ¡¡JAJAJAJA...!!- comencé a reír tras colocar mi mano en mi frente, si exageraba un poco más me vería igual que Iori de KOF.

\- ¡JAJAJA…! - En eso Nía también río igual que yo, tal vez para seguirme.

-Buena risa maniática - le dije mientras comencé a aplaudir.

-Entonces esto es risa… se siente bien - hablo tras dejar de reír.

-Ok… ok… ya basta de preocupaciones tontas y pensar de más - me estire con los brazos arriba - es hora de iniciar de nuevo.

\- ¿Iniciar de nuevo? - preguntó Nía mientras puse mi mano derecha en mi barbilla.

-Sí, vamos a recapitular - comencé a pensar en ciertas teorías que podría estar pasando aquí - mmm… creo que ya se… pero primero debemos encontrar un lugar en donde descansar y con quien hablar.

Respire y exhale para seguir mi camino, ya que las cosas se aclararán con el tiempo. Si uno desea respuestas, hay que ir a buscarlas.

-Por cierto… - hablé mirando a Nía - Gracias.

-No hay de que… pero ¿Porqué las gracias? - me dijo con un tono alegre.

-Por estar junto a mí - ya estaba más tranquilo - me ayudaste.

-De verdad - en eso sentí de nuevo la calidez de antes - no creo… o sí.

-Si lo hiciste - le respondí de inmediato - de no ser por ti, tal vez ya estaría en shock y deprimido. Me alegro que estés a mi lado.

En eso sentí una especie de latidos que provenían del collar.

-Yo... realmente desearía estar a tu lado - comentó Nía con gran sinceridad.

Y justo cuando terminó de hablar.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - me detuve en seco tras notar que el collar emitió una gran luz que me cegó.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PVD NARRADOR.**

Mientras tanto, en un gran castillo de color blanco.

Un grupo de yeguas se acercaban a un gran salón mientras hablaban de lo sucedido al día anterior.

-A… Twi creo… creo que no deberías… caminar muy… rápido… por tu bien… claro - sugirió una pegaso de pelaje amarillo, cabello y cola de color rosa pastel, ambas eran largas y lisas.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, ya me encuentro bien - hablo la alicornio morada – además, si la princesa Celestia requiere nuestra presencia es que debe haber una pista de lo ocurrido.

-Que un gran círculo mágico inunde el bello cielo y que además, haya afectado a todas las princesas es sin duda ¡La…! ¡Peor…! ¡Cosa…! ¡Del mundo! - dijo de forma dramática una unicornio de pelaje blanco, de cabello y cola peinados de manera elegante de color azul.

-Y al final ¿Qué henos fue todo eso? Claro además de las luces y rayos - hablo una yegua con acento campirano de pelaje naranja, cabello y cola rubio liso, ambas peinadas con una pequeña trenza casi al final de esta. Curiosamente llevaba puesto un sombrero de vaquero.

\- ¡Si cierto! todo eso era como un puff… y un wuff… y saff… por todo el sitio fue muy llamativo, pensé que era un gran festival de fuegos artificiales - comentó una yegua de pelaje rosa, de cabello y cola esponjosa del mismo color, mientras hacía mímica con sus manos.

-Realmente espero saber quién fue el responsable de todo esto - dijo una Pegaso de pelaje celeste mientras chocó su palma de la mano con su puño, curiosamente su cabello corto y cola eran del color de los arcoíris - nadie se mete con mis amigas.

-Ahm… ¿Es buena idea que yo también vaya con ustedes? - comentó Starlight mientras seguía al grupo a una gran puerta roja.

-En la carta especificaba que todas mis amigas tenían que estar presentes y eso te incluye - aclaró Twilight tras ver que ya estaban por llegar a la puerta, que estaba resguardada por unos pegasos soldados… esto ya no me sorprende.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó directamente a… ¿Qué es eso? una especie de mini dragón.

-Acostúmbrate ya eres parte del grupo - respondió el ser de escamas de color morado y verde.

-Su nombre es Spike y sí, es un dragón - hablo la yegua rosada…

Ahm… ¿Acaso me lo dijo a mí?

-Pinkie ¿A quien le hablas? - preguntó Spike de forma curiosa.

-Pues a…

-Muy bien llegamos - Twilight hizo una señal con su cabeza y los guardias saludaron, de inmediato la puerta se abrió con lo que parecía ser una especie de aura morada.

Adentro del gran salón.

Se encontraba dos tronos en la parte alta del lugar en donde esperaban con calma dos alicornios, Celestia y Luna.

Al mismo tiempo en la parte posterior se ubicaban un unicornio y otra alicornio, Shining y Cadence.

-Me alegro que estés bien hermanita - hablo Shining recibiendo con un abrazo a Twilight.

-Igualmente Shining me da gusto saber que todos se encuentren sanos y salvos - Twi se separó de su hermano y vio a los demás presentes.

-También me alegra saber que te encuentras bien - la siguiente en abrazarla fue Cadence.

-Sin duda es un gran alivio para todos - hablo la princesa Celestia tras bajar del trono junto a su hermana.

-Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna como se encuentran - Twilight hizo una pequeña reverencia junto a sus amigas.

-Igual que todas… preocupadas - mencionó la princesa Luna.

-Luna… - Celestia le hablo a su hermana con comprensión.

-Y ¿Cómo no estarlo con todo lo ocurrido? - dijo Starlight de manera directa.

Todas voltearon a ver a la unicornio por su forma de hablar.

-Ah… ja ja… lo-lo siento - Starlight sintió vergüenza por lo sucedido.

-Bueno, será mejor empezar con la reunión - Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y las cortinas del lugar se cerraron y las luces se encendieron.

-Ah… ¿Es esto necesario? - preguntó la Pegaso de cabello arcoíris.

-Debido a la magnitud del caso, si lo es - respondió Luna.

-Entonces comenzamos - dijo Twi quien le hizo una señal con su mano al pequeño dragón para que sacará una libreta.

-Y ¿Eso? - preguntó la yegua con el sombrero de vaquero.

-Twilight me dijo que anotara los hechos y fundamentos importantes que se tocarán en la reunión - respondió Spike.

En eso una especie de luces de colores inundó el lugar.

\- ¡¡Wuju!!! ¡Una verdadera fiesta de luces! - exclamo Pinkie tras dar varios saltitos en el mismo lugar.

-Un minuto… ¿También lo llamaron a él? - comentó la unicornio blanca.

-Es necesario para averiguar lo que sucedió - dijo Celestia de forma calmada.

\- ¡DIRECTO DESDE LA TIERRA DEL CAOS! ¡LLEGA EL MAS GRANDE, ELEGANTE, FUERTE, GUAPO, ROMPE CORAZONES, GALLARDO, INTELIGENTE, ASTUTO, BRILLANTE, RISUEÑO, VALIENTE…! - hablo una extraña voz que tras mencionar las cualidades una figura se posaba en lo que parecía ser reflectores.

\- ¿Va a seguir con esto? - murmuró la Pegaso de pelaje celeste mientras la voz seguía hablando.

-A mí me causa gracia - murmuró Fluttershy.

-Al menos sabe lo que… - dijo Twilight, pero en eso la voz presentó a un ser.

-¡¡¡¡¡CON USTEDES!!!!! ¡¡¡¡EL GRANNNN!!! ¡¡¡¡DISSSCORDDD!!!! - una extraña criatura emano de una cortina de humo con un fondo musical que cantaba DISCORD.

Este ser, tenía un aspecto largo como de una lagartija gigante. Su cuerpo… era...

Es en serio… que es esto, nunca vi algo así, su cuerpo estaba conformado por varias partes de animales, cada una más extraña que la otra.

-Gracias… gracias… muchas gracias - dijo Discord mientras se escuchaban aplausos pre gravados.

\- ¡Discord! - llamaron la atención 5 de las 7 yeguas del grupo de Twilight.

-Yo. Es decir, mua - dijo de forma burlona la criatura tras desaparecer y aparecer junto a la princesa Celestia - entonces - apareció una taza de chocolate y un malvavisco, el cual lo sumergió en el - ¿A que se debe esta pequeña reunión? - acto seguido mordió el dulce.

-Creo que no es necesario los detalles Discord - hablo calmadamente Celestia - porque de seguro sabes lo que sucedió.

\- ¡EN SERIO! - exclamaron todos los presentes excepto Luna.

-Oh Celestia me alagas, pero - Discord dio un último bocado y tiró la taza para atrás - solo soy un simple draconequus - ¿Un qué?

-Dijo un simple draconequus - hablo Pinkie.

Espera ¿Puedes hablar conmigo?

-Sipi - afirmó la yegua rosada.

-Creo que ya perdieron a su amiga - comentó Discord.

En serio ella puede saber que estoy narrando.

-Sólo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie, ya sabes que no hay que tratar de entenderla - dijo la pegaso celeste.

Creo que le are caso.

-Por cierto, mucho gusto en conocerte - saludo al aire.

-En fin, continuemos con la reunión - hablo la princesa Celestia tras volver a iluminar su cuerno y esta vez se forma una especie de esfera de energía en donde se visualiza el círculo mágico mencionado - queridos presentes resolvamos ¿Qué es esto? y ¿Cómo fue que nos robaron una cuarta parte de nuestra magia?

/

_Hola que tal, espero que bien_. _Esta vez lamentado la demora, pero ya saben como es la vida._

_Espero que les esté gustando la historia ya que me esmero en escribir a pesar de no saber mucho de esto, si hay sugerencia u observaciones me avisan por favor._

_Gracias por su apoyo._


	7. ¿Conejos? ¿Arañas? y

**Capítulo 6: ¿Conejos? ¿Arañas? Y… **

**/PDV NARRADOR**

La reunión en el gran salón del trono de Canterlot está por finalizar.

O eso es lo que se esperaba.

Ya que aún no se llegaba a ningún lado, más sólo se descubrieron unos cuantos detalles.

-Muy bien, repasemos todo hasta ahora - hablo Twilight tras hojear la libreta que apunto Spike - ajam… ayer a las 17:53 pm. Al lado norte de Ponyville, se formó un gran círculo mágico con símbolos desconocidos, del cual emergieron unos rayos de energía que se extendieron hasta llegar a los palacios de Canterlot, el Imperio de Cristal y el ya mencionado Ponyville. El cual impactó con las co-gobernantes y princesas del lugar, ocasionando una absorción de mágica de las presentes.

Todos asistieron tras la primera pausa que tomó la alicornio quien de inmediato prosiguió con la lectura.

-Tras unos 7 segundos, el círculo se desvaneció liberando a las princesas, quienes presentaron signos de fatiga, más no síntomas graves. Al día siguiente no se reportó incidentes en todo Equestria que tuvieran relación con lo sucedido - terminó de leer Twilight.

\- ¡Valla! Eso sí que fue un resumen - dijo la unicornio blanca.

-Su nombre es Rarity - aclaro Pinkie.

En serio, como hace eso.

-Al final, todo sigue igual - hablo Shining tras mirar el círculo mágico - no sabemos nada de nada.

\- ¡Si tan sólo supiéramos que significa esa cosa! - exclamó la pegaso de cabello arcoíris.

-Ella es Rainbow Dash - volvió hablar Pinkie en voz alta quien llamó la atención de todos.

-Si… como sea - dijo Starlight quien analizó el círculo por tercera vez - sin embargo, deben admitir que estos signos son muy extraños y extravagantes.

-Ya repasé todos los libros de magia de la biblioteca del Castillo y aun no encuentro nada - reclamo Twilight quien levito un gran número de tomos que pasaron al medio de los presentes - ni siquiera en los archivos de Starswill el Barbado menciona algo sobre eso.

-Y eh de admitir - hablo Discord quien estaba jugando con su… ¿Otro yo? una especie de juego de mesa - que en todo el tiempo que viví como el señor del caos jamás vi algo idéntico. Jaque mate.

\- ¡Nooo! Hundiste mi flota ¡Objeción su señoría! - reclamó su otro yo a su... ¿Otro yo? Quien vestía un atuendo de jurado.

\- ¡AJA! ¡Activaste mi carta trampa! - hablo el Discord original - ahora me debes 3500 bits o tu casa será embargada.

\- ¡No! ¡Mis diamantes! - volvió a reclamar su otro yo mientras el jurado dio un golpe con el martillo.

-Al menos puedes tomarte esto en serio - exclamó la pony vaquera.

-Oh y ella es Applejack - menciono Pinkie quien apareció detrás de la mencionada sujetando sus hombros.

Aun no me explicó esto.

-Ni yo - dijo Pinkie con entusiasmo.

-Decías - hablo Discord mirando a una resignada Applejack.

Sabes, creo que será mejor que me dejes narrar con tranquilidad, ya después nos presentaremos formalmente.

-Oki doki loki - me respondió alegre la pony rosada.

-Entonces… - comenzó a hablar Rarity - estamos como al principio.

-Así parece - dijo Twilight dejando un libro en la mesa.

Todos los presentes suspiraron por resignación, excepto Discord.

-Más que al inicio - hablo Fluttershy con timidez - parece que nos perdimos - todos asintieron.

-Perdido… perdido… - en eso a Starlight le vino algo a la mente - ¡Eso es! - ella se acercó a la imagen - tal vez esto sea Magia perdida.

\- ¡Magia perdida! - hablaron todos al unísono.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! - dijo Twilight tras entender.

-Bien hecho Fluttershy - dijo Discord tras desaparecer todo y acercarse a la pegaso - No por algo eres mi favorita del grupo.

-Gra-gracias - dijo ella tras ruborizarse por lo dicho.

-Bien, ahora sólo debemos investigar un poco más a fondo para determinar que función tiene - hablo la princesa Luna tras extender con su magia un pergamino largo con símbolos extraños - si es magia perdida puede ser que algunos de estos símbolos mágicos se relacionen con él.

-Pero si antes buscamos y no encontramos nada ¿Qué hace pensar que lo encontráramos ahora? - hablo Rainbow mientras hojeaba con sus manos los símbolos.

-Porque la magia perdida, sólo es magia desactualizada - menciono Starlight quien tomó el otro extremo del pergamino.

-Oh ya veo, solo esta desactualizada, si eso lo explica todo - afirmó Pinkie.

-No sabes lo que dijo ¿Verdad? - menciono la pegaso arcoíris.

-No - hablo la pony esponjosa sin titubear.

Ante tal expresión, Rainbow Dash se dio con su mano derecha una palmada en la frente.

-Con magia desactualizada, se refiere a que paso de lo más complejo a lo más simple - aclaró Twilight quien se encontraba buscando alguna pista de lo mencionado.

-Es algo así como la evolución de las herramientas - agregó Starlight.

Tras esto todas las presentes buscaron alguna pista sin parar.

Y después de 30 minutos.

-Esto no es posible - dijo la princesa Cadence.

-Cada símbolo, cada detalle… - hablo Shining Armor.

-Y aun nada - dijo Celestia con resignación.

\- ¡Suficiente! - en eso Discord hablo con un tono lleno de amargura - en vez de ir en círculos ¿Porqué no simplemente ven lo obvio de esta situación?

-Y ¿Eso sería? - dijo Rainbow que también sentía lo mismo que él.

-Daah… se refiere a ver en donde está ubicado el círculo - menciono Pinkie apuntando al holograma mágico.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - en eso todos notaron que el círculo mágico estaba encima de lo que parecía ser un campo de bosque de color otoñal

\- ¡Claro! - dijo Twilight al anotar la dirección del bosque - ya con esto, al menos sabremos quién fue el responsable de esto.

\- ¡Muy bien! es hora de movilizar a las tropas - y con esto dicho la princesa Luna se dirigió a la salida del salón, pero…

\- ¡Un segundo! - hablo Applejack de manera repentina - ¿Tú ya sabías de esto desde el inicio? ¿Cierto?

La yegua naranja miro con enojo al draconequus.

-Era tan obvio que dejé que se divirtieran con su pequeña reunión - hablo tras hacer un ademan con sus… garras o son manos… ni idea - Pero resulto ser taann… aburrido - hizo una expresión de desgano - que al final me di por vencido.

Todos miraron con desaprobación la conducta de Discord, especialmente la princesa Celestia.

-Y he de suponer ¿Qué sabrás algo del símbolo mágico? - menciono Celestia.

-Oh no, no, no… de eso si no tengo la menor idea - negó el draconequus mientras los presentes bajaron la mirada - aunque… - todos levantaron la mirada.

Discord se acercó al holograma con un traje de detective.

-Si nos ponemos a ver con detalle y pensamos en lo especulado por lo mencionado - detallo Discord quien después soltó burbujas de chocolate con su pipa - Esto podría ser sólo una cosa.

\- ¿Lo cual sería? - dijo Starlight tras sentir interés en lo que a estaba por descubrir.

-Díganme ¿Cuántas clases de hechizos conocen, que requiere de grandes fuentes de energía y que involucren un círculo mágico tan grande como esté? - pregunto el draconequus tras girarse y ver a todos.

-Con grandes fuentes de energía… - pensó Starlight - acaso se refiere a las princesas.

Por un momento hubo silencio que luego fue roto por la alicornio más joven del grupo.

-No… no lo creo… eso es ridículo - dijo Twilight con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Es posible algo así en esta época - agregó la princesa Luna tras entender el mensaje.

-Si lo es, pero con esos símbolos uno jamás lo hubiera imaginado - concluyó la princesa Celestia.

-Tía si eso es cierto, entonces Equestria puede estar en peligro - hablo la princesa Cadence de manera preocupada.

-Pero no que sólo puede ser usado por algún profesional en magia… quien pudo a ver sido el responsable - dijo Starlight tras ver de nuevo el holograma.

-Un momento, paren el carruaje, no tengo idea de lo que está ocurriendo - hablo Applejack mientras se acerca a Twilight.

-Temo decir que yo estoy igual - apoyo Fluttershy a su amiga.

-Vaya, creí que era la única - dijo Pinkie quien también se acercó al grupo.

-Yo igual - agrego Rarity.

-Si por favor… ¿De que nos estamos perdiendo? - menciono Rainbow.

-Pues, que esto de acá es nada menos y nada más que un círculo de invocación - aclaró Twilight a sus amigas.

-¡¡¡Que!!! - exclamaron todas al unísono.

-Quieres decir, que un ser extraño acabó en Equestria - aclaró la pegaso de cabello arcoíris.

-Pero ¿Porqué razón alguien invocaría a… algo? - pregunto Applejack.

-Normalmente sería para traer a un campeón o salvador - hablo Celestia para todos - Pero existen excepciones.

-O sea ¿Qué no se sabe si esto fue para bien o para mal? - menciono Rarity preocupada.

-Me temo que así es mi pequeña pony - Celestia iluminó su cuerno y el holograma paso a un plano del lugar que anotó Twilight - muy bien es hora de movilizarnos, no dejaremos que el mal se apodere de Equestria.

Tras esto Luna se puso en contacto con los guardias junto con Shining Armor, al mismo tiempo las demás se a lista van para ir al lugar mencionado.

-Que nervios - dijo Pinkie entusiasmada - ya quiero conocer a nuestro nuevo amigo y darle una gran fiesta de bienvenida.

-Si es que, es amistoso - hablo Rainbow quien se colocó unos guantes de color azul.

-Espero que si - dijo Fluttershy en voz baja tras terminar de empacar sus cosas.

-Descuiden chicas, si algo acurre yo estaré ahí para ayudarlas - menciono Spike tras colocarse un cinturón.

-Si para enviar una carta a la princesa Celestia, si todo se pone color de hormiga - hablo Applejack de forma burlona.

\- ¡Hey! - reclamó el dragón.

-Jajaja… - río Starlight por lo comentado.

-Descuida Spike es sólo una broma - aclaró Applejack tras colocar una cuerda en su cintura - confiamos en ti.

-Por cierto ¿Discord también nos acompañará? - pregunto Rarity guardando varios utensilios.

-No, no lo hará - respondió de inmediato Twilight - según dice, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

-*suspiro* al menos ayudó en algo - comentó Starlight.

Una vez que el grupo se alistó fueron escoltados a un carruaje por Shining Armor y varios soldados para llevarlas al lugar mientras eran observadas por la princesa Celestia, Luna y Cadence.

-Esperemos que la amenaza no sea demasiada para ellos - habló Celestia al perder de vista al carruaje cuando alzo vuelo.

-Descuida hermana ellas ya pudieron con todo lo demás - consola la princesa Luna a su hermana.

-Así es Tía - dijo Cadence - además, Shining esta con ellas, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Tras esto nos ubicaremos ahora con un joven que curiosamente estaba muy cerca al lugar que se dirige el grupo de ponys.

Quien estaba… corriendo por su vida.

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV JOEYD**

Seguí y seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás, ya que esas cosas aún me estaban persiguiendo.

\- ¡Joeyd! !Por aquí! ¡Rápido! - hablo Nía quien me guiaba por el rumbo que debía tomar.

\- ¡Yo te sigo! - dije tras saltar un par de rocas que bloquean el camino - vaya mis días en el gimnasio dieron frutos - y valla que sí, nunca antes era muy ágil y rápido.

\- ¡Veo un hoyo gigante en una gran montaña! - dijo Nía señalando el lugar.

-Eso tal vez sea una cueva… mmm… sí, puede ser un buen lugar para esconderse - y sin tiempo que perder me dirijo al lugar.

Aún no puedo creer que esto, me esta pasando.

**/Flashback/**

Tras desaparecer la luz, poco a poco miré al frente, y grande fue mi sorpresa en ver a la pequeña niña que vi en ese espacio oscuro.

\- ¡Que! - exclame al verla - ¿N-Nía eres tú?

\- ¿Ah? . . . ¿Que… que pasó? - ella abre lentamente los ojos - ¿D-donde… donde estoy?

Al abrirlos se tapó con sus manos, debido a que el sol le llegó un poco a su rostro.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En serio estas aquí! ¡Nía! ¡Estas aquí en el mundo exterior! - dije alegremente mientras se destapaba el rostro.

\- ¿El… mundo…? - Nía titubeo un poco al verme y observar a su alrededor - a…

Su expresión en serio que me llenó de felicidad y es que a pesar, de que aún estaba decolorada sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al ver el bosque y el cielo.

-Esto… esto… esto… - entonces los ojos de Nía se detuvieron al verme - *sinff* *sniff* ¡Wuaa…!

Nía volvió a llorar, pero según vi, era por alegría.

-Ya, ya… - dije tras acercarme y tratar de consolarla colocando mi mano derecha en su cabeza.

-Es que… es que… yo-yo… - Nía siguió así lo un momento.

Tras unos minutos, dejó de llorar y me abrazo dando las gracias, le mencioné que no era necesario ya que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo sucedido, pero no me hizo caso y siguió.

Sí que era una ternurita jeje…

-Entonces ¿Esto es el bosque? - pregunto Nía tras volver a ver a su alrededor.

-Sí, así es - hablé tras ver cómo se acercó flotando a un árbol… espera - espera... ¡Que!

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - ella volteó a verme.

-Nía ¿Cómo es que estas flotando? - pregunté tras señalar que no están tocando el piso, ahí fue cuando noté que no lleva calzado.

-Ah… pues… - se dio un giro horizontal - ni idea jeje...

-Oook... creo que ignorare eso por ahora - pensé tras llevarme mi mano izquierda a mí nunca.

\- ¿Tú no puedes flotar? - me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tal parece que eres única, Nía - dije tras acercarme.

-Y ¿Eso es bueno? - sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-Si, eso muy bueno - hablé al estar a su lado.

\- ¡VIVA SOY UNICA! - jeje… en serio es una ternura verla.

Después de eso, caminamos o mejor dicho camine sin rumbo específico, ya que lo único que había eran árboles y vegetación.

Durante el recorrido, Nía me preguntó por varias cosas que veíamos, yo sólo me limite a contestar todo lo que podía debido a que ciertas preguntas eran un poco difíciles de responder.

Definitivamente conseguiré un libro para despejar sus deudas y pueda aprender más cosas.

Y tras unos minutos mi estómago rugió.

-Vaya, ya me entró hambre jeje… - dije tras apenarme por el ruido, curioso nunca antes había hecho un rugido.

\- ¿Hambre? - me preguntó Nía tras ver mi estómago.

-Significa que necesito comer algo para tener energías - respondí mientras miraba por el lugar buscando una fruta.

\- ¿Comer para tener energías? - ahora que lo pienso ella no tendrá hambre.

-Todo ser vivo necesita de energías para poder moverse, hablar e incluso flotar - le respondí eso último como broma.

-Ya veo… entonces ¡Yo también necesito comer! - dijo tras hacer una pose de orgullo.

\- ¿De verdad? - volteé a mirarla con curiosidad - ¿También tienes hambre?

-No para nada - dijo sin vacilar.

-Debí suponerlo - pensé mientras me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y ¿Qué piensas comer? - preguntó tras seguir mirando de lado a lado.

-Por ahora... creo que será alguna fruta - aunque no veo nada de eso.

-Y ¿Cómo es eso? - volvió a preguntar mientras llegamos a una parte abierta del bosque.

-Tendría que enseñarte para poder explicarlo - en eso vi tres árboles que se encontraban en el centro del lugar - tal vez ahí encontremos algunas.

Y con eso dicho camine hacia ellos y busque algo para calmar a la bestia que de nuevo rugió.

-No parece ver nada aquí - dije tras mirar por las ramas - Nía ¿Podrías subir ahí y ver algo que salga de las hojas? Por favor.

-Claro no hay problema - ella se elevó y vio por todo el árbol, tal parece que no había nada… o eso creí – ¡Oh! Encontré algo.

\- ¿En serio? - Nía descendió con algo en las manos - ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Esto es lo que querías? - ella me mostró lo que halló.

Desafortunadamente no era una fruta.

-Bueno… eso es una bellota - dije tras desanimarme un poco.

-Una… ¿Bellota? - Nía lo acerco para poder verla mejor. Un segundo... - es muy linda.

En eso vi, que la bellota estaba rodeada de una especie de energía o aura gris.

-Nía ¿Esa bellota esta…? - cuando hablé ella me miró por un segundo, pero en eso noté que algo le llamó su atención, ya que vi como su mirada se asomó por el lado izquierdo de mi hombro.

Volteé a ver que era y para mi sorpresa noté que eran unos lindos y esponjosos… ¿Conejos?

\- ¡Que lindos! - Nía tiró la bellota, la cual cayó a mi cabeza, y se acercó a verlos.

El golpe ni siquiera lo sentí y es que esas cosas, que eran como unos 20, me miraban fijamente sin pestañear. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando, es decir se ven igual a unos consejos blancos y con cola esponjosa… pero… tenían cuernos.

Así es ¡Tenían un par de cuernos!

\- ¿Que caraj…? - pensé al verlos detenidamente, ya con esto una de mis especulaciones se volví realidad.

No había ninguna duda, me encontraba en otro mundo… es eso o una de esas bromas bien elaboradas que encuentras por YouTube.

-Son demasiados lindos - dijo Nía tras tomar uno el cual parece que se asustó - ¿Qué son?

-Parecen conejos, pero se ven diferentes - respondí al ver como el pequeño trataba de escapar de los abrazos de Nía - creo que no le gusta que le cargues.

\- ¡Oh! lo siento pequeño - ella lo soltó y se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus compañeros - Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno, ellos viven aquí, ya que son animalitos del bosque - respondí y noté que el grupo se acercaba lentamente hacia mí - por lo general son muy tímidos, aunque…

-Parecen muy animados - Nía tenía razón estos "conejos" parecían muy animados por querer acercarse.

-Ah… díganme pequeños ¿Acaso quieren algo? - les hablé pensando que me responderán… y grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando uno dio un salto delante del grupo con una mirada sería.

Eso me puso nervioso, y es que di un paso atrás y de inmediato todos dieron un salto adelante, volví a dar dos pasos atrás y nuevamente saltaron, dos veces.

-Oh... quieren jugar - dijo Nía con una alegre expresión.

-No creo que… sea eso - di tres pasos más y ellos saltaron igual que antes - ok esto es raro.

-Eh? ¿Porque? - Nía preguntó por lo que dije, pero en eso…

Varios pequeños chillidos se escucharon al unísono dando la señal de ataque por parte de esas cosas.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó cuando todo el grupo se me abalanzó con los hocicos abiertos.

\- ¡JOEYD! - escuché a Nía llamarme.

Cuando los tuve en frente, pude ver algo que me erizo la piel, esas cosas tenían colmillos.

\- ¡Mierda! - pensé al retroceder de espaldas sentado, evitando que uno me muerda.

Me reincorporé rápido y tomé de la mano a Nía, quien se me acerco para ayudarme a pararme, para salir corriendo.

-Vámonos de aquí ¡RAPIDO! - dije tras pasar los árboles y volver a entrar al bosque.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- me dijo Nía quien miró como esas cosas nos perseguían - no eran buenos.

-No es que sean buenos o malos - dije tras esquivar una rama de un árbol - es que son animales salvajes.

Y tras esto, la carrera por mi vida comenzó.

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

Y con la indicación de Nía llegue al lugar que me mencionó.

\- ¡Aquí es el sitio! - ella se me adelantó y me mostró la cueva…

-Eso no es una cueva - pensé tras llegar - es la entrada de un templo o algo así.

Sin otra opción entre por la entrada que según parecía era una antigua mina.

Adentro, busque junto con Nía algún lugar donde esconderme por si esas cosas entraban a revisar. Llegando a un pasaje que conectaba al segundo nivel del lugar, me escondí al lado de lo que parecía ser una estatua de piedra que sostenía un diamante, los dos nos asomamos para ver si esas cosas entraban para buscarnos

Afortunadamente no pasó nada lo cual me alivio.

-Menos mal, los perdimos - dije relajándome.

-Quien diría que esos lindos y esponjosos animalitos serían muy… salvajes - eso ultimo lo dijo mirándome.

-Sí, esto es una prueba de no juzgar algo por su apariencia - salí del escondite y miré alrededor - mmm… que lugar es este.

-Una cueva - Nía se elevó un poco para poder ver mejor - eso fue lo que me dijiste ¿Cierto?

-Una cueva es más simple que esto - volví a mirar la estatua el cual era un animal antropomorfo cargando un diamante - no tiene estatuas y entradas muy detalladas.

-Entonces ¿Qué es? - preguntó acercándose.

-Pues... parece un templo antiguo convertido en mina o algo así - respondí apuntando a unos cuantos rieles.

\- ¡Un templo! ¡Una mina! - los ojos de Nía volvieron a brillar - increíble… y ¿Qué son?

Iba a comenzar a responder cuando de pronto, se escucharon unos ruidos extraños y de inmediato tome a Nía para volver a escondemos, en lo que identifique como un par de pilares en forma de hueso.

Tras unos momentos no vimos nada y creímos que ya había pasado aquello que produjo el ruido, pero en eso Nía me jaló de mi polo y me indico que miré arriba, grande fue mi sorpresa y horror al ver una araña gigante de color rojo pasar por el techo. Curiosamente el arácnido lleva puesto un polo a rayas…

\- ¿En donde rayos estoy? Acaso terminé en el país de las maravillas - pensé al ver como esa cosa se alejaba.

-Jo-joeyd ¿Qué fue eso? - hablo Nía con voz temblorosa.

-Aquello era una araña… o creo que sería una Tarántula gigante - respondí mientras me acerque a ella, tal parece que se asustó al verlo - descuida Nía ya se fue.

-Esto que siento… es… - Nía poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

-Es miedo Nía, y es algo normal que uno sienta en esta situación - la abrace un rato hasta que se calmó - bueno será mejor salir de aquí.

Caminamos un poco hacia la salida, pero de nuevo un ruido nos detuvo, aunque esto era más un…

\- ¡¡¡AHHH!!! - un grito se escuchó provenir del lugar en que la araña gigante se fue.

-Hay no - dije al darme vuelta.

-Joeyd eso grito fue de… - Nía se acercó un poco hacia el lugar donde se emitió el grito.

-Rayos… - si esa cosa se encontró con alguien - Nía ven conmigo debemos ayudar.

-Eh! - dijo ella tras ponerme a su lado y salir corriendo en dirección al lugar que proviene el grito - espérame.

Tras correr Nía se me adelantó y me indico por donde ir mientras más ruidos y exclamaciones se llegaban a escuchar.

-Pero Joeyd ¿No es muy a… peligroso? - me hablo mientras bajamos por un pasadizo.

-Tal vez… pero hay que tratar de ayudar en algo - dije tras poder escuchar mejor el ruido - no podemos hacernos los sordos e ignorarlo.

-Pero esa cosa… - entiendo lo que me trata de decir y es que, es cierto, no sabría que hacer una vez cuando lleguemos.

-Descuida ya pensare en algo, después de todo no deseo morir por descuidado – dije tras alcanzar a escuchar mejor de quien era el grito.

-Bien entonces, te ayudaré - dijo Nía de manera determinada - al igual que tú me ayudaste… por cierto ¿Qué es morir?

Justo en que ella me pregunto llegamos a la salida del pasaje.

-Luego te respondo - murmuré mientras me detuve y caminaba con cuidado para ver que sucedía.

Me asomé y lo que pude apreciar me dejo con un mal sabor de boca.

Según parecía, aquella persona que grito era una chica que estaba siendo envuelta por la telaraña de ese monstruo rojo. No pude ver cómo era ya que estaba terminando de enrollarla, pero lo que si note es que había más de esas arañas, de menor tamaño, aunque aún seguían siendo grandes, todas noqueadas en el piso ya sea por golpes o por alguna roca.

-Esa tipa, les dio pelea… increíble - pensé al ver como trataba de zafarse de la envoltura - bien a ver… a ver…

Trate de pensar en cómo ayudarla a salir de ahí y de cómo alejar a ese monstruo, en eso note que había un cuchillo mediano en el suelo cerca de ellos.

-Eso es - pensé tras ocurrirme algo.

Voltee a ver a Nía y le esplique el plan, aunque se preocupó por lo que dije le prometí que no nos pasara nada, después de todo esto será solo una misión de rescate. Y tras acordar pusimos en marcha el plan, lo cual consistía en llamar la atención de esa cosa para separarlo de la chica, me escabullí por un lado y tomé una piedra.

-Diosito lindo dame puntería - pensé tras prepararme a tirarlo, aunque esa cosa era grande no creo que falle.

Y justo cuando lo lanza mi estómago empezó a ruñir muy fuerte, cielos en verdad nunca antes emitía ese ruido. Aquello provoco que el arácnido volteara a verme ocasionando que la piedra impactara en uno de sus ojos, el monstruo se quejó y se retorció por el dolor, cielos hasta a mí me dolió, que feo se vio eso.

En eso pude ver como Nía se acercaba por el otro lado sin llamar la atención.

Yo me quede en el mismo lugar, ya que la única manera de separarlo era que viera un señuelo y lo persiga. Para mi buena suerte el plan estaba saliendo… demasiado bien.

-Ahm… que tal - la araña gigante me vio tras recuperarse un poco del impacto, curioso esa cosa llevaba unos parches de pirata en la mitad de sus ojos - sabes… yo realmente siento por lo sucedido - dije tras empezar a caminar paso por paso hacia la salida de ese lugar - en verdad yo no quería darte a tu…

-*RUGIDO!!!* - si esa cosa era antes roja, déjenme decirles que ahora su tono era mucho más intenso.

\- ¡Hay mamá! - y con eso comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Esto fue la señal para que Nía tomara el cuchillo y fuera a liberar con cuidado a la chica, una vez que ese monstruo saliera de ahí.

Tras tomar la delantera busque varios lugares para esconderme para después volver, sin embargo, esa cosa ya me estaba por alcanzar así que solo ice lo más sensato que se puede recurrir en estas situaciones… acelerar.

\- ¡Mierda! - pase por la entrada con los pilares y se me ocurrió algo, si ya antes funciono porque no volverlo a intentar.

Tome otra piedra, pero esta vez era un poco más pequeña, di un gran salto hacia delante y di un giro de 90 grados en sentido horizontal y con todas mis fuerzas lance la piedra.

-*QUEJIDO* - la piedra logro impactar en otro de sus ojos, pero esta vez vi como el proyectil logro tras pasarle.

-Vaya… lo que hace la adrenalina ¿Verdad? - pensé mientras veía como esa cosa cayó al suelo.

Al verlo ahí tendido miré mis manos y entendí que algo extraño me ocurrió, sé que esto no es posible, pero ya con todo lo que está pasando la lógica se fue al carajo.

Después de un segundo reaccioné y comencé a correr de regreso.

Una vez llegué al sitio, vi a Nía esperándome con preocupación y a… ¿La chica?

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía se me acerco - me alegro que te encuentres bien.

-Así que… fuiste tú quien me salvo - dijo la chica tras acomodarse su sombrero de exploradora - te lo agradezco.

Ella me extendió la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-No hay de que - estreche su mano y la mire con detenimiento.

Ella poseía ciertas características que me sorprendieron, ya con esto mi teoría que viaje a otro mundo se confirmó al 100%

-Cierto - ella dejo mi mano tras percatarse de algo - en donde están mis modales. Mi nombre es Daring Do, un placer conocerte - se presentó tras volverse a acomodar su sombrero.

_/_

_Hola que tal, espero que bien._

_Quién diría que este año pasaría esto, claro que habló de la pandemia. Recuerden tomar las medidas preventivas, lavesen las manos frecuentemente por lo menos 20 segundos y quédense en casa leyendo Fics u otras cosas que se sientan a gusto en casa_.

Y_o por el momento aprovecharé para seguir escribiendo, ya que al fin tengo tiempo._

_Cuidense amigos y gracias por leer._


	8. Bienvenido a Equestria

**Capítulo 7: Bienvenido a Equestria.**

Observando detenidamente, noté que poseía un par de alas en su espalda, así que deduje que se trata de un pegaso… antropomórfico. Su pelaje era de color mostaza, tenía cola y cabello liso de color gris, en tres diferentes tonos, su figura era delgada y atlética.

Su vestimenta era de una chica aventurera, camisa de color verde olivo, short marrón y el típico sombrero. También note que traía una mochila de un solo cinturón de color café.

-Mi.… nombre... es Joeyd Yamazaki - dije mientras tenía la mirada perdía.

-Ah… ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto Daring Do tras pasar su mano derecha enfrente de mis ojos.

-Eh! ah… no, es decir si… bueno algo… je - mi mente aún seguí conectando todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿En verdad te encuentras bien? - Nía se me acerca preocupada.

-Si estoy bien, es que - puse mi mano en mi nuca - fue mucha emoción por ahora.

-Dímelo a mí - dijo Daring Do al mirar a nuestro alrededor, menos mal que los demás monstruos aún siguen noqueados - por cierto… - ella volvió a mirarme - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro dime - le dije, aunque creo saber que pregunta será.

\- ¿Qué eres exactamente? - debí suponerlo.

-Soy… es decir, somos humanos - hablé tras mirar a Nía para poder presentarla

\- ¿Somos? - volvió a preguntar Daring.

-Sí, ella y yo - dije tras señalarnos.

-Ah… sí… entiendo - que extrañó porque ella actúa así.

-Ahm… Joeyd, debo decirte algo - Nía se me acercó y me comenzó a hablar en el oído.

-Ocurre algo - susurré mientras noté como Daring me veía extrañada.

-Bueno verás…

**/FLASHBACK/**

**/PDV NÍA**

Debía apresurarme en liberar a la persona cautiva, tal y como lo planeamos. Y cuando Joeyd salió del lugar tomé rápidamente el cuchillo del suelo y me acerqué al capullo.

-A… ahora te sacó de ahí - dije tras ver cómo se movía desesperadamente.

Aunque parece que no me hizo caso ya que seguía luchando por salir. Así que con cuidado tomé el cuchillo y comencé a abrirlo haciendo un agujero con ello, de a poco lo rompí y pude ver a la… ¿Persona?

-Ajá!! Al fin salí… ¿Eh? - esta… "chica" miraba en todas partes como buscando algo - pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Creí escuchar a alguien más?

-Si, soy yo… ahm… ho-hola - dije al acercarme y saludarla… pero.

\- ¿Ese es mi cuchillo? - pregunto al ver el objeto que tenía - ¿Por qué está flotando?

Ella estiró su mano y cuando yo le iba a pasar… ella… atravesó mi mano.

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

**/PDV JOEYD**

-Espera ¿Te atravesó la mano? - dije tras escuchar eso último.

En eso voltee a ver a la pegaso que me vio extrañada, tal vez por mi reacción.

-Si… fue extraño - Nía continuó hablando - después de eso trate de llamar su atención, pero… no funcionó.

\- ¡Un segundo…! Será acaso... no, no será - pensé tras ver a Nía y voltear a ver a Daring Do.

En eso mi mente hizo clic y fue que entendí lo que está pasando.

Al parecer sólo yo puedo ver a Nía y cada vez que toca o toma algo, una extraña aura aparece alrededor de ella, como lo sucedido con la bellota. Para ver si esto es cierto, decidí probar algo para poder explicar lo sucedido, además de que el ánimo de Nía parecía decaer.

-Ahm… discúlpame, pero eres muy extraño - habló Daring Do tras terminar de pensar.

-La verdad, es que esto es complicado - dije mientras coloqué mis manos en mis bolsillos - Nia quieres hacer una pequeña broma - murmuré esto último.

\- ¿Broma? - me pregunto con interés.

-Sí, es algo muy divertido jeje… - le respondí mientras comenzaba a explicar.

Tras decir rápidamente los detalles, los ojos de Nía brillaron.

-Bien - comencé a hablarle a Daring Do - como te decía soy un humano, dime vistes a otro como yo.

-La verdad… no - dijo Daring aun viéndome extraña - nunca escuché hablar de un humano.

-Ya veo - coloque mi mano derecha en mi mentón mientras Nía se acercaba por la espalda de la pegaso - y ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro - dijo rápidamente.

-Puedes decirme ¿En donde estoy y si hay más ahm… pegasos? - pregunté y vi como Nía alzó sus manos para tomar algo.

-No eres de aquí, cierto - habló tras levantar una ceja, pero en eso - Eh… ¿Pero que?

Nía tomó el sombrero de Daring Do y se elevó.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? - me dijo viéndome molesta - ¡Devuélveme mi sombrero!

-Ahm… yo no estoy haciendo nada - dije tras mostrar mis manos en el aire.

\- ¡No mientas! - puso un pie delante y me señaló - estas usando magia.

-Oh… así que existe la magia - pensé al ver como Nía comenzó a jugar con el sombrero - los humanos no pueden usar magia - dije en respuesta a Daring Do.

-Y como hiciste para liberarme con mi cuchillo - en eso vi cómo se elevó para ir por su sombrero.

La escena fue divertida, ella y Nía volaban bajo, pero la manera que esquivaba a la pegaso era muy divertida.

Sí que tiene reflejos.

-Quien te liberó fue ella - dije tras hacer una señal con mi mano - su nombre es Nía.

\- ¿Que? - dijo Daring tras frenar en el aire - entonces hay otro humano.

-Como dije es algo complicado… pero sí - le respondí mientras seguía viendo a Nía, jeje… en serio se está divirtiendo.

\- ¡Ya no vas a venir por ella! - grito Nía mientras agitaba el sombrero.

\- ¡Oh por Celestia! Es un espíritu - ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo?

-No, soy Nía - habló de manera alegre - encantada.

-Ok… Ni-Nía verdad, yo sólo quiero mi sombrero de vuelta, podrías devolverme lo por favor - dijo con un tono educado.

-Claro - dijo ella tras acercarse a Daring Do - fue divertido - y le entregó su sombrero.

-Gra-gracias - la pegaso se acomodó la prenda y descendió junto con Nía.

-Bueno, primero que nada, disculpa por la pequeña broma fue idea mía jeje… - dije tras acercarme a las dos.

-Así que, fue tu idea - Daring me vio seriamente, pero después - Ok amigo fue buena.

-Vaya se nota que es una buena chica… es decir pegaso - pensé al ver que sonrió.

\- ¡Sí! Me gustan las bromas - habló Nía entusiasmada.

-Así que… ¿Me decías? - dije para continuar con la conversación anterior.

-Ah claro, verás estas en… - justo en ese momento sentimos un ruido de quejido y volteemos a ver que era, las demás arañas estaban moviéndose - hay no… tenemos que irnos ya.

Y con esto dicho Daring Do corrió o mejor dicho voló cerca de una entrada, por su puesto los dos la seguimos llegando a un área amplia donde se apreciaba un segundo nivel. Inmediatamente nos escondimos, al escuchar unos pasos gigantes.

-Silencio o nos escuchara - susurro Daring Do.

Nía se tapó la boca mientras yo aguante la respiración al ver una gran sombra que se acercaba, grande fue mi sorpresa al saber de quién era.

-Eso… eso es ¿Un gigante? - pensé al ver un ser bípedo de color gris caminar hacia otra entrada, parecía triste por su rostro

Una vez se dejó de ver y escuchar los pasos salimos del escondite.

-Fiu… eso estuvo muy cerca - dijo Daring Do aliviada.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunté

-Eso fue un troll de cueva - respondió Daring Do.

\- ¡Increíble! - dijo Nía alegremente - pero se notaba cansado.

-Sin duda, debemos salir de esta mina - dije tras caminar y ver los otros pasillos.

-No creo que sea posible… por ahora - me hablo la pegaso aventurera.

-*suspiro* Si tienes razón - dije al verla - esas cosas estaban cerca de la entrada.

-Entonces... ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? - dijo Nía preocupada.

-Tal vez... ¿Pueda ver otra salida? - dije mirando a Daring Do - ¿Lo hay?

-Pues… - ella sacó de su mochila un trozo de pergamino - Si lo hay, aunque deberás dar muchas vueltas.

-Genial - dije al saber que saldremos de este nido de monstruos - y ¿Por donde…? - justo cuando me acerqué para ver lo que parecía ser un mapa se volvió a escuchar ruidos - en serio.

-Shh… ven rápido por aquí - Daring Do se volvió a esconder en el mismo sitio.

Tras volver a ocultarnos aparecieron otra vez esas molestas arañas.

-Tal parece, que no se irán de aquí rápido - susurro la pegaso - debido a que se están agrupando, será mejor salir con cuidado hacia la otra entrada.

-Sabes, si logró hacer una distracción será más fácil escabullirse - dije tras tomar una piedra y mostrarla a Daring Do.

-Bien pensado - dijo la pegaso.

-Yo también deseo ayudar - habló Nia deseosa de colaborar.

-Si algo sucede contaré contigo. Ok - le dije mientras me preparaba a lanzar.

-Ok - me dijo alegremente.

Y sin perder el tiempo la lancé con fuerza hacia una entrada lejos de nuestra ubicación, la piedra pasó tan rápido que impactó a una columna que se destruyó en segundos. Los monstruos se asustaron y retrocedieron estando cerca de nosotros.

-Pero... ¿Qué rayos? - pensé por todo lo que pasó.

-Oye, debiste controlar tu fuerza - me reclamó Daring Do.

\- ¡Wau! ¡Eso fue increíble! - Nía por su parte estaba deslumbrada.

-Si tienes esa fuerza, entonces noquéalos uno por uno para salir de aquí - sugirió Daring Do - aún no, nos descubren.

-Hecho - dije tras tomar varias piedras y cuando iba a lanzarlos - *GRUÑIDO* - mi estómago me delató.

-Debe ser una broma - dijo la pegaso molesta - ¡Acaso tienes idea...!

Las arañas gigantes nos vieron y empezaron a acercarse.

\- ¡CORRAN! - dije alarmado y lancé una piedra que le dio a uno que bloqueó el camino y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Joeyd! Hay más ahi adelante - Nía se elevó e indicó el camino más cercano.

\- ¡Sí que eres increíble! - dijo Daring Do tras volar rápido hacia las patas de uno, logrando que se tropezara y me diera oportunidad de noquearlo.

-Gracias - dije tras pasar encima del que dejé fuera de combate.

\- ¡No fue un cumplido! - reclamo la pegaso tras ir hacia arriba y bajar para propinar un golpe a otra araña - lo arruinaste.

La araña gigante no cayó por lo que Daring Do propinó tres golpes más por ambos lados dejándolo noqueado.

\- ¡Joeyd! ¡A tu derecha! - Nía me advirtió rápidamente.

Lance otra piedra justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Gracias Nía! - dije tras ver caer a otro, voltee a ver a Daring Do y note que ya estábamos llegando a la entrada – sabes, llevo sin comer hasta ahora.

-Espera ¿¡Qué!? - la pegaso se sorprendió y dejó de ver un momento a su alrededor.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Nia volvió a advertir.

\- ¡Abajo! - lance otro proyectil al momento que se agachó Daring Do. Este le dio al monstruo y cayó de lado.

\- ¿Desde esta mañana? - dijo ella tras volver a volar y esperar - por cierto, gracias.

-De nada - dije tras alcanzarla y seguir corriendo junto a Nía quien se unió - y sí.

-Llevas 8 horas sin comer… ¡Por Celestia! ¿Cómo es que sigues en pie hasta ahora? - me pregunto exaltada.

Otra vez esa tal Celestia, que acaso es su dios o algo así.

-Esa es una buena pregunta - pensé mientras entramos a un pasaje inclinado que parecía ir hacia abajo - Yo también estoy sorprendido - dije esto último tras correr y notar que ya no había más de esas cosas delante nuestro.

Si cuento el momento en que estuve en mi mundo hasta ahora, puede que lleve más de 8 horas sin probar bocado, mejor no pienso en ello por ahora.

Tras seguir corriendo, voltee a ver cómo estaba la cosa y no era muy prometedor que digamos.

\- ¡Cuánto de esas cosas hay en este lugar! - dije molesto.

\- ¡Joeyd! ¡Ahí adelante! - Nía llamó mi atención mostrando una vagoneta lista para usar en los rieles.

-Eso servirá - dijo Daring Do quien también noto la vagoneta.

\- ¡Oye! No me dejes atrás - empecé a correr más rápido.

Daring Do se acercó, dejó su mochila adentro y trató de empujarlo, pero no parecía moverse.

-Está trabada… algo le pasa - dijo aplicando fuerza.

-Fíjate que no esté accionado el freno - hable tras lograr alcanzarla.

\- ¡Joeyd ya están aquí! - alertó Nía con preocupación. Debido a que un grupo de 5 de esas cosas estaban cortando el paso.

Sin otra opción decidí ayudar a Daring Do a mover la palanca del freno.

-*Clic* Listo ahora… - pero justo ahí.

\- ¡JOEYD! - Nía me advirtió.

Yo no pude ver que pasó ya que al voltear vi a Daring Do empujarme hacia un lado y noté que algo blanco la alcanzó.

\- ¡No! - dije al ver rodar a Daring por un costado cubierta de lo que parecía ser telaraña.

\- ¡Rayos! Baje la guardia - dijo la pegaso al tratar de liberarse - escúchame humano, sal de aquí rápido y olvídate...

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! - la interrumpí y me acerqué a ella - Saldremos juntos de aquí - y con esto dicho la cargué para llevarla al vagón, pero…

\- ¡Eh! - uno de esos monstruos salta hacia adelante listo para atraparnos.

Todo lo vi en cámara lenta, la araña alzando sus patas, Daring Do gritando y a Nía colocándose en medio de nosotros.

\- ¡NOOO! - ella colocó sus brazos extendidos hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados y note que el collar que tenía empezó a brillar.

\- ¡Espera! - dije tras ver como la araña tocó a Nía, pero en eso una extraña luz de color gris brotó alrededor de nosotros.

A simple vista note que era una barrera.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - me pregunto Daring Do.

-Yo-yo, yo no fui… - dije al ver a Nía.

Las arañas gigantes se chocaron con la barrera y se molestaron por lo empezaron a embestir, debido a esto Nía empezó a retroceder un poco y noté que sentía el impacto.

-Sea lo que sea, no va a aguantar - habló Daring Do.

Lo que decía era verdad ya que la barrera se estaba empezando a agrietar.

-Aguanta Nía - dije mientras me acerqué al vagón y coloqué a Daring Do adentro.

De ahí voltee a llamar a Nía.

\- ¡Ya es hora de irnos! - Nía aún mantenía los ojos cerrados sin moverse por lo que fui por ella y la tomé de la mano - hay que escapar - ella volteo a verme.

-Joeyd… ¿Qué? - en eso la barrera comenzó a parpadear - ¿Eh? ¿Y eso…?

Tal parece, que no tiene idea de lo que hizo.

-Después te digo, vámonos - corrí con ella hacia donde estaba Daring Do y empecé a empujar el vagón.

\- ¡Rápido o seremos alimentos para arañas! - dijo ella tratando de zafarse de la telaraña.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - grito Nía

-Eso no ayuda - dije tras tomar carrera al sentir más ligero el vagón.

Justo a tiempo, por que escuche ruidos de varias cosas golpeando el suelo y las paredes, esa fue la señal para saltar adentro.

Una vez ahí, tomé a Nía y la senté a mi lado mientras vimos como esos monstruos se iban perdiendo a lo lejos, vaya sí que usé mucha fuerza.

-Bueno, parece que yo podemos estar tranquilos - dije tras relajarme un poco.

-Eso fue muy peligroso - dijo Nía aliviada.

-Oye, puedes… darme una mano… - dijo Daring Do tratando de zafarse de la telaraña.

-Claro - me acerqué y busqué el cuchillo en su mochila - ¿En donde esta…?

-Si buscas mi cuchillo, está aquí - me dijo tras sentarse y darse vuelta.

El arma se encontraba en un estuche, cerca de su cintura.

-Apúrate, que esta cosa me está irritando - dijo tras seguir moviendo sus brazos atrapados.

-Bien… - dije tras alzar mi mano derecha y acercarlo para tomar el cuchillo.

Pero tras una mala pasada el vagón descendió rápidamente de manera brusca.

\- ¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!! - gritamos al unísono.

\- ¡¡¡WIII!!! - a diferencia de nosotros Nía lo estaba disfrutando.

\- ¡O-oye! ¿Qué… qué estás tocando? - me dijo Daring Do sonrojada tras sentir algo… algo firme, pero… blando.

\- ¿Eh?... - en eso elevé mi mirada y vi… vi… que le estaba tocando… - ¡Ah…! lo-lo siento.

-Joeyd, eso se ve divertido - me habló Nía alegremente. ¿Espera que?

\- ¡Nía! ¿Qué… qué estas? - dije tras asombrarme por lo que dijo, pero en eso vi que ella estaba viendo algo.

-Oh-oh… - en eso voltee a ver a Daring Do quien alzó la vista - ¡Oye! Ya liberarme o seremos historia.

En eso, vi que era lo que emocionó a Nía y alarmó a Daring Do.

Más adelante había una subida en los rieles, los cuales a la mitad del aire estaban destruidas dando un boleto seguro al inframundo.

\- ¡Holy shit! - rápidamente tomé el cuchillo, lo saqué de su funda y comencé a cortar los hilos.

\- ¡Bien! - dijo Daring Do al mover sus brazos y comenzar a tomar vuelo.

\- ¡Oye! - dije al ver que se elevó, pero en eso me tomó del brazo - ¿Eh?

-Dile a tu amiga que me ayude a elevarte - dijo al tratar de sacarme del vagón.

-Oh ya veo - dije al ver lo que tramaba - Nía ya escuchaste.

-Ok - Nía hizo lo que dijo Daring Do y en segundos vi cómo llegamos al final del carril.

Tome la mochila, y una vez que el vagón se encontraba en el aire, salte para tomar altura. Justo a tiempo, porque en menos de un segundo, noté como el vagón caía rápidamente.

-Fiu… que cerca - dije al ver el vacío.

-Joeyd… pe-pesas mucho - dijo Nía con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué? pero si no peso tanto - dije en forma de broma - ni siquiera desayuné.

-Dile a Nía que aguante un poco más - Daring Do guiaba a Nía para llegar al otro extremo.

-Ella puede oírte - dije algo molesto - ¡Tu puedes Nía!

Y cuando llegamos al otro lado.

-Ya casi… - Nía dio su máximo esfuerzo hasta que - lo-lo siento.

\- ¿Eh? - ella dejó de sostenerme - ¡Espera!

\- ¡Ahhh! - Daring Do cayó conmigo.

-Echen paja… - dije tras sentir la fuerza de gravedad.

Antes de tocar el piso yo la abrase y me di la vuelta para que ella no sintiera el impacto… pero eso nunca pasó.

\- ¿Que? - dije tras abrir mis ojos y noté que estaba brillando.

\- ¿Así está bien? - dijo Nía quien tenía los brazos extendidos, note que sus manos comenzaron a emitir la misma aura gris de antes.

-Nía… ¿Cómo haces eso? - le dije al sentir que me bajo lentamente.

-Mmm… no lo sé - dijo con total sinceridad.

-Ya después veremos eso - dije tras tocar el suelo - gracias.

-No hay de qué - hablo Nía alegremente.

-Ah… sabes... ya puedes soltarme - dijo Daring Do que seguía abrazada

-Ah sí - de inmediato deje de abrazarla - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy… bien - dijo tras levantarse y taparse el rostro con su gorra - gracias.

-No hay de que - dije tras verla y notar que estaba avergonzada.

Hay no… no habré hecho algo como la vez anterior.

Me puse a pensar un rato para saber si hice algo que no debía.

-Joeyd… ¿En dónde estamos? - pregunto Nía

En eso miré a mi alrededor y noté que estábamos frente a un pasaje cubierto de rocas antiguas de color mármol.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? - dije tras acercarme un poco.

\- ¡No…! No puede ser - dijo Daring Do tras ponerse a mi lado y tomar la mochila que yo tenía en mis manos.

Rápidamente la abrió y sacó el mapa de antes.

\- ¡Sí! Sí lo es - dijo la pegaso aventurera con los ojos brillando - es la entrada al santuario de los deseos.

\- ¿Qué? - dije sin saber lo que ocurría.

-Es por esto que me adentre aquí - dijo Daring Do tras correr a la entrada.

-Oye, no te vayas sin nosotros - dije tras ir por ella junto con Nía.

Tras dar unos pasos Daring Do verificó el mapa y después lo dobló para ver el camino.

-Cierto - comenzó a hablar - aún no te respondí a tu pregunta.

-Cierto, casi lo olvido - dije tras acordarme lo que le pregunté antes de toda esta locura.

-Yo también lo había olvidado - dijo Nía al acercarse a mi lado.

-Jaja… con todo esto, es normal - dijo Daring Do.

-Sin duda, este lugar es muy peligroso - dije recordando lo primero que sucedió al despertarme - y pensar que todo comenzó con unos conejos cornudos.

-Ah te refieres a los… - *GRUÑIDO* Daring Do fue interrumpida por mi estómago - será mejor calmar a tu bestia interior.

Ella hurgó en su mochila y después de un rato sacó una ensalada, un sándwich de… no sé qué… y un pedazo de pie.

-Bueno, antes de seguir - ella se sentó en el mismo lugar - será mejor almorzar.

-Bien dicho - dije tras tomar asiento.

-Eso se ve delicioso - dijo Nía al ver como Daring Do me paso el pie.

\- ¿Quieres probar? - le dije tras tomar el postre y empezar a partirlo a la mitad - es de manzana ¡Genial!

-Oh… así que comes pies de manzana - comenzó a hablar Daring Do tras desenvolver el sándwich - entonces ¿Te gusta esto?

Daring Do me paso su sándwich mientras yo le pasé la mitad de mi pie a Nía, vi que era normal pero entonces note algo… curioso.

-Daring… ahm.… ¿Puedo llamarte así? - le pregunté antes de seguir hablando.

-Claro, no hay problema - me respondió de manera alegre.

-Bien, esto de acá es… ¿Heno? - pregunté tras devolver el sándwich.

-Sí, es un sándwich de heno frito - debí saberlo - No me digas que no comes heno.

-Bueno… soy omnívoro, pero no gusto de comer heno - dije tras dar un bocado al pie ¡Oh por Dios! esto esta delicioso.

-Un segundo… ¿Te refieres a que comes de… de todo? - me dijo un poco asustada.

-*Tragar* Si, pero no te alarmes - dije tras entender cuál era su preocupación - a pesar de comer carne, no es algo indispensable para mí.

-Joeyd… - Nía me llamó - esto… está… ¡¡¡Muy rico!!!!

Al parecer, ella si puede comer.

-Qué bueno que te gusté - dije tras dar otro bocado.

-Eso fue extraño - dijo Daring con los ojos bien abiertos, los cuales parpadeo dos veces.

Creo que lo entiendo, es decir si veo un pedazo de pie flotando y luego desaparecer de la nada, bueno… je sí que sería extraño.

-Al menos, ya sabemos que puedes comer, eso es bueno. Por que existen varias cosas, que de seguro te encantaran - dije al ver que ponía una gran cara de felicidad.

\- ¡Genial! - dijo alegremente.

-A pesar de que no puedo verla - habló Daring tras probar su sándwich - se nota que es una buena humana.

-Para nuestra especie sería persona - dije tras morder otro pedazo.

-Bien, qué tal si comenzamos - dijo tras rápidamente dar tres mordiscos y luego tomar un jugo que se sirvió de una cantimplora - ustedes se encuentran en Equestria, para ser más preciso en la antigua mina de las montañas Appaloosan.

\- ¿Equestria? - dije tras morder un pedazo del pie - ¿Es un país o algo así?

-No, es un reino - me respondió y me alcanzó un vaso de jugo.

-Gracias - dije tras tomarlo mmm… es jugo de manzana.

\- ¿Qué es un reino? - pregunto Nía

-Un reino, es un lugar muy grande gobernado por reyes - explique de manera breve.

-Gobernado… - note que Nía se puso pensativa.

-Aunque eso es lo correcto - Daring Do siguió hablando - Equestria no tiene reyes, más si hay princesas co-gobernantes.

\- ¿Cuántas princesas hay aquí? - pregunto de inmediato Nía. Que extraño, no pregunto que son princesas.

\- ¿Cuentas princesas hay? - le pregunté a Daring.

-Hay un total de 4, aunque una es reciente - me respondió tras subir cuatro dedos enfrente de mí - La princesa Twilight Sparkle, La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, La princesa Luna y La princesa Celestia. Estas dos últimas son las co-gobernantes de Equestria.

Terminó de hablar tras bajar los dedos que usó para mencionar a cada princesa, "así que... a eso se refería a, Por Celestia". Voltee a ver a Nía quien aún seguía pensando.

\- ¿Todo bien? - dije para sacarle de trance, ya que empezó a preocuparme - Nía.

-Si… si, pero algo me ha hecho sentir extraña - me habló un poco nerviosa.

-Descuida lo que sientes tal vez sea nostalgia - le hable para poder calmarla - puede ser que ellas tengan algo que ver con tu pasado.

-No lo sé… pero puede que… tal vez - Nía seguía extraña, pero ya parecía calmarse.

-Ya lo veremos Nía, recuerda que te ayudaré con todo, no por algo eres mi amiga - le dije con una alegre sonrisa.

Ella se me quedo viendo un rato y después note como su ánimo volvió.

\- ¡SÍ! Tienes razón - me dijo de manera alegre - Gracias Joeyd.

-No hay de que jeje... - le hablé de igual forma.

-Te puedo decir algo - dijo Daring Do tras empezar a destapar su ensalada.

-Claro - le dije tras terminar el pie.

-Deberías de evitar eso o los ponis pensarán que estás loco - eso sí es entendible. Espera…

-Disculpa, pero ¿Acaso has dicho ponis? - pregunté

-En serio no son de aquí - me dijo tras colocar la mitad de la ensalada en un bol pequeño y pasármelo - en Equestria habitamos tres razas de ponis: terrestres, pegasos y unicornios.

-Ok anotado - pensé tras recibir el bol y un tenedor que me alcanzó después - y ¿Las princesas son? - pregunté tras empezar a comer.

-Alicornios - respondió de inmediato - la unión de los tres tipos.

-Interesante - pensé, ya con esto tengo algo de información.

-Bien eso es todo - continuó hablando Daring - ¡Bienvenido a Equestria Joeyd!

-Je… sí que fue una gran bienvenida - lo que son las cosas.

\- ¡Bienvenido Joeyd! - Nía comenzó a aplaudir. Eso sí que me causó gracia.

-Ahora… - Daring Do siguió hablando - dime… ¿Quienes son en realidad?

-Bueno, creo que es justo decirlo con todo lo sucedido - dije de manera seria.

-Uh, uh yo también deseó saber tu historia - dijo Nía entusiasmada. Es cierto a ella no le conté cómo llegué aquí.

-Bueno, lo que voy a decir puede ser poco creíble, pero… después de este día je… ya no importa - Daring Do sonrió por lo que dije y Nía se sentó a mi lado.

Y con esto dicho decidí contarle mi historia.

/

_Hola que tal, espero que bien._

_B__ueno ya tengo listo otro capítulo más, pero nose si ya subirlo, después de todo estoy en duda si estará bien hecha. Si me dan apoyo lo subiré después de darle una re-leída, por ahora me despido por que, como dice el meme "Charlie, vengo inspirado"._

_Cuidense y gracias por leer._


	9. El ser de otro mundo

_/_

_Antes de empezar, les informó que este es el inicio de una tanda de capitulos que subire seguido. Debido a que tuve una explosión de imaginación que no cesó hasta el dia de ayer por la noche._

_Sin mas que decir_, _d__isfrutenlo._

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**** El Ser de Otro Mundo.**

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Nos ubicamos en un gran bosque, muy conocido por nuestro protagonista, ahí se encontraban el escuadrón de búsqueda Celestial…

¿Así se llaman?

-A que es un buen nombre - dijo Pinkie Pie.

Pues sí… la verdad que sí.

-Pinkie deja de hablar y comienza a buscar - habló Rainbow Dash desde el aire.

-Oki doki loki - dijo Pinkie tras hacer un saludo militar y sacar unos binoculares de su esponjoso cabello para comenzar a buscar por todo el lugar.

-Definitivamente - habló Rarity mientras rodeaba un gran charco de lodo - este lugar no es precisamente un día de campo.

-Nada por acá - dijo Applejack tras pasar por el lodo y secarse el sudor - alguien halló algo.

-Nada por el horizonte… iré a ver cómo van Fluttershy y Spike - mencionó Rainbow antes de salir volando rápidamente.

Mientras el grupo seguía investigando la alicornio Twilight y su amiga Starlight estaban concentradas en un lado del bosque mientras iluminaban sus cuernos.

-... - Twilight estaba teniendo visiones de los árboles que desprendían una extraña energía blanca que se entrelazan con los arbustos y flores - como vas Starlight.

-... - su compañera estaba teniendo la misma visión - Nada bien.

Después de un segundo ambas dejaron de iluminar sus cuernos y soltaron un gran suspiro de cansancio.

-No puedo creer que el hechizo de premonición no funcionara - dijo Starlight quien cayó rendida por el esfuerzo.

-Bueno era una probabilidad de 50/50 - agregó Twilight quien también se sentía exhausta - espero que los demás hayan tenido suerte.

Tras decir esto Shining apareció entre unos árboles junto con dos pegasos con armaduras.

-Cubrimos el lado este y no encontramos nada - habló el hermano de Twilight mientras se acercaba.

-Supongo que sólo queda esperar al grupo del oeste y del sur - dijo Starlight.

-Y ustedes… - Shining se percató que estaban cansadas.

-El hechizo no dio resultados - habló Twilight al ponerse de pié - No sentimos ninguna alteración de magia en el lugar que haya sido hostil.

-Eso puede ser bueno - dijo Starlight quien también se paró - con esto se descarta que el ser sea una amenaza.

En eso se escucharon pasos que se acercaban por el lado sur.

\- ¿Tuvieron suerte? - pregunto Twilight al ver que se trataba de sus amigas.

-Nop - habló Applejack con un tono grave.

-Sin duda alguna, odio esta parte del bosque - dijo Rarity tras sacar, de entre su cabello, unas cuantas ramas y hojas.

-Yo sí encontré algo - hablo Pinkie Pie quien apareció de cabeza en árbol con los binoculares puestos.

-En serio - dijeron todos.

-Sí - afirmó la pony fiestera tras volver a meterse en el árbol y aparecer al costado de Applejack - está bellota.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio mientras una gota de sudor bajó por un lado de sus cabezas.

-Ahm… Pinkie querida, es sólo una bellota - hablo Rarity tras acercarse a ella.

-No… oo… es una bellota con la forma de la cabeza de Spike - agregó tras acercarla para que lo vean mejor - grr… mírenme soy un dragón bellota - esto último lo dijo imitando la voz del pequeño dragón - jeje… a Spike le encantará.

-Al menos uno se divierte - dijo Starlight al ver como Pinkie tocaba la bellota con su dedo.

-Por cierto ¿En dónde está Rainbow Dash? - pregunto Twilight al notar que la pegaso no estaba con el grupo.

-Fue a ver al grupo de Fluttershy - respondió Applejack.

Al terminar de hablar una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente junto a una pegaso de color celeste.

-Oigan no van a creer esto - dijo Rainbow de manera agitada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Shining.

-Puede que hayamos encontrado algo - aquellas palabras llenaron de esperanza a todos - rápido vengan.

Rainbow Dash guio a todos hacia una parte libre del bosque, en donde se ubicaba un grupo de tres ponys y un pequeño dragón junto a tres árboles.

-Aquí… - dijo la pegaso tras pisar tierra y caminar hacia el grupo - Fluttershy ya estamos todos.

\- ¿Encontraron alguna pista de lo ocurrido? - pregunto Twilight

-Twilight… - hablo Spike quien estaba al lado de la pegaso amarilla - resulta que hay alguien que vio algo.

-Es eso cierto soldado - dijo Shining a uno de los unicornios escoltas.

-Así es mi capitán, aunque… no soy el indicado para decirlo - respondió el soldado quien dio un saludo militar y después dio una mirada a la pegaso amarilla, quien estaba de espalda.

\- ¡Vamos Fluttershy! Pregunta de una vez - dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Bien… pero… - Fluttershy se dio la vuelta revelando a una pequeña ardilla que sostenía en sus manos - el pequeño señor Chip está un poco asustado… denle un poco de espacio por favor.

Todos notaron que la ardillita estaba temblando en las manos de la pegaso, por lo que dieron un paso largo hacia atrás.

\- ¿Esta segura que él vio algo? - dijo Starlight tras notar que la ardilla aún estaba asustada.

-Oh sí… definitivamente… aunque el shock fue demasiado - Fluttershy restregó su mejilla con la ardillita - descuide señor Chip ya todo paso.

-Tal vez necesite esto - dijo Pinkie Pie tras extender su mano derecha revelando una extraña bellota - un regalo siempre es el mejor remedio para el susto.

-Oh muchas gracias Pinkie - agradeció Fluttershy tras tomar la bellota.

-No hay de que… aunque el chocolate también es un gran remedio y también las fiestas, ah claro la risa es mucho más efectiva, aunque… - Pinkie fue silenciada por Rainbow tras colocar su mano en su boca.

-Ya entendimos Pinkie - dijo tras un rato estar así y dejar libre su boca.

-Esa cosa ¿Tiene la forma de mi cabeza? - preguntó el pequeño dragón.

La pony fiestera estaba por responder cuando.

-Shhh… - Applejack silencio a todos para escuchar a su amiga.

-Mire señor Chip, mi amiga Pinkie Pie le trajo un presente - Fluttershy le acercó la bellota y tras un segundo la pequeña ardilla la tomó, se quedó viendo el regalo y después mira a la pegaso - así es señor Chip, es para usted.

La ardilla dejó de temblar y dio una tierna mirada.

-OwO - Todos se enternecieron por el gesto.

-Me alegro por usted señor Chip - habló Fluttershy.

-Eso fue lindo… - dijo Rainbow Dash - ahora pregúntale que fue lo que pasó.

-Oh sí claro… disculpe señor Chip - la pequeña ardilla la vio a los ojos - podría ser tan amable de contarnos cuál fue la causa de su estado… claro si no le molesta en contarnos.

La pequeña ardilla dejó a un lado la bellota y después se aclaró la garganta, para seguidamente hacer mímica con las manos y emitir unos chirridos.

-Oh cielos… si… entiendo… - Fluttershy hablaba en rato en rato cada vez que la ardilla cambiaba de posición y actuaba diferente - ajá… oh no…

Tras un minuto, la ardilla terminó de contarle a Fluttershy lo que sucedió.

¿En serio lo pudo entender?

-Oh vaya… yo también lo hubiera pasado mal - dijo la pegaso de cabello largo.

-Y bien - habló Twilight - ¿Que te dijo?

-Bueno… el señor Chip estaba felizmente arreglando sus bellotas - comenzó a contar Fluttershy - cuando noto una gran bellota flotando cerca de él, intentó tomarlo, pero una extraña fuerza lo llevo arrastre de su rama y fue entonces que noto a una extraña criatura mirando el árbol. El señor Chip noto que la bellota lo estaba llevándolo hacia él y rápidamente lo solto, pero se resbaló de la rama y cayó aún lado cerca de la criatura, él se paró rápidamente y noto a un grupo de Jackalopez vampiros acercarse, por lo que volvió a subir al árbol. Y justo a tiempo, porque el grupo empezó a perseguir a la criatura.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que dijo la pegaso amarilla… aunque algunos no entendieron lo sucedido.

-Pobre señor Chip… perder la bellota más jugosa que vio lo puso muy triste y ni hablar del gran susto que paso después, oh cielos - dijo Fluttershy a quien volvió a acariciar a la ardilla.

-Creo que fue un poco exagerado - dijo Starlight de manera directa.

Opino lo mismo.

-Bueno… - comenzó a hablar Twilight mientras se acercaba - dejando de lado el shock… al menos tenemos una pista.

-Así es, Fluttershy pregúntale qué aspecto tenía la criatura - dijo Spike quien sacó una hoja de papel y una pluma.

-Ah sí… señor Chip puede describir al ser que vio - hablo la pegaso tímida y en un instante la ardilla comenzó a volver hacer mímica - si… bien… era grande.

-Grande - repitió Twilight mientras Spike anotaba.

-Casi del tamaño de Shining Armor – dijo Fluttershy al ver que la ardilla señaló al unicornio mencionado.

-Mide entre 1.70 a 1.72 - dedujo Twilight.

-Andaba en dos patas - dijo Fluttershy.

-Dos patas… un ser bípedo - dijo Twilight.

-No tenía pelaje - siguió hablando Fluttershy.

-Es lampiño - Twilight puso su mano derecha en su barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Aunque si tenía cabello negro semi-largo y vestimenta - agregó la pegaso.

-Oh y ¿Estaba a la moda? - pregunto rápidamente Rarity.

-Creo que eso no importa ahora Rarity - dijo Applejack.

-La moda siempre importa - dijo la unicornio modista.

-Como sea - dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Pregúntale si tenía algún rasgo en particular - dijo Twilight que abrió los ojos y colocó sus manos como antes.

-Señor Chip… aquel ser ¿Tenía algo especial? - pregunto Fluttershy.

La ardilla se puso a pensar y tras un segundo dijo unos chirridos que sólo pudo entender la pegaso.

Qué curioso don tiene.

-Fluttershy es única, de eso no hay duda - dijo Pinkie Pie.

Tu eres un caso especial.

-Gracias - agradeció la pony rosada.

Todos los presentes chitaron y la pony esponjosa se tapó rápidamente la boca con sus manos.

-El señor Chip me dice que no tenía nada en particular. Sólo que no tenía cola y llevaba algo extraño en sus patas o cascos - mencionó la pegaso amarilla.

-Algo… ¿Cómo qué? - pregunto Rarity.

-*sqüirill* *sqüirill* - la ardilla señaló sus patas.

-Algo parecido a las botas de Applejack, pero más pequeño - dijo Fluttershy tras entender la mímica.

\- ¡Oh! será que tenía puesto un traje de gala - mencionó Rarity

-Ahh… no lo creo - dijo Raindow Dash de inmediato.

-Tal vez sea parte de una armadura - mencionó Shining Armor.

-No… no era eso - aclaró Fluttershy - el señor Chip dice que tenía vestimenta normal como nosotras.

-Umm… Umm… Umm… - balbuceo Pinkie.

-Pinkie aún tienes las manos puesta - dijo Applejack.

-Oh cierto jeje que bobita de mi - dijo Pinkie Pie tras darse un golpecito en la cabeza, quiñar un ojo y sacar la lengua - dije que tal vez, era algo que le ayudaba a protegerse del frio.

-Del frío… - Starlight se quedó pensando un rato - puede ser, después de todo es lampiño ¿No?

-Un segundo… no… no creo que sea... - Twilight recordó algo y de inmediato se acercó al dragón - Spike dame otra hoja y la pluma.

-Aquí tienes - dijo tras darle lo que le pidió.

Rápidamente Twilight comenzó a dibujar tres figuras o mejor dicho objetos.

-Y… listo - la alicornio terminó de dibujar y se lo acercó a su amiga - acaso era alguno de estos.

Fluttershy tomó el papel y se lo mostró a la ardilla, al ver los tres objetos señalo al que estaba en medio.

-Seguro señor Chip - dijo Fluttershy al ver el dibujo que seleccionó.

La ardilla simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

-Oh… ¡Por Celestia! - exclamó Twilight - esto es… increíble.

\- ¿Que? ¿Qué es increíble? - Rainbow Dash se acercó para ver qué dibujó su amiga - ¿Que son estas cosas?

Todos los presentes se acercaron a ver el papel y ninguno tenía idea de lo que era… excepto el pequeño dragón.

-Twilight esos… son ¿Zapatos? - pregunto Spike.

-Así es, pero eso no puede ser - mencionó la alicornio - que hace un humano aquí en Equestria.

\- ¡Un humano! - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente Spike comenzó a dibujar la silueta de dos humanos.

-El ser, era igual a uno de ellos - mencionó el dragón al mostrar el papel.

La pegaso de cabello largo volvió a preguntar a la pequeña ardilla y este señaló a la silueta de un chico.

-Así que… se trata de un joven humano perdido en Equestria - mencionó Spike al ver a Twilight.

-Tal parece que si - hablo Twilight tras agarrar la hoja.

-Un segundo ¿Que es un humano? - pregunto Starlight.

-A cierto, tú no sabes sobre el incidente con el espejo mágico - dijo Pinkie Pie tras aparecer detrás de ella.

\- ¿Espejo mágico? - volvió a preguntar la unicornio.

-Sí, es una larga historia sobre la venganza, fiesta, retos, canciones y amistad… es muy graciosa - dijo Pinkie tras hacer varias caras que representaba lo mencionado.

\- ¿Eh? - Starlight se confundió por eso último.

-En todo caso deberíamos avisar a la princesa Celestia sobre esto - mencionó Shining Armor.

-Cierto, Spike toma nota - ordenó Twilight mientras el dragón tomó un pergamino y una pluma para anotar.

Mientras la alicornio dictaba lo descubierto hasta ahora y Pinkie Pie contaba la historia del espejo. Un pequeño pájaro veía con atención al grupo, aquello sería algo normal si no fuero por el pequeño detalle que el ave tenía los ojos rojos y su cuerpo era completamente hecho de madera.

Tras ver cómo el pequeño dragón incendio el pergamino con sus llamas y el humo, de un color peculiar, se iba volando hacia una dirección. Él tomó vuelo mientras varios animales a su alrededor se asustaron al verlo o tenerlo cerca.

-Muy bien - dijo Twilight tras ver cómo el mensaje se envió… magia supongo - ahora sólo debemos encontrarlo.

-Será mejor darnos prisa o nos alcanzará la noche - dijo Rarity mientras se rociaba un spray contra los mosquitos.

-Sé que ya nos ayudó mucho - habló Applejack dirigiéndose a su amiga - pero crees que pueda decirnos a dónde se fue el humano.

-Señor Chip, sería tan amable de ayudarnos una última vez - la ardilla volvió a ver a Fluttershy - bien… ahm… podría indicarnos hacia dónde se fue.

La pequeña ardilla levantó su garrita hacia detrás de unos árboles.

-Muchas gracias - y con esto Fluttershy se elevó y dejó a la ardilla en el árbol.

-Bien andando - dijo Rainbow Dash tras adelantarse y dejar una estela de arcoíris.

Todos fueron detrás de ella a excepción de Twilight, Starlight y Fluttershy, quien aún seguía despidiéndose del señor Chip.

-Ocurre algo - mencionó la unicornio al ver como Twilight se quedó pensando mientras volteó a ver en la dirección donde buscaron primero.

\- ¿Por qué será…? - Twilight miró a sus amigas - algo no me convence.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Fluttershy quien descendió del árbol.

-Es por la manera en que apareció el humano - mencionó Starlight.

-Si… pero… es otra cosa - Twilight seguía pensando más y más… hasta que… - ¡Es verdad! Cómo fue que se me paso eso por alto.

\- ¿Que se te pasó? - preguntó la unicornio.

-Fluttershy tu mencionaste que la bellota estaba flotando - dijo Twilight al ver como asentía su amiga - eso quiere decir que el humano…

-El humano estaba haciendo magia - completo Starlight - pero eso… es posible.

-No, no lo es - dijo rápidamente la alicornio - no para alguien normal.

-Oh cielos… debemos decirles a las demás - dijo Fluttershy con preocupación.

Y con esto dicho las tres yeguas corrieron a alcanzar al grupo.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV JOEYD**

Después de contar mi historia, a pesar que Daring Do y Nía no entendieron ciertas cosas, ambas comenzaron a bombardear preguntas, los cuales respondí de manera simple.

-Así que vienes de otro mundo - habló Daring quien se levantó del suelo y empezó a sacarse el polvo - y Nía salió del collar que tienes en tu cuello.

-Sí, así es - dije tras hacer lo mismo que ella - aunque, como ya lo mencioné, no tengo idea de cómo vine a parar aquí.

-Ciertamente, es algo que deja con mucha intriga - dijo Daring Do tras colocarse de nuevo la mochila.

-Yo aún no puedo creer - habló Nía mientras se acerca a ver el collar que tengo - que estuve encerrada aquí todo este tiempo.

Nía no se tomó a mal el hecho de saber que ella provenía del collar, es más, estaba más alegre al recordar cómo la saqué de ese lugar extraño.

-Bueno por ahora ya acepté todo esto - dije tras colocar mi mano en la cabeza de Nía y hacerle cariño - así que lo primero que debo hacer, es buscar información sobre los recuerdos de Nía y traerla en su forma física.

-Sabes, no quiero desanimarte, pero eso parece imposible - dijo Daring tras acercarse.

-Puede ser así… pero si algo se ahora - voltee a verla - es que ya nada es imposible… tal vez sea difícil pero no imposible.

-Je… bien dicho - me dijo Daring Do tras darme una palmada en la espalda. Vaya que tiene fuerza.

-Yo creo que lo lograremos - dijo Nía alzando su mano derecha en forma de puño con gran entusiasmo.

-Bien, entonces - Daring Do se adelantó un poco y me miró a los ojos - supongo que seremos compañeros, al menos hasta salir de aquí.

-No, nada de eso - dije tras caminar un poco y colocarme de espalda con ella - acabamos de pasar por mucho en tan poco tiempo, por lo que ahora somos amigos. No lo crees así.

-Así es, somos amigos - recalcó Nía.

La pegaso se acomodó su sombrero, volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Sabes… - me dijo tras pasar por mi lado - eres extraño.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunte sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-Jajaja… - Daring Do se rio por lo que dije. Sí que le gusta molestar.

La perseguí para reclamarle sobre el comentario, en forma de broma. Tras dar unos pasos se escuchó un extraño sonido y por la parte oscura se iluminó varias antorchas que estaban en los lados de las paredes.

-Wao!!! - Nia se maravilló por lo sucedido.

-Ok eso fue interesante - dije tratando de ver el final del pasillo.

-Ahora sí comienza lo bueno - dijo Daring Do entusiasmada.

Y así caminamos hacia lo que seguro sería una gran aventura o un gran peligro… no, no debo ser pesimista, pero creo que seré cuidadoso, después de todo aún hay ciertas cosas que desconozco.

Como ya lo dije antes, ya acepté todos los hechos que estoy viviendo, fui llevado a un mundo fantástico, quien sabe por quien y que motivó, en donde conocí a Nía quien habitaba en el collar que compré y que curiosamente sólo yo puedo ver. A todo esto, debo saber si fui afectado por algo, debido a lo que paso con las arañas.

Por ahora ayudaré a mi nueva amiga Daring Do con su búsqueda, para conocer un poco este mundo y también saber si el pasado de Nia está conectado con las princesas mencionadas, la verdad tengo ganas de conocerlas me pregunto cómo serán mmm…

Otra cosa que también deseó saber, es si podré volver a mi mundo ya que dejé varias cosas pendientes, pero eso lo dejaré al último ya que lo primero es lo primero, saber quién es realmente Nía.


	10. La Habilidad de Nía

**Capítulo 9: La Habilidad de Nía.**

Mientras nos adentramos por el santuario de los deseos, Daring Do hojeaba el mapa para ver el camino. Afortunadamente, todo parecía despejado, así que durante el trayecto le pregunté sobre ella y de por qué estaba aquí.

Básicamente, ella es una aventurera en busca de tesoros y reliquias antiguas para poder resguardarlos de saqueadores y traficantes, sin duda es una vida llena de adrenalina. Ahora mismo está en busca de una tableta muy antigua, que al sostenerla durante el atardecer puede conceder cualquier deseo, eso fue… curioso.

Durante la explicación, Nía me pregunto por varias cosas que no conocía, lo cual respondí con ayuda de Daring.

-Y ¿Cómo supiste sobre esa reliquia? - pregunté.

-Obtuve la información al espiar a un viejo conocido - comenzó a explicar Daring Do - al parecer un pony le contrató, para venir aquí y entregarle la tableta. Sin embargo, al terminar de hablar y cerrar el trato yo me escabullí para arrebatarle el mapa y me adelanté a sus planes.

-Bien pensado - dije mientras caminaba a su lado – pero esos sujetos no te persiguieron para atraparte.

-Bah… el Dr. Caballeron no tuvo ni idea de lo que paso - ¿Doctor? - además sin esto - señaló el mapa - no puede encontrar lo que busca.

-Ya veo - dije tras ver cómo dio una última ojeada y volver a guardar el mapa.

\- ¿Qué es un Doctor? - pregunto Nía.

Le explique a Nía el concepto de doctor, pero Daring Do me dijo que el mencionado era otro tipo de doctor.

Durante el camino, le dije a Daring si podía ver el mapa. Ella con gusto me lo dio y note varios símbolos junto a una ruta marcada, lo cual fue curioso a mi parecer, debido a que daba señales a algo escrito en ella.

-Sabes, este mapa que tienes no es muy… específico - le mencioné.

-A que te refieres – dijo al volver a verlo.

-Bueno, que yo sepa los mapas sólo siguen de guía más no te dan otra información, a no ser que… - en eso Daring Do abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

-Ya lo hayan explorado – ella dio otra hojeada.

-Ese mapa parece ser que ya fue usado antes - dije al acercarme para ver el mapa.

\- ¿Eso es un problema? - Nía también se acercó.

-Bueno, no realmente. Solo que al ya ser usado significa que más de una persona… o mejor dicho pony, han entrado aquí, pero no pudieron encontrar o sacar la reliquia - explique tras ver la línea azul que formaba el camino y los puntos de color rojo que señalaban a algo.

Al verlo de nuevo, note que Daring podía leerlo. Un segundo será que…

-Daring puedes indicarme que dice aquí, por favor - dije tras señalar el texto.

-Esto de aquí dice "trampa de hilo transparente" – indicó, valla que si es muy específico el mapa - espera… no me digas que no puedes…

-Tal parece que no se leer este idioma - dije tras saber que será muy tedioso el convivir aquí.

-Joeyd ¿No puedes leer esto? - dijo Nía tras ver lo que hablamos.

\- ¿Puedes leerlo? - pregunté

-Sip - respondió rápidamente.

\- ¿Que te dijo? - Daring Do parecía ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Que... tengo que aprender a leer - si será muy tedioso.

-Jeje… que se siente saber que una pequeña sabe leer y tú no - se burló Daring Do.

-Pues la verdad… aliviado - dije tras darme cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Eh? - se extrañó Daring.

-Ya que ella puede ayudarme a leer libros y otras cosas, yo le puedo enseñar el significa de ellos - dije de manera orgulloso.

\- ¡Ayudaré a Joeyd! - exclamó Nía alegremente.

-Contaré contigo - dije al verla lo feliz que estaba.

-Déjamelo a mí - dijo ella con ánimo.

Después de eso seguimos el recorrido con cuidado, después de todo aún seguía la duda del mapa.

-Por cierto - comenzó a hablar Daring - si los humanos no pueden hacer magia ¿Cómo fue posible que Nía creará una barrera y haya podido levitarnos?

-Buena pregunta - coloque mi mano derecha en mi mentón - Nía será posible que si puedas hacer magia.

\- ¿Magia? - Nía se quedó un rato imitándome - No lo sé.

-Debí suponerlo - pensé tras ver como volvió a mirar adelante mientras colocaba una mano en su frente para ver si podía mirar más allá de donde está.

-Algo más que apuntar en la lista de preguntas por responder - dije al ver a Daring Do.

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía empezó a llamarme - veo algo al fondo.

-Parece ser que Nía encontró algo - dije tras tratar de ver que era.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que vio? - pregunto tras caminar un poco hacia adelante, también trató de ver que había.

Por más que agudizaba mi vista no podía notar nada, sólo el fondo borroso.

-Nía, dime que es lo que vez - dije tras descansar mis ojos.

-Mmm… no lo sé… parece puntos rojos en los costados de las paredes - describió ella.

-Será mejor acercarnos para poder verlo - dijo Daring Do.

-Muy bien, pero por si acaso dale un vistazo al mapa - dije tras señalar el pergamino.

Caminamos un buen rato mientras la aventurera se fijaba el mapa.

-Según esto, se trata del hilo trampa que mencione antes, ya sabes esa trampa que acciona un mecanismo en las paredes - explicó Daring.

-Un clásico - dije adoptando la postura del meme - un segundo, dijiste que acciona un mecanismo en las paredes.

-Si eso… dije - Daring Do y yo miramos a Nía.

Bueno yo la miraba, ella sólo vio al frente.

Si esto es verdad, significaría que Nía es realmente una niña con grandes talentos.

-Ahm… Nía puedes indicarme cuántos de esos puntos rojos vez - le dije para saber si lo que pensaba era verdad.

-Veamos… 1… 6… 14… mmm… son varios - me dijo tras voltearse a ver.

-Ok… puedes decirme desde donde los vez - le dije tras ver a mi alrededor y buscar algo que me ayudé.

-Si - ella se alejó casi un metro de nosotros - a partir de aquí - señaló una parte del camino.

-Bien, gracias Nía - En eso noté una roca que tenía casi una forma esférica.

\- ¿Que vas hacer? - pregunto Daring Do.

Tomé la roca con una mano, la cual era del tamaño de una pelota de básquet, y me acerqué al lugar que indicó Nía.

-Algo que espero funcione - y tras decir esto, arroje la roca para que rodará por el piso.

Todos nos quedamos viendo como la roca seguía rodando hasta que se escuchó algo parecido a un interruptor y lo que vimos a continuación nos dejó atónitos.

De las paredes, se abrieron pequeños agujeros en donde salieron varios rayos de luces rojas, cada una impactando la pared del otro lado y dejando un hoyo ahumado. Esto duró como un 1 minuto, el cual se hizo muy largo, y tras cesar toda la ráfaga de luces y humo se notó la roca que lancé tener la forma de un gran queso suizo.

No sabría decirlo, pero creo que todos tenías los ojos achicados por la impresión.

-Eso… fue… ¡Muy peligroso! - dijo Nía quien fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¿Que rayos fue eso? - dije tras señalar el sitio - no se supone que debía salir flechas o lanzas.

-Es la primera vez que veo este tipo de trampas - dijo Daring Do tras parpadear y anotar la que ocurrió en una libreta.

-Bueno, al menos ya se confirmó lo que creí - volteé a ver a Nía quien me vio sin entender lo que dije.

-Sucede algo - dijo ella.

-Sucede que tienes la habilidad de ver trampas - dije tras volver a señalar el sitio.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más pequeña - hablo Daring Do con asombro.

-G-gracias - tal parece que se apeno por el alago.

-Bueno - comencé a hablar - ahora que evitamos el desastre, veamos si el camino se despejó. Nía puedes volver a mirar las paredes.

-Claro - ella volteó a ver ambos lados - no, ya no están esos puntos rojos.

-Ok. Entonces sigamos - dije tras seguir por el camino.

Daring Do guardo su libreta y me siguió junto con Nía, al pasar por el sitio en donde se acciono la trampa, los tres observamos más de cerca el desastre que ocurrió.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene este sitio? - pregunté al notar unos símbolos extraños que se encontraban dentro de los compartimientos, por donde salieron los rayos.

-No sabría decirte - Daring Do también notó los símbolos - pero antes de venir investigue un poco y no encontré ninguna información del santuario o de las escrituras del mapa.

Cuando ya habíamos ido por la mitad, notamos que las paredes rocosas fueron dejadas de lado por mármol liso de color blanco.

-Si no fuera por el polvo - dije tras ver que el lugar tenía una densa capa de tierra - diría que el lugar es algo actual.

-El lugar se ve más bonito - dijo Nía tras volver adelantar al grupo - y esos de ahí que son.

Ella señaló un lugar un poco alejado pero visible del lugar, tras ver con más detenimiento note que habían cambiado las antorchas.

-Daring ¿Vez lo mismo que yo? - pregunté de manera sería.

-Si… eso son cristales - Daring Do voló hacia la dirección mencionada.

Yo la seguí de cerca junto con Nía y logramos notar que las antorchas fueron reemplazadas por unos cristales incandescentes que flotaban sin ningún soporte.

Curiosamente el sitio me recordó a un videojuego espacial futurista.

-Así que… el santuario de los deseos… ¿No? - dije tras ver a los ojos a Daring Do.

-Esto… si - sin duda este lugar era algo fuera de lo común, aún para este mundo.

Nía me pregunto que fue todo eso, yo sin duda no tenía respuesta para eso, por lo que le dije que esto también era algo nuevo para mí.

Seguimos el camino y vimos que el lugar se estaba volviendo más angosto. Cuando llegamos a la parte donde iniciaba el pasaje de forma recta y delgada, Nía volteó a ver la pared del lado izquierdo.

-Joeyd esto… - Nía alzó su mano derecha y la introdujo en la pared - es normal.

Al escucharla, me detuve y vi lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - mencionó Daring Do.

-Creo que encontró algo - dije al acercarme a Nía.

Observe con detalle su mano que traspasó el muro.

-Nía… eso es ¿Una trampa? - pregunté sin apartar la vista.

-No, pero esto de aquí - ella comenzó a mover su mano en círculo - emite un brillo amarillo.

-Mmm… puede ser - levante mi mano y también toque la pared… pero.

\- ¡EH! - exclamó Daring Do.

Mi mano… o mejor dicho mi brazo se adentró en el muro.

-Oh… eso sí no lo vi venir - dije tras sacar mi mano y ver a Nía - primero trampas y ahora esto *silbido* en serio que estás llena de sorpresa - dije tras volver a meter mi brazo.

Nuevamente Nía se volvió a apenar por el alago.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo dedujiste? - habló Daring Do quien también introdujo su mano.

-Que te digo, soy curioso - dije tras meter ahora mi pierna derecha - sí, se puede pasar por aquí.

-Pero el mapa dice que es por allá - dijo Daring señalando el pasaje.

-Recuerda que ese mapa ya fue usado y no encontraron la reliquia. Tal vez se deba a que no era el camino indicado - explique tras dejar mi brazo y pierna fuera del muro falso.

-Si… tienes razón - hablo Daring Do tras guardar el mapa - bueno - ella estiro los dedos de su mano - esto se puso más emocionante.

Creo o es mi idea, que ella estaba un poco desilusionada por que el mapa era una guía completa, mmm… será como esas personas que al iniciar un juego muy difícil no desean saber nada de trucos ni tutoriales.

-Je je, eres una chica muy interesante Daring Do, sin duda eres de los míos - dije al verla lista para pasar por el muro falso.

-Ahm… gracias… es un cumplido, verdad - hablo un poco confundida por lo que dije.

-Sí, si lo es - voltee a ver a Nía - bueno que te parece si entramos a las de tres.

\- ¿Tres? - pregunto Nía, pero entonces yo pasé por el muro cuando terminó de hablar.

-Oye no se supone - Daring Do también hablo, pero yo ya me encontraba al otro lado.

Al otro lado se veía un camino curveado idéntico a como al otro lado.

Nía y Daring Do también pasaron.

-Se supone que debías contar hasta tres - reclamó la pegaso aventurera.

-Bueno, Nía ya había dicho tres, así que salté - dije de forma burlona.

-Es cierto - dijo ella tras ponerse a mi lado - pero no me lo explicaste bien.

-Oh lo siento, mi error jeje… me emocioné - dije apenado.

-Recuerda que yo no puedo verla ni oírla - dijo Daring Do molesta.

-Nuevamente, mi error - me disculpe con Daring.

Tras disculparme, seguimos el camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un precipicio oscuro, es decir el fin del camino.

-Y ¿Ahora qué? - dije tras acercarme un poco al filo y tratar de ver algo - no veo que esto tenga fondo y tampoco puedo ver nada al frente.

-Seguro que el camino no era por el otro lado - hablo Daring Do mientras tomaba vuelo y miraba por todo el lugar.

-No lo sé… - dije tras pensar que tal vez sí.

Miré a Nía para saber si ella había notado algo, pero se encontraba muy alejada, en eso sentí un frío en mi pecho.

-Esto sentimiento… ¿Será que ella? - pensé al verla y noté que estaba temblando - hay no.

Camine rápidamente hacia ella.

-Nía…

-No… no quiero… no quiero volver ahí… por favor - tal parece que su miedo por ese lugar lleno de oscuridad volvió.

Ella estaba sentada con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas y abrazándose a sí misma.

-Descuida, tú no te iras a ningún lado - trate de calmarla - yo estoy aquí contigo y también Daring. No te dejaremos sola.

-D-De verdad… - Nia poco a poco levantó la mirada - No me pasará nada.

-Por supuesto que no - extendí mi mano - yo nunca te dejaré volver ahí.

Nía se tranquilizó y después tomó mi mano.

-Gracias - dijo con calma.

-De nada - ella volvió a sonreír

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - en eso Daring Do llamó nuestra atención.

-Eh… ¿Qué, fue qué? - dije sin entender.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hace un rato? - de nuevo no tenía idea de que me decía.

-Ah… sólo consolé a Nía - expliqué.

-Entonces… fue ella - Daring miró hacia donde estaba Nía. Por primera vez acertó en donde estaba.

-Yo hice algo - habló Nía quien tampoco entendió.

-¿Dime que sucedió hace unos segundos? - Daring suspiro y tocó suelo.

-Cuando no pude ver nada más ahí - señaló el punto oscuro - regresé para ver si encontraron algo… pero en eso - señaló los cristales - las luces comenzaron a parpadear, incluso parecía que iban a dejar de alumbrar.

Bien eso es extraño, tal vez por tener mi atención en Nía no lo note.

-Y por qué piensas que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con eso - dije tras levantarme.

-Porque eso tuvo más efecto cerca de ti - dijo Daring tras señalar el cristal que estaba detrás nuestro, el cual vi que su resplandor disminuyó un poco.

-Lo único que hice fue ayudar a Nía, quien se vio desanimada - expliqué - ella sólo estaba aquí conmigo.

-Mmm… de verdad que ella es muy interesante - dijo Daring Do sin apartar la vista.

\- ¿Lo soy? - pregunto Nía al verme.

Hubo un pequeño silencio un tanto incomodo, el cual rompí para seguir con nuestro asunto aquí.

-Entonces… ¿Hay alguna manera de ir al otro lado? – pregunte.

-No volando, pero tal vez pueda ver algo por aquí - cuando Daring dijo eso, se dirigió cerca del borde y empezó a tocar la pared derecha en busca de algo.

Tras unos segundos entendí.

-Ah ya veo - de inmediato hice lo mismo con la pared izquierda.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que hacen? - Nía pregunto tras acercarse a mí.

-Estamos buscando un interruptor secreto - respondí mientras me acercaba un poco más al borde.

\- ¿Interruptor secreto? - Nía volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, si lo encontramos puede que nos ayude con…

\- ¡Aquí! - en eso Daring Do llamó nuestra atención.

Volteé a verla y noté que una pequeña parte cuadrada de la pared, el cual estaba siendo tocada por ella, se empezó a hundir y cambio de color. En eso se escuchó algo, como si un cristal fuera colocado en una mesa de metal.

Rápidamente vimos cómo, de la nada, se formó unos escalones transparentes que descendían. A sus lados se encontraban más de esos cristales luminosos.

-Tenía que ser magia - dije tras ver que los escalones emitían un leve resplandor.

-Nunca vi algo como esto - comentó Daring mientras volvía a sacar su libreta para anotar lo sucedido.

-Es seguro - dijo Nía mientras miraba por mi costado.

-Debe serlo - con cuidado toque el primer escalón, el cual emitió un sonido cuando lo pise - Si, es muy sólido.

-Ya tenemos camino, andando - Daring Do tomó vuelo y empezó a descender.

-Descuida Nía, bajaremos juntos - la tomé de la mano para que tenga más confianza.

-Bien - ella me sujetó y empezamos a bajar.

Las escaleras eran muy largas y tenían forma de espiral, por lo que habremos demorado como 20 minutos en ver el final.

-Ahí adelante - dije señalando una entrada.

-Ya era hora - dijo Daring Do adelantándose.

Una vez en la entrada, Nía se relajó y volvió su ánimo.

-Jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás de los jamases deseo ver algo así - se quejó como cualquier niña.

-Je je… si te comprendo - dije tras ver que hizo un pequeño puchero. Que mona.

-Sucedió algo - comentó Daring.

-Descuida, ya todo paso - dije tras caminar un poco para tratar de ver el final del camino - bueno, a seguir caminando.

-Espera - Daring Do me detuvo - No sería mejor que Nía le echara una hojeada por si acaso.

-Buena idea - mire a Nía.

-Déjamelo a mí - dijo con una pose de orgullo.

Ella se puso delante de nosotros y agudizó la mirada.

Después de un rato.

-Todo limpio - parece que su confianza volvió al 100%

-Camino libre - dije al ver a Daring Do, quien se elevó en su sitio y voló cerca de nosotros para seguir el camino.

Tras los primeros pasos todo parecía muy normal… demasiado normal.

-Mmm… sé que no debo ser pesimista, pero esto no es muy fácil - pensé tras mirar los alrededores mientras caminaba.

-Que ocurre… - Daring Do estaba por hablarme… pero…

Clic* . . . Un sonido llamó nuestra atención y nos puso la piel de gallina.

-Dime que fue tu estómago - ja que chistoso.

Miré hacia abajo y noté que pisé un cuadro que se formó en el piso que se hundió.

-Daring… tu eres la experta, que debo hacer… - En eso se escuchó un ruido detrás nuestro y vimos como bloques del techo empezaron a caer.

-¡¡¡CORRE!!! - sin pensarlo más tomé a Nía que se quedó viendo y arrancamos como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Mierda, Mierda, Mierda - pensé tras sentir los temblores que se formaban por cada caída.

Nunca en mi vida corrí tan rápido y eso que no soy de correr, incluso creo que ahora podría ganar un maratón de mil millas por todo lo que recorrí el día de hoy, es más rebase a Daring Do.

-Hey, no me dejes - tras decirlo le sujete su mano y la lleve - wuaa…

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevó así, pero me alivie al ver que estábamos llegando a una gran entrada.

-Espero que ahí termine todo esto - pensé tras acelerar.

Cuando llegué sentí un último ruido y temblor. Miré agitado como la entrada estaba bloqueada por un gran bloque de mármol.

-Fiu… estuvo cerca - dije mientras me reponía por la huida.

-Sí que eres rápido - dijo Nía al ver la entrada.

-La adrenalina, fue por la adrenalina - dije una vez mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué es la adrenalina? - pregunto Nía.

-Es…

\- ¡No se supone que estaba libre! - exclamó Daring Do.

-A-a… s-si… si estaba - Nía se puso nerviosa - yo vi que… no había nada.

-Daring cálmate, Nía no mintió - hablé por ella - ella si se fijó bien.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucedió halla atrás? - señaló la entrada.

-Eso fue un descuido mío - trate de calmarla.

-Pero no que podía ver trampas - volvió a reclamar.

-Yo… - el ánimo de Nía volvió a decaer.

Si era cierto que ella podía ver trampas… pero ahora que lo pienso, no es eso algo ridículo. Es decir, carece de sentido ese concepto que le di.

-Ahora que lo pienso - comencé a hablar - me apresuro en decir que tiene la habilidad de mirar trampas.

\- ¿Ah? - Daring se extrañó por lo que dije - Entonces si no puede ver trampas ¿Qué es lo que ve?

-Ve… - un segundo - ver…Si eso puede ser. Daring, dime una cosa. Los unicornios como se protegen o mejor dicho como atacan.

-A qué viene eso - dijo confundida.

-Sólo responde y ya verás - dije tras entender lo que paso.

-Bueno, se defienden con muros de energía mágica y atacan con rayos de… magia - Daring vio con ojos asombrados a Nía.

-Entonces es eso - dije tras ir a tocar el muro de la entrada - Nía, tú no tienes la habilidad de ver trampas - volteé a verla.

\- ¿Ah no? - dijo rápidamente – Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que puedo ver?

-Nía, tú tienes la habilidad de ver la energía mágica - dije tras llegar a esa conclusión.

-Entonces lo de la entrada fue… - Daring recordó lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Tal vez eran cristales que almacenaban magia y tenían el mecanismo de disparar o soltarla cuando se accionara la trampa - dije tras poner mi mano en mi mentón - eso explica por qué no vio el hilo trampa en primer lugar y cómo fue posible que notara el muro falso.

Me quedé viendo la entrada y luego a Nía, si bien ella es capaz de usar magia la convertía en alguien extraordinario, ahora con poder ver la energía mágica es algo que va más allá de lo que uno pueda imaginarse o al menos eso es lo que creo.

\- ¿Quién eres exactamente Nía? - pensé.

-Si puede ver la energía mágica, entonces puede ver la mía - espera…

-Daring tú ¿Poses magia? - pregunté por lo que dijo.

-Sí, así es. De hecho, todos en Equestria poseen algo de magia - eso si fue inesperado.

-Puedo intentarlo - mencionó Nía mientras se acercaba a Daring Do

-Nía va echar un vistazo - dije tras colocarme a su lado - por cierto, me explicas eso de la magia.

-Bien verás, la magia es algo que fluye en todos nosotros; los ponys terrestres poseen una conexión mágica con la tierra para cultivar los campos, algunos incluso tienen más fuerza que otros; los pegasos poseemos la magia para controlar el clima, por algo podemos vivir en las nubes - ¿Qué? pueden tocar las nubes y controlar el clima - y los unicornios pues… je son unicornios, no creo que deba explicarlo.

Tras terminar la explicación me quedé con la imaginación por mil. En qué lugar vine a parar.

-Si puedo verlo - Nía me sacó de mis pensamientos - es de un color muy leve, pero lo veo.

-Entonces, es verdad - dijo Daring Do aceptando y confirmando mi teoría.

-Bueno, ya con esto no tenemos dudas - dije viendo a Nía - así que habrá que tener más cuidado al caminar.

Daring Do asintió con la cabeza y después seguimos caminando.

Al salir del pasaje llegamos a un gran espacio en blanco, en donde se apreciaba una gran puerta de mármol con grabados extraños en él.


	11. Las pruebas

**Capítulo 10: Las pruebas.**

Cabe resaltar que esta puerta estaba en medio de otras dos, pero estas no poseían nada fuera de lo común, sólo que estaban cerradas.

-Y ¿Esto? - pregunté al ver que el grabado parecía un dibujo extraño.

-Debe ser una entrada hacia la reliquia - explicó Daring tras acercarse más y empezar a tocar el grabado - creo que esto… - inmediatamente empezó a inspeccionarla.

\- ¿Es seguro lo que está haciendo? - pregunto Nía.

-Bueno, ella es la experta - respondí al ver como inspecciona de lado a lado la puerta.

-Lo sabía - en eso Daring Do movió una parte del grabado, el cual dio un giro de 180 grados hacia la derecha - debemos formar el dibujo para que se abra.

Vio como Daring giraba entusiasmada los grabados, no hay duda que le fascina esto. Y tras mover todo, se pudo notar claramente el dibujo, el cual era un enorme cristal con un par de alas.

\- ¿Eh? - Nía se acercó para ver mejor el dibujo.

\- ¿Nía? - ella se quedó pensando y no me hacía caso - acaso ¿Sabes qué es?

-… - ella seguía mirando el dibujo.

-Listo - Daring Do se alejó un poco y vio la puerta - ya debería de abrirse en cualquier momento.

Al terminar de hablar se escuchó un sonido de cadenas cayendo y notamos como en la puerta de la izquierda apareció una especie de círculo mágico que parpadeo 2 veces y luego se desvaneció, de inmediato se abrió de manera vertical.

-Entonces… es por ahí - dije sin apartarme de Nía.

-Si - afirmo Daring - vamos que esto apenas inicia.

Yo volví a ver a Nía, quien aún seguía observando el dibujo. Será que esto tiene que ver con su pasado.

-Nía - la llamé de nuevo - Nía.

Le toque su hombro derecho y reacciono.

-Ah… ¿Qué? - ella volvió en sí.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunté

-S-si… creo que si - ella volvió a ver el dibujo.

\- ¿Acaso recuerdas algo? - volví a preguntar.

Daring Do se me quedo viendo, por un momento note que se acercó, pero al escucharme se detuvo. Tal parece que nos dio espacio para conversar.

-Es… extraño, recuerdo que no es la primera vez que veo esto - ella tocó el grabado - pero… la manera en que lo veía… no, no sé cómo decirlo… es difícil.

-Sin duda, es parte de tu pasado - dije al verla a los ojos - descuida tu memoria volverá, al menos ya hay una pista - ella me miró y asintió con su cabeza - Daring, puedes darme algo con que dibujar.

-Sí, ahora te lo paso - rápidamente miró en su mochila y sacó una pluma con tinta y un trozo de pergamino - ten.

-Gracias - sumergí la pluma y empecé a dibujar el grabado.

Tras unos minutos termine de dibujar y se lo di a Daring para que me haga el favor de guardarlo.

-Ok. Sera mejor seguir - dijo Daring Do acomodandose la mochila.

-Vamos detrás de ti - mire a Nía quien volvió a mirar el dibujo y después me vio.

-Bien - Nía se dio unas palmaditas en sus cachetes - sigamos.

Una vez alcanzamos a Daring, notamos que esto era un cuarto vacío. Eso si había algo en medio que está siendo levitado por una esfera de energía o tal vez sea magia.

\- ¿Qué extraño? - yo me puse a mirar a mi alrededor - será que… se debe hacer algo aquí.

-Puede ser… - Daring Do mira la esfera de magia - eso de ahí tiene algo que ver.

Nía miró el objeto y se acercó.

-Esto es… ¿Un cuadrado? - dijo tras dar una vuelta a la esfera.

\- ¿Cuadrado? - pensé al ver mejor que era.

Para mi sorpresa se trataba de un cubo Rubik, el cual se encontraba girando en su eje lentamente.

-Un cubo mágico - dijo Daring tras verlo - que hace un juguete para potrillos aquí.

-No creo que este de adorno - dije al notar que era un cubo de 4x4.

-Mmm… tal vez puede ser alguna clave para la otra puerta - Daring Do alzó su mano para tomarla.

Cuando lo tocó, la esfera se desvaneció y el cuarto comenzó a temblar.

-Pero ¿Qué? - vi como la entrada se cerró de golpe y de las paredes se abrieron unas compuertas - hay no.

En eso el cubo brilló y al mismo tiempo de las compuertas comenzaron a salir chorros de agua.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Nía se quedó a mi lado.

El cubo dejó de brillar y notamos que los colores que tenían se mezclaron.

-En serio - dijo Daring tras entender lo que había que hacer.

-No hay ninguna duda, comienza a armarlo o nos ahogaremos - dije al sentir el agua llegar a mis tobillos.

Sin perder tiempo Daring Do giro cada lado del cubo. En serio que clase de trampa o prueba era está.

-Joeyd veo algo ahí - Nía llamó mi atención y me señaló al frente.

En ese lugar vi cómo se formó un agujero en forma de… cubo. Bien al menos ya sabemos dónde colocarla después, sólo espero que pueda completarlo a tiempo.

El tiempo paso y el agua ya me llegaba a los hombros, sin más opción comencé a flotar.

-Ya lo tienes - dije al ver que el techo del lugar estaba a unos 3 metros, no era muy alarmante, pero por la potencia del agua esa distancia se iba a acortar muy rápido.

-Sólo falta dos lados - Daring seguía moviendo las líneas mientras volaba cerca del techo.

En eso noté, que por cada giro que daba para emparejar el color, se dejaba otra fila del color que no era.

-No es por molestar, pero ¿Ya antes armaste uno de esos? - pregunté al ver como se encorvo para no tocar el agua.

-Una vez, hace 10 años - no debo preocuparme por eso… ¿Verdad?

-Joeyd, ya está al límite - dijo Nía al ver como ya llegamos al techo.

-Intenta crear una esfera de magia - le dije para poder tener un lugar para respirar.

-Lo intentaré - Nía se puso en medio de los dos y cerró los ojos con las manos entendidas.

Note que se formaba una pequeña burbuja, pero de inmediato desaparecía.

-Ya casi… arg… no de nuevo - Daring aún seguía con lo suyo. En eso…

-Espera - detuve a Daring Do - Ya no lo muevas.

\- ¿Qué? pero… - ella se extrañó por lo que dije - acaso quieres…

-Relevo - dije al acercarme y tomar el cubo.

-Hey… eso era mío. Digo ya casi lo terminó - exclamó.

-Déjamelo a mí - y con eso comencé a formar las filas restantes.

La razón por la que le quité el cubo, fue porque recordé que tenía el mismo aspecto del cubo, que un amigo me entregó para armarlo con el truco que me enseñó.

-Te debo una Héctor - pensé al ver que no se me olvidó.

-Rápido… - en eso Daring tomo aire por que el sitio ya estaba al tope de agua.

Nía seguía intentando con la esfera de magia.

-Y ya… - yo también tome aire, pero en eso.

-Listo - Nía logró crear una gran esfera de magia que aisló el agua - p-pero no… sé si p-pueda mantenerla.

-Descuida sólo un segundo - y ese segundo fue lo suficiente para armarlo - Ya está!

\- ¿Ahora qué? - pregunto Daring.

-Debo llevarlo ahí abajo - señalé el lugar donde debía colocarlo.

-Ya no puedo - dijo Nía tras apretar los párpados - otra vez, lo siento.

Nía exhalo y la burbuja desapareció, rápidamente volví a tomar aire y me sumergí para colocar el cubo. Me alegré a ver que estaba enfrente de mí y lo coloqué, en eso un brillo me cegó y sentí como algo apareció debajo de mí.

\- ¿Qué rayos? - pensé tras sentir como mi cuerpo paso del agua a un lugar libre de ella.

\- ¡Ah! - Daring grito al momento que sentí que caí en algo.

Abrí mis ojos y de a poco noté que estaba sentado enfrente de la puerta con el grabado.

-Ya veo, fuimos tele transportados afuera - pensé mientras miraba a mi alrededor. En eso sentí algo blando con mi mano derecha, pero de inmediato lo aparte - ¿Qué?

Miré que había tocado y grande fue mi sorpresa a ver que debajo de mi estaba Daring Do.

-Ah… - rápidamente me levanté - y-yo lo siento… no sabía que estabas ahí.

-Descuida - ella se levantó de a poco - al menos salimos de ahí - fiu… al menos no se percató que… - pero… - ¡Eh! - sentí algo en mi… - ella miró su pecho.

-Ah-ah… sa-sabes esto… me-me pregunto que fue eso con el cubo je je… - cambie de tema rápidamente.

-Es cierto, mmm… - ella miró la puerta - será que…

\- ¡Hola! ¡Joeyd! ¡Daring Do! ¡En donde están! - Nía comenzó a llamarnos, pero que… en donde está.

\- ¡Nía! - mire hacia la puerta que habíamos entrado.

\- ¿Joeyd? ¿Acaso están afuera? - hay no, ella se quedó adentro.

\- ¡Nía! - me acerqué y toque con mi mano la puerta - descuida, buscaré algo para sacarte de ahí, incluso si debo romper esto te sacaré de ahí.

Golpe la puerta y al ver que tal vez si sea posible derribarlo, tomé vuelo y me dispuse a tirarla de una patada.

\- ¡Ya voy Nía! - corrí.

-Ya llegué - y ella atravesó la puerta.

Cuando la vi mi mente recordó que ella puede atravesar cosas y por eso no pude detenerme a tiempo cuando me empotré en la puerta.

-*golpe* carajo… eso duele - pensé al sentir el dolor en mi nariz.

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía se me acerco - que… ¿Qué te paso?

-Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Daring me vio desde el mismo lugar que estaba.

-Se me olvidó - dije al voltearme y tocar mi nariz - que Nía podía atravesar la puerta - mi nariz tenía una pequeña hinchazón.

-*aguantando la risa* J-ja… ¡¡¡Jajajajaja…!!! - Daring estalló de la risa.

Ok eso si habrá sido divertido de ver, pero auch…

-Jeje… ¡Jajaja…! - Nía también empezó a reír.

-Tú también - dije tocando mi nariz, lo cual hizo que sonará chistoso.

\- ¡Jajaja...! - las dos se rieron a todo pulmón.

Después del ataque de risa y de enderezar mi nariz, nos agrupamos en la puerta del medio.

-Bien entonces ¿Para que fue el cubo? - dije mientras tocaba mi polo. Vaya enserio que no hay rastro de húmeda.

-Mira ahí arriba - señaló Daring en la parte superior del dibujo.

-Una gema - justo en la parte superior del cristal, se ubicaba una pequeña gema de color azul que resaltaba del grabado - esa cosa no estaba ahí ¿Verdad?

-Según parece, debemos hacer otra cosa más para abrir esta puerta - Daring Do tocó la puerta con dos golpecitos.

-Veo un brillo que sale de ahí - hablo Nía tras elevarse un poco para mirar la gema.

\- ¿En serio? - dije al ver como ella asintió con la cabeza - Daring intenta tocarla.

Ella se elevó y presionó la gema, acto seguido se hundió un poco y comenzó a escuchar el mismo sonido de las cadenas en la otra puerta. Esta se abrió de igual manera que el otro.

-Supongo que será el último - pensé al acercarme a ver junto con las demás.

Desde afuera no se podía ver nada, por lo que dio mala espina.

-Nía ¿Logras ver algo? - pregunté por si acaso.

-Veo… dos puntos de color amarillo - creo que entiendo un poco la visión de Nía.

-Y ¿Hay algo? - dijo Daring Do tras intentar ver en la oscuridad del lugar.

-Sí, hay que ir con cuidado - ella asintió y entramos.

Una vez ahí la puerta se cerró, dejándonos en completa oscuridad.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de rocas golpeando y de inmediato se iluminó un poco, sólo se veía el centro del lugar en donde estaba un gran trozo de piedra.

-Ahí, allí y acá - Nía me señaló los lugares que vio antes, aunque no podía ver con claridad.

-Daring - comencé a hablarle de cerca - será mejor no alejarnos, esa cosa me da mala vibra.

-Lo sé - me respondió en voz baja - yo también sentí lo mismo.

Caminamos hacia el primer punto que estaba cerca, menos mal que Daring Do tenía una linterna, cuando estaba en frente nuestro decidí tomarlo y vi que se trataba de una especie de torso con brazos tallado en piedra.

-Esto parece ser parte de un muñeco - pensé al darle vuelta

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunto Nía.

-Creo que es la parte superior de una figura - respondí.

-Parece un tótem - dijo enseguida Daring al verlo - tal vez…

-Se deba armarlo - complete lo que dijo.

\- ¿Para qué? - pregunto Daring Do.

En eso se escuchó un ruido y la luz comenzó a parpadear, la piedra levito y de la nada se tornó de color grisáceo.

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía llamo mi atención - está emitiendo un brillo rojo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Eh! - exclame al ver como en la piedra se dibujó un círculo mágico.

La luz se desvaneció y sólo se podía ver las líneas que sobresalían de la piedra. De pronto se sintió leves temblores y se escuchó como caían más piedras o rocas, de inmediato se vio como de la piedra se unían más pedazos a su alrededor.

¿Que como lo sé? Bueno, las líneas iban aumentando de tamaño por cada choque que se escuchó.

-Rápido - dijo Daring - hay que encontrar las demás piezas.

-Bien… por ahí - indicó Nía.

En ese momento se iluminó todo y apreciamos el lugar.

Este era un gran cuarto circular del mismo color y material que los otros, a los lados se ubicaban repisas flotantes de cristales en donde habían más de esas partes del tótem, algunas se repetían y tenían diferentes formas y tamaños.

Ah si, el pedazo de roca era más grande y estaba tomando la forma de un gólem de 5 metros, el cual tenía unas líneas rojas en las extremidades y un círculo mágico en el centro de color rojo.

Sus piernas eran muy pequeñas, pero la parte de arriba era muy grande, desde su tronco hasta el cuello… creo que tenía un cuello, y sus brazos eran de gran tamaño, casi como todo su cuerpo.

-Daring, tu ve por el de halla - señalé el lado derecho que mencionó Nía - yo me encargó de este - señalé el que estaba detrás del gólem.

-Ok, ten cuidado - ella se dirigió volando al lugar.

-Nía, este es el plan - explique mientras veía como el gólem se terminó de formar - yo lo distraeré mientras tomas la pieza de ahí arriba.

-Pero no es muy riesgoso - reclamó Nía.

-Descuida, será lo mismo que hicimos con la araña gigante - le recordé al verla directamente - tendré cuidado Ok.

-B-bien - respondió con duda.

Cuando terminamos de hablar el gólem empezó a moverse, rápidamente tomé uno de las figuras y se lo lancé. Esto no lo afectó, pero llamé su atención.

-Hey cabeza dura - dije tras levantar mis brazos - te crees un tipo duro, pero sólo eres una cabeza hueca.

Bien no se si enojo, pero observé que sus ojos, creo que lo eran, giraron en su sitio y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

-Todo listo - dije tras hacer una señal a Nía para que vaya por la otra parte de la figura.

Ella asintió y fue a través de él, por mi parte veía como esa cosa se acercaba lentamente.

-Creo que será pan comido - pensé al ver que era muy lento.

En eso, el gólem empezó a levantar su brazo derecho y vi cómo, con impresión y temor, se desprendió de él para poder acertar un golpe hacia mí.

-Oooh… nooo - pensé mientras di un salto rápido para un lado evitando que me aplaste.

Aquello provocó que todas las figuras saltarán y cayeran del lugar.

-Rayos - exclamó Daring Do - ya lo tenía.

Ella bajo y busco entre las piezas, mientras que Nía fue directamente por el otro que también estaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento! - dije al ver como el gólem volvió a armar su brazo y de nuevo camino hacia mí.

Tomé todas las figuras que podía y se los lance seguidamente para que se centrará sólo en mí, nuevamente volvió hacer lo mismo con su otro brazo y de nuevo lo esquive. Daring al ver que esa cosa podría darme busco lo más rápido que podía.

-Ya lo tengo - grito Nía alzando la parte de la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora ayuda a… - deje de hablar cuando noté que el gólem tomó vuelo y dio un gran saltó de pecho - debes estar bromeando - pensé mientras buscaba como escapar de eso, debido a que estaba acorralado.

Sin tiempo que perder corrí hacia un lado y salte encima de una de las repisas. Rece por dentro para que lo que iba hacer resulte como yo quería.

-Espero que funcione - pensé al ver al gólem que ya estaba tocando el piso.

Todo el lugar tembló y se esparció una gran cortina de polvo.

\- ¡JOEYD! - escuche que gritaron las dos.

Yo por mi parte estaba con asombro por lo que logré, en verdad no creí que funcionará.

-Por la virgencita - dije tras ponerme de pie y bajar de la espalda del gólem - funcionó… jeje… ¡Funcionó!

No soy fan del parkour, pero si me tuviera que poner un puntaje por lo que logre sería un 10/10. Es decir, saltar de la repisa para poder impulsarme de un lado de la pared, para poder tomar el brazo del gólem, para subir a su espalda y después de unos segundos, dar un pequeño salto para minimizar el daño, es sin duda un milagro.

-Co-como fue que… tu… - Daring trataba de hablar - como es que sigues con vida.

-No tengo ni la menor idea - dije al ver como Nía se me acerco.

\- ¿En verdad estas bien? - ella me miro de arriba abajo.

-Si descuida, sólo fue un gran trauma - dije al ver como Daring también se acercó.

De repente, escuchamos como esa cosa se volvía a levantar.

-Rápido - dije tras comenzar a correr - a por la última pieza.

Nía se adelantó y escavo entre las figuras.

-Dame la pieza para de una vez armarla - dijo Daring Do quien también busco la pieza junto a Nía.

Yo saqué la primera pieza y se lo di a Daring.

\- ¡Aquí está el otro! - exclamó Nía alzando la pieza final.

Daring Do tomo lo que parecía ser la cabeza y la armo, cuando lo terminó esperamos a que algo pasará… pero no sucedió nada.

-Ah… se supone que esto es todo ¿Verdad? - dije al notar que el gólem giro y se acercó a nosotros a paso lento.

-No lo sé - dijo Daring tras sacar y volver a colocar las piezas - nunca antes paso esto.

-Rayos - dije al ver como el gigante de piedra alzó su brazo para atraparnos.

\- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Nía.

Note como ella levanto sus brazos, tal vez quería volver a formar la barrera.

\- ¡No espera! Será mejor esquivar - dije al ver que lanzó su ataque.

Los tres nos separamos tras caer la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Porque no querías que usara la barrera? - Nía se me acerco para preguntar.

-Aún te cuesta crear uno - respondí mientras me levantaba – además, noté que puedes sentir el impacto, por lo que era muy arriesgado.

-Ya… ya veo - dijo Nía con tono triste.

-Descuida, sólo necesitas practicar - dije al ver que el gólem regresaba su brazo.

-Si… tienes razón - el ánimo volvió.

-Alguna idea de cómo terminar esto - exclamó Daring Do de lejos.

-Creo que contaremos con tu ayuda de nuevo - dije al ver a Nía - puedes ver algo que resalte del lugar.

-Déjamelo a mí - ella se elevó e hizo una pose de orgullo.

Tras esto miró alrededor mientras el gólem iba por Daring, de nuevo lancé varias piezas para llamar su atención.

-Sal de ahí Daring - ella se dio cuenta y se elevó más.

Esa cosa no me miraba ya que alzó su brazo izquierdo para alcanzarla, afortunadamente Daring lo esquivo sin esfuerzo… o eso creí.

El gólem desfragmento su mano y un gran número de rocas la persiguió, al ver esto dispare hacia ellos y note que estos se destruían por el impacto.

El gólem me vio y se dirigió hacia mí.

\- ¡Aquí! - Nía llamó mi atención.

Ella se encontraba a un lado de las repisas y vi como tocó un lado de la pared, este brillo por el aura gris que emitía Nía y se hundió. Se escuchó un *clic* que provino del frente, en donde apareció el gigante, en este apareció un agujero que tenía la forma de la figura.

-En serio - dije al saber que esto parecía hecho para que uno no lo pudiera completar.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Daring me advirtió del ataque del gólem.

Vi cómo, con ambas manos, intento aplastarme con una palmada de manera horizontal. Yo salté para atrás, pero noté que no podía evadir a tiempo.

-No… - pensé al ver que me iba a caer.

En eso sentí una gran fuerza jalándome hacia atrás con velocidad, logrando escapar del ataque. Lo único que sentí fue el roce del viento.

-Funcionó - voltea a ver a Nía, quien tenía los brazos al frente de mí emitiendo el aura gris.

-Gracias - dije al pararme, ya que caí sentado.

-De nada - Nía bajo sus brazos y me sonrió.

Note que el gólem de nuevo venía a por mí.

\- ¡Daring! ¡Aprovecha y termina con esto! - grité e indique el lugar para salir de aquí.

-Hecho - ella voló rápidamente hacia el agujero y colocó las piezas.

Cuando terminó, el gólem se detuvo y se desfragmento.

De inmediato se volvió a formar el círculo mágico en el suelo y fuimos llevados a fuera de la habitación, esta vez aparecí de pie junto a Daring Do frente a la gran puerta.

-Fiu… eso fue demasiado - dije tras secarme el sudor.

-Al menos ya terminó - dijo Daring al ver el grabado en la puerta.

-Cierto - me acerqué a la puerta que entramos antes - Nía, todo bien ahí.

-Sí, ya salgo - ella me respondió y salió por la puerta.

-Tiene que ver una forma de que no nos separemos al momento de tele trasportarnos - pensé al ver a Nía que se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, ya podemos entrar - hablo Daring Do tras elevarse y presionar algo.

Antes que lo hiciera, vi que había otra gema al costado de la primera, así que supuse que eso fue lo que presionó.

Camine para ver como la puerta se iluminó y el cristal que están en medio emitió un resplandor en su centro, aquello llamo la atención de Nía.

-Eso… eso es… - ella se quedó con la mirada fija en él.

De pronto, la puerta se fue desapareciendo fragmento por fragmento, hasta poder ver una escalera que llevaba hacia abajo.

-Bien, seguimos - Daring Do dio un paso al frente mientras me miraba.

-Mientras más rápido, mejor - dije tras dar unos pasos y volteé a ver a Nía - vamos.

-Ah… s-si - ella volvió en sí y nos siguió.

Al bajar decidí pensar en lo que paso.

Las pruebas que pasamos eran, sin ninguna duda, imposibles de pasar de manera normal. El tiempo para armar el cubo Rubik era muy poco, al menos que supieras el truco de los algoritmos; el salón con los tótems era si o si muerte segura, es decir, sin la ayuda de Nía no hubiéramos podido completarlo.

-Será que… lo que hay ahí abajo, no es dignó para ninguno - pensé mientras elevé mi mirada.

-Joeyd - Nía me sacó de mis pensamientos - pensaste en algo.

-Soy tan obvio - dije al entender que ella ya me está conociendo.

-Pues… si - vaya que directa.

-Acaso te preocupa algo - dijo Daring al verme muy de cerca. Ah rayos, no me gustan que hagan eso.

-Ah… b-bueno si - dije tras alejarme un poco.

Una cosa que me incomoda es cuando las chicas se me acerquen tanto, la razón es algo personal, aunque note que tenía unos lindos ojos.

… ¿Qué? Pony o humana sigue siendo linda saben.

-Y ¿Que te preocupa? - pregunto Daring Do.

-Creo que, lo que hay al final de esto, es algo muy peligroso - dije al mirar por donde bajamos - esas pruebas eran más que nada una advertencia… no, mejor dicho, eran una invitación a la muerte.

\- ¿Muerte? - pregunto Nía.

-Si… eso es verdad - dijo Daring - pero lo logramos, no.

-Sí, pero de qué manera - intenté explicar - incluso si varios humanos o ponys experimentados iban por esa tableta… no lo hubieran conseguido.

-Entonces, tratas de decir que la tableta no debe salir de aquí - creo que eso suena mejor a lo que quería decir.

-Creo que era imposible llegar a ella sin la ayuda de Nía - dije al mirarla y ver que me miro confundida - sin embargo, ya no podemos regresar. Por lo que debemos estar preparados para lo peor.

-Entiendo tú preocupación - Daring Do me vio a los ojos y extendió su mano - por lo que cuento contigo.

-Gracias por confiar en mi - yo acepte el apretón de manos.

-Joeyd - Nía empezó a hablar - igual que antes, yo te ayudaré en todo y también protegeré a Daring Do.

-Gracias Nía - le hizo una pequeña caricia en su cabello - Daring, ella también te ayudará.

-Gracias peque… es decir, Nía - ella extendió la mano.

Curiosamente, tanto ella como Nía se sincronizaron para estrechar sus manos.

Después de eso, seguimos bajando y llegamos a una plataforma que se encontraba levitando, a su costado había un cristal de color verde.

-Es seguro - dijo Daring al verlo.

-Sí, lo es - respondió Nía de inmediato.

-Está libre - dije tras dar un paso.

Una vez ahí, Nía tocó el cristal y este cambio de color a azul, e inmediatamente se movió hacia adelante.

El recorrido duro 5 minutos hasta llegar a una entrada con cuatro escalones, la puerta era medianamente grande y tenía en el medio el dibujo de un escudo.

-No veo nada extraño - dijo Nía al acercarse a la puerta.

\- ¿Será este la meta? - dije al notar que al costado de la entrada había un pasaje sin salida.

-Parece que si - Daring le dio una hojeada a la puerta y empezó a dibujar el escudo.

-Esto te es familiar - le dije a Nía quien su seguía mirando.

-Algo… pero aún no lose - ella agacho un poco su cabeza y se puso a mi lado.

-Poco a poco Nía, pronto lo recordarás - le dije para que su ánimo no baje.

Ella asintió y vi que Daring Do terminó de dibujar.

\- ¿Entramos? - dijo Daring lista para abrir la puerta, parece que no está cerrada.

Cuando se abrió vimos muchos objetos de metal, lo que me llamo la atención es que algunos eran armaduras de color blanco y armas. También había cuadros, jarrones y monedas plateadas en el piso, parecía una gran bóveda, el lugar era tan amplio que tenía columnas en medio.

Caminamos más adentro mientras observamos todo el lugar, Nía no decía nada y eso me hacía pensar que su mente estaba divagando por todo esto.

\- ¡Ahí está! - señalo Daring Do a un gran pedestal en donde se veía una tableta tallada de piedra pulida junto a un gran… pedazo de…

-Un… ¿Cristal de cuarzo? - pensé al ver que su tamaño es más grande que la tableta y era casi igual al que llevaba en el collar.


	12. La verdadera fuerza

**Capítulo 11: La verdadera Fuerza.**

El cristal tenía el mismo tono y color que el de mi collar, al verlo me quedé como hipnotizado y empecé a caminar hacia él.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunté tras acercarme.

Y en eso, algo extraño sucedió.

\- ¡Arg! - Tanto Nía como yo exclamamos de dolor.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Daring de manera alarma.

Yo sentí un dolor en mi pecho y por lo que pude ver, Nía sentía algo en su cabeza, porque veía como se sujetaba de ella y se doblaba del dolor. Poco a poco mi visión se fue nublando, no podía ver claro, hasta que unas imágenes extrañas pasaron por mi mente.

Vi a una mujer de vestido blanco que llamaba a un sujeto que parecía llevar dos armas de fuego, también noté a una chica de cabello largo con una armadura roja. De improvisó toda la imagen cambio y noté a unas cosas oscuras salir de las paredes y formar un ser grotesco, al mismo tiempo escuché a alguien gritar el nombre de una chica y lo siguiente que vi fue… como algo o alguien cayó al piso.

-J-j… oe… Jo-jo… Joeyd! - escuché a Daring Do llamarme.

-Eh… que… que fue eso - dije al volver en sí y notar que estaba de rodillas.

\- ¡Por Celestia! no me asustes así - Daring estaba sujetando mis hombros y note su rostro preocupa.

-Lo-lo siento, pero es que… - en eso recordé - Nía - volteé a verla.

Ella estaba igual que yo, muy agitada y asustada.

Me pare con esfuerzo para dirigirme hacia ella, pero casi me caigo por lo que Daring me sostuvo y me ayudó a caminar.

-Te daré una mano, sólo indícame el camino - me dijo tras colocar mi brazo izquierdo por encima de su hombro.

-Gracias - le dije tras seguir caminando.

Al llegar junto a Nía note que tenía los ojos a punto de llorar.

-Nía - la llamé.

-Jo-Joeyd… yo… yo - ella me vio a los ojos.

-Descuida, estamos aquí, contigo - la tome del hombro.

-Yo… vi… a alguien - me dijo con miedo.

\- ¿A quién? - dije sin apartar la vista.

De improviso, todo el lugar parpadeo varias veces y escuchamos el sonido de algo quebrándose detrás nuestro.

-Pero ¿Qué? - Daring fue la primera en voltear.

Yo también miré y observé que el cristal se oscureció y se agrieto un poco. La imagen del cristal se me hizo conocido por lo que sentí que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Hay no - pensé al ver como del cristal salió una sustancia viscosa, como el petróleo, tocar el suelo.

De inmediato brotaron de ahí unos seres oscuros enanos con orejas puntiagudas, parecían unos duendes de neblina purpura con ojos penetrantes.

\- ¿Que en el tártaro son esas cosas? - exclamó Daring.

-Joeyd - Nía comenzó a hablar con algo de dificulta - esas cosas tienen un aura roja y oscura.

Aquellas criaturas comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros, yo aparte a Daring Do de mi lado.

-Corre - le dije tras estar de pie - algo me dice que no debemos tocarlos.

-Pero… - Daring intento hablar, pero una de esas cosas saltó hacia nosotros.

Daring le dio una pata en el aire.

\- ¡No! - grité.

-Ajá te teng… ¿Eh? - cuando ella lo tocó vi como esa cosa se adhirió a su casco y se dirigió a su cabeza.

Rápidamente Nía, con algo de dificultad, la jaló hacia atrás con su magia y la apartó.

-Fiu… - Nía se secó la frente ¿En serio sudo?

-Casi… ni la cuento - dijo Daring - Gracias Nía.

-No hay de que - dijo ella a pesar que no la escucha.

-Esa cosa es muy peligrosa - dije al ver que se estaban reagrupando.

-Como sabías de eso - me dijo Daring levantándose.

-No lo sé… fue intuición - vi como comenzaron a moverse de nuevo - rápido debemos salir de aquí.

Me dispuse a tomar de la mano a Nía, pero en eso noté que algo no anda bien… no con lo que está sucediendo, si no conmigo.

-Ah no, nada de eso. Si no se les puede tocar - dijo Daring Do tras sacarme de mi estado y alzar vuelo para dirigirse a tomar una lanza que estaba por ahí - entonces sólo hay que usar otro método.

Dos de esas cosas saltaron y Daring los atacó con su arma haciendo que estos se desvanecieran al momento que los corto en dos.

-Valla - me impresione al ver lo ágil que fue.

-No me iré sin esa tableta - dijo tomando una pose de batalla.

-Eso fue increíble - dijo Nía, quien ya parecía estar mejor.

Al ver que Daring estaba decidida yo reaccione y recordé lo que pase para llegar aquí. Es cierto que esto era una locura, pero no que lo había aceptado todo.

No era tiempo de seguir dudando.

-Je… casi vuelvo a caer - pensé y busque algo para atacar - ya me había decido y de nuevo dude.

En eso vi una espada, corrí hacia ella y la tomé.

Era tan grande que parecía medir como la mitad de mi tamaño, afortunadamente logre moverla.

-No es tiempo de dudas - dije tras voltearme con la espada extendida en frente - no dejaré que el miedo me vuelva a dominar ¡No pienso ser el de antes!

En eso recordé algo que me dijo una vieja amiga "La verdadera fuerza, es la determinación y voluntad de uno mismo. Si no actúas en el momento justo, lo lamentaras en el futuro".

-Joeyd - Nía se colocó a mi costado y sus manos brillaron – dije que ayudaría, así que lo hare.

-Gracias, por estar a mi lado - Agradecí.

Al terminar de hablar, dos de esas cosas chillaron y corrieron hacia mí, no sé nada de espadas así que lo único que hice fue dar un corte horizontal con todas mis fuerzas. Esto fue suficiente para cortarlos a la mitad y lo que sucedió después me impresionó… ¿Cuánta fuerza tengo?

Al blandir la espada, una gran ráfaga de viento salió disparado y mando a volar a varios de esas cosas, incluso movió varios objetos del lugar que eran pesadas.

\- ¡¡¡Wow!!! - Nía exclamó al ver tal impacto.

-Eso sí fue impresionante - dijo Daring Do - pero trata de controlarlo.

-O-ok - dije al acercarme a ella.

Sin perder el tiempo más de esas cosas aparecieron y comenzaron a atacarnos, Nía levito varias armas y los lanzó hacia ellos.

Creo que ya puede dominar un poco mejor su magia.

-Bien hecho - Daring voló hacia delante y volvió a atacar.

Yo por mi parte comencé a blandir la espada acertando a varios que iban por ella, a los que se me escapaban eran repelidos por pequeñas barreras que formaba Nía, esto me daba la oportunidad de alcanzarlos con mi arma.

Así estuvimos por unos minutos, hasta que una gran cantidad de esos seres se abalanzaron hacia nosotros por diferentes direcciones, rápidamente fuimos envueltos por una barrera.

-Esas cosas no se acaban nunca, por cierto, gracias Nía - dijo Daring algo cansada.

-No hay de que - respondió ella con los brazos extendidos.

-Creo que debemos destruir eso - señalé el cristal, que aun emitía esa oscuridad.

-Bien entonces, vamos por ello - dijo Daring Do haciendo maniobras con la lanza y preparándose para salir volando.

-Nía, contrae la barrera y luego lo expulsas para despejar el área - dije al ver como más de esas cosas se acercaron.

-Joeyd, no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste - casi me caigo de costado, tan directa como siempre.

-Lo siento, mi error - dije tras recobrarme - *aclarando la garganta* reduce un poco la barrera y luego lo mandas a volar por todo el lugar.

-Ah ya entiendo - y con esto ella hizo lo que sugerí.

Cuando las criaturas salieron volando Daring Do voló directamente hacia el cristal, yo la seguí de cerca junto con Nía. Al llegar varias de esas cosas se entrometieron por ambos lados, tuvimos que derrotarlos en orden para poder dar un golpe al cristal.

-Joeyd - dijo Daring tras cortar a tres en el aire - ¡Dale!

Yo di un salto hacia adelante, mientras Nía con su magia quito la tableta del camino.

\- ¡COMETE ESTA! – grite al dar el golpe.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó, pero este no era por el cristal si no que fue lo contrario, mi espada se volvió añicos.

\- ¡¿Que?! - dije al sentir la fuerza en mis manos.

-No lo puedo creer - dijo Daring Do al ver lo que paso.

Esta gran espada se rompió como si nada, de inmediato reaccione al ver que más de esos seres salieron.

-Rayos… ahora que - dije al lanzar el mango de la aspada a uno de ellos.

En eso el cristal emitió un brillo, el cual tanto Nía como yo sentimos, con eso las criaturas se reagruparon cerca de una armadura y se unieron a ella. Este cambio a un color gris con franjas rojas y comenzó a moverse, en la parte de la cabeza se formó una gran bola de oscuridad.

-Que carajos - pensé al ver como otros grupos estaban imitando lo mismo.

-Jo-Joeyd esto… esto… es… - Nía se quedó viendo lo que sucedía de cerca.

-Ahora que hacemos - dijo Daring Do al tocar el suelo.

-Nía, sabes algo de esto - dije al ver que ella seguía concentrada.

-Eh… no… yo no se… - creo que su mente le está dando vueltas.

Las armaduras oscuras comenzaron a moverse con armas en mano, de nuevo busque otra arma para poder defenderme. Justo cuando encontré un hacha de tamaño normal, una voz me llamo.

-S… o…/! p… r.../$# - escuché algo inentendible.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - voltear a ver que era, pero sólo vi la tableta que aún sostenía Nía.

-También lo escuchaste - Nía me vio asustada.

-Sí, lo oí - dije al acercarme a ella.

\- ¿Que sucede? - al parecer Daring Do no escucho nada.

Como las armaduras se estaban acercando, Nía y yo regresamos junto a Daring.

-No lo sé, pero - Nía me paso la tableta - creo que esto puede ayudarnos.

Al tenerlo en mis manos observé que había unos grabados extraños y un dibujo de un cristal con alas, debajo se observa unas manos que lo sostenían y una de ellas tenía un símbolo extraño parecido a la letra "y", en la parte de arriba había 7 símbolos colocados en forma de arco.

-Te dije que esto concede deseos, pero no funcionará ahora - dijo Daring Do.

-Puede ser que… esto sea algo más - dije a ver a Nía - yo no entendí nada y ¿Tú?

-Si… o eso creo - Nía veía la tableta - dijo que usarán la esencia.

\- ¿Esencia? - pregunté.

En eso las armaduras nos atacaron con sus armas y de inmediato Nía creo la barrera, pero el impacto fue tanto que ella sintió el choque.

\- ¡AH! – gritó de dolor.

\- ¡Nía! - al ver que sufrió daño rápidamente tome un gran puñal de monedas en el piso y los lance con toda mi fuerza.

Las armaduras se agrietaron y se despedazaron por todos los impactos que recibieron. Nía retiro la protección y Daring Do los remato.

-Nía ¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunté al ver que dejó de flotar.

-Joeyd, me-me siento cansada - al decir esto noté que todo su cuerpo parpadeo.

-Ay no… - pensé al recordar que podría volver a ese sitio de oscuridad - un segundo…

Eso dijo "usen la esencia". Sera que debo, sujete el collar que tenía. "Tal vez esto sea…"

-Nía, descansa un poco - dije al dejarla descansar a un lado y caminar por un costado para tomar un gran escudo de metal.

-Pe-pero… - ella habló entre cortado.

-Daring cúbreme - me puse enfrente y coloqué el escudo en posición de defensa.

-De acuerdo, pero no te esfuerces demasiado - ella tomó vuelo y se preparó.

-Joeyd, acaso no quieres que te ayude - dijo Nía mientras intentaba flotar.

-Nía, tú ya me ayudaste mucho - dije al volver a verla - déjame esto a mí.

-Pero…

-Descuida - me preparé al ver que más de esas armaduras venían - yo no pienso caer.

\- ¿Listo? - pregunto Daring.

-Listo - dije con determinación.

Rápidamente me impulse con todas mis fuerzas hacia delante, logrando que varias armaduras salieran disparadas por todas partes. Daring Do fue detrás de mí para atacar a cualquiera que iba por los costados, cuando mi impulso cedió, tome el escudo y lo lance como si de un frisbee se tratara.

Corte tantos que no me detuve a contar.

\- ¡Ya estamos cerca! - dijo Daring mientras bajo para repeler un ataque.

-Bien - tome el collar con mi mano izquierda y trate de juntar algo con ella.

En eso una pequeña luz salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia mi otra mano.

-Esto es… - pensé al sacar mi collar y dar un gran salto hacia el cristal - aquí acaba todo.

Vi como de mi mano se formó una gran espada, aunque más parecía una daga, de color verde.

\- ¡AQUÍ TERMINA ESTO! - de inmediato lo incrusté en el cuarzo, el cual emitió una luz que inundó el lugar.

Como parecía que se estaba resistiendo di más empuje.

\- ¡AAAHHH! - Y la luz se volvió más intenso.

Todas las armaduras se detuvieron de a poco y tras un segundo la oscuridad dentro de ellos se desvaneció.

Al terminar el destello solo se podía apreciar varias armaduras vacías y un cristal hueco.

-Al fin acabó - dije tras sacar la espada, el cual se desvaneció al instante.

-Habías dicho que los humanos no podían usar magia - Daring Do se colocó a mi lado.

-Fue una corazonada - voltee a ver a Nía, pero ella…

-Nía… - ella desapareció - ¡NÍA!

No… no puede ser, en que momento paso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Daring me vio preocupada.

Corrí para poder buscarla, pero me acordé que tal vez ella estaba de nuevo en el collar.

-Nía, estas ahí - sujeté el collar y comencé a llamarla.

Hubo un pequeño silencio… hasta que…

-J-Joeyd - ella me respondió y el collar emitió una ligera luz.

-*suspiro* menos mal - me alivie al escucharla - dime, estas como antes de aparecer en el bosque.

-Sí, te veo como antes - me respondió.

Por su tono de voz se notaba cansada.

-Joeyd dime ¿Que está pasando? - me pregunto Daring Do al acercarse.

-Ella volvió al collar - voltee a verla - por ahora descansa, ya nos lo arreglaremos.

-Pero… yo - Nía volvió a hablar.

-Descuida, ya todo está tranquilo - dije con una sonrisa y ver todo a mi alrededor.

-Estarán aquí, junto a mí ¿verdad? - me dijo preocupada.

-Por supuesto - la acerque a mí - nunca te dejare.

-Bien - y con esto el collar dejó de emitir la luz.

Dejé el collar y tomé la tableta.

-Pasamos por mucho - le entregue el objeto a Daring Do - para esto.

-En verdad, se los agradezco con toda mi alma - me dijo con gran sinceridad.

-No hay de que - dije al caer sentado por todo lo ocurrido - ahora si puedo relajarme un poco je.

-Sabes que aún debemos salir de aquí, no - a rayos - jeje… arriba amigo, sólo resiste un poco más - me dio la mano para poder levantarme.

-Ok Daring - dije al tomar su mano y estar de pie.

Caminamos un poco buscando una salida o una puerta.

-Aún no me explicó - Daring Do comenzó a hablar - como fue que lograste eso.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé - dije al ver unas escaleras pequeñas que ascendían - pero todo fue idea de esto.

Señalé la tableta que tenía en sus manos, sin duda esa cosa tiene algo que ver con nosotros.

-Como así - Daring comenzó a examinarlo.

-Una voz salió de ahí y me dio una pista de como detenerlo - dije tras subir.

Las escaleras llevaban a una pequeña sala con una gran cortina de color rojo con bordes dorados, en medio había el símbolo del escudo que vimos anteriormente. Al notarlo bien aprecie que estaba conformado por los símbolos que se veían en la tableta, todos alrededor del símbolo de la "y" que se ubicaba en medio.

-Una voz… pero yo no escuché nada - dijo Daring Do al detenerse y ver la sala.

-Eh ahí lo curioso, si esa voz sólo lo escuché yo y Nía, eso significa que tiene que ver con el pasado de ella y mi presencia aquí - explique - además, puede ser que esas cosas también tengan algo que ver.

-Mmm… sin duda esto es muy extraño - Daring guardó la tableta en su mochila.

-Por cierto, esto es un callejón sin salida - mire alrededor y no había nada que llamará la atención.

-Tal vez sea un mecanismo oculto - ella se elevó y tocó cada parte de las paredes.

Yo también hice lo mismo por el lado contrario.

Pasamos unos momentos buscando, pero no encontramos nada, tal parece que si era necesario la ayuda de Nía.

-Piensa… que es lo que no estamos viendo - comencé a recordar todos los cuartos por lo que pasamos - un segundo… ya lo tengo.

-No hay nada por aquí - dijo Daring Do tras descender.

-Daring ven aquí - me puse al medio del salón.

\- ¿Eh? - ella no me entendió, pero se me acerco - que vas a hacer.

Justo cuando ella se colocó a mi lado, un círculo mágico se dibujó debajo de nosotros, el cual se me hizo conocido.

-Pero ¿qué? - Daring se sorprendió.

-Ja lo sabía - sin duda esto es un círculo de tele-transportación - casi lo olvido.

Sujete el collar con mi mano derecha antes de ser envuelto por la luz. Y de inmediato desaparecimos.

Mi vista se nublo un poco al notar que ya estábamos en otro lugar, pues el sonido del aire y su frescura era algo que extrañaba, en serio cuanto tiempo llevamos ahí abajo.

-Libertad - dije al ver que estábamos en medio de un gran campo… desértico - o no.

-Ya era hora - Daring camino al frente y estiró sus alas y brazos.

\- ¿En dónde estamos? - dije al notar que sólo veía arena y más arena.

Al mismo tiempo vi que aparecimos encima de un piso agrietado cubierto de arena, casi no se apreciaba por este.

-Descuida, estamos a las afueras de Appleloosa - explicó mientras sacaba una prenda de su mochila - creo que… ¡Si! hay que ir recto.

-No está muy lejos… o si - dije al ver que se cambió el sombrero por una de vestir.

-Nah… descuida - por último, se puso una gran capa violeta que le cubría el cuerpo completo y unos lentes de color rojo - llegaremos antes del anochecer.

-Y ¿Ese cambio? - pregunté al notar que parecía una pony distinta.

-Es para ocultar mi identidad - dijo tras sacarse los lentes.

Para ser un disfraz, es muy extravagante, creo que llamara más la atención.

-Ok… entonces es de frente - dije al empezar a caminar.

-Si. Ah cierto, una cosa más - Daring se puso delante de mí - cuando lleguemos al pueblo llámame A.K Yearling o solo A.K.

-Eh? - ese nombre, se parece igual ah…

-Es mi otra identidad - me dijo quiñándome un ojo.

Nuevamente se colocó los lentes y siguió su camino.

-Lo que digas A.K - la seguí de cerca.

Durante el camino miré la mochila y pensé en lo que paso, "Será posible que esa tableta me invoco". Si eso es cierto, tal vez deba echar otro vistazo a esa reliquia.

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que vi a lo lejos un pueblito, que por su apariencia parece sacado de una película Western.

/

_Hola que tal, espero que bien._

_Saben, ya tenía listo el capítulo 8 y sólo debía ver si era bueno o no, pero al seguir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo algo paso.__ Un__a gran visión vino a mí y los puntos se conectaron, y sin saberlo ya estaba terminando el capítulo 10._

_Ya lo dije antes, esta historia lo tenía en mi mente hace tiempo, pero no estaba muy seguro de escribirlo ya que no sabía como conectar diálogos e interacciones.__Aún no estoy seguro si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero me gusta escribir por lo que seguire con mi ritmo._

_Bueno ya para terminar, eh decidido arreglar los demás capítulos, en que se preguntaran. Pues ya tuve mi primera observación y sólo corregire ciertos detalles, los cuales no afectarán a la historia._

_Ok eso es todo, gracias por su apoyo y por los reviews._

_Cuidense y gracias por leer._

_Nos leemos pronto._


	13. Una Pequeña Historia

**Capítulo 12: Una Pequeña Historia.**

**/PDV NARRADOR.**

Ya era de noche y el escuadrón de búsqueda Celestial regresó al castillo sin otra novedad, la mayoría estaba cansado mientras que otros se encontraban preocupados. Sin embargo, gracias a la carta que envió Twilight a la princesa Celestia, se envió carteles con información de precaución por todo Equestria, esperando que los habitantes tengan cuidado e informen de la presencia del humano.

Una vez que todos se presentaron ante la princesa, se decidió tomar un descanso y que la búsqueda continuaría mañana por la mañana, por lo que todos fueron a cenar.

Durante la cena, Twilight meditaba lo sucedido y el por qué un humano, sin transformarse, llegó a este mundo. Tras pensarlo un momento recordó el libro por donde se comunicaba con su amiga de la otra dimensión.

Gracias por la historia.

-De nada - dijo la pony rosada.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? - pregunto Applejack.

-Nopi - respondió Pinkie Pie y de inmediato dio un gran bocado a un pastel de chocolate.

-Ok… - dijo Rainbow Dash al ver como su amiga acercó una bandeja de tartas. El cual devoro todo el contenido en un santiamén.

Después de la cena, todas se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos y se acostaron, a excepción de la alicornio morada, quien tras iluminar su cuerno y extender su mano, hizo aparecer un gran libro.

\- ¿No es ese, el libro con el que te comunicas con Sunset Shimmer? - pregunto Spike al ver como su amiga lo abrió.

-Así es - hablo Twilight Sparkle al ir a la última página - a ver… nada… nada y nada… *suspiro* creí que encontraría algo, pero me equivoqué - cerró el libro - no hay reportes en estos últimos días.

Twilight iluminó su cuerno y el libro desapareció.

-Aún no me explicó ¿Cómo fue que llegó un humano aquí? - Spike se acomodó en su cama.

-Esa es la gravedad del asunto Spike - ella se metió a su cama - llegó a través del circulo de invocación, que ¿Quién sabe, lo realizo? Y si fuera poco, el humano posee magia y lo más probable es que esté desorientado, lo cual podría ser peligroso.

-Ya… *bostezo* mañana será otro día - Spike acomodo su almohada.

-Si… tienes razón - Twilight se arropó entre sus sábanas - mañana hay que esforzarnos más, creo que haré un plan de 5 o tal vez de 3 pasos para hallar las posibles rutas y caminos que pudo tomar el humano, mmm… ¿Tú qué opinas, Spike? - ella volteó a ver a su amigo/asistente.

-*ronquido* zzz… - el pequeño ya se encontraba dormido.

-. . . *suspiro* buenas noches Spike - y con esto cerró los ojos.

:

:

* * *

**/PDV JOEYD.**

***Horas antes.**

Llegamos al pueblo, que sin duda alguna era la réplica exacta de un western, todos los ponys visten de vaqueros y de acuerdo a esa época.

Y todos ellos me veían preocupados y con miedo, pero ¿Por qué? Si no soy tan diferente de ellos.

-No te pongas así - Daring me alentó - mientras estés conmigo no pasará nada.

-Gracias - dije al acercarme a ella, en eso mi estómago rugió, lo cual puso en alerta a varios a mi alrededor.

-De vez hacer algo con eso - me dijo algo fastidiada.

-Lo siento, je… - en serio qué le pasa a mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - en eso, un pony con vestimenta de sheriff y acento campirano se puso delante de nosotros junto con otros dos.

Todos ellos eran ponis terrestres.

\- ¿Sucede algo comisario? - habló Daring de forma calmada.

-Con usted señorita, no hay ningún problema - dijo el comisario acomodándose su sombrero - pero este… joven - me miró de arriba abajo - parece sospechoso.

\- ¿Qué rayos eres? - preguntó el pony del lado derecho del alguacil.

\- ¿Acaso eres un mono mutante o qué? - preguntó el otro pony.

Ok eso fue muy directo y grosero.

-Soy alguien con mejores modales que ustedes dos - respondí de manera seria.

\- ¿¡Que dijiste!? - exclamaron los dos molesto.

-Tranquilos muchachos - el comisario detuvo a sus hombres.

-Será mejor que retire a sus compañeros, si es que sólo desean insultar a mi amigo aquí presente - Daring aún conservaba la calma.

-Entonces… ¿Es amigo suyo? - dijo sin apartar la mirada.

-Así es - ella de improviso me tomó del brazo - y si nos disculpa, debemos ir a cenar - y con esto dicho, ella me llevó rápidamente y nos alejamos del lugar.

No puedo creer que funcionará.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una puerta típica de un bar del oeste.

-Gracias… por eso… - dije algo incómodo.

-Ustedes los machos nunca pueden hablar con calma ¿Verdad? - me dijo seriamente.

-Disculpa… pero ya puedes…. soltarme… - dije sin apartar la mirada.

\- ¡Oh…! Acaso - ella me sujetó con más fuerza - te incomode - puso una mirada pícara.

"Alerta… alerta… esa es una trampa, no respondas". Mi cerebro me advertía de lo que podría pasar.

-Ah… - me puse más nervioso.

Podía sentir claramente mi brazo entre sus…

-Pufff… Jajaja… - en eso ella estalló de risa - deberías ver tu cara jaja…

\- ¿¡Eh!? - me sentí confundido por la reacción - espera… ¿Esto fue una broma?

-Y qué broma - ya se estaba calmando - recuerda que me la debías por mi sombrero.

-Chica lista - dije al acordarme lo que pasó.

-Jeje… ya en serio, deberías hacer algo con tu timidez a las yeguas - me dijo tras ponerse cerca de mi rostro.

-Es… es un problema de espacio personal - me aleje un poco - sólo ocurre con chicas… lindas - voltee mi mirada hacia un lado e hice un gesto con mi dedo índice en mi mejilla.

Cuando termine de hablar, note que Daring Do abrió un poco los ojos y se sonrojo.

\- ¿De-de verdad? - pregunto de manera tímida.

-Ah… bueno… - cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar.

En eso sentí un golpe en mi brazo.

-Auch… - dije al sobarme por el dolor.

-Te lo mereces - dijo molesta.

-Ok, ok… lo siento - me disculpe con ella.

-*suspiro* Ya dejemos las bromas a un lado - dijo Daring más calma - y entremos.

\- ¡A la orden madan! - dije de forma graciosa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y entró.

Dentro del lugar, pude ver el típico salón de un bar del viejo oeste, había varios ponis en situaciones típicas; el grupo jugando al póker, los que juegan dardos, el pianista, la mujer… o mejor dicho la yegua coqueta atendiendo a los presentes y por supuesto la típica escena de todos dejando de hacer lo que hacían al ver a un forastero entrar por la puerta.

Adivinen quién es el forastero.

-Ahm… ¿Qué tal? - dije al saludar con mi mano.

-*tos* *tos*

-Ya entra de una vez - me susurro de cerca Daring y me guio a una mesa.

Una vez sentado, todos comenzaron a reanudar sus rutinas lentamente.

\- ¿Desean algo…? - una joven yegua se nos acercó a recibir nuestro pedido - ¿De-de tomar? - se puso nerviosa al verme.

-Tráenos la carta y unos vasos con agua - dijo Daring Do.

-A la orden - y con esto se acercó a la barra.

-No pidas sidra de manzana, si no toleras el alcohol - comentó Daring, al ver que mi mirada se posó en un grupo de ponis con grandes vasos de jugo.

La camarera se acercó y nos dio dos cartas, el cual Daring Do me la leyó. Noté que la mayoría de los platos varían entre emparedados de girasol, hasta hamburguesas de heno, por lo que ordené fruta.

Después de pedir nuestras órdenes y de terminar de cenar, yo saqué un puñado de monedas plateadas que recogí de la bóveda.

\- ¿Con esto basta? - coloque 12 monedas en la mesa.

-Eh… no - dijo Daring.

En serio ¿Qué tan caros son los platos?

\- ¿Cuánto es el total? - pregunté.

-Primero, esas monedas son reliquias y únicas en sus clases, no las ofrezca así nada más - eso es cierto - y segundo, aquí se paga con monedas de oro. Bits, para ser más preciso.

-Ya veo… pero entonces ¿Cómo…?

-Descuida, yo pago todo - me interrumpió Daring Do.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad - dije por lo comentado.

-Ya te dije ahí atrás, que les estaré profundamente agradecida. Esto no es nada - me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aun así, no me siento cómodo con esto - dije resignado.

Una vez que Daring Do pagó la cuenta, nos dirigimos a buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche, debido a que ya había oscurecido. En el camino, note que unos de los ponis que estaban con el alguacil me estaba observando de lejos ¿Será que me están vigilando?

Tras buscar un poco encontramos una posada y en cuanto nos acercarnos a la recepcionista, ella actuó nerviosa.

-Ya que… supongo que será así con todos - pensé al verla que se distanció un poco.

-Buenas noches, quisiera pedir dos habitaciones. Si es posible que estén uno al lado del otro - dijo Daring Do.

Al escuchar esto, yo le dije que eso era mucho, después de todo no me gusta la idea que ella se haga cargo de todo, aún si es por generosidad me hace sentir como si fuera una carga.

Pero… ella respondió.

-Entonces ¿Deseas compartir la cama? - rayos, sí que se la sabe todas.

-De-desafortunadamente - la recepcionista hablo con temor - no hay muchas habitaciones disponibles, sólo me queda una habitación simple y eh… - paso varias hojas de un libro que tenía enfrente suyo - una habitación grande.

-Oh… vaya - Daring me miró a los ojos - entonces…

-De casualidad - interrumpí - ese cuarto tiene muebles.

-S-sí, sí señor… así es - ella se volvió a alejar.

-Lo tomamos - dije rápidamente.

La recepcionista busco las llaves y se lo entregó a Daring Do.

En el camino ella me susurró.

-En serio deseas dormir conmigo - Ok sé que está bromeando, pero creo que lo está llevando lejos.

-Tu dormirás en la cama - dije al tranquilizarme - y yo en el sofá.

Tras subir al tercer piso, llegamos a una puerta y al abrirlo apreciamos que en efecto era inmenso, tenía una pequeña sala, un baño personal y un dormitorio con una cama de dos plazas.

-*silbido* Eso sí es lujo - dijo Daring Do.

-Oh-Oh… ahora que lo pienso, ella tendrá que pagar por una gran suma por esto. Mierda no me fije en ese detalle - pensé.

Y yo que deseaba que no pagará demás, ahora me siento mal.

-Bueno, iré a guardar las cosas - Daring se dirigió al dormitorio - mientras tanto - se paró en la puerta - te sugiero que tomes una ducha.

\- ¿Eh? Pero… no tengo otra cosa que ponerme - dije al ver que toda mi ropa estaba cubierta de arena, polvo y suciedad.

Tal parece que necesito otro conjunto.

-Puedes dejar tus prendas a fuera, para comprarte unas de igual talla - sugirió.

\- ¿Que? No. Espera - dije al escuchar lo que iba hacer - aclaremos esto. Mira sé que quieres agradecerme por lo que Nía y yo te ayudamos en el santuario, pero no desea abusar de tu generosidad, es más quiero pedirte disculpas por hacerte escoger esta habitación. Yo no quiero…

En eso Daring Do puso su dedo índice en mi boca para que dejara de hablar.

-Si no fuera… - note que tenía la mirada baja - si no fuera por ustedes, yo… no estaría con vida. O acaso, no recuerdas como nos conocimos.

Tras lo dicho, mi mente reproducía el momento en que vi a la araña gigante enrollando a una persona… en este caso a una pony.

-Cuando me atrapó… sentí miedo… y desesperación, creí… que todo acabó - ella se recostó en mi pecho - pero en eso escuché una voz y después… vi a un ser que jamás conocí.

Entonces me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-En verdad. Gracias por salvarme la vida. Joeyd… - rápidamente correspondí al abrazo, al sentir sus sentimientos en ese agradecimiento.

En eso entendí sus razones, el porqué de su comportamiento y cómo fue que llegamos a esto.

Tras un minuto dejamos de abrazarnos y noté una pequeña gota de lagrima salir de sus ojos, pero de inmediato volteó para que no la miré.

-Bien… ya apúrate y desvístete - que buena manera de matar el momento.

\- ¡Rayos señorita! - dije al tapar mi cuerpo con mis manos.

\- ¡Eh! No… lo que yo quiero… es decir lo que quise decir fue… - ella se puso roja como un tomate.

-Jajaja… - no aguante la risa.

-E-Eres… - ella parecía molesta, pero después - … ja… jaja… jajaja…

Los dos nos reímos a montón.

-Ok… ok… ya basta de bromas - dije al tranquilizarme - iré a ducharme - me dirijo al baño - pero algún día te devolveré todo esto, está claro.

-Jeje… lo que digas chico listo - dijo Daring Do antes de cerrar la puerta.

:

:

El baño si que era lujoso, tenía ducha, bañera y un par de batas, de las cuales tome una. De inmediato me cambie y saqué mi ropa del baño, sólo dejé el collar en el picaporte, sería incómodo si Nía apareciera justo ahora.

Y tras unos minutos me duche.

Vaya, sí que necesitaba esto, bueno fue un día muy agitado.

Tras terminar de secarme, salí con la bata de baño y me volví a colocar el collar, parece ser que Nía aún estaba descansando, ahí noté un conjunto de ropa en el sofá por lo que supuse que era lo que me trajo Daring Do.

Rápidamente lo tomé y toqué la puerta del dormitorio.

-*Toc-Toc* ¡Daring… es decir A.K ya terminé de ducharme! - dije al esperar en la puerta.

\- ¡Ok ya salgo! - me respondió desde el otro lado.

Escuché que se acercaba, por lo que me alejé un poco de la puerta.

-Bien cámbiate aquí y espérame a que salga - me dijo tras acercarse al baño - y ni se te ocurra espiar.

-Ya deberias saber, que no soy de esos - dije tras entrar al dormitorio.

Una vez adentro me aliste para cambiarme y note que me compró un conjunto estilo cowboy. La camisa era de color negro y los pantalones de color azul oscuro, también había un cinturón de cuero negro.

Terminé de cambiarme y salí del cuarto, como Daring aún no terminaba, comencé a darle un vistazo a la sala. Había una pequeña barra con dos sillas, una gran vitrina lleno de vinos y copas, no los toque porque sabía del cargo adicional de estas cosas, también había una mesita de madera en medio de tres sofás, y lo demás era decorativo.

Me senté en el sofá grande y tomé el collar.

Al sujetarlo, recordé como fue que manifesté esa daga… aunque ahora que lo pienso, era más bien una cuchilla.

\- ¿Cómo fue que lo hice? - pensé al tratar de recordar el sentimiento de antes - yo no puedo usar magia… ¿O sí?

En esos momentos estaba con la adrenalina y con la presión de sobrevivir, que no me detuve a analizar todo.

La visión, la voz, esos seres, el gran cristal de cuarzo y la misteriosa arma que manifesté. Eran preguntas que rondaron por mi cabeza, y ni hablar que tal vez ese santuario ocultaba más cosas de lo que podría a ver.

\- ¿La tableta…? ¿Le pertenecerá a alguien quien lo uso? - mi mente estaba divagando y tratando de conectar todo.

Lastimosamente supe que había muchos huecos en posibles teorías que imaginé para esto.

Lo normal sería pensar que un ser omnipotente me invoco para salvar el mundo o simplemente para ayudar contra un mal, ya saben la misma historia de un isekai, pero eh ahí el detalle, si eso era así, entonces…

\- ¿Por qué solo aparecí de la nada, sin ningún apoyo o guía? - pensé tras a recostarme de lado.

Mi invocador, porque sé que esto es así y no una rencarnación; vamos la misma palabra lo dice, no apareció y yo no estaba en medio de un lugar místico, con un círculo mágico; el cual es fundamental para estos casos... o será que en la vida real es diferente, al igual que paso con Natsuki Su…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Rayos! - dije en voz alta tras agarrarme la cabeza por la frustración.

\- ¡¿Todo bien ahí?! - pregunto Daring en voz alta desde el otro lado.

\- ¡Si! ¡Descuida! - respondí desde el mismo lugar.

\- ¡Ok! - dijo Daring Do.

Después de eso, me calme y suspire resignado. "Definitivamente esto llevara su tiempo".

Volví a ver el collar y tras pensar que lo que, si sabía hasta ahora, era que todo esto estaba girando en torno a Nía.

-Realmente estás descansando - pensé tras ponerlo en frente de mí - aún tenemos que hablar sobre la visión que tuvimos.

Al tenerlo en mi enfrente, recordé cómo la conocí o, mejor dicho, la primera vez que la vi y la historia de la gitana.

**/FLASHBACK/**

-Mmm… a pesar que no lo sabes del todo - me dijo tras mover el collar para que se diera vuelta en su lugar - este amigo tiene un gran interés en ti… dime no deseas saber lo que es.

-Aún tengo tiempo así que… soy todo oídos - si soy curioso no me culpen.

-Pues aquí un pequeño relato…

:

_Hace mucho tiempo, un aventurero se dirigió hacia un bosque profundo, en donde escuchó de una gran cueva._

_Se decía que todo aquel que entraba nunca lograba salir de ahí, pero esto sólo motivo su espíritu._

_Tras encontrarlo, noto que solo la entrada era poco visible, por lo que se animó más al creer que tal vez, era cierto lo que decían de él. El aventurero entró y tras varias horas, vio una pequeña estela de luz de diferentes colores, esto llamó su atención y se acercó más, pero un mal paso hizo que cayera por un pequeño barranco haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento._

_Cuando despertó, se encontró junto a un gran camino hecho de cristales luminosos, por instinto y sin otra opción, él siguió el camino y se encontró con algo que lo dejó boquiabierto._

_Un gran cristal resplandeciente, tan inmenso que le cuadruplicaba en tamaño._

_Él estaba anonadado por tal maravilla, debido a que era tan cristalina, que se podía ver a través de ella, y ni hablar del resplandor que desprendía, era como estar frente a un arcoíris._

_Lentamente se acercó y tocó el cristal por simple curiosidad, al hacerlo escuchó una voz._

_"¿Que eres?", al escucharlo se alejó y vio que la luz se intensificó. Tal vez fue la impresión, lo que hiso que respondiera, "Soy un aventurero", nuevamente el cristal se iluminó, "¿Aventurero?"_

_"Viajó por el mundo, en busca de aventura", respondió con sinceridad. El cristal volvió a hablar "¿Entonces, has visto todo el mundo?"_

_"No todo, pero sí", el aventurero noto curiosidad en sus palabras; "Y ¿Cómo es?", la luz que emitió se volvió más ligera. "Es algo difícil de explicar, hay mares, ríos, lagos, montañas, bosques y nieve; son lugares muy hermosos", describió con alegría._

_En eso la luz se volvió muy opaco, lo cual desconcertó un poco al aventurero.__"Yo… yo también, quisiera ver el mundo", habló con tono melancólico, ante esto y sentir la tristeza de sus palabras, le llegó una idea "¿Qué tal sí te llevo conmigo?"._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio, el cual no duró mucho "¿De verdad, harías eso por mí?", la luz fue tan intensa que el aventurero tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, esto no duró mucho "Pero… ¿Cómo lo lograrás? Es decir, yo… siempre estuve aquí y no puedo moverme, ya lo he intentado"._

_Al escuchar esto, el joven vio a su alrededor y noto que había otros cristales más pequeños saliendo por varias partes._

_"Dime algo ¿Tu eres todo lo que veo?", dijo tras volver a mirarlo. "Si, yo estoy presente en todo este lugar", en eso todos los cristales se iluminaron._

_Al ver tal espectáculo, una nueva idea le surgió "Entonces ¿Puedes quedarte en uno de los pequeños?"; al escuchar eso el cristal captó la idea, "Ya entiendo"._

_Rápidamente toda la luz se unió en un punto y se trasladó a un cristal del tamaño del brazo del aventurero, tras esto, él se acercó "¿Estás ahí?". "Sí", dijo con ánimo, "Bien", el joven estiró sus brazos y con algo de fuerza retiró con cuidado el cristal._

_Una vez en sus manos, la colocó en su mochila entre abierta "¿Listo para partir?". "Listo", respondió de inmediato._

_El aventurero uso el cristal para buscar un camino para salir, algo que fue más sencillo de lo que creyó, y tras unas horas logró ver la salida, "!Mira! ahí está la luz del día". "!En serio!", dijo con entusiasmo el cristal.__Ya afuera, vio que era tarde, por lo que se veía el ocaso entre los árboles._

_"__Esto… esto es hermoso", el cristal brilló como la vez anterior; "Ya está por anochecer así que busquemos un lugar en donde dormir". "¿Anochecer?", dijo con curiosidad; "Así es, mmm… ya se, iremos por acá"._

_El aventurero camino y subió una colina antes del anochecer, por lo que dio la vista de un maravilloso paisaje. Tras ocultarse el sol, se vio el cielo color naranja junto a la luna llena._

_"__Esto es el ocaso ¿A que es hermosa?", el aventurero se sentó y puso el cristal delante para que lo vea. Este dio un brillo leve que se mezcló con la luz del sol, lo que ocasionó que, de él, saliera un rayo de luz cristalino, "Si… es bellísima, nunca vi algo así", dijo el cristal._

_Ambos se quedaron contemplando el panorama y tras varios minutos, el cristal habló, "Estoy en deuda contigo"; "No fue nada", dijo el aventurero tras recostarse en el suelo. "Ya sé, dime ¿No tienes un deseo que deseas cumplir?", preguntó el cristal; "¿Deseo…? No lo sé… bueno, me gustaría poder caminar sin cansarme, después de todo soy un aventurero Jeje…"._

_Al terminar de hablar, el cristal lanzó una pequeña esfera de luz que alcanzó al joven, este se integró en su frente y su cuerpo brillo. "¿Qué fue eso…? ¿Qué me pasó?", dijo el aventurero al levantarse y revisar su cuerpo; "Descuida, sólo cumplí tu deseo", habló el cristal con ánimo._

_"Espera ¿Qué hiciste que...? ", el joven entonces sintió que era más ligero, saltó en su sitio, troto y dio una voltereta, cosa que creyó que no podía realizar así de fácil "¿Cómo es esto posible?". "Tómalo como una muestra de mi afecto", dijo el cristal._

_Desde ese día el aventurero y el cristal recorrieron el mundo entero, pero eso es otra historia._

:

:

-Adivina ¿Qué tipo de cristal era lo que encontró? - dijo la gitana al terminar la historia.

-Un cuarzo - dije tras entender el punto.

-Jiji… así es - ella volvió a colocar el collar en frente - se dice que este pequeño cumple deseos tras reflejar la luz del ocaso ¿A que no es algo místico?

-La verdad sí, pero es sólo una historia ¿Verdad? - dije sin apartar la vista del cuarzo.

-Una historia puede ser verdadera - explicó la gitana - aunque a veces. Esta puede distorsionarse con el tiempo. Ya depende de uno si lo cree o no.

-Cierto - pensé tras lo último que dijo.

-Y bueno ¿Te interesa? - ella colocó el collar en su mano derecha.

-Ya lo dije antes - hablé con interés - cuánto cuesta.

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… esa historia es casi igual a lo que me paso mmm… - me quedé pensando eso último.

Después de unos minutos sentí el cansancio por lo que me acomodé en el mueble, después de todo, tuve un día muy largo.

Y tras pestañear un rato, caí dormido.

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR.**

Daring Do salió del baño con una bata y toalla en el cabello, en eso notó que su amigo ya hacía dormido en el sofá.

-No te culpo - pensó al pasar por su lado - ya mañana hablaremos.

Antes de entrar al cambiarse ella lo arropo con sábanas y le puso una almohada para que esté más gusto.

-Nía… ¿Estás ahí? - dijo al aire terminando de colocar la almohada - si lo estás, déjame decir. Gracias, por ayudarme.

Una vez terminó, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenas noches - y con esto se metió al cuarto.

:

:

:

Mientras tanto, en una oficina cerca de la entrada del pueblo. Un pony con uniforme de sheriff sacó entre varias hojas, uno en específico.

\- ¿Señor, eso es…? - dijo un pony de camisa azul.

-La notificación de la princesa Celestia - habló con acento campirano - de una criatura conocida como… - leyó un párrafo - humano.

\- ¿Acaso será…? - dijo otro pony de camisa gris.

-La descripción - repaso con sus ojos otro párrafo - es la misma - enrollo el papel - caballeros, duerman temprano porque mañana, será un día ajetreado.

**./****././**

**Hola ¿Cómo están? espero que bien.**

**Bueno ya está aquí el capítulo 12 o seria el 13 si contamos el prólogo mmm... en fin, realmente agradezco este apoyo a mi fic y espero que lo sigan disfrutando ya que dentro de unos capítulos más adelante se verá o, leerá algo, que me emocionó por escribir.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer compañeros y que tengan un buen día.**

**Posdate: Ya actualice algunos capítulos anteriores, si ven algo que se me escapó, me lo hacen saber, por favor.**

**Hasta la próxima...**


	14. Cambio de Planes

**Capítulo 13: Cambio de Planes.**

**/PDV NARRADOR**

En un bosque muy tétrico, cerca de una gran cueva.

Se podía visualizar a un gran dragón de escamas color mostaza, acercarse a la entrada de la cueva.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición… - se decía en voz baja con cada paso que daba - debo pensar en algo, si me preguntan por lo sucedido.

Al caminar un poco más, un ser grande y… ¿Metálico? Se interpuso en su camino. Este era un poco más alto que el dragón.

-Valla, pero si es el novato - dijo con una voz que parecía pasar por un megáfono con eco - al menos eres puntual.

-Veo que no te oxidaste en el camino, hojalata - respondió el dragón.

-Al menos no soy un llorón - el ser metálico se acercó.

\- ¡Llorón! Te enseñaré quién es el llorón - el dragón se acercó con fuego oscuro en sus garras.

-Inténtalo si puedes novato - el ser metálico comenzó a ¿Girar? Sus largas garras en el mismo lugar, de estas salieron unas ráfagas de viento con destellos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron cerca, una burbuja de agua se posicionó en medio de ellos. Al verlo, ambos retrocedieron rápidamente y una explosión sónica salió al reventar, dejando un gran cráter.

\- ¡N-no pe-peleen! O… harán enojar a-a… - dijo con timidez una pequeña figura que parecía tener plumas en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldita! Acaso ¿Querías matarnos? - reclamó el dragón.

\- ¡¡¡Eh!!! Yo… yo no… quería hacerlo, fu-fue… un accidente - dijo eso último con nervios, por su tono de voz parecía ser una chica.

\- ¿Un accidente? ¡Ja! Ni de broma - habló el otro ser - conozco como eres en realidad.

Ella ocultó su rostro, pero se pudo visualizar una sonrisa macabra que se dibujó en el.

\- ¡Oye! troglodita, no es bueno intimidar a las damas - en eso un ser con alas bajo de un árbol - o acaso deseas empezar algo que lamentarás.

\- ¿Dama? - dijo el dragón.

\- ¿Ella? - habló el otro.

\- ¡Jajaja…! - rieron los dos.

-Oh… qué valientes son al reírse en mi cara - en eso sus ojos brillaron y una figura transparente hecha de truenos se formó a su alrededor.

\- ¡Eh! Usted también… por favor… se-señora no… lo haga - dijo la joven.

\- ¡Se-Señora! - dijo molesta el ser con alas - chiquilla engreída, enzima que te defiendo.

\- ¿QUE ES TODO ESTE ALBOROTO? - preguntó otro ser que caminó con calma.

Cuando apareció, todos se quedaron quietos y se tranquilizaron.

El tamaño de este sujeto era igual que el ser de metal, su cuerpo desprendía aura oscura por lo que no se podía apreciar muy bien su apariencia. Sólo se notaba un par de cuernos curvados hacia atrás y una cola muy larga.

-¡ Mátalos! No tienen valor alguno - dijo… su ¿Cola? - nadie los extrañara.

Su cola se alargó y se acercó al grupo, se pudo observar que tenía una boca y ojos de color rojo.

-CÁLLATE O TE VOLVERÉ A GOLPEAR - dijo el ser jalando su cola para atrás.

-Lo-lo siento… yo-yo les dije que… no pe-pelearan - habló la más joven del grupo.

\- ¡ESO NO ME INTERESA! - dijo en voz alta.

Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos en silencio, en eso se escuchó unos pasos saliendo de la cueva.

-Entren - dijo una criatura el cual no se podía ver su rostro ni figura - les está esperando.

Todos se miraron y sin decir nada entraron a la cueva. Cuando ya no había nadie, el lugar fue cubierto por un campo de oscuridad.

Dentro de la cueva, en lo más profundo. Se podía apreciar un gran altar y alrededor de ella había varias figuras ocultas por las sombras, entre ellos se encontraba el grupo de antes.

\- ¡TODOS PONGAN ATENCIÓN! - dijo una criatura que llevaba un traje verde con un pañuelo en el cuello estilo medieval, junto con un gran saco que lo usaba como capa.

Nadie le prestó atención, ya que detrás de él, algo brilló y salieron tres siluetas bípedas que caminaron al frente, dos de ellos se pusieron al extremo de cada lado y uno se colocó en frente.

-Gracias por su arduo trabajo, señores - dijo el ser de traje.

-No perdamos el tiempo y comencemos - dijo el del frente fastidiado.

En eso, todos miraron arriba del altar en donde una extraña figura viscosa de color negro bajaba hasta tocar el suelo, si uno lo viera de cerca juraría que era sangre oscura.

Cuando tocó tierra, esta tembló y se formó un gran ojo y detrás suyo apareció, desde la oscuridad, un gran cristal, el cual le faltaba varios pedazos en todos los lugares. Cuando terminó de formarse, se solidifico y este miraba alrededor revisando a todos los que estaban en frente de él, después miró abajo en donde estaban los cuatros seres.

\- ¿Todos presentes? - dijo aquello con voz muy distorsionada, el cual parece la mezcla de diferentes tipos de voces. Desde niños y niñas, hasta adultos y viejos.

-Así es, todos los importantes del área están aquí - dijo el tipo del traje, haciendo una reverencia.

-Excelente - dijo esa cosa - ¡Escuchen con atención! - todos miraron atentamente - Los reuní aquí para decirles, que he decidido adelantar los planes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… - dijo uno de los presentes, sin embargo, fue interrumpido cuando una cosa pasó cerca de él.

Este lo miro con miedo y cerró la boca.

-No interrumpas - dijo el ser que estaba enfrente de esa cosa.

-Como decía, el plan que elabore por más de décadas será acelerado - continuó hablando - debido a ciertos factores que mencionaré a continuación.

Cuando dijo eso último, el dragón tragó saliva y se puso nervioso

-Primero que nada, la generación de esta era, sé a vuelto más competente ¿De seguro saben de qué habló? - dijo el ser del ojo.

-Las portadoras - dijo una voz femenina que llevaba una especie de pipa larga.

-Correcto - en ese momento, el cristal arrojó una gota de algo y se formó 6 figuras ya conocidas - si no bastara con el regreso de la segunda hermana, el Imperio de cristal y la nueva princesa. Se le suma el nuevo tipo de magia que se les otorgó ese bendito árbol.

Cuando menciono esto último, las figuras de las 6 yeguas cambiaron a otro más llamativo.

\- ¡Qué horror! - dijo el ser con alas - parece que le vomitaron témperas de colores y brillantina.

-A pesar de esa "apariencia", debo decir que serán un gran estorbo, más no algo que se puede manejar - dijo el ser del ojo - recuerden señores, nosotros estuvimos conquistando toda esta tierra desde las sombras, sin llamar la atención. No como esos tipos, que solo fortalecieron a esas… portadores.

Las figuras que formó se desvanecieron.

-En segundo - continuó - he recibido notificaciones de que algo ocurrió en el área de Fafner.

Cuando se mencionó ese nombre, todos los ojos se posicionaron en el dragón.

\- ¿Tienes algo que reportar? - dijo el del traje.

-Yo… - apretó sus garras y respiró hondo - si… fue durante la misión de recuperación de ese pueblucho. Cuando fui por el cristal, encontré un candidato y llegamos a un acuerdo, pero…

-Pero - repitió el tipo con el traje.

El dragón vio con desdén al sujeto que le interrumpió.

\- ¡El bastardo se arrepintió en último minuto y todo fue una reverenda…! - Fafner no pudo continuar, debido a que el ojo lo vio con gran seriedad.

-Entonces… - se acercó - ¿Qué sucedió?

El dragón se sintió helado y muy asustado al ver directamente la pupila de esa cosa.

Una pequeña imagen de un diminuto ser se visualizó en su mente.

-Esos… esos ¡Malditos ponis! - dijo alzando la voz - ¡Con sus asquerosos lazos de amistad! ¡Osaron arruinar mis planes! No se cómo lo hicieron, pero activaron el cristal y neutralizaron el domo…

-Explícate - dijo el ojo regresando lentamente a su lugar.

-El cristal se elevó y disparó un rayo que destruyó la barrera. Cuando lo vi, me apresuro en destruir todo para que dejara de funcionar y afortunadamente resultó.

\- Sabes ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - dijo el ojo sin apartar la mirada.

"Y como no podría hacerlo"

-No... yo estaba ocupado castigando a esos ¡Malditos ponis…! - en eso el cristal se tornó de color rojo al igual que el ojo.

\- ¡Esa estupidez! - dijo con gran ira - ¡Esa maldita estupidez tuya! ¡PUDO COSTAR MIS PLANES PARA SER LIBRE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ¡AHORA TENDRE QUE ADELANTAR TODO POR TU CULPA!

En eso el dragón sintió un pulso de dolor en su pecho que le doblegó de dolor.

Todos a su alrededor se distanciaron, pero sólo dos de ellos se mantuvieron en su lugar, uno tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- ¡SI HAY ALGO QUE NO TOLERO! ¡SON LOS IDIOTAS COMO TÚ! - continuó - ¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PASÓ AHÍ! ¡LA TIENES!

-Pi-pie… dad… - dijo con gran esfuerzo y dificultad Fafner.

\- ¿Piedad? … … … está bien - el color del cristal volvió a la normalidad y el dragón volvió a respirar - que no digan, que el gran Prae D. No es piadoso con sus subordinados. Además, algo bueno salió de toda esta gran metida de pata.

-*toz* *toz* *toz* Graci…

-¡¡¡¡EH!!!! - el ojo volvió a cambiar de color.

El dragón no dijo nada y se quedó paralizado.

-Como decía - continuó - he recibido información muy importante sobre nuestras "queridas y hermosas" princesas.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir.

-Tal parece, que perdieron una cuarta parte de su magia alicornio - dijo con gran satisfacción.

\- ¡Eso facilita nuestros planes! - dijo el tipo del traje alegremente.

-Es por eso, que habrá un pequeño cambio, pero antes de continuar - el ojo volvió a mirar al dragón - habías dicho ¿Que había un nuevo recluta? ¿Verdad?

-En… en realidad, hay dos - dijo Fafner ya más calmado.

-Dos por el precio de uno… ¡Que oferton! - dijo de forma burlona - y… ¿Tienen potencial?

-Debo decir, que uno de ellos me sorprendió mucho - habló el dragón con seguridad.

\- ¡Oh! en ese caso quiero que me los presentes después, claro que antes… tendrás tu castigo - dijo mirando para un lado.

-Por su puesto señor, dentro de un… cas-castigo - Fafner se sorprendió por lo último.

En eso la pupila del ojo cambio de color y lo miró directamente, los ojos del dragón se volvieron oscuros y su cuerpo comenzó a dar espasmos mientras soltaba varios gritos ahogados.

-Esto es un ejemplo ¡¡¡DE LO QUE PASA SI METEN LA PATA!!! - gritó tan fuerte que algunos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos - ¡RECUERDEN QUIEN LES DIO TODO! ¡Y TAMBIEN RECUERDEN! - el dragón se elevó de su sitio y empezó a llorar - ¡QUIEN SE LOS PUEDE QUITAR!

El dragón seguía en el aire y después de varios minutos cayó al piso con los ojos negros. Todos se asustaron al ver que parecía muerto, pero tras un momento, el dio una gran bocanada de aire.

-Ahora - continuó más calmado - esto es lo que haremos…

:

:

:

Después de la reunión.

Todos los presentes se regresaron hacia la salida de la cueva, dejando sólo a los cuatros presentes que estaban cerca del cristal.

-Debiste matarlo - dijo un ser bípedo con capucha.

-Ganas no me faltaban - dijo el ser del cristal - pero en un partido de ajedrez, los peones son importantes.

-Al menos, le hubieras roto una parte del cuerpo - dijo otro ser bípedo mientras chocaba su puño con la palma de su mano, este tenía un par de guantes en ellos.

-Cuida tu rebaño o no trabajarán al 100% - dijo el ser del cristal.

-Sabias palabras mi señor - dijo el tipo con traje.

-Lame botas - dijo el otro ser bípedo con una máscara de color blanco en su rostro.

-Jajaja… que chistoso - dijo el ser del traje.

-Como no puedes tener algo de orgullo…

\- ¡Bien! Ya basta de tonterías - dijo el de la capucha al ver a los dos - dinos ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? ¿No?

-Como te atreves… - reclamó el del traje.

-Tan perspicaz como siempre - dijo el ser del cristal - así es, hay algo que no dije y es que sentí una presencia muy… diferente que llegó a este mundo.

-A este mundo… ¡Un segundo! ¿Acaso es…? - dijo el tipo del traje.

-Tal parece que si - hablo el ojo - sin embargo, como dije antes, sentí algo diferente y a la vez… familiar.

-Ayer por la tarde, noté un extraño círculo mágico en el cielo de este reino - dijo uno de los 4 señalando arriba.

-Ese idiota - dijo el ser del cristal - en verdad que no puedo despreciarlo más de lo que puedo. Al menos ya terminé con él.

-Entonces ¿Quieres que busquemos pistas de lo que pasó y la presencia de lo que sea que llegó aquí? - dijo el de la capucha.

-Sin duda, sabes lo que hay que hacer - elogió el ser del cristal - Quiero que tú - el ojo miró al tipo del traje - busques pistas sobre lo ocurrido, antes que las portadoras den con ello.

-Será un honor - respondió alegremente.

\- ¿Esas tipas saben algo? - preguntó el de la capucha.

-Según el viejo titiritero, notó a ese grupo cerca del lugar que apareció el círculo - explicó el ojo.

-En ese caso, debo apresurarme - dijo el tipo del traje acomodando su saco.

-Pero antes de eso - continuó - quiere que vayas a un lugar en específico y busques un trozo del cuarzo.

-No hay problema - dijo mientras dio una reverencia - dígame ¿A dónde debo ir?

-A un lugar que anteriormente era conocido como, la bóveda - dijo el cristal - está escondido en una gran montaña, pero descuida, yo sé un camino rápido que te llevará ahí.

:

:

:

:

A la mañana siguiente.

La pegaso aventurera Daring Do se encontraba en la lavandería del pueblo de Appleloosa, esperando la ropa de su más reciente amigo.

-Disculpe señorita, pero me temo que aún no está listo - dijo la encargada, quien vestia un vestido de color rosa, tras verificar con sus compañeros.

\- ¿Cómo cuanto tardara? - pregunto Daring Do tras acomodar varias cosas que compro antes de llegar ahí.

-Deje me ver - dijo la pony con vestido rosado para luego ir a hablar de nuevo con sus compañeros.

Tras esperar por la respuesta, la pegaso disfrazada dio una mirada a los alrededores del lugar para matar el tiempo. En eso, noto unas hojas que estaban pegados al lado de varios avisos de, se busca niñera.

\- ¿Qué es esto…? - pensó al acercarse a ver un papel que estaba en medio de todos.

Tras leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos.

-Lamento informarle que tardara unos 30… minutos… - la encargada salió a avisarle a Daring Do, pero ella ya se había ido - ¿Señorita?

:

:

**:**

**:**

* * *

**/PDV JOEYD**

Bostezo* que bien dormí, sin duda fue el mejor descanso que tuve, a pesar de estar acostado en un mueble Jeje...

Me levanté y me estire para comenzar con el día, me frote los ojos y lo primero que vi fue… un gran desastre.

-Pero ¿Qué? - pensé al ver que todo el lugar estaba desordenado.

Cada cajón, cada adorno, cada copa, vasos y botellas de vino; estaban fuera de su sitio. Era como si nos hubieran robado o… saqueado.

-Hay no… - pensé tras dirigirme al cuarto en donde estaba Daring Do - ¡Daring despierta! - dije tras abrir la puerta - nos han… ro… bado.

Al abrir la puerta vi a Nía voltear a verme con una prenda de ropa en sus manos.

-Nía… ¡Despertaste! - dije al verla con alegría.

-Joeyd, buenos días - me dijo al acercarse.

-Buenos días - en eso note que el cuarto estaba igual que la sala - ah… Nía, tú ¿Hiciste esto?

-Eh… - ella miró el desorden - bueno… tuve curiosidad y… no pude contenerme jeje… - ella volteó a verme cubriendo parte de su rostro con la prenda.

Je... debí adivinarlo.

-Bien, no te culpo - me acerque a recoger una almohada del piso - pero - la mire a los ojos - después del desorden, viene el orden. Tienes que ordenar esto antes que aparezca Daring - dije tras acomodar la cama.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Todo esto? - dijo tras señalar el lugar.

-Sí, todo el cuarto - dije y me acerqué a la sala - y también esto.

-Pero… ¡Es mucho! - reclamó.

-Si lo es, pero debes saber que todo acto tiene consecuencias - ella se desanimó al ver todo el trabajo que iba hacer.

-Bien… lo haré… - dijo de manera triste.

Ella comenzó a colocar todas las cosas en su lugar, sin duda estaba muy desanimada, pero debe saber sobre las consecuencias de los actos.

Mientras ordenaba, me dirigí al baño para alistarme para el día.

Cuando salí, noté que ya estaba por la mitad del cuarto, así que decidí hacer algo para aligerar un poco su tarea.

\- ¿Eh? - ella me vio saliendo del baño y tomar los cojines del suelo.

-Sólo por esta vez - dije tras colocarlos en su sitio - te ayudare.

\- ¡Gracias! - me dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

-Pero recuerda, uno debe asumir sus actos - dije tras seguir acomodando.

-Bien - dijo ella regresando a ordenar el cuarto.

Pasaron unos minutos y mientras ordenamos el lugar me puse a pensar. "Si ella se despertó primero ¿Qué paso con Daring Do?"

-Nía - la llamé.

-Dime - se acercó.

-Cuando te despertaste ¿No vistes a Daring en el cuarto? - pregunté

-Mmm… no - respondió tras mirar a un lado y colocar sus brazos cruzados mientras cerraba sus ojos - sólo te vi a ti en eso - señaló el sofá grande.

-Ya veo - dije al entender que ella madrugo - y ¿No trataste de despertarme?

-Lo intente - dijo tras colocar un adorno de mesa en su lugar - Pero no me hacías caso.

-No sabía que tenía el sueño pesado - pensé - Eso explica por qué no sentí el desorden.

Al terminar de guardar las copas, lo cual fue lo último, decidí preguntarle sobre lo de ayer.

-¡Al fin terminamos! - dijo ella tras dar un giro en el aire.

-Bien hecho - dije mientras tomaba asiento - ahora ya sabes qué hacer si haces un desorden.

-Sí, lo sé - ella colocó a mi lado.

-Bien. Ahora, cambiando de tema - la mire a los ojos - dime ¿Qué fue lo que viste ayer?

-Ah… eso, bueno… fue algo extraño - me dijo tratando de hacer memoria.

-Me dijiste que viste a alguien - trate de hacerla recordar.

-Sí, es verdad - ella golpeó su mano con su puño derecho, como si se diera cuenta de algo - era una mujer muy linda, de cabello largo como el mío. Y estaba hablando con alguien, pero no pude ver bien quien era.

\- ¿Se te era conocida? - pregunté.

-Mmm… creo que si - ella tocó su barbilla con su dedo índice por un rato - o eso creo, no estoy segura.

-Será la misma persona que vi - pensé.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar más del asunto.

\- ¡Eh! - Nía se levantó de su lugar y miro a la puerta.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - dije tras levantarme del sofá.

-Alguien se acerca - me dijo al acercarse a la puerta.

-Un segundo - pensé al verla - Nía ¿Puedes percibir a la gente? - pregunté.

\- ¿Percibir? - ella me vio - No sé lo que es eso - ella volvió a mirar la puerta - ¡Aquí esta!

\- ¡Eh! - en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe - ¿Daring? - ella había entrado rápido y cerrado la puerta.

\- ¿Ella es Daring Do? - me pregunto Nía - se ve distinta.

\- ¡Joeyd! - ella volteó a verme, se notaba que estaba agitada - ¡Hay problemas!

Ella voló rápidamente hacia las ventanas y cerró todas las cortinas. En eso note que tenia unos paquetes en mano y dos mochilas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté al ver cómo cerró el último.

-Joeyd - ella me dio un trozo de papel - se te busca por todo el pueblo.

\- ¡Que! - exclame y de inmediato me calló con su mano.

-Baja la voz - ella apartó su mano - léelo por ti mismo.

Le di una hojeada.

-Ahm… recuerda que no se leer tu idioma - definitivamente necesito aprender.

-Yo lo leo - dijo Nía tras tomar el papel.

\- ¿Eh? - Daring Do se extrañó al ver el papel flotar - ¿Ya despertó Nía?

-Sí, ella volvió - dije.

-Buenos días Daring Do - ella la saludo.

-Te está diciendo, buenos días - repetí lo que dijo.

-Buenos días Nía - saludo Daring.

En eso Nía echó una mirada al papel.

-Se busca. Vivo o Muerto - ella comenzó a leer… Espera ¿Qué dijo?

\- ¡Que caraj…! - pensé al escuchar lo leído.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Mientras tanto en el pueblo.

-Señor ¿Está seguro de esto? ¿No será muy peligroso? - dijo un pony de camisa azul

-Nos meteremos en problemas si alguien se entera de lo que hicimos - dijo el otro pony de camisa gris.

-Descuiden muchachos - dijo el comisario tras acomodar su sombrero y empezar a caminar al centro del pueblo - cuando terminemos, verán como todos en el pueblo nos lo agradecerán - al terminar de hablar, se detuvo y vio a varios ponys acercarse a él y su grupo.

Cada uno llevaba sogas, palas y trinches.

-De acuerdo muchachos - el comisario se colocó delante de todos - ¡Andando!

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a una gran posada.

**/./././././**

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? espero que bien.**

**¿A que no saben lo que me paso?**

**Se me desconfiguro el cel.**

**Debido a esto, tuve problemas con la app al momento de instalarlo de nuevo, por lo que tarde un poco en subir el capítulo.**

**Bueno, ya todo paso y no fue más que un gran susto, "menos mal que tenia mi respaldo del capítulo".**

**En fin, gracias por leer y le doy un gran saludo a Rikimlp por ayudarme a ver mis fallas y poder coregirlas. Como lo dije antes, es la primera vez que escribo un fic.**

**Hasta la próxima...**


	15. Caminos Separados

**Capítulo 14: Caminos Separados.**

**/PDV JOEYD**

Nía leyó detenidamente lo que decía el papel:

"Se busca. Vivo o Muerto a una criatura conocida como humano.

Descripción:

Altura: 1.70 - 1.72.

Peso: Lo promedio.

Pelaje: Es lampiño.

Cabello: Semi largo de color negro.

Cola: No tiene.

Género: Macho.

Vestimenta: Casual.

Característica especial: Puede tener objetos que cubren sus patas (no confundir con botas o medias).

Cualquier información avisar a la comisaría. Se le pagará bien".

-... … se puede saber… ¿¡Que rayos es esto!? - dije tras voltear el papel y enseñarle a Daring.

-Shhh… te dije que bajes la voz - me dijo tras tomar el papel - escucha, esta mañana desperté temprano para comprar ciertas cosas y cuando pasé a recoger tu ropa por la lavandería, me encuentro con esto.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Si no estoy más que un día viviendo en este mundo - dije mientras hacía memoria.

-Si… eso es lo extraño… Ah, por cierto - ella se sentó en el mueble y dejo todas las cosas ahí, para luego sacar algo de una de las mochilas - aquí traje algo para que comas.

-Gracias - dije al ver que sacó un jugo, fruta y un pie de manzana.

Nía se acercó para ver las cosas que trajo Daring.

-Por cierto… - empecé a hablar y en eso, Daring saco dos muffins y una manzana.

-Descuida compre para ambos - ambos fueron levitados por Nía

-Gracias - agradeció tras comer el muffin.

-Pero no entiendo - dije tras tomar el jugo, el cual era de piña - ¿Porque el "Vivo o Muerto"? Es decir… no he hecho nada a nadie.

-Es cierto… no tiene sentido - dijo Daring al volver a leer el papel - aunque… esto sólo es una descripción en general.

-Es verdad - dije tras dar un mordisco al pie. Cielos como adoro este sabor.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - dijo Nía al terminar su muffin.

-Que no saben, quién soy en realidad - le respondí - sólo es la descripción de un humano. No dicen ningún detalle en específico de mí.

-Creo que entiendo - dijo Nía y después dio un mordisco a su manzana.

-Dime ¿Qué pasa si me entregó? - pregunte para conocer las consecuencias.

-Lo más probable… es que te lleven con las princesas - respondió Daring Do - y después te interrogaran, pero…

-Pero… - repetí.

-Tal vez, solo tal vez. Te encierren en el Tártaro o te exilien a un lugar muy lejos - me dijo preocupada.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Nía.

Suerte que nadie la escucha, porque hubiera llamado la atención de todo el lugar.

-Pe-pero ¿Por qué? - no entendí la razón. Y debo decir que eso del "Tártaros" si me preocupa.

-El "Vivo o Muerto" - dijo Daring - nunca creí ver este tipo de carteles… es más, creo que solo se usa para criminales muy peligrosos.

-Pero yo no soy peligroso, ni nada de eso - dije tras ver que esto no pinta nada bien.

-Así es - dijo Nía - Joeyd sólo combatió con arañas gigantes y monstruos temibles.

Ok… Si alguien me pregunte ¿Si mate a alguien? Puede que tal vez… sea un problema si se enteran de eso.

-Mmm… - Daring Do se puso a pensar - *Suspiro* supongo que no queda de otra - ella me vio con ojos melancólicos - lo mejor será que visites a unas amigas mías.

\- ¿Eh? - a que se refiere ¿Acaso tiene contactos?

-Escúchame, yo tengo unas amigas en Ponyville que te pueden ayudar - en eso ella sacó de su mochila un paquete envuelto en papel kraft - sólo diles que eres amigo de A.K Yearling y entrégale esto a una pegaso de cabello y cola arcoíris de nombre Rainbow Dash - ella me dio el paquete.

-Rainbow Dash - dije al entender su nombre con su apariencia - anotado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Nía al acercarse a ver.

-Puedo saber ¿Qué es? - también pregunté.

-Es sólo un presente, que se suponía era para ti y Nía - me dijo algo apenada - Pero debido a las circunstancias… bueno… que se le va ser.

-Sí, entiendo - dije al ver que ella se tomó la molestia de regalarme algo - un segundo - en eso entendí lo que ella acaba de decirme - Daring, si tú me dices esto… significa que…

-Veo que lo entiendes - me dijo tras cerrar un rato los ojos - escúchame, puede ser que afuera ya te están buscando, por lo que será mejor que nos separamos. Claro que antes te ayudare a salir de aquí con una distracción.

\- ¡Eh! - en eso Nía se acercó a su lado - Daring ¿Te irás?

-Nía está preocupada por lo que has dicho - le dije a Daring Do.

-Entiendo… dime ¿En dónde está? - yo le señale a su lado derecho - Nía, esto lo hago para que puedan escapar. Ya que no sabemos qué sucederá si los atrapan.

-Pe-pero… no somos amigos - dijo ella

-Ya veo - dije al saber su preocupación - Nía se preocupa por nuestra amistad.

-Entiendo - Daring miró a su lado - Nía, nosotros tres somos amigos y es por eso que he decidido hacer de distracción para que ustedes puedan ir a Ponyville.

\- ¿No puedes venir con nosotros? - dijo Nía preocupada.

La verdad, entiendo su preocupación y yo tampoco quiero que ella se vaya, pero… no quiero que se vea envuelta en algo que la pueda perjudicar por mi culpa, creo que será lo mejor.

-Nía, es como dijo Daring - dije para que entienda la situación - Si ella viene con nosotros puede que la cataloguen como nuestra cómplice, si es que me buscan por un delito muy grave - en verdad, esto es ridículo ¿Que rayos hice para que suceda esto? - por lo que es mejor seguir su plan - ella miró para bajo preocupada - Pero descuida – ella levanto su mirada - a pesar que estemos distanciados, seguiremos siendo amigos. Después de todo, una amistad no se rompe con la distancia.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto viéndonos.

-De veritas, de veritas- dije viendo a Daring.

-Es cierto - continuó ella - los verdaderos amigos duran y prevalecen a través de la distancia y adversidades - los ojos de Nía volvieron a brillar - además, aclarando todo esto, podemos volvernos a ver ¿No es así chico listo? - ella me golpeó levemente con su codo.

-Claro que sí, chica aventurera - dije alegremente.

-En serio - ella se acercó a Daring, a quien le hice una señal y ella asintió - ¡Viva!

-Jeje… me alegra ver ese ánimo - dije a verla flotar y girar alegremente - sabes, me hubiera gustado hablar un poco más contigo.

-Si yo también… - ella miro a un lado y después me volvió a ver - pero supongo, que será para otra ocasión - dijo Daring sacando unas cosas de su mochila y entregándome la que me compro.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - dije al tomar la mochila y guardar las cosas que me iba pasando.

-Claro dime - en verdad, estoy muy agradecido con ella.

-Sé que te llevarás la tableta - ella asintió y Nía se puso a mi lado cuando escuchó sobre ello - por lo que me gustaría, que me hagas saber si hallas algo sobre ella y los dibujos que hiciste.

-Claro - dijo ella con una linda sonrisa - sólo envíame una carta para saber de ti.

Cuando dijo eso, ella sacó una pluma entintada y comenzó a escribir algo en un trozo de papel.

-Envíamelo a esta dirección - dijo Daring al pasar el trozo de papel.

-Bien… - en eso me acordé de algo - ¡Cierto! toma las monedas que…

\- ¡Eh! - en eso, Nía se acercó rápidamente a la ventana.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté por su comportamiento.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Daring.

-Siento que algo… o, mejor dicho - ella coloco su mano en su pecho – siento a varias personas o ponis acercándose - me dijo tratando de ver por una ventana.

Aún no sé cómo lo hace, pero cada vez me sorprende más… un segundo…

-Y si lo que siente Nía - comencé a pensar - ¿No es la presencia de las personas o ponis…? Si no… tal vez…

-Joeyd… - Daring me vio preocupada.

-Tal parece - voltee a ver a Daring - que ella, ahora siente a la gent… es decir, a los seres con magia.

Sin duda esa es la explicación más lógica que le doy, después de todo… ella puede ver la energía mágica.

\- ¡Wau! Eso es nuevo ¿No? - dijo al saber… ¡Un segundo!

-Hay no - dije al darme cuenta - Ya vienen.

-Joeyd ¿Qué hacemos? - me preguntó Nía con preocupación.

-Si ya llegaron entonces... - Daring Do comenzó a habla y empezó a pensar - Mmm... ahora que se, lo que Nía puede hacer, creo que puede facilitar más las cosas.

\- ¿Facilitar las cosas? - pensé por lo que dijo.

-Nía - Daring se acercó un poco hacia la ventana - Puedes decirme ¿A cuántos puedes sentir?

-Creo que… - ella voló por el cuarto, mirando alrededor - son… muchos, siento a muchos. Desde ahí, hasta halla - Nía señalo por la puerta y al frente.

-Según parece - comencé a hablar por ella - que estamos siendo rodeados.

-Mmm… la estación del tren esta por ahí - Daring señalo el lado este del cuarto - Ahí también ¿Puedes sentirlos?

Nía volvió a acercarse y ella asintió.

-Sí, son varios - al decir esto, yo asentí con mi cabeza a Daring.

-Entonces, puede ser que también estén esperando por ahí ¡Rayos! - ella sujeto su barbilla - Yo iba a llamar su atención para que ustedes vayan a la estación… ¿Si hubiera una manera de alejarlos?

Aun si lo que sentía Nía, no era de los que me persiguen, no podíamos arriesgarnos… a no ser…

En eso, mi cerebro dio una idea.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - me acerque al cuarto y saque la sabana de la cama - si es para llamar su atención, entonces... - yo voltee a ver a Nía - solo deben ver algo que realmente les interesa.

Al escuchar esto, Daring abrió más grande sus ojos y también vio en la misma dirección que yo estaba viendo.

\- ¿Eh? - Nía nos vio mientras sonreímos al verla. Bueno yo la veía.

-Nía - dije tras acercarme un poco - ¿Te gustaría hacer una broma?

Al escuchar la palabra "broma" sus ojos brillaron.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Afuera de la posada de tres pisos, se encontraba un grupo de ponis listo para entrar. Mientras esperaban que todos los habitantes salieran del lugar.

\- ¡Muy bien muchachos! - comenzó a hablar el comisario - en cuanto salga el último, un grupo irá por delante, otro entrará por atrás y el resto rodeará el local. ¡Entendido!

\- ¡Si! - dijeron al unísono varios potros listos para movilizarse.

En eso, se escuchó varios ruidos extraños en la parte de arriba.

\- ¿Qué diantres es eso? - dijo uno de los compañeros del comisario.

-Ese es… - dijo la yegua recepcionista al alejarse un poco - la habitación de lujo. En donde se hospedaron esa criatura y la yegua.

\- ¿¡Que dijiste!? - exclamó el comisario.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un grito y una de las ventanas se quebró.

\- ¡Por Celestia! ¡Muchachos, entremos! - grito el comisario a sus hombres… o ponis… aún no me acostumbro.

Todo el grupo se dividió y entraron como lo planeado, pero en eso, una ventana se rompió y algo salió de ahí.

\- ¡CUIDADO! - advirtió un pony que estaba en medio.

Todos lo esquivaron a tiempo y cuando hubo el impacto, se formó una cortina de polvo y arena que no dejaba ver que era.

-*toz* *toz* por el sombrero de mi Tía Petunia. ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo uno de los ponis.

El polvo se disipó un poco y se vio una figura extraña parado en frente de todos. Algunos se quedaron boca abiertos.

-Eso es… - dijo uno.

-El-el… - dijo otro.

-Huma… - dijo el comisario.

En eso, la figura saltó hacia el techo de un local cercano y se fue corriendo.

\- ¡ATRÁPENLO! - grito el comisario.

De inmediato, todos los potros fueron tras él, dejando a los trabajadores del local y los habitantes observando la persecución.

Entre tanto, un grupo de dos ponis subieron a ver el cuarto para saber, que fue el grito de antes.

\- ¡Señorita! – empezó a llamar un pony de pelaje amarillo y sombrero vaquero - ¡Señorita! ¡Respóndame por el amor a las manzanas!

-Braeburn busca por el dormitorio, yo iré a ver por acá - dijo el otro poni señalando los lugares.

Los dos ponis se dividieron y buscaron en la habitación, el cual estaba hecho un desastre.

:

:

Mientras todo el pueblo se estaba movilizando, se pudo observar a un par de individuos escabullirse por otro lado del pueblo, el cual conectaba con la estación del tren.

-Veo que se está divirtiendo - dijo uno de ellos mientras escuchaba desde lejos a alguien gritar "Se fue por acá".

-Sólo espero que no se deje llevar - dijo el otro tras pasar por un pasaje.

Ambos estaban cubiertos con grandes casacas de color marrón que les cubrían el cuerpo y lentes de sol.

Los dos llegaron cerca a la estación del tren y vieron, desde lejos, como un grupo de ponis con palas y picos, salieron de ahí apresurados para unirse al grupo de la persecución.

:

:

Mientras tanto, con el grupo mencionado.

Ellos estaban a punto de arrinconar al ser que se paseó por todo el lugar

\- ¡Ya lo tenemos! - dijo el compañero del comisario al ver que entró al bar.

-Bien - dijo el comisario - ¡COMO LO PLANEAMOS MUCHACHOS!

Todos asintieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones.

-No dejaré que se repita el mismo horror - pensó el comisario - no será igual como cuando apareció ese monstruo de color rojo - el comisario empezó a acercarse a la puerta, seguido de su grupo.

Una vez adentro, vieron algo que parecía una silueta, estar de pie en la barra de las bebidas, esta se encontraba de espaldas y envuelto con sábanas, como si una capucha se tratara.

Lentamente se acercaron.

\- ¡Ríndete! - grito el comisario - ¡Te tenemos rodeados!

La silueta no se movía para nada y los ponis se acercaban más.

-Señor… ¿Está seguro que habla nuestro idioma? - dijo uno de los ponis en voz baja.

-Muy seguro - dijo el comisario acercándose más - esta mañana lo confirmó una de las meseras.

En eso la silueta se movió un poco.

\- ¡A no! - dijo el comisario, al pensar que iba hacer algo - no te dejaré escapar.

Todos los ponis rodearon a la criatura y justo cuando lo iban a capturar, este dejó caer las sábanas y vieron…

\- ¿¡Eh!? - dijo uno.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - dijo otro.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - dijo el comisario.

\- ¿¿¡¡¡EHHH!!!?? - gritaron todos al ver que no había nadie.

-Pero ¿Qué…? - dijo el comisario.

Sin embargo, algo sucedió de repente.

PLASH*

Un pedazo de pastel flotó y fue a estrellarse en la cara de uno de los ponis.

\- ¡Oye! - dijo el pony tras quitarse los pedazos del pastel.

\- ¡Jajaja…! - río uno, pero… - *PLASH* ¡Oye! - otro pedazo salió volando y le dio por la espalda.

\- ¿Quien está…? *PLASH* - otro pedazo impactó en el rostro de un pony.

En eso, varios pedazos de pasteles fueron lanzados por varias partes.

Curiosamente, cuando un pony se reía del que le cayó un trozo, este le tiro un trozo de pastel que aparecía a su lado para que se callara.

Y así comenzó… ¡La gran batalla de los pasteles!

Para este entonces, todos los ponis que iban por el humano se encontraba cubiertos de chantillí, chocolate, mermelada y relleno de manzana, y cada uno lanzaba un pedazo de ellos. Prácticamente… se olvidaron del asunto, incluso uno se encontraba tocando el piano mientras esquivaba todo lo que salía volando.

\- ¿Que están haciendo? - dijo el comisario al esquivar un trozo de pastel - Dejen de hacerse los… ton… tos…

En eso, el comisario noto algo insólito, vio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate elevarse y desaparecer, en lo que parecía ser, tres bocados.

-Por Celes… *PLASH* - el comisario recibió un pastel de chantillí en todo el rostro.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV JOEYD**

Nos encontrábamos en la estación del tren, mientras esperábamos a que Nía regresará.

La verdad. estoy un poco preocupado, pero después recordé que podía sentir sus emociones y por ahora no sentía nada fuera de lo común.

\- ¿Ya regresó? - pregunto Daring tras sacarse los lentes para poder mirar al frente.

-Aún no - respondí viendo en la misma dirección.

-Debe apresurarse o el tren a Ponyville se irá - dijo algo preocupada.

-Al menos, ya tenemos el boleto - dije al verlo en mi mano y guardarlo en mi bolsillo.

Justo en ese momento, vi a una alegre niña volar hacia nosotros.

-Jeje… se nota que lo paso bien - pensé cuando ya estaba cerca.

\- ¡Joeyd! - me dijo al estar al frente de mí.

\- ¿Te divertiste? - pregunté.

\- ¡Si! ¡Fue muy divertido! - dijo alegremente.

\- ¿Ya volvió? - dijo Daring al percatarse. Yo asentí - Bien. Ahora muévanse.

Ella me empujó para que caminara, debido a que el tren ya anunció su partida. Nía me siguió de cerca, al estar cerca del tren pude notar que era muy colorido.

Rápidamente nos acercamos al último vagón.

-Bien, recuerden que una vez adentro no llamen la atención - explicó Daring Do.

-Entendido - dije al ver que ya estaban subiendo al tren.

-*suspiro* Bueno entonces… este es el hasta luego - dijo Daring.

-Realmente, te agradecemos por toda tu ayuda A.K - dije tras acomodar la mochila que me regaló.

-Así es - comenzó a hablar Nía - tu eres una gran amiga Daring.

-Nía está muy agradecida contigo - dije para expresar sus sentimientos.

-Cierto - en eso Daring se acordó de algo - no sé si lo sepas pequeña Nía, pero yo soy quien está infinitamente agradecida con ustedes. Muchas gracias por ayudarme haya atrás.

Al escuchar esto, Nía dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó a Daring Do para abrazarla. Curiosamente, ella pudo sentir el abrazo, es más, ella empezó a emanar el aura gris de Nía y comenzó a elevarse.

-Wow… Wow… N-Nía contrólate - dijo Daring al ver como dejó de tocar el suelo.

Al ver esto y notar que algunos ponis estaban por vernos por tal escena, inmediatamente tomé de los hombros a Daring Do y la hice bajar.

-Fiu… que cerca estuvo - dije tras estar frente a Daring - jeje… un poco más y la llevas hacia el cielo Nía.

-Lo siento - dijo ella apenada - me emocioné.

-Jeje… si, se notó - dije al verla - bueno, entonces - mire los ojos de Daring y de inmediato me aleje un poco - ajam… cuídate A.K nos veremos después.

-Si… tú también cuídate… - por un momento, se quedó en silencio y después reacciono - cu-cuídense los dos - dijo Daring Do a sacudir su cabeza.

En eso se escuchó el silbido de salida.

\- ¡TODOS A BORDO! - grito un pony con uniforme.

\- ¡Ya entren! - Daring me volvió a empujar.

Una vez ahí, busque un asiento libre mientras Nía miraba con atención el vagón.

Cuando encontré uno, me senté y me asomé por la ventana.

Daring me vio y se despidió con su mano, yo hice lo mismo. Y Nía al notar lo que hacía, me imitó

Los dos nos despedimos, mientras la imagen de ella desaparecía lentamente por la distancia.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Al ver como sus nuevos amigos se iban.

Daring Do o, mejor dicho A.K Yearling, recordó los pocos, pero buenos momentos que vivió con ellos y al bajar su mano, con la que se despidió, recordó el breve instante en que vio directamente a los ojos del joven humano.

Tras unos segundos, ella sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

-Bien - dijo ella tras empezar a caminar - hora de la fase final del plan - pensó mientras se dirigía al centro del pueblo.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo.

Todos los ponis salieron del bar cubierto de crema, chocolate y otras cosas que tenían que ver con pasteles.

Todos ellos estaban limpiando sus rostros.

-Señor - dijo un pony acercándose al comisario.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto molesto tras quitarse el chantillí de sus orejas.

-Los ponis que fueron por la yegua en lugar del incidente, no encontraron nada - respondió mientras se acercaban dos ponis más al grupo.

\- ¿¡Que!? - exclamó el comisario - ¡Eso es imposible! - tiró su toalla al piso - teníamos el lugar rodeado. Nadie podía salir de ahí sin que lo viéramos.

-Tiene razón, pero… - dijo el mismo pony viendo a los otros dos.

-Buscamos y la llamamos por todo el tercer piso sin éxito alguno - dijo el pony de nombre Braeburn.

-La única forma que salieran de ahí, sería si hubieran visto venir nuestro plan - dijo el otro pony al lado de Braeburn.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! - volvió a reclamar el comisario - nadie podría…

En ese instante, recordó lo que vio en el bar.

-Señor - otro pony apareció.

-Ahora ¿Qué? - dijo fastidiado el comisario.

-Encontramos a la yegua - dijo el pony recién llegado.

\- ¡Como! - dijeron los tres presentes al mismo tiempo.

Todos vieron cómo se acercaba una yegua, de vestido ranchero, quien ayudaba a una pony, que tenía puesto una capa violeta y unos lentes de color rojo, ella sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos,

-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunto Braeburn.

-Si… lo estoy - dijo levemente.

-Yo la recuerdo - habló el comisario viéndola al rostro - usted estaba con ese tipo ayer por la tarde. ¡Me dijo que era su amigo!

\- ¿Eh…? yo… yo no… lo recuerdo - dijo entre cortado A.K.

\- ¿Como dice? - preguntó el comisario.

-No se… de que me habla… yo no recuerdo nada… - dijo con dificultad.

\- ¡No te hagas la lista! - dijo uno de los compañeros del comisario tras acercarse a ella.

\- ¡Oye! - en eso Braeburn se puso en medio - relájate quieres - el volteo a ver a A.K - ¿Que no ves que ella está mal?

-Pero… - el potro continuo.

\- ¡Ya callados! - dijo el comisario - puede ser… que ese humano, la halla controlado.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Es en serio? - dijo el otro compañero del comisario.

-Tal vez ese tipo, sabe usar magia - en eso el comisario sacó un puro - eso explica lo sucedido halla dentro.

Todos miraron el bar, el cual estaba embarrado en un mar de pasteles.

-Frijoles saltarines - exclamó Braeburn - ¿Que sucedió aquí?

\- ¿Ese humano hizo esto? - dijo el otro pony.

-Envíen una carta al castillo y escriban lo sucedido - dijo el comisario.

-Enseguida - dijo uno de los compañeros y se fue corriendo hacia la oficina.

-Y lleven a la señorita a cuidados intensivos - agregó.

-Por supuesto - dijo la yegua y se llevó con cuidado a A.K.

Cuando se fueron, el comisario se quedó pensando mientras sacaba un fosforo.

-Ah… señor - dijo un pony cerca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el comisario apunto de encender el puro.

-Recuerde que está prohibido fumar - dijo el pony.

\- ¡Me lleva…! - el comisario botó su puro al suelo con rabia.

**././././././**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien.**

**Bien, si alguno se pregunta.**

**¿Porqué separé a este grupo de amigos?**

**Pues, la respuesta se verá mucho más adelanten, pero descuiden se volverán a ver en una forma muy especial. Además, les adelantó que algo esta por venir.**

**Sin duda, espero ya llegar a esa parte, por que estoy muy emocionado.**

**Bien, antes de irme agradezco los review que me dejan y a quienes me siguen.**

**Dicho esto...**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA...**


	16. Desvió

**Capítulo 15: Desvió.**

**/PDV NARRADOR**

El grupo de la princesa Twilight Sparkel se encontraba alistando todo para el día, debido a que aún no se sabía nada del humano perdido. Mientras ella se encontraba analizando un mapa de los posibles lugares que podía encontrarse el mencionado, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Sabían que los wonderbolts salieron temprano a patrullar! - dijo una molesta Rainbow Dash.

-La princesa Celestia les dio la orden ayer por la tarde - dijo Twilight al marcar una zona del mapa - creí que Spike te lo dijo.

-No, no sabía nada - la pegaso celeste se acercó al grupo.

-Estuve tan cansado, que se me olvidó decirte - dijo Spike sosteniendo una libreta - lo siento.

-*suspiro* Ya que… - dijo Rainbow Dash resignada al tocar el piso.

-Anímate Dashi - dijo Pinkie Pie, tras aparecer cerca de su amiga y darle un breve abrazo - no es como si ellos tuvieran más diversión que nosotras, después de todo, somos las protagonistas.

-Sí, tienes razón Pinkie - dijo la pegaso de cabello arcoíris.

-En ese caso - Starlight se colocó en el centro del grupo junto con Twilight - será mejor continuar con la búsqueda.

La alicornio desplegó el mapa, que estaban viendo hace un rato, en el suelo, para que todas lo vieran. Este se volvió un pequeño modelo 3D con ayuda de su magia.

-Según las pistas que encontramos ayer, deducimos que el humano sólo puede estar cerca de esta área - Twilight marcó el sitio con su magia - debido al tiempo transcurrido y a los posibles peligros que podría encontrarse.

\- ¿Cómo están seguras de eso? - dijo Rainbow Dash al ver el mapa desde arriba.

-Fluttershy nos ayudó - dijo Applejack tras sujetar a la pegaso amarilla - no por algo es la experta en criaturas del bosque.

-Me encanta investigar el ecosistema de mis amigos los animalitos, así se cómo hacerlos sentir mejor en casa - explicó Fluttershy.

-Yo aun creó - Starlight se ubicó a un lado del mapa - que se podría encontrar aquí.

La unicornio señaló el área mencionado con su magia, en donde se podía apreciar un pequeño pueblo.

\- ¿Te refieres a Spring Land? - comenzó a hablar Applejack - no lo creo. Como ya le dije a Twilight, ese lugar es de nobles granjeros de verduras, si se toparon con un humano je… créeme que serían los primeros en mandar un mensaje de auxilio a Canterlot.

-Mmm… - Rainbow Dash se acercó al pueblo miniatura.

\- ¿Ocurre algo querida? - pregunto Rarity.

-Applejack - la pegaso celeste llamó a su amiga.

-Dime Rainbow ¿Qué sucede? - dijo la pony naranja.

\- ¿Segura que es un pueblo granjero? - preguntó tras dar una vuelta por el pueblo en miniatura.

-100% Segura - respondió Applejack - los Apple hemos hecho negocio con ellos desde varios años, y debo decir, que sus cosechas son únicas, nunca encontrarás verduras tan buenas en otro parte Equestria, claro, aparte de la nuestra.

-Ya veo… - Rainbow Dash se quedó mirando el lugar - Mmm… no soy granjera, pero… ¿Que ese lugar no está escaso de nubes para sus cosechas?

\- ¿De verdad? - Applejack se acercó a ver el pueblo y noto, por las notas que mostraba el reporte climático, que en efecto el pueblo no contaba con nubes - ¡Es cierto!

\- ¿Es eso grave? - pregunto Spike, al acercarse a ver junto con las demás.

-Recuerda que el clima es fundamental para cualquier cosecha - explicó Twilight.

-Pero para eso están los pegasos ¿No? Es decir, el pueblo debe contar con uno para que les ayude, como Rainbow ayuda a veces a Applejack con su granja - dijo Spike.

-No lo creo - Applejack comenzó hacer memoria - Spring Land es un lugar de ponis terrestres y no les gustan los turistas, a no ser que sea por negocios.

-Un misterio tras misterio, esto es un mismisterio al cuadrado - dijo Pinkie tras ver el pueblo.

-Pinkie tiene razón - dijo Starlight tras entender lo que quiso decir la pony rosada - nos estamos alejando del tema.

-Cierto - Twilight iluminó su cuerno y varias partes del mapa fueron señalados - Ya después veremos eso, por ahora concentrémonos en lo importante.

\- ¡En buscar a nuestro nuevo amigo! - dijo Pinkie con gran alegría.

-Realmente, espero que sea amistoso - comentó Fluttershy.

-Oh alguien con buen gusto - agregó Rarity.

Antes de continuar con la conversación, el grupo fue interrumpido por varios golpes en la puerta.

-¡Adelante! - dijo Twilight.

-Siento la intromisión hermanita - dijo Shining Armor al entrar junto con las demás princesas - pero la guardia real recibió esta carta.

\- ¿Acaso se trata…? - dijo Twilight al acercarse.

-Del humano. Así es - completo la princesa Cadance.

-Según el informe - continuó la princesa Luna, mientras todos se juntaron - fue visto en Appleloosa. Para ser mas precisos, en el centro del pueblo.

\- ¿¡QUE!? - exclamaron el grupo de yeguas y el dragón.

-Así es - dijo la princesa Celestia, quien tenía la carta y se lo pasó a Twilight con su magia - el comisario del pueblo y su grupo, tuvieron contacto con él, y el resultado fue… inesperado.

Al escuchar esto, la princesa Twilight Sparkle leyó la carta, deteniéndose en un párrafo que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Destrucción a la propiedad pública! - leyó en voz alta - ¡Atentado contra la paz! y… ¿Principal responsable de la escasez de pasteles en todo el pueblo?

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - exclamó Pinkie Pie. Quien se acercó para leer lo que mencionó su amiga - eso sí es una verdadera emergencia.

\- ¿Es de esta mañana? - pregunto Applejack.

-Así es - respondió el hermano de Twilight.

\- ¡Ok chicas! - dijo Rainbow Dash con entusiasmo - ya sabemos a dónde ir.

Rápidamente, el grupo alistó sus cosas.

-También iré con ustedes - dijo Shining Armor al colocarse un casco de oro que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV JOEYD**

Me encontraba sentado en la parte de al fondo del vagón, ya habíamos pasado el pueblo de Appleloosa y me había quitado el sombrero junto con los lentes, por lo que miraba con calma el paisaje. Nía por su parte, me pregunto algunas cosas del tren y como era que se movía, cosa que respondí alegremente ya que éramos los únicos en el vagón.

Después de eso, decidí ver que me había dado Daring Do, así que abrí la mochila y note varios libros, de los cuales, 4 eran muy delgados, pero uno era más grande y parecía que tenía un título muy llamativo. También estaba el dibujo que hice, el paquete para la pegaso de nombre Rainbow Dash y unos aperitivos.

Tras ver todo, decidí sacar un libro y empecé a hojearlo. Al hacer esto, Nía se acercó para ver lo que hacia.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunto con curiosidad.

-Creo que es un libro del abecedario - respondí tras pasar las hojas y notar los dibujos.

Empecé a repasarlo junto con la ayuda de Nía, quien me ayudo a leerlo, ya con esto sabia un poco el significado de algunas palabras.

-No hay ninguna duda - pensé tras haber avanzado hasta la mitad del libro y cerrarlo - te debo mucho, amiga.

\- ¿Ya terminamos? - pregunto Nía.

-No, pero hay un libro que me llamo la atención - dije tras guardar el libro y sacar el más grande.

\- ¿Y eso? - ella vio el dibujo de la portada.

-No lo sé, pero este título… - dije al tratar de leerlo - mmm… aquí dice… - pasé mi dedo por una de las palabras - Equestria… ¿No? - miré a Nía para confirmarlo

-… si, eso dice ahí - dijo ella al asentir con su cabeza - el título dice ""La Fundación de Equestria".

-Entonces, es la historia de este reino - pensé al ver la portada - interesante.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - me pregunto Nía al ver como lo abrí.

-Claro - respondí al ver la primera página, en el cual había varios dibujos de ponis de diferentes razas.

Gracias a la ayuda de Nía, pude entender la historia, el cual fue muy interesante, sobretodo la parte en que se unieron las tres razas y ahuyentaron a los Windigos.

Ya con esto supe un poco de este mundo.

Cuando terminamos de leer, Nía me pregunto por varias cosas del libro, el cual respondí solo ciertas cosas, ya que no sabía mucho de este mundo.

Tras unos minutos, Nía vio por la ventana.

\- ¿Cuanta falta para llegar? - preguntó Nía mientras miraba pasar los árboles.

-Hace una hora y media que partimos - respondí al ver otro libro - no creo que falte mucho.

-No puedo esperar para poder ver Ponyville ¿Cómo será el lugar? - me dijo un poco entusiasmada.

-Je… descuida, el tiempo pasa rápido si uno se divierte - dije al abrir el libro.

En eso, se escuchó abrirse la puerta del frente, fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de colocarme el sombrero y los lentes.

\- ¡Boletos a la mano, por favor! - dijo un pony con uniforme, el cual llevaba unas pinzas perforadoras.

-Joeyd - dijo Nía algo preocupada.

-Tranquila - dije en voz baja mientras sacaba el boleto.

-Señor su… - él se detuvo al verme - boleto.

-Claro - le entregue el boleto - aquí tiene buen hombre.

-Gra-gracias - él perforó el boleto sin apartar la vista y después me lo entregó.

Después de eso, el pony salió del vagón sin voltear a verme. En serio doy tanto miedo, sé que no soy feo para que se asusten así.

-Fiu… - Nía se tranquilizó - menos mal no pasó nada.

-Sí, menos mal - dije tras relajarme.

-Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? - me dijo tras mirar mi mano.

\- ¡Oh! Esto - le mostré el boleto - es para verificar si uno tiene su boleto de pasajero.

-Ya veo - cuando Nía miró lo que hizo el pony, me acordé de un tema que dejé de lado.

-Por cierto - dije al ver la puerta - ¿Por que no sentiste su energía mágica cuando se acercó?

-Mmm… - ella adoptó su pose típica para pensar - no lo sé.

-De verdad - ella asintió - y ¿Cómo fue que sentiste a Daring y a los otros ponis que se acercaron?

-Bueno, eso fue distinto… eso creo - me dijo tras volver a cerrar sus ojos.

Traté de pensar en que fue diferente, hasta que recordé la situación en que estábamos.

-Tal vez… fue porque tenían emociones fuertes - deduje al comparar las situaciones.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - me pregunto Nía.

-Bueno - comencé a explicar - Daring estaba preocupada por nosotros, mientras que los otros ponis sólo querían atraparme.

-Y ¿Eso que tiene ver con las emociones? - pregunto Nía al ponerse a mi delante.

-Bueno - dije al elevar mis dos manos y hacer de balanza - miedo y enojo son dos emociones fuertes - al decir cada palabra balance mis manos.

Nía volvió a pensar y tras un segundo chocó su mano con su puño al entender.

-Daring tenía miedo que nos pasará algo y los ponis estaban molestos contigo - dijo Nía.

-Sí, eso es - dije tras ya saber un poco de la habilidad de Nía - por cierto ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

-Recién hoy en la mañana - dijo ella.

\- ¿Cuándo te despertaste? - pregunté.

-Sí, así es - me dijo sin titubear.

Esto es extraño, cómo es posible que ella obtuviera una habilidad de la noche a la mañana o, tal vez, ya lo poseía antes y su memoria está volviendo de manera inconsciente… si es así, habrá que esperar más tiempo para ver si es cierto.

Después de esta pequeña charla, nos quedamos viendo nuevamente el paisaje, pero de improviso el tren se detuvo.

-Eh… ¿Porque paramos? - pregunto Nía.

Me asomé por la ventana y pude ver que varios pasajeros estaban bajando del tren rápidamente.

-Creo que algo pasó - dije al notar que todos estaban apresurando el paso - será mejor bajar para ver que esta…

\- ¡Joeyd! - en eso Nía miró al techo - ¡Siento varias energías acercarse por arriba!

\- ¿Que? Pero eso ¿No puede ser…? - en eso recordé algo obvio - son pegasos.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y apareció el mismo pony que entró anteriormente.

-Señor - me dijo desde la puerta - se solicita que todos los pasajeros bajen para una inspección.

\- ¿Inspección? - pregunté.

-Ordenes de la guardia real - dijo de inmediato.

Sin otra opción, ya que no era buena idea escapar enfrente de él, tomé mi mochila, me coloque el sombrero y las gafas, y me dirigí a la puerta para que me indique la salida.

Durante el camino, Nía se preocupó por lo que podía pasar.

-Joeyd - susurro Nía - esas energías se encuentran afuera del tren.

-Tranquila - susurré - por ahora veamos que sucede - mientras nos aproximamos a la salida traté de pensar en algo - si la cosa se complica, tendremos que hacer un plan.

Ya afuera del tren, vi a varios ponis estar en fila, cada uno respondía las preguntas que los soldados pegasos les hacían. Estos llevaban una armadura de oro estilo griego.

Al mismo tiempo note un grupo de cuatro pegasos que llevaban puesto unos trajes ajustado de color celeste con diseño de llamas de fuego.

-Entonces ¿No vio nada? - pregunto un soldado.

-Si lo hubiera visto, cree que estaría tranquilo - dijo un pony con traje.

Cuando me acerqué al grupo todos voltearon a verme.

-Joeyd… - Nía estaba nerviosa.

-Ok esto se puso complicado - pensé.

En eso note a tres soldados acercándose hacia mí.

-Bien… - susurre - este será el plan.

Mientras tanto, un soldado sacó un pergamino y los otros dos se me acercaron, para entonces ya le había explicado mi plan a Nía.

-Quítese las gafas y el sombrero - me dijo un soldado un poco más alto que yo.

Sin objeción decidí hacer lo que me dijo y rápidamente todos se distanciaron.

\- ¿Qué o quién eres? - me pregunto otro soldado de forma seria, el cual mantenía distancia.

-Sólo soy un viajero, que va a visitar a una amiga - respondí lo más calmado que pude.

-Y... ¿Cómo se llama su amiga? - preguntó el otro.

Antes de responder, note que el soldado que tenía el pergamino llamó a quien parecía ser el líder del grupo de pegasos con trajes llamativos. Desde esta distancia me percaté que era una yegua de pelaje amarillo, su cabello era corto y tenía el estilo de una llama de fuego con los colores naranja y rojo al igual que su cola, y su figura era casi igual que Daring Do, sólo que era un poco más baja.

Curiosamente llevaba unos goggles en la cabeza.

-Rainbow Dash - respondí mirando directamente a los ojos del soldado.

\- ¿¡Rainbow Dash!? - el otro soldado se impresionó al escuchar ese nombre.

-Así es - dije con una mirada seria.

Cuando la líder leyó el pergamino, hizo una señal con sus manos y varios guardias se acercaron a ella.

-Y… - me miró detenidamente el mismo soldado que pregunto antes - ¿Que eres exactamente?

-Yo soy…

-Eres un humano - me interrumpió la capitana, quien se puso enfrente de mi - ¿verdad?

En eso, todos los soldados me rodearon mientras otro grupo se quedó con los pasajeros.

-Acaso - lo mire a los ojos - es un delito ser un humano.

\- ¿Delito? - pregunto extrañada.

Note como algunos estaban alistando sus armas.

\- ¿Porque crees eso? - me pregunto la pegaso.

-Je por experiencia capitana - dije al bajar un rato la mirada y después volver a verla a los ojos - por experiencia…

Cuando uno de los soldados me iba a reclamar, Nía entró en acción.

Ella ilumino sus manos y jalo con ellos, esto hizo que apareciera varios resplandores alrededor de varias piernas de los pegasos. En menos de un segundo, el círculo que me rodeó se volvió una gran fila de piezas de domino por la caída que tuvieron todos ellos, incluyendo a la capitana.

Inmediatamente sujeté mi mochila y salí corriendo hacía los árboles.

\- ¡Se está escapando! - escuché a alguien gritar.

Mientras corrí entre el bosque, me quité el saco y las demás cosas para no tener inconvenientes en el camino.

\- ¡No veo a nadie detrás nuestro! - me dijo Nía, quien se encontraba a mi lado.

-Aun así, seguiré - dije tras esquivar ramas y troncos.

Habiendo recorrido una gran distancia, disminuí la velocidad.

-Ya debimos haberlos perdido - dije tras caminar lentamente.

-Así es - Nía se elevó un poco y miro hacia atrás - no siento nada que…

De un momento a otro, ella elevó su mirada.

\- ¡Joeyd! ¡Arriba! - exclamó Nía.

\- ¿¡Que!? - justo cuando iba a reaccionar, un gran zumbido y una ráfaga de viento me pasó por arriba.

Me cubrí los ojos al sentir el viento y escuché que algo se puso detrás de mí. Voltee para ver quién era y mi gran sorpresa fue ver a la capitana.

\- ¡Creíste que te dejaría escapar fácilmente! - me dijo molesta.

-Es más rápida que Daring Do - pensé al verla.

-Joeyd - note que Nía iluminó sus manos - ¿Qué hacemos?

Esto ya se está saliendo de control, pero no por eso debía atacarla, tiene que ver una manera de salir de esta sin lastimarla.

-Ahora - ella camino lentamente - entrégate pacíficamente o… - ella tronó los dedos.

-Me entregaría con gusto, pero ni siquiera te conozco - dije para hacer hora mientras pensaba en algo - al menos tengamos una cita.

\- ¿Eh? De qué estás hablando… - ella abrió los ojos al entender lo que dije - T-tu… yo, yo no me refería…

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía llamó mi atención.

¡GRRRUUUAAA! *

Justo en ese momento, un gran rugido se escuchó cerca de todos nosotros.

Los dos volteamos a ver que era, y grande fue mi sorpresa al notar a un gran animal, que, por su particular anatomía, se trataba de un ser mitológico.

\- ¿¡Qué es eso!? - pregunto Nía.

-* ¡GRUAAA! * - cuerpo y cabezo de León, alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión. Sí, sin duda era…

\- ¿Una Manticora? - dije al ver como salía entre los árboles.

-Lo que faltaba - dijo la pegaso detrás de mí.

-Esto no podía ser peor - pensé al ver como esa cosa me miraba fijamente.

¡GRUAAA! * *¡GRUAAA! *

\- ¡Es en serio! - dije al ver a otros dos salir por ambos lados - ¡No se supone que eso pasa si uno lo dice en voz alta!

\- ¡Rayos! - dijo la capitana al ponerse de espalda y ver a las otras fieras - mi pelotón demora en llegar.

-En ese caso - yo me puse en guardia y miré a Nía, quien asintió - ¿Qué te parece una tregua?

\- ¿Tregua? - ella me vio por un instante - no te ofendas, pero no pareces la gran cosa.

-Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada - dije con confianza y deje mi mochila aun lado.

-Lo que digas - me dijo fastidiada.

Esas cosas comenzaron a rodearnos en círculo y jure ver que uno de ellos se relamía los labios.

-Nía - susurre - ¿Crees que puedas volver a crear esas pequeñas barreras?

-Si… creó que puedo hacerlo - dijo ella tras colocarse a mi lado.

-Bien, cuento contigo - dije al ver como esas cosas disminuían el movimiento de sus patas.

Inesperadamente, una de las manticoras saltó hacia la capitana, quien lo esquivó sin problemas. Como estábamos de espalda, yo también lo esquive, pero este me atacó con su cola cuando tocó tierra.

\- ¡AHORA! - grité para que Nía creara una pequeña barrera, el cual impactó con la cola de escorpión y lo hizo rebotar.

Rápidamente me acerqué y lo sujeté.

-Hora de ver ¿Qué tan fuerte soy? - pensé al jalar de ella para tratar de elevarla.

Mientras hacía esto, las otras dos atacaron y la capitana voló velozmente hacia uno, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. En ese momento, yo elevé con éxito al que tenía sujeto, dio un giro de 180 desde mi sitio y lo lancé contra el otro, logrando que ambos chocaran y se perdieron entre unos árboles.

Al mismo tiempo, la pegaso estaba dando varios golpes seguidos a la manticora que la atacó y finalmente le dio una pata en la cara… o eso creí.

\- ¿Eh? - la capitana fue enrollada por la cola de la manticora - ¡Waaa…!

La elevo y se dispuso a azotarla contra el suelo.

\- ¡Nía! - dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-Déjamelo a mí - ella iluminó sus manos y detuvo el azote.

La manticora al no saber que paso y ver su cola brillando, no noto mi presencia al tenerme cerca. Y para que logre soltarla hice algo muy común.

-A...umm *Mordida* - Si, le clavé los dientes.

Aunque no creí que funcionaría.

Inmediatamente la criatura soltó a la pegaso y sin perder el tiempo le di un buen golpe en la cara, el cual hizo que saliera volando y se estrellara en uno o varios árboles, los cuales se derribaron por el impacto.

Yo trate de contenerme, debido a que aún no sabía controlar mi fuerza.

Lo menos que deseo ahora, es que la capitana me vea matar a una manticora con mis propias manos y me cataloguen como un ser muy peligroso. Además, no creo ser capaz de matar a alguien, excepto claro un insecto gigante.

Justo cuando creí que acabó, Nía me indicó con sus manos.

-¡Atrás! - dijo ella.

La capitana se levantó rápidamente y voló por un costado mío, yo voltee a ver y note a las otras dos acercarse. Ambos saltaron para darnos unos zarpazos.

Yo saqué de mi bolsillo una moneda y se la lancé con fuerza hacia la frente de uno, mientras que el otro recibió una patada de lleno en el estómago de parte de la pegaso, pero ahí no quedo la cosa. Al que yo ataque, quedo tirado en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y la moneda incrustada en su frente, pero el otro se resistía en caer.

Note como el otro se levantó y dio un salto hacia atras para volver a atacar con su cola, pero la capitana le dio rápidamente otro golpe en su cabeza para desorientarlo. Sin perder el tiempo, ella retrocedió para dar un impulso hacia delante y a continuación, lanzo varias patadas consecutivas, dándole finalmente una patada en vertical para atrás en su quijada.

Y en menos de un segundo quedo noqueado.

-Eso fue impresionante - pensé al ver a la capitana descender en frente de mi - y… ¿Ahora que hare…? - llegado a esto, pensé en una distracción para salir de aquí.

-Eres bueno - me dijo tras acercarse - pero, aun así, debes venir conmigo.

-Al menos ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? - dije al ver a Nía. quien se puso a mi lado preocupada.

-Eso no te incumbe - me dijo directamente.

-Oh claro - en eso entendí - mi nombre es Joeyd Yamazaki, pero simplemente dime Joeyd.

Ella se me quedó viendo un rato y después habló.

-SpitFire - me dijo a secas, tras colocar su mano derecha en su cintura.

-Un gusto conocerla capitana SpitFire - dije al notar un tronco hueco, el cual estaba un poco lejos de nosotros.

De inmediato miré a Nía y le hice señas con mis ojos al tronco, creí que no me entendía hasta que se acercó a él y me lo señaló, yo asentí.

-Bien, basta de charla - comenzó a hablar SpitFire - mi pelotón ya está por llegar y no creas, que porque venciste a un par de manticoras podrás conmigo.

-Sí, eso puede ser verdad - dije al ver como Nía iluminó sus manos y envolvió el tronco con su aura - después de todo, no me gusta pelear con chicas y menos con alguien muy hermosa.

\- ¡Eh! Te estas burlando de mí - me dijo enojada.

-Por decirte hermosa - dije al ver que Nía ya levito el tronco - O por lo otro.

\- ¡No te hagas el gracioso! - note que se estaba enojando mucho.

-Ok ok… lo siento - dije para tratar de calmarla - pero al menos debo saber - el tronco estaba en su lugar - ¿Porque se me busca Vivo o Muerto?

\- ¿Vivo o Muerto? - me pregunto extrañada - ¿De qué…?

Y antes de seguir hablando, Nía le lanzó el tronco por arriba.

\- ¡O-oye…! ¿Que…? - el cuerpo de SpitFire estaba atrapado en el tronco, el cual se quedo firme en el suelo - ¡Sácame de aquí!

Yo me acerqué al tronco y levanté mi pulgar en señal de bien hecho a Nía, ella me imitó.

Tomé con mis brazos el tronco y rápidamente le di vuelta para enterrarlo en el piso, se podía ver los cascos de la capitana salir un poco por la parte de arriba.

-Pero ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? … tu… tu… ¡Me las a pagar! - dijo muy enojada.

-Siento dejarte plantada, pero ya debo irme my lady - dije tocando el tronco con la palma de mi mano - Gracias por tu ayuda.

Y con esto, salí de ahí mientras escuchaba un "¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR!" desde lejos.

Nía estaba aguantando la risa, pero no pudo más.

\- ¡Jajaja…! eso fue divertido - se nota que le gusta las bromas, creo que debo decirle sobre el límite de estos, por si algún día se pasa de la raya.

Mientras nos adentramos más al bosque pensé; "ahora que la guardia real me busca, debo evitar el contacto con los ciudadanos hasta resolver este asunto".

Y yo creí que esto no pasaría a mayores.

:

:

:

Habiendo recorrido, no se… unos 20 kilómetros tal vez, decidí buscar un lugar en donde descansar. Mientras lo hacía, mi estómago gruñó.

-Creo que comeré algo - dije al colocar mi mano dentro de la mochila - ¿Deseas algo? - le pregunté a Nía.

-Mmm… ¡Un pastel! - dijo ella alegremente.

-Veamos… - busque lo que pidió ella, pero… - parece que no hay pasteles.

-Aaa… - Nía se desanimó - entonces un dulce - y volvió su ánimo.

-Sí, eso sí hay - dije al sacar un dulce de caramelo - ten.

-Gracias - ella lo tomó y lo degusto - ¡Yomi! Como me gusta este sabor.

En eso recordé algo.

-Espera un segundo - dije al verla - ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los dulces?

-Siempre me han… gustado… - ella se detuvo en el aire.

-Nía… será que ¿Recordaste algo? - dije al ver que era una posibilidad.

-Creo… que no… ¿O si…? - ella se encontraba confundida - ahm… no lo sé…

-Bueno, recuerdo que alguien me dijo "Que la mejor manera de recuperar la memoria, es a través de los cinco sentidos" - explique.

\- ¿Cinco sentidos? - pregunto Nía.

-Sí, los cinco sentidos - en eso comencé a indicarle con mis dedos las partes que iba a mencionar - vista, oído, olfato, gusto y tacto.

-Ya veo - dijo Nía al ver su mano por lo último que mencioné.

-Tal vez… - me puse a pensar - ¿Llegaste a probar algo que te hizo recordar?

-Mmm… - ella se puso a ser memoria - … ¡Oh! Ya sé.

Ella fue a buscar algo por el piso y tras unos segundos, tomo una rama, con el cual, comenzó a dibujar en la tierra.

Tras terminar de dibujar se me acercó.

-Esto fue lo que comí durante la broma en Apple Loosa - me explicó.

-Eso es… un trozo de pastel - dije al distinguirlo.

-Sí, pero tenía esto - entonces dibujó una especie de cobertura.

-Será acaso ¿Un pastel de chocolate o chantilly? - dije al analizar.

-Era como el color de la tierra - dijo Nía.

-Entonces era chocolate - dije tras entender lo que probó.

-Pastel de chocolate - ella se quedó viendo por un rato el dibujo.

-Bien - dije tras sacar un muffin - creo que vas por buen camino - di un mordisco.

-Ósea que... ¡Debo comer muchos pasteles de chocolate para que regrese mi memoria! - dijo alegremente con los ojos brillando.

-Jeje… algo así - dije tras dar otra mordida al muffin - por cierto ¿No deseas probar uno de estos? - le ofrecí uno, tras sacar otro de mi mochila.

Tras compartir el otro muffin, volvimos a caminar, aunque esta vez buscamos el rumbo para ir a Ponyville.

A los minutos siguientes.

Nía se elevó entre los árboles y busco desde lejos las vías del tren. Sin embargo, no logró ver nada.

-Creo que nos alejamos mucho - pensé al analizar la situación.

Y con esto en mente decidimos buscar las vías para poder orientarnos, afortunadamente aún era de día por lo que seguimos con calma y en alerta.

:

:

Ya habiendo pasado 3 horas… no encontramos nada.

-Ahora si me convendría un mapa - dije tras pasar por el undécimo árbol, que se parecía al quinto, que vi por primera vez al adentrarme al bosque.

-Yo… lo siento, si tan sólo pudiera ayudar más - dijo Nía desanimada.

-No digas eso - dije tras pasar cerca de un pequeño barranco - gracias a ti, evitamos a todas esas feroces criaturas.

Y era verdad, gracias a Nía, no volví a ver esas manticoras o alguno que otro monstruo.

-Si tienes razón - dijo Nía con confianza.

-Bueno qué tal si… *Crujido* ¿Eh? - tras apoyarme en un árbol, que estaba muy cerca del borde, sentí como mi cuerpo se iba para un lado - ¡Aaah…!

-Joeyd - Nía se me acercó rápido y tomó mi mano antes de que cayera.

-Gracias - agradecí al ver como el árbol caía mientras yo estaba siendo jalado para tocar tierra, pero en eso noté una figura pasar por debajo - hay no.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Nía a un me sujetaba.

\- ¡Nía rápido! - señalé con mi otra mano el árbol - suéltame y levita ese árbol o esa persona quedará aplastado.

\- ¿¡Que!? Pero entonces tú… - Ella se preocupó por lo dicho.

-Confía en mí - dije rápidamente al ver que no había tiempo - estaré bien.

-Bien, confió en ti - ella me soltó y yo di un pequeño salto para poder deslizarme por la tierra, el cual estaba algo inclinada.

De inmediato, Nía levito el árbol y tal como pensé, le costaba hacerlo. Tal parece que no puede levitar cosas muy pesadas por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡OYE! ¡SAL DE AHÍ RÁPIDO! - grité al notar que la figura llevaba un rato sin saber lo que pasa.

Cuando ya estaba a la altura del árbol di otro salto y llegue a donde estaba el ser, rápidamente lo tomé de la mano y lo jale de ahí.

-Ya no puedo… - Nía dejó caer el árbol y este se estrelló con el piso.

Menos mal que actuamos rápido o si no quien sabe lo que habría pasado.

-Fiu… que cerca - dije al ver el desastre - oye te encuentras… bien.

No sé si esto ya es costumbre o tal vez sea un capricho del destino.

\- ¡Oooh por Celestia! ¿Que fue todo eso? - dijo la persona… es decir, la pony que salve.

-Joeyd - Nía me alcanzó - ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Yo estoy bien… - dije al ver a Nía y alejarme un poco de la yegua - y tu ¿Estas bien?

Cuando ella me vio, creí que se iba a asustar, pero hizo lo que menos creí que haría.

\- ¡Yo! ¡La grrran y poderosa Trrrixie! Se encuentra bien - me respondió tras dar una exagerada presentación.

**././././././././././**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que agradezco por sus reviews.**

**Realmente les doy las gracias por su apoyo, ya que me llena de ánimos el continuar con mi historia. Ya con esto, me doy cuenta que lo estoy haciendo bien.**

**Dicho esto, cuidense y...**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA...!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Spoiler...**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Naaa... no diré nada XD**


	17. Un gran Encuentro

**Capítulo 16: Un Gran Encuentro.**

**/PDV JOEYD**

La yegua que estaba frente a mí, era una unicornio de pelaje azul claro, su cabello y cola eran de dos líneas de colores; gris claro y celeste gris, ambos eran liso y en la parte de adelante de su cabello terminaba con una curva que la hacía ver linda. Lleva puesto una falda corta de color morado y una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco, además de eso tenía una gran capa púrpura, sujetado por una gema de color turquesa, y un sombrero de punta, aunque estaba doblada al final, con estampados de estrellas.

Era casi de mi misma estatura y pude notar un símbolo en los costados de su falda.

-Así que… ¿Trixie? ¿Verdad? - dije después de esa exagerada presentación suya.

-La única y original - dijo sin cambiar de pose.

\- ¿Y ese atuendo? - Nía se quedó maravillada por Trixie.

Ella se le acercó con los ojos brillando y se dio una vuelta a su alrededor admirándola.

-Menos mal que no se espantó al verme - pensé - me alegro saber que se encuentra bien, señorita Trixie - comencé a hablar - bueno si me disculpa debo seguir… *Ruñido* - amigo mío. Tu y yo debemos hablar.

Mi estómago volvió hacer ruido, en serio qué le pasa, si ya antes comí un poco. "Ya estoy harto de esto".

\- !Vaya! Debes tener hambre - dijo Trixie al verme un poco preocupada - supongo que no se puede evitar.

Ella camino hacia lo que parecía ser una olla, el cual estaba sostenida por una fogata de piedras.

-Déjame pagarte por haberme salvado - dijo con amabilidad.

En eso me percaté del lugar, el cual era una especie de mini campamento y a unos metros de nosotros se encontraba una casa rodante de madera.

El árbol que impactó se encontraba más allá de toda esa área.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Nía al acercarse a la olla.

\- ¿Estás segura? - dije al ver que estaba siendo amable conmigo - no deseo incomodar.

-La gran Trixie, está en deuda contigo - ¿Hablo en tercera persona? - es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme salvado… ahm… disculpa, pero… ¿Quién eres?

-Bueno yo… - que hago no quiero involucrarme más con ella, tal vez sea una mala idea.

-Joeyd - Nía me llamó desde el lado de Trixie - ella parece ser buena, no veo nada malo en ella.

Si Nía lo dice, puede que si sea cierto… que va, confiere en ella.

-Mi nombre es Joeyd Yamazaki y soy un humano - me presenté sin más.

Al escuchar mi nombre se quedó viéndome por unos segundos.

-Entonces… Joeyd Yamazaki ¿Deseas probar algo de la deliciosa comida de la gran Trixie? - me dijo al retomar su ánimo de antes.

-Sólo espero poder comerlo - pensé al recordar el heno frito y las otras cosas que leí en la carta del pueblo - Si, por qué no, pero sólo llámame Joeyd - dije al acercarme.

-Yo también deseó probar - dijo Nía al colocarse a mi lado.

-Bien Joeyd, te traeré… un plato, así que ponte cómodo - dijo Trixie al indicarme que me siente a un lado, mientras se dirigía a la casa rodante.

-Ok aquí te espero - no sé porque, pero creo que la vi nerviosa.

Cuando Trixie entró a la casa, comencé hablar en voz baja con Nía.

-Siento ignorarte así, pero no creo que sea buena idea presentarte con todos - dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado - no sabemos cómo reaccionara si sabe ti.

-Pero Daring se lo tomó normal, creo que si lo explicas podría comprenderlo - es idea mía o ella ha cambiado un poco.

-Buen punto… bueno, tu confías en ella, así que no creo que perdemos nada en intentarlo - dije aceptando el hecho - en el peor de los casos, creerá que estoy loco jeje…

\- ¡Eh! - en eso, algo llamó la atención de Nía.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunté al ver que estaba mirando a la casa rodante.

-Siento… algo - me dijo de manera preocupada.

Justo en ese momento, Trixie apareció con un plato, cubiertos y un vaso. La note algo preocupada.

-Disculpa la demora - dijo tras acercarse a la olla.

-Descuida - dije al verla agarrar el cucharón.

-Bien, aquí tienes - ella sirvió lo que parecía ser una sopa - espero que te gus… *crash*

Repentinamente, a ella se le cayó el plato, por lo que rápidamente me puse de pie para que no me caiga su contenido.

\- ¿Que paso? ¿Te encuentres…? - no pude decir nada más porque sentí que algo me sujetó - Pero ¿Qué?

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía se preocupó al verme que estaba siendo levitado.

\- ¡Ya-ya deja de actuar así…! - dijo Trixie de manera nerviosa - La gran Trixie, vio a través de ti. Sé que eres ¡Por lo que deja de fingir!

Al estar en el aire, noté que su cuerno estaba brillando, así que deduje que fue ella que me estaba sujetando con su magia.

\- ¿Fingir? ¿No sé de qué me estás…?

\- ¡No te hagas el que no sabes! - me interrumpió Trixie.

Nía estaba por interferir, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Debido a que sentí temor en las palabras de Trixie.

-Debo saber ¿Que sucede? Antes que pasé algo - pensé al ver directamente a Trixie.

-Tu… - ella sacó un trozo de papel - ¿Eres a quien se busca? ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Otra vez esa cosa! - pensé al verlo.

-No tengo idea de porque me salvaste, pero si se te busca. Debe ser…

-Siento interrumpir, pero… - comencé a hablar - me estás diciendo ¿Qué sería mejor haberte dejado que te caiga el árbol?

-Ahm… bueno… eso es… - ella se quedó pensando por un rato - mmm… ¡Lo tengo! De seguro fuiste tú quien lo arrojó primero, para así salvarme, lo que ocasionaría que yo estuviera en deuda contigo y pueda pagarte con algo… algo… muy malo.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Ok eso si es dejar volar tu imaginación - aguanta… eso es ir muy lejos.

\- ¡Niégalo entonces! - me dijo de manera desafiante mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Pues lo ni… - en eso recordé lo que pasó allí arriba - ah… bueno… je… puede… que… - ella levantó una ceja - fue un accidente.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - ella me elevó más y me sacudió de un lado a otro - mentiroso, ruin y yo que casi caigo, pero la gran Trixie es más lista que tú.

-Eeeh… o-oye… deja… de-de… hacer… eso… - ya estaba comenzando a marearme.

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía trataba de verme a los ojos - ¡Resiste! ¡Resiste! ¡Resiste! - no podía hablar conmigo directamente - ¡Te ayudare!

Ella comenzó a brillar sus manos.

-No-o… espe-ra… - dije con algo de dificultad.

Nía dejó en paz sus manos.

\- ¿Qué espere dices? - Trixie detuvo el movimiento - ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me sigas mintiendo?

-Ok eso fue mi culpa, de acuerdo - dije mientras me acerco a ella - lo siento.

-Tu… ¿Lo sientes? - dijo al sorprenderse por mis palabras - ¡Ja! No… no volverá a caer. Yo, la gran Trixie es muy lista para caer en eso, no te cree…

-Yo… - para que realmente vea mi sinceridad, tenía que mirarla directamente a los ojos - me disculpo por ponerte en peligro. No fue mi intención, en verdad lo siento Trixie - dije con suavidad.

No aparté mi mirada, ya que debía expresar lo que realmente siento y tras unos momentos, noté que mis palabras le estaban llegando, ya que ella se me quedó viendo directamente.

-En verdad ¿Lo sientes? - me pregunto.

-Sé que recién nos vemos y que es difícil creerle a un extraño, pero te aseguró, que yo no soy capaz de lastimar a alguien tan linda como tú - dije con toda mi sinceridad.

-Tu… - creo que noté un leve tono rojo en su rostro, pero rápidamente ella se volteó - *ajam* cre-creo que dices la verdad.

Ella me soltó y caí de pecho.

-Auch. Eso sí dolió - pensé al ponerme de pie y ver que ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello con sus dedos.

Creo que el halago fue de más.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Nía al acercarse.

Yo sólo asentí con mi cabeza, aunque de nuevo sentí el mareo por lo que pare.

-Ahora que sé lo que pasó - Trixie se me acercó y me entregó el papel - comienza a explicar - note que aún estaba un poco ruborizada.

-Seguro - recibí el papel y comencé a leer… casi lo olvido.

En eso noté, que lo que estaba escrito se veía diferente al que vi en el pueblo.

\- ¡Pero no intentes nada extraño! De acuerdo - me dijo al iluminar un poco su cuerno.

-Te prometo no hacer nada - dije al verla de nuevo a los ojos.

-Bi-bien - dijo al voltear su mirada.

\- ¿Quieres que lo lea por ti? - dijo Nía al colocarse detrás de mi hombro.

-Bien - dije para que Nía lo capte.

-Bueno - ella comenzó a leer.

"A todos los ciudadanos de Equestria.

Se les informa de cierta criatura denominada como humano.

Características:

Altura: 1.70 - 1.72.

Peso: Lo promedio.

Pelaje: Es lampiño.

Cabello: Semi largo de color negro.

Cola: No tiene.

Género: Macho.

Vestimenta: Casual.

Característica especial: Puede llevar objetos que cubren sus patas (no confundir con botas o medias).

Se recomiendo cautela si se le encuentra.

Si sabe alguna información, favor de enviar una carta al palacio de Canterlot con suma urgencia.

Atentamente las co-gobernantes.

PRINCESA LUNA.

PRINCESA CELESTIA".

Al terminar de escuchar lo que decía el papel, puse una cara de impresión.

-Un segundo… ¿Qué es esto? - comencé a pensar - ¿No que era una hoja de "Se busca de Vivo o Muerto"? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

-Joeyd, esto de acá es… diferente - dijo Nía.

-Ciertamente - dije en voz baja al ver de nuevo a Trixie.

-Y bien. Cuéntame ¿Qué tienes que ver con las princesas? - pregunto al colocar sus manos en la cintura.

-No queda de otra - dije al ver a Nía quien me entendió por lo que dije - te diré toda la verdad, pero a cambio, tienes que hacer algo por mí.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo Trixie al verme un rato y luego evadir mi mirada.

-*Ruñido* Qué me darás un poco de eso - dije apenado y señalar la olla.

Trixie me vio extrañada y después sorprendida.

-No hay problema - dijo tras acercarse a la olla - pero te lo advierto humano. Quedarás maravillado por la gran sazón de ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie! - nuevamente volvió hacer su pose llamativa.

-No pido nada más - dije al acercarme.

-Yo también quiero - dijo Nía mientras me seguía.

Trixie volvió a traerme un plato, pero esta vez lo hizo con su magia. Al verter el contenido, me di cuenta que se trataba de un estofado de verduras, cosa que me vino bien.

Tras probar el primer bocado me maravillé de su sabor, sí que estaba delicioso, Nía me veía con ganas de probar por lo que decidí, de una vez, contarle mi historia.

-Delicioso ¿No? - dijo Trixie con confianza.

-Sí, está sabroso. Eres muy buena - dije al dejar mi plato a un lado para poder hablar.

-Gra-gracias… - dijo apenada por el cumplido - es decir… por supuesto que soy buena - levantó su cabeza en señal de orgullo.

-Bien - mire a Nía - creo que primero debo decirte algo primordial - ella me entendió - pero antes ¿Puedes servir otro plato?

-Sí que tienes hambre - Trixie volvió a servir otra porción y me paso el plato - y ¿Qué es lo me vas a decir?

En eso, Trixie vio como el plato comenzó a levitar con todo y cuchara. Sus ojos se achicaron por la impresión.

-Que no estoy sólo - dije con una alegre sonrisa - ella es Nía y es mi primera amiga en este mundo.

-Hola que tal - saludo Nía y después probó el estofado - Umm… esta rico ¡Me gusta!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Trixie se sorprendió al ver como el contenido del estofado desapareció.

-Bueno, vayamos por partes, bien - dije para aclarar las cosas.

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

\- ¿Como que escapó enfrente de ustedes? - dijo Applejack al escuchar a su primo lo que pasó en el pueblo.

-Nos tomó por sorpresa - aclaró Braeburn. Un pony terrestre de color amarillo y sombrero vaquero.

Por cierto, nos encontramos en el pequeño pueblo de Appleloosa, en donde el grupo de búsqueda Celestial, liderado por Twilight Sparkle, llegó a la comisaría para saber de los hechos ocurrido hace unas horas.

-Aun así, primo, como un humano puede hacer este tipo de desastre - dijo Applejack señalando por la ventana un carruaje, el cual estaba siendo llenado con trozos de pasteles que recogían los ponis con sus palas.

-Eso fue un descuido mío - dijo el comisario del pueblo tras cerrar la ventana con las persianas - lo subestime.

-Comisario, si no es mucha molestia podría decirme ¿Por qué el humano se encontraba en el bar? - dijo Twilight con interés.

-Como ya lo mencioné, el humano nos vio llegar y corrió directo ahí. Después de eso pasó lo que ya saben - respondió el comisario.

-La guerra de pasteles - dijo Spike al terminar de apuntar.

-Y no fue una simple guerra de pasteles - en eso, entraron a la oficina Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash.

Curiosamente, la pony Rosa tenía crema pastelera en su nariz.

\- ¿Averiguaron algo? - pregunto Starlight Glimer.

-Además de saber que el sitio está hecho un desastre total. No, nada de nada - respondió la pegaso arcoíris.

-Yo catálogo esta guerra de pastelazos con un 9.5/10. Sin duda se esmeraron ahí dentro - dijo Pinkie quien se dio cuenta de su nariz, rápidamente lo limpio con su lengua - yommi.

-Y ¿Por qué el punto cinco? - pregunté Applejack.

-Por qué no estuve ahí - dijo la pony rosada tras dar una alegre sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Repasamos lo sucedido? - pregunto Spike.

-Fluttershy ya está por llegar - dijo Rainbow Dash al tocar suelo.

Justo en ese momento, la pegaso amarilla llegó junto con Rarity.

-Siento la demora - dijo la unicornio blanca - pero llegamos a encontrar dos posibles pistas.

\- ¡Eso es genial! - dijo Twilight al acercarse a sus amigas.

\- ¿Acaso es otra ardilla? - dijo Starlight.

-Bueno… algo así - dijo Fluttershy en tono calmado.

Al decir esto, apareció un pequeño topo por el hombro de la pegaso.

-Con que un topo, eh… - dijo Pinkie de forma serie al ver a los ojos del pequeño animalito.

El topo hizo un gesto de "te estoy observando" hacia la pony rosa. El cual no fue muy intimidante, ya que lo hizo en la dirección errónea.

-Y también encontramos esto - dijo Rarity al sacar de su cartera un par de recibos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Starlight.

-Recibos de la tienda de ropa - respondió Rarity.

\- ¿No me digas que tu…? - dijo Applejack asombrada.

\- ¿Qué? … ¡No! ¿Como crees? - dijo Rarity al entender el punto - estos, son recibos de lo último que se compró. Los cuales tienen la fecha y hora de la venta realizada.

-Y eso es importante ¿Porque…? - dijo Starlight de manera directa.

-Pues da la curiosa coincidencia de que la venta se realizó unos minutos antes de lo sucedido - dijo Rarity.

-Ahm… Rarity, creo que será mejor contar primero lo que me dijo el señor Noses - dijo Fluttershy.

-Sí, tienes razón querida - dijo Rarity al colocarse al lado de Pinkie.

Justo cuando Fluttershy iba a contar lo sucedido, Shining Armor entró con un par de soldados. Por su expresión parecía muy molesto.

\- ¡Quédense aquí! - dijo El capitán a sus soldados.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Sí señor! - respondieron al unísono.

Ambos se quedaron en la entrada de la oficina.

-Shining ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Twilight de manera preocupada, al ver el rostro de su hermano.

-Señor Comisario - el capitán se acercó al pony mencionado sin apartar la mirada - podría indicarme ¿Qué es esto?

De inmediato, el hermano de Twilight colocó un papel en el escritorio de la oficina con tal fuerza que se escuchó hasta la puerta.

El grupo se acercó a ver qué era lo que saco Shining Armor.

-Se busca… ¡Vivo o Muerto! - exclamó la alicornio al leerlo.

\- ¿¡Qué corrales es esto!? - pregunto Applejack.

-Creí que estos carteles estaban prohibidos. Al menos que sean autorizados por la corte real - dijo Starlight al leer el contenido y voltear a ver al comisario.

-Así es - Twilight también miró al comisario, quien estaba observando al grupo de manera calmada - Señor, exijo una explicación.

\- ¿Explicación? No creo que sea necesario - el comisario sacó otro papel igual de su bolsillo - es el mismo aviso que dieron las princesas ¿Verdad?

-Usted - habló Shining Armor con seriedad - manipuló de manera ilegal el anuncio que dieron las co-gobernantes ¿Sabe que eso es un delito grave por tal acto?

\- ¿Delito? ¡Delito! - el comisario alzó la voz - ¡Es delito mantener la paz del pueblo de una criatura extraña que atenta contra la vida de los habitantes!

-Pero eso no le da derecho… - dijo Twilight, pero fue interrumpida.

-Hágame el favor de ahorrarme el sermón, señorita Twilight - el comisario dio media vuelta y abrió una parte de las persianas con sus dedos - ¿En dónde estaba usted cuando ese monstruo rojo atacó Appleloosa? - retiró sus dedos de las persianas - ¿En dónde se encontraban los guardias reales cuando cada pony fue sometido por ese gigante centauro?

Cada uno apartó la mirada al entender lo que quería decir, excepto Twilight Sparkle y su hermano.

\- ¿Cómo creen que me sentí en ese momento? - el comisario tomó su estrella de oro y lo miro - ese día, prometí que ningún pony pasaría por lo mismo. No mientras sea el comisario de Appleloosa.

-Pero eso no le da derecho a manipular las palabras de la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia - dijo Twilight con gran autoridad.

\- ¡Aun así! - continuó hablando - era necesario para evitar el desastre que podría suceder.

\- ¿Se da cuenta que esto sólo empeoró la situación? - dijo Starlight - lo más probable es que, el humano se haya enterado de esto - señaló el papel - y decidiera escapar.

\- ¡Y lo más probable! Es que ahora desconfíe de todos los ponis - dijo Applejack.

-Eso no es nada cool amigo - dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Pobrecito, debe estar con miedo - dijo Fluttershy.

\- ¿En serio se preocupan por ese bicho raro? - dijo el comisario.

\- ¿Bicho raro? - dijo Rarity - Señor, nunca juzgue alguien sin conocerlo.

-Así es - dijo Pinkie Pie - tal vez sea amigable y sólo desee amigos que le ayuden.

-Ja… si claro, ese tipo manipuló a una pony para que se hiciera pasar por su amiga - dijo el comisario.

\- ¿Cómo así? - pregunto Applejack a su primo.

-Bueno, cuando paso todo, encontramos una yegua que según dicen, era quien lo acompañaba - contó Braeburn - ella fue llevada al hospital del pueblo, pero rápidamente se alivió y salió rumbo a PonyHattan.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó el comisario - ¿Porque no se me informó de eso?

-Bueno, fue justo antes de que llegara mi prima y sus amigas jeje… - dijo el pony vaquero.

-Entonces hay un testigo - dijo Starlight - ¿Cómo se llama?

-N-no quiso dar su nombre je… - dijo algo nervioso Braeburn.

-Pero… ah… ¡Rayos! - el comisario se desesperó - debí haberla encerrado.

\- ¡Muy bien ya basta! - dijo Twilight con firmeza - Usted señor, tiene un serio problema, lo que hizo no justifica el hecho de alterar un aviso real, por lo que será llevado a la corte de Canterlot.

-Pero… - dijo el comisario sin poder terminar de decirlo.

\- ¡Sin peros! - Twilight se acercó al comisario y lo vio a los ojos, el cual tragó saliva debido a que lo vio con gran seriedad - ahora - ella volteó a mirar a sus amigas - continuemos con esto.

\- ¿Encontraron algo? - pregunto Shining más calmado por lo dicho.

-Sí, verán. El señor Noses estaba durmiendo muy tranquilo, hasta que escuchó ruidos de varios ponis gritando y exclamando "Se fue por ahí". El dio un vistazo a la superficie y vio a dos figuras extrañas ir a la estación del tren - contó Fluttershy.

\- ¿Eso es una pista? - pregunto Starlight.

-Es que… - la pegaso amarilla vio a Rarity.

-Ahí es donde entro yo querida - dijo la unicornio blanca - verán esto de aquí - levito los pequeños papeles y los paso a Twilight - son recibos de una tienda de ropa, los cuales figuran la descripción de la hora, antes de que el alboroto y la guerra de pasteles se lleve a cabo.

-Y ¿Cómo está segura que esto se relaciona con lo que contó la señorita Fluttershy? - preguntó el primo de Applejack.

-Porqué, la descripción del recibo es curiosamente dos gabardinas de color avellana, dos sombreros a juego y un par de lentes de sol - explicó Rarity.

-Suena a un atuendo para espías - dijo Pinkie Pie con ánimo.

-Exactamente querida - dijo la pony modista.

-Entonces, lo sucedido en el bar fue una distracción - dijo Spike al atar los cabos sueltos.

-Pero ¿Por qué dos atuendos? - dijo Twilight con una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba.

\- ¡Un segundo! - en eso Starlight llamó la atención de todos - ¿Por qué no preguntamos en la estación? ¿Cuál fue el tren que partió a esa hora?

-Bien pensado Starlight - dijo Twilight al ver a su nueva amiga.

-En ese caso - Rainbow Dash se elevó - me adelantare.

La pegaso de melena arcoíris salió dispara por la puerta.

-Bien ¡Andando! - dijo Twilight al ver a sus amigas - Pero usted comisario - antes de salir se volteó a verlo - tiene una cita en Canterlot. Shining ¿Puedes encargarte por favor?

-Será un placer hermanita - dijo el capitán.

Después de salir de la oficina, Shining Armor se acercó al comisario quien lo vio preocupado.

:

:

:

**

* * *

****/PDV JOEYD**

-Así que… ¿No eres de Equestria? - dijo Trixie una vez terminé mi historia, claro omití ciertas cosas irrelevantes - y ese pequeña - señaló el plato que aún estaba flotando, aunque estaba vacío - ¿Es Nía?

-Así es - dije al levantarme de mi asiento - sé que es difícil de creer, pero eso es la verdad.

-Mmm… está bien, te creo - dijo Trixie quien también se levantó.

Menos mal, saben empiezo a creer que a la próxima intentó hablar primero.

-Y ¿Lo del aviso? - pregunto Trixie señalando el papel.

-Ni idea - dije levantando los hombros - a decir verdad, no sé cómo saben de mi si ni siquiera estuve más de un día aquí.

-Comprendo - dijo la unicornio al ver de nuevo el aviso y después guardarlo.

\- ¡Estuvo delicioso! - dijo Nía al acercar el plato vacío - gracias.

-Le gustó tu comida - dije para que entendiera lo que pasaba - y te está agradeciendo.

-Ah sí, de nada pequeña - recibió el plato - bueno, no por algo soy ¡La grandiosa Trixie!

Ella volvió hacer su pose y Nía la vio con los ojos brillando.

-Por cierto… eso de la grandiosa Trixie - comencé a hablar - ¿Acaso eres una actriz o algo así?

-Soy más que eso Joeyd Yamazaki - dijo Trixie mientras iluminó su cuerno.

-Sólo dime Joeyd - le dije para aclarar.

-Yo soy - en eso apareció de la nada unos grandes posters enrollados - ¡La gran y maravillosa Trrrixie Lulamoon! - los posters se desplegaron y se vio su silueta dibujada en ellos.

Por lo que vi ahí, parece ser que es una maga y no del tipo juego RPG, sino una de espectáculo.

-Ya veo - pensé al entender y volver a ver la casa rodante - ese debe ser su camerino.

\- ¡Increíble! - dijo Nía al quedar maravillada por su, otra vez, presentación - Joeyd ¿Qué es? - me pregunto.

-Básicamente ¿Eres una maga ilusionista que presenta su espectáculo de magia por todo el mundo? ¿Cierto? - explique para Nía.

\- ¿A qué te quedaste asombrado? - dijo Trixie cambiando de pose.

-Sin duda, es algo que no me hubiera imaginado - dije sin cambiar de expresión.

\- ¿Qué es una maga ilusionista? - pregunto Nía.

-Una maga ilusionista o simplemente, una ilusionista, es alguien que realiza trucos de magia para impresionar a su público - dije viendo a Nía. Aunque faltaba más detalle a esa explicación.

\- ¿Trucos de magia? ¡Increíble! - exclamó Nía - y ¿Qué son trucos de magia?

-Bueno… los trucos de magia son…

-Por tu conversación - me interrumpió Trixie - deduzco que Nía no sabe nada de magia.

-Bueno… - no exactamente.

-Déjame iluminarte pequeña Nía - dijo Trixie.

En ese momento, su cuerno brillo y se escuchó como se desplegó varias cosas de la casa rodante, cada uno se ubicaba al frente nuestro para formar un pequeño escenario.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo Trixie para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo - al espectáculo de ¡La gran y poderosa Trrrixie! - ella apareció en medio de todas las cosas.

Tras este acto, comencé a aplaudir, cosa que Nía imitó con gran entusiasmo.

Durante varios minutos, Trixie ejecutó varios actos de magia, desde ilusionismo hasta trucos de circo. A pesar que ya me sabía ciertos números, no hay duda que los ejecutaba bien, aunque algunos eran un poco torpes, eso no la detenía para seguir con sus actos.

Sin duda ella ama esto.

\- ¡Y con esto! Doy por terminado el show - dijo Trixie al terminar el acto del huevo y la paloma.

Con esto último aplaudí como nunca, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veo actos de magia y ni hablar de Nía, quien se la paso todo el rato admirando y aplaudiendo por todo lo que hizo la gran Trixie.

-Sabes - me acerqué a ella - eres muy buena. Sin duda tienes talento para esto.

-Gra-gracias - Trixie se apeno por mi halago.

\- ¡Si, es cierto! - Nía se acercó a nosotros - eso fue lo más maravilloso que vi. Me gustó… no ¡Me encantó!

-Jeje… a Nía le fascinó tu espectáculo - dije viendo a Nía.

-Gracias por el cumplido - Trixie opto una pose orgullosa - ¡A que soy la mejor!

-Sin duda - dijo Nía.

-Claro que si - hablé por ella - bueno, gracias por este gran espectáculo, sin duda la pasé bien, pero debemos irnos - dije al percatarme que llevamos un buen tiempo aquí.

-Aaa… - Nía se desanimó por lo que dije.

-Oh y… ¿A dónde irán? bueno ¿Si se puede saber claro? - dijo Trixie con interés.

Por un segundo pensé en no decirle, pero recordé que estábamos perdidos, por lo que decidí contarle para poder guiarnos.

-Nos dirigimos a Ponyville, a buscar a una conocida - dije esperando que supiera por dónde ir.

-A ¿Ponyville? - dijo Trixie.

-Sí, acaso ¿Sabes dónde queda? - pregunté sin más.

-Bueno… je. Da la casualidad, que pasare por allá - dijo algo nerviosa.

\- ¡Qué gran coincidencia! - dije por esta gran casualidad - ¿No te molesta si te acompañamos?

\- ¿Quieres…? Es decir, si claro ¿Porque no? - esa respuesta es lo que esperaba.

-Bien, en ese caso - me acerco a ella y le extiendo la mano - será un placer acompañarte ¡Oh! ¡Gran y poderosa Trixie!

\- ¡Si otra amiga! - dijo Nía al acercarse con alegría.

-El placer es tuyo - je que gracioso.

Ella estrechó mi mano y después de ayudarla a guardar todas sus cosas en su casa rodante, emprendimos el camino a Ponyville.

* * *

**././././././././././././**

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Lo siento por la demora, pero surgieron varias cosas y esto se pospuso por un tiempo. Para compensar esto, decidí publicar dos capítulos seguidamente, por lo que mañana estaré subiendo el siguiente. "Ya está llegando el momento que espero escribir".**

**Por ahora me despido.**

¡**¡Nos vemos mañana!!**

**Pd: Gracias por sus Reviews.**


	18. Lazos y Hechizos

**Capítulo 17: Lazos y Hechizos.**

**/PDV JOEYD**

Es bueno encontrar un camino el cual seguir, bueno, no por algo estamos en compañía de Trixie, quien sabe el camino. A todo esto, me dio curiosidad como ella llevaba su casa rodante, sí que tenía fuerza con sus manos o será que usa magia para compensarlo.

-Trixie - la llamé colocándome a su lado.

-Dime Joeyd Yamazaki - dijo mientras jalaba de los mangos.

-Sólo dime Joeyd - dije para volver aclarar - en fin ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?

-Mmm… No estoy segura que puedas - dijo al verme de pie a cabeza.

-Puedo intentarlo - dije mientras veía a Nía comer otro caramelo, sí que le gusta

-Bien, pero ten cuidado - me dijo Trixie al dejar los mangos de la casa rodante.

-Joeyd ¿Quieres que te ayude? - pregunto Nía a ver como intercambio con Trixie.

-Descuida - tomé con mis manos los mangos - puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Veamos que tienes? - dijo Trixie con los brazos cruzados.

Más o menos sé cómo controlar mi fuerza, pero aun así decidí ir con calma. Di unos pasos con la carga y… fue pan comido.

\- ¡Valla! Sí que eres fuerte - dijo Trixie al ver cómo llevaba su casa.

-Jeje… ¿A que soy grandioso? - dije en forma de broma.

-No tanto como yo… pero si - je… me cae bien.

Tras seguir el camino, decidí preguntar algo que deseaba saber.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dije a verla.

-Claro. Dime ¿Qué deseas saber de la gran Trixie? - me respondió con su peculiar actitud.

\- ¿Cómo funciona la magia en este mundo? - pregunte con curiosidad.

A preguntar, Nía se acercó para escuchar.

-Veamos… - Trixie se detuvo, puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y cerro sus ojos, tal vez para ordenar sus ideas - ¿Sabes que en Equestria la magia fluye en todo el lugar? ¿Cierto?

-Sí, lo sé - respondí al dejar los mangos de la casa rodante.

-Bien, puedo omitir esa parte. Veras, nosotros los unicornios poseemos la habilidad de controlar la magia a voluntad por medio de nuestros cuernos - ella señalo el suyo - Acumulamos nuestra energía mágica y realizamos el hechizo en nuestra mente y cuando ya está completo, solo lo lanzamos y ya. No es algo tan impresionante, realmente.

-Ósea que ¿Solo visualizan la magia en sus mentes? ¿No realizan algún tipo de conjuro en ellos? - pregunte para saber si yo también puedo realizar magia.

\- ¿Conjuros? bueno… sí y no. Nosotros solo usamos nuestra magia básica al visualizarlas de manera simple - explico y levito unas cuantas piedras y las hizo girar en su sitio - para esto, se necesita de concentración y esfuerzo, y para los hechizos más complejos, depende de la habilidad y talento que uno tiene. Si uno es bueno, puede realizar hechizos como barreras mágicas, tele transportación, entre otros - ella dejo a un lado las piedras.

-Cuando yo creo mis barreras - Nía se puso delante de mí - solo lo pienso y ya está.

-Entonces ¿Es la misma magia? - dije en voz baja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? - me pregunto Trixie al no escucharme

-Mmm… ¿Sabes o escuchaste sobre hechizos para crear armas a base de magia? - hice otra pregunta.

\- ¿Hablas de magia de creación? - debí suponer que así se llama. Yo asentí - eso es magia muuuy avanzada. Creo que, en la actualidad, solo unos pocos lograrían ejecutar ese hechizo y de seguro sería en un nivel básico, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Simple curiosidad - respondí.

Al escuchar esta respuesta, supe que yo mismo debía practicar para ver si podía manifestar esa gran cuchilla.

-Ya veo - Trixie me saco de mis pensamientos - a decir verdad, es curioso que preguntes, ya que la magia de creación es tan compleja, que dicen que, si uno lo domina sería imposible vencerlo, ya que no tiene límite alguno.

-Lo dices ¿Porqué se puede crear un arsenal de armas con ella, lo cual sería imparable? - dije a captar lo que dijo.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! - dijo Nía con entusiasmo - pero ¿Qué es un arsenal?

Yo iba a explicarlo, cuando…

-Te equivocas - me interrumpió Trixie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia delante - la magia de creación es mucho más halla que crear armas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunte

-No estoy segura, pero escuche que ese tipo de magia es igual que la imaginación misma - ella se detuvo y se voltea a verme - no tiene límites.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? - me pregunto Nía.

-Que es mucho más asombroso que uno puede imaginar - respondí mientras Trixie volvió a caminar.

\- ¡Andando! ¡Que no hay tiempo que perder! - aviso ella.

Al escucharla, decidí volver a tomar los mangos de la casa para seguir caminando. Ya con esto tenía un poco más de información.

Después de un tiempo, Nía me pregunto ciertas cosas sobre los hechizos y trucos de magia, cosa que no podía responder.

Tras unos minutos, ella se decidió.

\- ¡Quiero aprender un truco! - dijo Nía con determinación.

-Bueno… no soy el indicado para eso - dije mientras llevaba la casa - pero aquí hay una experta que puede ayudarte - miré a Trixie quien estaba a mi costado.

\- ¿Sabes que no puedo verla ni oírla? - me dijo el detalle que casi siempre olvido.

-Cierto… verás, Nía quiere que le enseñes un truco - dije para que entendiera.

-Bueno, ya le enseña algunos - dijo Trixie al tratar de ver a Nía.

-Ah… no era eso a lo que me refería - dije al ver que no lo explique bien - ella desea aprender.

\- ¡Eh! - exclamó Trixie - ¿Quiere que le enseñe mis trucos?

-Si por favor - dijo Nía al acercarse - enséñame, aunque sea uno ¡Siiii…!

Trixie no lo vio, pero Nía puso unos ojos de súplica que nunca antes vi "¿En donde aprendió eso?"

-No puedo… un mago jamás revela sus secretos - dijo Trixie negando con sus manos.

-Por favor… - suplico Nía.

-Vamos Trixie - hablé por ella - sólo enséñale un truco básico.

\- ¡Tru-truco básico! - no sé porque, pero parece que se indignó - la gran Trrrixie sólo sabe magia asombrosa.

-Entonces, enséñale un truco de magia asombrosa de nivel 1 - dije viéndola a los ojos.

-Eh… no… no lo sé - note que lo estaba pensando.

En eso, una idea me vino a la mente.

-De casualidad, ¿Tienes un libro de magia? - pregunté al detenerme.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Tú que crees? Claro que tengo libros de magia - respondió con orgullo - ¿Cómo crees que llegue a ser grande y poderosa?

-Con tu talento y carisma - dije sin más.

-Bueno… sí. También, pero los libros son importantes para saber de magia - es bueno saber eso.

-Entonces, préstale uno para que pueda aprender, y tú le dices si está bien o no - dije para que le enseñe un truco y para poder ver su magia.

-Sí, eso puede funcionar - Trixie se dirigió a la entrada de su casa - ¡Esperen aquí! - dijo antes de entrar.

-Que bien Nía, vas a aprender un truco de magia - dije para elevar más su ánimo.

\- ¡SI! - exclamó al hacer un gesto con su mano de haber logrado su cometido.

Después de unos minutos, Trixie regresó con un libro mediano de cuero y pasta grueso.

-Muy bien - ella me acercó el libro - aquí tienes.

-Gracias - dije para luego pasarle a Nía - si hay algo que no entiendas, no temas en preguntar.

-Bien - ella me sonrió y abrió el libro.

Reanudamos la caminata y mientras Nía leía el libro, el cual me llamó la atención que no preguntará nada, decidí dar conversación para animar el viaje.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? - dije volteando a ver a Trixie, quien se quedó viendo el libro que tenía Nía.

-Eh… ah sí claro ¿Qué deseas saber? - dijo al sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tu eres de Ponyville? - pregunté por curiosidad.

-No, no lo soy - respondió sin más, aunque la note un poco decaída - ¿Yo también te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si por que no - pensé a ver su curiosidad - Adelante dime - en eso noté una sonrisa leve en ella.

-La amiga que buscas ¿Es alguien cercana a ti? - me pregunto Trixie.

-No, no lo es - respondí sin más.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué la buscas? - preguntó al acercarse un poco.

-Digamos que es la amiga de una amiga - respondí al alejarme un poco de manera disimulada - ahora me toca a mí. Si no eres de allí, entonces ¿Ya antes visitaste ese lugar?

-Si… pero no es algo que deseo comentar - me respondió sin ánimos.

-Acaso… ¿Ese lugar no es bueno? O ¿Te paso algo ahí? - pregunté para saber algo de Ponyville.

-je… no para nada. Es todo lo contrario… si… todo lo contrario - eso último lo dijo bajando su tono de voz.

No hay duda que algo ocurrió ahí, pero no podía decirle que me cuente, si es que no desea hacerlo.

-Ahora me toca a mí - continuó Trixie - ¿A quién buscas en Ponyville?

Que buena pregunta, si le digo tal vez sepa dónde ir a buscarla.

-Su nombre es Rainbow Dash y es una pegaso - respondí de inmediato.

Trixie se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Esa engreída! - exclamó ella.

\- ¿Engreída? - pensé al verla sorprendida - Entonces ¿La conoces? - dije esto último al detenerme.

-Claro que sí - me respondió - es una pegaso que dice ser la más rápida de todos, es insoportable.

\- ¿Cómo así? - dije para saber un poco.

-Bueno ella… una vez… - de pronto, su ánimo cayó y dudo en seguir - ah…

-Entonces ¿Si te paso algo? ¿No? - dije a ver que miro para un lado y sujeto su brazo izquierdo.

-*suspiro* realmente… no es algo que deseo hablar - ella trato de verme, pero desvió su mirada - y menos ahora…

-Bien - dije para luego seguir caminando.

\- ¡E-espera! - ella me detuvo extendiendo su mano - no… vas a…

-Si realmente no deseas hablar, no tengo por qué obligarte hacerlo - dije al entender que quería decir.

\- ¿Eh? Pero ¿No que somos amigos? o es que ¿Aún no sé cómo es eso? - entonces si me considera su amigo.

-Los amigos respetan las decisiones de cada uno - explique.

-En serio - dijo Trixie al enterarse. Si, parece que no sabe mucho del tema.

-Así es - dije al acercarme un poco - pero si tu sientes que deseas hablar de ello. Soy todo oídos.

-Mmm… no lo sé - ella se quedó pensando.

\- ¿Por qué se detuvieron? - en eso, Nía se acercó con el libro en mano.

-Si se los cuento… - Trixie empezó a hablar - ¿Prometes no juzgarme?

-Descuida no lo haremos - dije al ver que ella parecía incómoda - pero si no te sientes a gusta…

-Lo entiendo - dijo Trixie rápidamente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Nía.

-Trixie nos va contar algo - dije para ponerla al tanto.

-Ya veo - ella se colocó a mi lado.

-Bien… - Trixie se preparó para contar.

Si bien dice: "Cara vemos, corazones no sabemos". Sé que para todo hay un motivo y no por eso debo juzgarlo, hasta conocer los detalles.

Trixie tomó aire y exhalo para contarme su historia.

Al parecer, ella antes era muy orgullosa y algo sobrada al presentar su show, por lo que siempre retaba a uno de su público para superarlo y mostrar lo grandiosa que era. Casi todo el tiempo fue así, hasta que un día llegó a Ponyville y ahí ocurrió el primer incidente.

Un grupo de amigas la hizo ver cómo era realmente y al sentirse humillada, un gran enojo y rencor nació dentro de ella, en especial con una unicornio de nombre Twilight Sparkle.

"Ese nombre… si lo recuerdo bien… ¡Un segundo! Ese es el nombre de una de las princesas, pero ¿No qué es una alicornio?"

Sin duda, era algo que llamó mi curiosidad, pero no era el momento.

Después de eso, ella consiguió un amuleto mágico que potenció su magia y busco venganza en el pueblo que la humilló. Ahí fue donde ocurrió el segundo incidente, resulta que ese amuleto estaba corrompiendo su mente por lo que hizo varias cosas muy… extrañas y exageradas.

Si no fuera por Twilight, ella seguiría sometiendo al pueblo y su mente estaría… bueno la cosa es que ya pasó todo. Luego de eso, decidió pedir perdón a todos los que hizo algo, por lo que ahora está en su gira de disculpas.

\- ¿La gira Ecuestre de disculpa de la Humilde y Penitente Trixie? - pregunte al escuchar el nombre de su gira - ¿No es muy largo?

-Es provisional - me respondió - y bueno… eso es todo … ¿Qué… opinas? - ella se puso nerviosa y juntó sus manos.

Ahora que sé más de ella, solo hay una cosa que hacer.

-Tu ¿Realmente lo sientes? - pregunté al verla a los ojos.

-Si… si lo siento - dijo algo nerviosa.

-Entonces… no hay nada más que decir - dije sin más.

\- ¿En serio? - Trixie se sorprendió - No… ¿No van a juzgarme o a decir que, como soy mala nunca voy a cambiar?

\- ¿Tu qué opinas Nía? - dije al verla.

-Bueno… ya lo dije antes, ella no parece mala - dijo al acercarse a Trixie - es más, ella es muy increíble. Me agrada.

-Opinó lo mismo - Trixie se me quedó viendo - yo también creo que ella es increíble y también me agradas.

\- ¡De verdad! - Trixie exclamó por lo que dije.

-Claro que sí. Después de todo, aceptaste tu error y deseas cambiar para bien. Eso no es algo que cualquiera haría. - dije al verla de nuevo a los ojos

Al escucharme, note que su rostro se sonrojo por mi comentario, tanto así que desvió su mirada.

Creo que la halaga mucho que se apeno.

-Pero… algunos - habló elevando poco a poco su voz - No creen que yo… haya cambiado.

-Primero que nada - dije llamando la atención de ambas - uno realmente cambia, si está dispuesto a hacerlo. Y en segundo, que importa lo que digan los demás, si tú misma eres quien lo está dando todo. Si estás bien contigo misma, lo demás está sobrando.

Repetí las palabras que mi antigua amiga me dijo hace tiempo.

Al terminar de decirlo, note que los ojos de Trixie se estaban humedeciendo, lo cual fue una sorpresa para mí. Sin embargo, al notarlo se dio la vuelta y se limpió el rostro con sus manos.

Estaba empezando a caminar hacia ella, cuando note como Nía la tomó de la mano y le acercó a ella, con la típica aura gris.

-Yo, aún no se de estas cosas, no sé cómo actuar en estos casos, pero si se, que eres tan maravillosa que podrás con todo - dijo Nía con sinceridad.

Con todo lo que está viendo y escuchando, se nota que aprende muy rápido.

-Nía… yo… - Trixie ya estaba más tranquila - No te escucho.

Y ahí se fue el momento.

-Lo que ella te dijo, es qué eres tan fantástica y maravillosa que no te debes preocuparte por esas cosas - dije de manera alegre.

-Si… ¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! - Trixie exclamó con entusiasmo - ¡Yo soy la más grande Maga de todo Equestria! ¡Yo soy la grrrande y poderosa Trrrixie!

-Bien dicho - dije al ver como ella hizo una pose llamativa.

-Muchas gracias Nía y Joeyd Yamazaki - agradeció con alegría.

-De nada - dijo Nía con una alegre sonrisa.

-De nada - dije por el agradecimiento - pero ya te dije que sólo me digas Joeyd.

Después de esto, seguimos caminando y por lo que me dijo Trixie ya faltaba poco para llegar.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta? - dijo Trixie con su buen ánimo.

-Si claro - dije al ver como Nía seguía leyendo el libro y notar que sus ojos brillaron.

Creo que encontró algo que le maravilló.

-Tu… ahm… ¿Siempre eres así? - pregunto al mirarme.

-Como así… o sea ¿Mi forma de ser? - dije al no entender bien.

-Bueno… si - ya veo.

-Je… pues yo siempre eh sido así, desde… - en eso me acordé cuando la conocí a ella - desde que encontré una buena amiga. A partir de ese día aprendí muchas cosas y adopté este yo que ahora vez.

-Esa amiga ¿Te enseñó sobre la amistad? - volvió a preguntar Trixie.

-Me enseñó más que eso - respondí - ella… fue un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Al recordarla, sentí algo en mi pecho y me entró la nostalgia.

-Joeyd - Nía se acercó - ¿Te sucede algo?

-Descuida, estoy bien. - respondí al recordar que ella puede sentir mis emociones.

-Yo no sabía… - dijo Trixie al ver que estaba un poco melancólico - lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-Descuida, tu no sabías de eso - le dije para que no se sienta culpable.

-Sabes, encontré algo que quiero intentar - en eso Nía cambio la conversación - ¿Crees que pueda hacer esto?

Ella se me acerco al rostro con el libro bien abierto y me indicó con su dedo lo que le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Y esto? - tomé el libro y vi un dibujo de un unicornio envuelto en aura y después otro dibujo en donde aparecía la palabra "Poof" - ¿Qué truco es esto?

\- ¡Eh! - Trixie se me acercó rápidamente para ver mejor. Se me pegó tanto que pude sentir un poco sus… - No es un truco, es un hechizo de invisibilidad ¿No me digas que ella desea aprender esto?

\- ¿Hechizo? ¿No que es un truco de magia? - pregunto Nía al volver a ver el libro.

-Bueno… supongo que de los hechizos vienen los trucos de magia - dije para que no se confunda.

-Ah… ya veo - parece que lo entendió.

-No es por molestar, pero ella ya es invisible. Entonces ¿Por qué desea saber eso? - dijo Trixie de manera directa.

-Es porque, si lo aprendo podré ayudar a Joeyd - dijo Nía de forma orgullosa.

-Así que es eso - dije al entender sus razones.

\- ¿Que te dijo? - pregunto Trixie.

-Ella desea aprender para ayudar - dije sin más.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? - dijo Trixie al ver a Nía. Bueno ella vio el libro.

Nía sólo asintió, por lo que yo dije que sí.

-Bien, pero primero que nada ¿Ella sabe usar magia? - pregunto Trixie.

-La verdad que sí, ella es buena. Aunque sólo sabe levitar y crear barreras - dije al ver a Nía, quien adoptó una pose de orgullo.

Je… ¿De quién aprendió eso? Así claro.

\- ¿Sabe crear barreras de magia? - pregunto Trixie con los ojos abiertos.

-Jeje… a que soy asombrosa - dijo Nía al optar otra pose.

-Así es - noté que ella se elevó un poco más por lo que dije.

-Oye Nía ¿No quieres unirte a mí para deslumbrar al público? - pregunto Trixie - seríamos un gran dúo.

-Eso sin duda sería interesante de ver - pensé.

\- ¿De verdad? - ella se le acerco - ¡Me gustaría! … pero… yo…

-Tal vez cuando resolvemos nuestro asunto - hablé por ella - podríamos darte una mano.

\- ¡Si! ¡Eso es! - dijo Nía.

-Eso suena bien para mí - dijo Trixie con alegría.

Después de eso, ella le explicó cómo ejecutar el hechizo mientras caminábamos despacio sin perder el rumbo. Yo escuchaba atento como era el asunto, ya que quería saber cómo funciona la magia aquí.

-Recuerda, concentra tu magia en un punto e imagina el objeto, o en este caso a la persona, que vas a ejecutar el hechizo. Después que lo tengas, conecta los puntos en tu mente y lanzas el hechizo. - explicó Trixie tras indicarles los pasos en el libro.

Si era cierto que ella no quería enseñar, algo la hizo cambiar de opinión. Incluso se le veía contenta explicando, a pesar que no escucha a Nía cuando le preguntaba sobre el tema, lo cual yo lo hacía por ella.

En eso, vi como Trixie levitaba una pelota e intercambio de lugar con el libro, este era del tamaño de la palma de la mano.

-Bien, probemos con esto - dijo Trixie al ponerlo en posición.

-De acuerdo - dijo Nía al asentir y extender una de sus manos hacia la pelota. El libro lo levito hacia Trixie para que lo tomé.

-Tu puedes - dije en voz baja para no desconcentrarla.

Yo sabía que Nía si podía usar magia y una gran prueba de eso, era todo lo que pasamos hasta ahora. Por lo que esperaba con entusiasmo el resultado.

La mano de Nía se iluminó y ella cerró los ojos, en ese momento yo mire con atención. Cuando ella se concentró, sentí un ligero resplandor en mi collar.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… - pensé al tomar con mi mano el collar.

En eso, note que Nía iluminó la pelota y esta tras estar unos segundos así, desapareció.

\- ¡Increíble! - dijo Trixie al ver cómo la pelota ya no estaba - ¡Lo hiciste y a la primera!

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Nía al abrir los ojos, quien aún tenía la mano brillando - ¡SI! ¡Lo logre!

-Sí que tienes talento - dijo Trixie - eres casi tan fantástica como yo.

-Jeje… sabía que podías hacerlo - dije a comenzar a caminar hacia ellas - No dude de ti.

-Gra… gracias… - en eso Nía me miró extrañada - Joeyd… ¿En dónde estás?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - pensé al ver como parpadeo dos veces.

\- ¡Wow! Pero… ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Trixie al verme… o creo que me miraba.

\- ¿Porque esas caras? - pregunté al dejar de caminar y notar que estaban sorprendidas.

\- ¿Es que no ves… que no te vemos? - espera qué dijo.

-Si… así es Joeyd, no te vemos - dijo Nía sorprendida.

\- ¡Eh! - al escuchar eso, empecé a examinar mi cuerpo - me están diciendo que estoy… invisible.

Las dos asintieron y note que no tenía sombra.

\- ¡Por los bigotes de Naruto! ¡Cómo pasó esto! - tan pronto lo dije mi mente hizo clic - será acaso… que el hechizo también me afectó.

-Puede ser… pero ¿Cómo? Si ella estaba lanzándolo a la pelota - dijo Trixie al tratar de buscarme con la mirada.

-Mmm… podría ser - en eso miré el collar - que inconscientemente lo lanzó a mí - pensé al tocarlo.

Trixie y Nía comenzaron a buscarme con sus manos, pero como me quede pensando, no note que una de ellas estaba muy cerca.

-Oye ¿En dónde estás? - pregunto Trixie.

-Estoy… ¡Espera! - grité antes que se tropiece conmigo.

\- ¡Eh! . . . ¡Gyah! - demasiado tarde.

Pum* ella chocó conmigo y ambos caímos al suelo. Menos mal que la tomé en mis brazos y evité que su rostro tocará la tierra.

-Ah Tata… menos mal fue leve - dije al levantar mi mirada y ver a Trixie - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si… estoy bien. Gracias - dijo ella al ver que la abrace.

En eso sentí que la estaba sujetando muy fuerte, tanto así que incluso sentí…

-Ah… ¡Lo siento! - en eso me separé rapidamente de ella y me levanté rápido.

\- ¡Joeyd! Menos mal - dijo Nía al acercarse - ya te puedo ver.

Cuando dijo eso, vi que de nuevo tenía sombra y también note como Trixie me miraba.

-Déjame ayudarte - le extendí mi mano para que se ponga de pie.

-Gra-gracias - ella dudo un poco en tomar mi mano, pero lo hizo.

Cuando se levantó, note que se sonrojo, "Debo pensar mejor, antes de actuar"; pensé al entender que tal vez fue mi culpa.

-Entonces - Trixie comenzó a hablar - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Creo que… - mire a Nía - inconscientemente también me lanzaste el hechizo a mí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? - dijo Nía asombrada.

-Increíble - Trixie se me acercó - sabes pequeña, creo que tienes talento para esto.

-Sí yo también lo creo - dije dándole una señal de aprobación.

-Jeje… Gracias - esta vez no se apeno por lo dicho.

Ahora que Nía aprendió un hechizo, debe significar que puede aprender más cosas relacionadas a esto.

Seguimos caminando por unas horas más y tras subir una pequeña colina Trixie nos indicó el pueblo.

\- ¡Ahí esta Ponyville! - dijo al señalar a lo lejos la entrada de un pequeño pueblo muy pintoresco.

-Parece un pueblo muy tranquilo - dije al notar varias casas de colores.

-Que no te engañe - dijo Trixie al colocarse delante de mí - Ese lugar es un imán de problemas, je… si lo sabré yo.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunté asombrado por lo que dijo.

-Yo lo veo normal - dijo Nía al elevarse un poco para poder verlo mejor - ¡SIP! No noto nada.

-En ese caso, sigamos - dije para de una vez llegar a Ponyville.

-La verdad… yo… aquí me quedo - dijo Trixie repentinamente.

\- ¿Eh? Pero… ¿Porqué? - pregunté mirando con asombro y dejar de caminar.

-Como dije anteriormente, yo sólo iba a pasar por ahí - explicó - No dije que entraría.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿No te decidiste al final? - pregunto Nía.

-Entonces ¿No vendrás? - volví a preguntar.

-Sí iré, pero… - ella miró a un lado como tratando de pensar en algo.

-Creo que ya entiendo - pensé en lo que quería hacer Trixie - déjame adivinar - dije llamando la atención de Nía y de Trixie - ya tenías planeado ir a otro pueblo cerca de aquí ¿Verdad?

Si era cierto lo que sospechaba, la respuesta de Trixie me lo iba confirmar.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! - dijo al entender mis palabras - bueno… ya sabes, una gran maga como yo, tiene un itinerario y horario que debo seguir. No puedo defraudar al público que está esperando a la maravillosa Trrrixie.

Y con esto se confirmó lo que pensé.

-Mmm… ya veo - dije al dejar los mangos de la casa rodante a un lado y salir de ahí - bueno que se puede hacer.

-Me hubiera gustado que vinieras con nosotros - dijo Nía al acercarse.

-Descuida Nía - dije al verla - Trixie dijo que si irá a Ponyville más adelante. Por lo que la volveremos a ver, claro si todo sale bien para nosotros.

-Sé que les irá bien. Después de todo, el grupo de amigas de Twilight les ayudará sin problema - dijo Trixie al acercarse a su casa.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Trixie - extendí mi mano para agradecer.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarnos y por enseñarme el hechizo. Ah y también por los magníficos trucos que me mostraste - dijo Nía con una gran sonrisa.

-Nía también está agradecida contigo por todo lo que hiciste por ella - dije esperando que me estreche la mano.

-Al contrario - en eso, Trixie me abrazó - yo les doy las gracias a ustedes.

Como fue un poco imprevisto, yo le correspondí el abrazo después de un rato, el cual fue muy cálido. Nía se unió y después de unos segundos nos separamos.

-Por cierto - Trixie comenzó a hablar - la próxima vez que nos veamos, ejecutare un acto que nadie más volvió a intentar. Espérenlo con ganas - esto último lo dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Claro, no nos perderemos por nada del mundo - dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Por cómo lo dijiste, se escucha que será increíble - dijo Nía con los ojos brillando.

-Y también, espero tener… otra conversación contigo - esto lo dijo de una manera tímida, lo cual me extrañó - Claro… ¿Si tú quieres? - ella jugó con su cabello usando uno de sus dedos.

-Claro, me encantaría - dije sin más.

Noté que sus ojos se iluminaron, pero de inmediato se volteó.

-Ajam - ella se aclaró la garganta - bueno, en todo caso, nos veremos después - ella sujeto los mangos y se dispuso a retirarse.

\- ¡Cuídate mucho! - dije al despedirme con mi mano.

\- ¡Nos vemos Trixie! - se despidió Nía de igual manera.

\- ¡La grrran y poderosa Trrrixie! ¡Se retira! - y con esto, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando por donde llegamos.

Una vez que nos despedimos, dimos la vuelta y caminamos hacia Ponyville.

-No ha pasado ni más de un minuto y ya la extraño - dijo Nía al dejar caer sus brazos.

-Descuida Nía, ya verás que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver - dije para que se quede más tranquila - ¡Mira! Ya estamos cerca.

En ese momento notamos la entrada a Ponyville. "Ya falta poco para poder aclarar todo esto y encontrar las respuestas que estoy buscando", pero justo en ese momento…

\- ¿¡Eh!? - Nía se detuvo en el aire y miró a un lado.

\- ¿Sentiste o notas algo? - pregunté a ver que estaba viendo.

-Joeyd… algo ahí - ella señaló el lugar - está llamándome.

Al escuchar eso, mire detenidamente el lugar. El cual era el borde de un gran bosque oscuro y algo tétrico.

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Mientras, al fondo de una gran cueva.

Un extraño árbol hecho de cristal se ilumino de abajo hacia arriba.

:

:

**./././././././././././././././**

**HOLA**

**Bueno, tal como lo prometi, aqui esta el siguiente capítulo. Si ven algun error me hacen saber.**

**Por ahora, seguire con mis cosas y tratare de tener listo el que sigue.**

**Nos vemos.**


	19. Armonía

**Capítulo 18: Armonía.**

**/PDV JOEYD**

Nos acercamos para poder ver bien el lugar, sin duda era un bosque muy denso y profundo.

\- ¿Algo te llama? - pregunte tratando de ver entre las hojas.

-Eso… parece - Nía colocó su mano derecha arriba de su pecho y cerró los ojos - siento algo que viene de ahí - ella miró al frente.

-Será acaso… - pensé tras volver a mirar los árboles - que ahí estará nuestro verdadero destino… o tal vez sea una trampa.

No había duda que ese lugar desprendía una vibra extraña, por lo que me entró la duda en si deberíamos ir por ahí.

-Mmm… se ve que es muy peligroso - dije a colocar mi mano derecha en mi barbilla - Pero… si vamos con cuidado, puede que lo logremos.

\- ¿Entonces? - Nía me vio esperando mi respuesta.

-Si uno desea respuestas, debe ir por ellas - dije tras bajar mi mano - cuento contigo.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí! - dijo Nía con entusiasmo

Dicho esto, camine para adentrarme en el bosque con Nía a mi lado.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Mientras, en el castillo de Canterlot.

La princesa Celestia estaba terminando de firmar unos papeles que se les encomendó.

-Yyy… listo - dijo al terminar de firmar - ¡Al fin termine! - ella dejó la pluma a un lado y se paró de su asiento para poder estirarse.

Toc* *Toc*

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! - dijo la princesa Celestia al terminar su estiramiento.

-Hermana, ¿Ya terminaste? - preguntó la princesa Luna al entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Sí, ya acabé - respondió la princesa del sol - ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre Twilight?

-Aún no - respondió la princesa de la noche.

-Espero que encuentren alguna pista sobre el humano - dijo la princesa Celestia y se acercó a su mesa para beber una taza de té.

-Hermana sabes - la princesa Luna se acercó - Todo ese asunto, me ha hecho pensar que tal vez… sea momento de…

-Luna - la princesa del sol bajo su taza de té - ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche?

-Sí, ya lo sé… pero - la princesa Luna deseaba decir algo más.

-Entonces, sólo queda esperar para ver los resultados - dijo la princesa del sol mirando directamente a su hermana.

La princesa Luna sólo pudo asentir a ver lo decida que estaba su hermana.

Tras unos segundos, volvieron a tocar la puerta, la princesa Celestia dio permiso para entrar.

-Disculpen la intromisión princesas - saludo un pegaso desde la puerta.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Es el capitán Shining Armor - respondió el pegaso - acaba de regresar al castillo y se encuentra hablando con la princesa Mi Amore Cadence.

\- ¿¡Que!? - exclamó la princesa de la noche.

-Y ¿El grupo de Twilight? - preguntó la princesa Celestia.

-El grupo de las portadoras aún no ha llegado su alteza - respondió con firmeza el pegaso.

\- ¿Están en el salón? - preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Así es - dijo el soldado.

-Vamos - dijo la princesa Celestia a su hermana.

Y así, ambas princesas se dirigieron a encontrarse con el príncipe Shining Armor.

:

:

:

:

**

* * *

****/PDV JOEYD**

Tras recorrer un buen trayecto, vimos algo que nos llamó la atención.

-Parecen… venenosas - dije a ver un gran campo de flores extrañas de color azul.

-Mmm… - Nía se quedó mirando desde arriba - desprenden varios colores mezclados entre sí. Es muy extraño.

-Sólo queda evitarlos - dije a empezar a caminar, por un lado.

\- ¿Que serán? - pregunto Nía.

-Ya habrá tiempo para averiguarlo - respondí tras rodear todo ese campo - ¿No hay nada más por ahí?

-Déjame ver - ella se elevó un poco y miro al frente - … parece… que por el otro lado hay alguien o algo.

-Entonces, vamos por acá - dije tras ir por el otro lado.

La habilidad de Nía es muy conveniente en estos casos, no quiero imaginar lo que me hubiera pasado si no estuviera ella conmigo.

Tras pasar por esas flores, caminamos más adentro y la sensación que daba este lugar, sí que era muy preocupante. Era como ir por un lugar que sabías que no debías pasar, esa atmósfera era muy intimidante, por lo que tratamos de ir con todo el cuidado posible.

Y al recorrer otra buena distancia, llegamos a un claro, el cual daba a un gran cráter. Aun lado de ahí, note unas escaleras de piedras que ascendía hacia él.

\- ¿Es por aquí? - pregunte tras dar unos pasos por los escalones.

-Sí, es ahí abajo - me respondió Nía al bajar más rápido.

\- ¡Espérame! - dije a ver que se me adelantó.

Una vez abajo, notamos una gran cueva.

Nos acercamos para ver que había, y grande fue nuestra sorpresa a ver…

-Eso es… ¿Un árbol? - dije a ver un extraño árbol hecho de cristal.

-Es… muy hermoso - dijo Nía con gran sorpresa.

El árbol de cristal tenía un aire muy mágico, no tenía hojas, pero si varias ramas, en donde cinco de ellas resaltaba unas figuras que también parecían ser hechas de cristal o gemas. En el centro de ella, se podía apreciar una gran estrella de seis picos muy majestuoso, "No cabe duda, es aquí".

\- ¿Esto fue lo que te llamo? - pregunte mientras me acercaba al árbol.

-Así parece - ella también se acercó.

De improviso, una extraña luz salió del árbol y nos cegó a ambos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunte tras tratar de tapar mi vista con mis manos.

-Joeyd… - escuche como la voz de Nía se iba lentamente, como si se alejara.

\- ¡Nía! - la llamé.

Mi vista se quedó en blanco.

:

:

Tras un momento no escuche nada, pero mi vista estaba volviendo y pude ver que ya no estaba en la cueva, más bien me encontraba en… un cuarto.

\- ¿Eh? - pensé al bajar mis manos y notar el lugar - ¿Qué es este sitio?

-Joeyd - en eso, note que Nía estaba detrás de mí - ¿En dónde estamos?

Ella se me acercó caminando.

-No lo sé - dije a ver más detenidamente el lugar.

Este tenía una cama pequeña de una plaza estilo antiguo, a sus pies había un baúl, al lado derecho se ubicaba una mesa de noche, por otro lado, había una cómoda mediana con espejo, un escritorio y un armario.

Todos de color blanco con tono gris.

Camine un poco para poder investigar un el cuarto. Sin embargo, me detuve a centímetros de una ventana amplia con cortinas abiertas.

-Joeyd - Nía me vio, como me quedé ahí parado.

Y es que… había una persona sentada en la ventana, mirando por ella.

-Es… no. En serio es… - no podía creer lo que veía mis ojos.

\- ¿Otro humano! - Nía se impresionó al verla.

Tras esto, "ella" volteo a vernos. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia nosotros.

-Tu… eres… - ¿Esto es real?

\- ¿La conoces? - pregunto Nía.

\- ¿Jess… Jessica? - dije casi a punto de soltar lágrimas de felicidad.

"¡Era ella!". Su cabello liso y largo hasta los codos de color castaño, sus hermosos ojos de color chocolate. Incluso lleva puesto su suéter blanco con cuello y su pantalón azul.

-Me alegro de verte en persona - empezó a hablar tranquilamente - humano de otro mundo.

:

:

:

:

**

* * *

**

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Al mismo tiempo, dos seres caminaban por el mismo bosque que pasaron nuestros protagonistas.

\- ¿ENTENDISTE EL PLAN? - preguntó uno de ellos, el cual era quien tenía un par de cuernos grandes y una segunda cabeza en su cola

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? - respondió el otro ser, este tenía un aspecto de zorro antropomórfico.

Su pelaje era de color gris oscuro y llevaba puesto un gran tunica negra. Su tamaño era menor que el del otro.

-JA. POR UN IDIO…

\- ¡Hey! - el zorro dejó de caminar y lo vio - ¿Acaso deseas pelea?

-OH - el otro ser se volteó a verlo - ¿QUIERES INTENTARLO?

-Déjamelo, Déjamelo - dijo su cola mientras se asomaba para ver al zorro.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, esperando a que uno de los dos hiciera un movimiento.

Tras unos segundos, un ruido llamó su atención.

Sin voltear, el zorro estiró su brazo derecho y una especie de flecha gigante salió de ahí y le dio a una criatura que estaba acechando. El otro ser no hizo nada, pero de improviso, un extraño ruido se escuchó, seguidamente del llanto de un enorme animal sufriendo.

-*Rechistar* Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso - dijo el zorro y camino para atrás - yo haré mi parte como se planeó.

-BIEN DICHO - dijo el otro, quien volteo para seguir caminando - SOLO NO FALLES.

-Je. Lo mismo digo - dijo el zorro y desapareció a una gran velocidad.

-Al fin se fue el mestizo - dijo su cola, el cual parecía que había terminado de comer algo.

\- ¿COMO ESTUVO? - pregunto el ser a su cola.

-Nada de otro mundo - dijo tras relamerse los colmillos.

-AL MENOS SABEMOS - el ser dejó de caminar y miró a su alrededor - QUE HAY BUEN MATERIAL POR AQUÍ.

Desde lejos, se pudo observar a varias criaturas que parecían ser hechas de madera.

El ser, chasqueo sus garras y varios diablillos emergieron de una gran mancha oscura que se formó alrededor de él.

-YA SABEN QUE HACER - dijo y de inmediato todos los diablillos se abalanzaron hacia ellos.

Tras una pequeña lucha, esos seres que parecían ser lobos hechos de madera y ramas, fueron poseídos por los diablillos. Estos se volvieron más grandes, sus ojos cambiaron a un color oscuro y sus garras se alargaron.

-SIEMPRE ES BUENO ALGO DE APOYO, ¿NO LO CREES? - dijo el ser, a ver como esas cosas se acercaron a él.

-Como digas - dijo su cola.

-ESTO APENAS COMIENZA - dijo el ser.

Y volvió a caminar mientras los lobos demonios lo seguían de cerca.

:

:

:

Mientras tanto, en una casa muy peculiar dentro del bosque.

Se encontraba una cebra antropomórfica regresando a su casa, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, ella se detuvo y miró a un lado del bosque.

-Esto… es… - dijo al ver como unas hojas volaron por un lado de los árboles - no… no puede ser.

En eso, vio aterrada a una palmada de aves salir volando por el cielo.

-Debo avisar a mis amigas del peligro inminente, antes que ocurra un gran incidente - ritmo de manera preocupada y salió de ahí rápidamente.

:

:

:

:

:

**

* * *

**

**/PDV JOEYD**

Al escuchar cómo me llamo, volví en sí.

Supe de inmediato que no era Jessica, mi mejor amiga y mi…

-Siento que estas algo alterado - me dijo "Jessica".

\- ¡Y como no voy a estarlo! - alce mi voz y la mire con enojo - ¡¿Quién eres?! Y ¡¿Por qué tomaste esa forma!?

-Jo-Joeyd… - en eso note a Nía, quien me miraba con preocupación.

Al ver sus ojos, sentí su temor y supe por qué estaba a sí.

-Nía… - poco a poco mi enfado iba bajando, tomé aire… y exhale - lo siento Nía, deje que mi enojo se apodere de mí.

Al decir esto, ella camino para verme mejor.

-Mmm… así que… ¿Eso es enojarse? - ella me vio a los ojos y después dio una linda sonrisa - anotado.

Al verla, me relaje por su expresión.

-Son un dúo muy interesante - dijo "Jessica".

-Yo sigo molesto contigo - dije de manera seria mientras cruzaba mis brazos - y aún no me respondes, ¿Quién eres?

\- ¡Si! ¡¿Quién eres!? - Nía me imitó.

Je. Eso me causó gracia… un segundo...

-Espera… tú, ¿Puedes verla? - pregunte mirando a "Jessica".

-Así es - ella se nos acercó - déjame presentarme. Soy a quien se le conoce como el árbol de la armonía - me miró fijamente y me dio una linda sonrisa.

\- ¿El árbol…? ¿Eh? - en ese me percaté - ¿Eres lo que vimos en la cueva?

\- ¡¿Es ella?! - Nía se la acercó y la vio de arriba abajo - ¡Increíble!

-Así es, y te pido disculpas por haber tomado esta forma - nuevamente me vio a los ojos - pero era la única manera de poder comunicarme con ustedes - me explicó.

-Y ¿Por qué de… ella? - pregunté sin apartar la mirada.

-Deben saber, que este espacio fue creado por sus recuerdos - dijo Armonía y comenzó a caminar, por un lado.

\- ¿Recuerdos? - pensé a verla - pero yo no recuerdo este… sitio…

Al terminar de pensar, observé a Nía.

-Nía. Este lugar… ¿Se te es familiar? - pregunte.

\- ¿Eh? - ella se extrañó por mi pregunta, pero de ahí, dio un vistazo al cuarto - Mmm… no…. No lo recuerdo.

-Así que - de improviso, Armonía se acercó a cara a cara con Nía. Ella se alejó por eso y se colocó a mi lado - ¿No recuerdas nada?

-Tiene amnesia - respondí al colocar mi mano en el hombro de Nía - Si sabes algo, ¿Podrías decirnos de una vez? ¿No creo que la llamaras sólo para eso? ¿Cierto?

-Veo que aún estás molesto conmigo - ella volvió a caminar y se dirigió a la cómoda - nuevamente, me disculpo por eso.

-La verdad, no deseo seguir con esto - pensé a ver que era muy comprensiva - *Suspiro* Ok. Dejémoslo así.

-Gracias - ella cerró los ojos y me sonrió.

Esto provocó que me sonrojara por tal expresión, "Rayos, aunque sé que no es ella… aun así…". Yo me sacudí la cabeza para dejar de lado ese sentimiento.

-En cuanto a tu pregunta - ella tocó el espejo - Yo no la llamé, sólo reaccioné ante su magia.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? - pregunto Nía.

-A que ambas notaron la presencia de cada una - expliqué - Entonces ¿No conoces a Nía? - pregunté para ver si sabe algo.

-Lamento decir que no - respondió al ver a Nía.

-Ya veo… - dije al saber que estábamos como antes, sin embargo, me percaté de otra cosa - pero entonces, ¿Cómo sabías que era de otro mundo?

-Antes de continuar con sus preguntas - Armonía pasó su mano por un lado del espejo - tienen que estar al tanto, de todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento.

De inmediato, en el espejo se formó una imagen, el cual parecía ser una especie de mapa. Deduje que era de Equestria.

-Esto puede ser un poco largo. Por lo que pido mucha atención - dijo Armonía.

A partir de aquí, ella comenzó a narrar la historia de su origen y de los eventos que se relacionan con ella. La imagen del espejo cambiaba de acuerdo a lo que narraba.

Ella contó, cómo un grupo de ponis la plantaron para así convertirse en lo que es ahora, la historia de las dos hermanas, que son las co-gobernantes, y cómo vencieron a un tal Discord con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía. Y el cómo una de las hermanas sucumbió a la oscuridad y la otra, "sin otra opción", la encerró en la luna, con la ayuda de las ya mencionadas, elementos.

Eso me llamó la atención, ya que, una de las palabras que recordaba Nía era precisamente esa.

También mencionó una gran tragedia que ocurrió en un lugar llamado, el Imperio de Cristal y la caída del Rey Sombra. Después de eso, nos habló sobre las "Portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía", y como lograron reunir a las hermanas del Sol y la Luna, y como ellas lograron superar varios incidentes que ocurrieron hasta ahora.

Finalmente terminó con la derrota de un gran centauro devorador de magia y el nuevo castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Ya con esto tenga la información necesaria de este mundo, pero algo me decía que esto no era todo.

-Todo eso… - Nía se quedó maravillada por lo visto - pasó, ¡Increíble!

-Espero que, con esto, tengan una idea de lo que es nuestro mundo - concluyó armonía.

-Entonces, ¿Eres alguien muy importante? ¿No? - dije al verla como desapareció la imagen en el espejo.

-Es gracias a las portadoras que puedo mantener el equilibrio en estas tierras - me dijo Armonía.

-Pero… - Yo me acerqué - hay algo más, ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Eso es verdad? - pregunto Nía.

-Eres muy perspicaz - me dijo y de nuevo tocó el espejo - Así es, cuando yo empecé a brotar, noté algo que me llamó la atención - nuevamente se vio el mapa de Equestria, pero esta vez, se mostró unas extrañas líneas oscuras que estaban rodeando todo el lugar - sentí como algo, o mejor dicho alguien, estaba absorbiendo la magia de toda la tierra de Equestria. Al principio no supe qué es lo que era, pero tras pasar el tiempo, noté que esa presencia era de un mal tan antiguo que el mismo tiempo. - la imagen cambió a otra, este era del mismo árbol y debajo de ella, se veía las mismas líneas, sólo que estas eran de un color blanco - Sin perder el tiempo, contrarresta sus intenciones para frenarlo. Sin embargo, aquel ser opto otra forma de reunir magia - la imagen cambió a varias sombras que no se distinguían - utilizó a unas criaturas denominados como los Darkimps, seres de maldad pura que buscan un huésped para poder andar por nuestras tierras. Seres que desconocía y que no se sabe nada de ellos, estos se propagaron por todo el lugar para invadir Equestria.

Al terminar de hablar, la imagen cambió a un pequeño diablillo que se me era conocido.

-Eso es… - dije al reconocer esa cosa que apareció en el templo.

-Joeyd, esa criatura es igual a lo que vimos antes - me dijo Nía.

\- ¿Así que tuvieron un encuentro con ellos? - pregunto Armonía.

-Esas cosas salieron de un gran cristal de cuarzo - respondí.

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas - dijo Armonía - los Darkimps provienen de una antigua reliquia que desconozco.

-Pero, si esas cosas están invadiendo el reino ¿Por qué las princesas no los detectaron? - pregunte mirando como la imagen del espejo se desvaneció.

-Eso se debe, a que no están solos - ella paso su mano por el espejo y se volvió a ver el mapa.

\- ¿Hay más involucrados? - pregunte.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? - Nía se acercó a ver el espejo.

-Que esas cosas, están en equipo con alguien - respondí.

-Así es - en el mapa aparecieron varios puntos oscuros - tal parece, que, al momento de sus movimientos, sus rastros son borrados para hacer como si no ocurriera nada. Hasta el momento no sé qué ocurre en todo el lugar, pero sí sé una cosa - la imagen desapareció y ella nos vio - aquel ser logró adquirir una gran cantidad de subordinados que están reuniendo energía para él.

-Ahm… - en eso Nía llamó nuestra atención - siento interrumpir, pe-pero… - ella me miró con temor, al verla a los ojos, yo asentí para que continúe - ¿Porque desea reunir magia?

-Tal parece… que desea ser libre - respondió Armonía.

-Quieres decir, ¿Que está prisionero? - dije al entender lo que está haciendo - y reúne la energía mágica para poder liberarse.

-Así es - Armonía se alejó del espejo para acercarse a la ventana - por mucho tiempo, preparé varias medidas para enfrentar este mal. Sin embargo - miro por la ventana - debido al ataque de Tirek, decidí usar una gran cantidad de magia para ayudar a las portadoras, y debido a esto no estoy segura que puedan con esto ellas solas. - Armonía volteó a vernos - Antes me preguntaste, ¿Cómo era que sabía que eras de otro mundo? - ella miró a Nía - fue por tu presencia pequeña Nía.

\- ¿Por mí? - pregunto Nía.

-Así es - ella vio mi collar que lo tenía descubierto - es debido al collar que tienes.

Yo toqué mi collar y vi un ligero brillo que relució de arriba a abajo.

-La magia que emana es muy similar al mal que se está apoderando de Equestria - explicó Armonía.

Al escuchar esto, entendí a lo que se refería.

-Pero… no somos malos - dijo Nía con preocupación.

-No se refiere a eso Nía - comencé a aclarar - sino, a que la magia que usamos es parecida, mas no la misma.

-Creo que lo entiendo - Nía cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿No sabes quién me invocó? - pregunte.

-Lamento decir que no - ella volvió a mirar la ventana - Pero como dije antes, su magia es muy antigua, por lo que podría echarles una mano con eso.

Ella nos vio de nuevo y levantó su mano derecha, como si estuviera llevando algo. De inmediato, una pequeña esfera de luz apareció ahí y tras cegarnos por un segundo, apareció un anillo de plata con grabados en la palma de su mano.

-Esto les servirá para conocer nuestro pasado, puede que sea de ayuda - el anillo levita cerca de Nía, ella lo tocó y tras otro destello, el anillo se colocó en su dedo.

-Muchas gracias - agradeció Nía.

-Gracias por tu ayuda - dije a ver como Nía admiraba el anillo - ya con esto, comenzaremos con nuestra búsqueda, pero algo me dice que hay algo más, ¿Verdad?

-Ji, Ji. Sin duda, eres único - me dijo con una linda sonrisa - quiero pedirles un gran favor. - ella nos vio seriamente - Quiero me ayuden a detener este mal con la ayuda de las portadoras y las princesas - Eso es un buen plan, pero…

Si era cierto que esto pueda tener relación con nosotros, yo aún no creo estar listo para esto. Es decir, ser el tipo que luché contra el mal, suena genial, pero esto es la vida real.

Si realmente necesito hacer esto, deseo estar preparado y no lanzarme a la acción.

Justo en ese momento, observé a Armonía y una imagen vino a mi mente.

"Tengo que cumplir mi promesa"

-Yo… - comencé a hablar en voz baja.

-Claro te ayudaremos - Nía me interrumpió sin saberlo - Joeyd ayuda a quien los necesita - ella me vio a los ojos - ¿No es así?

Al verla, mi duda se despejó. "Realmente, me conoces muy bien".

-Je. Claro que si - Yo me acerqué - te ayudaremos, siempre y cuando ellas nos brindé su ayuda.

Armonía nos sonrió por lo dicho

-No debes preocuparte por eso - dijo armonía al poner su mano derecha en frente y empezar a formar un círculo en donde se formó las figuras que vimos en el árbol y en las imágenes - honestidad, amabilidad, generosidad, lealtad, risa y magia. No hay duda que se llevarán bien con ellas.

Al desaparecer las figuras, recordé los símbolos que vi en el santuario y no pude evitar compararlos, sólo que estos eran 7 y no 6.

-Ya todo está dicho - dije a conocer mi nuevo objetivo - así que dinos, a dónde ir.

Antes de poder hablar, Armonía miró rápidamente la ventana.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - Nía se puso en alerta y trató de encontrar algo con su mirada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunte a ver a Nía y a Armonía.

-Joeyd - Nía volteó a ver hacia la ventana - siento varias presencias acercándose.

\- ¡¿Qué!? - exclame por lo dicho.

-Así es - Armonía dejó de ver por la ventana y nos vio seriamente - tal parece que ellos harán su primer movimiento.

-Te refieres, ¿A que van a atacar? - pregunte.

-Un gran ejército se aproxima - dijo Armonía - lo más seguro es que desean que deje de mantener a raya la absorción de magia.

\- ¿Ejército? - pregunto Nía.

\- ¡No puede ser! - exclame - necesitamos pedir ayuda.

-No llegarán a tiempo - Armonía se quedó pensando.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto Nía.

-No hay de otra - Armonía se nos acercó - los llevaré lejos de aquí para que estén a salvo.

-Pero ¿Y tú? - pregunte.

-No se preocupen por mí - ella me vio - estaré bien.

Al escucharla, la misma imagen que tuve volvió a aparecer.

Por lo que contó, ella es alguien muy importante para este mundo. "No puedo dejarla".

-Déjame… - apreté mis puños - ¡Déjanos ayudarte! - dije al verla.

Ella me miro sorprendida por lo que dije.

-No te dejare - pensé a verla - pensaré en algo para ayudarte.

-Si Joeyd dice que te ayudara, yo también lo hare. - dijo Nía con determinación.

Armonía nos vio y después puso un rostro de compresión.

-No me equivoque con ustedes, son un par único - ella se inclinó un poco - muchas gracias.

A pesar de no ser ella, al verla, un gran sentimiento vino a mí.

-A-aun no… nos des las gracias - dije un poco nervioso - Ajam - me aclaré la garganta - bien, pensemos en algo antes que lleguen.

Al decir esto, me puse a pensar y recordé algo que me dijo anteriormente.

-Si las portadoras llegan, podrían ayudarnos con su magia. - pensé - Habías dicho, que si pides ayuda ¿No llegaran a tiempo? - pregunté viéndola.

-Si los repelo con mi magia, no podré contactar por ayuda - explicó Armonía.

-Mmm… en ese caso - me coloque en medio de Nía y ella - podemos darte tiempo.

-Pero eso… - Armonía iba a reclamar.

-Descuida, no pienso arriesgar mi vida sin ningún plan - aclare - por lo que quiero confirmar un par de cosas antes de pasar a la acción. - mire a Nía - Así que… primero que nada…

:

:

:

:

**

* * *

**

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores del gran cráter.

Un gran ejército de criaturas oscuras rodeó el lugar, todas ellas lideradas por el ser de dos cabezas.

-HOY ES BUEN DÍA, LAS AVES CANTAN, EL SOL RESPLANDECE Y LAS CRIATURAS DEL BOSQUE…. ESTÁN LISTAS PARA SER LIBRES - dijo el ser con cuernos.

Al terminar de hablar, las criaturas comenzaron a moverse y a dar sonidos extraños, desde rugidos y graznidos, hasta aullidos y siseos.

-Ya quiero que empiece ¡Ya quiero que empiece! - dijo su otra cabeza.

\- ¡QUE NO SE DIGA NADA MÁS! - dijo el ser levantó su garra derecha y señaló la cueva - ¡ADELANTE!

¡Rugido! *

Todos los animales y seres oscuros bajaron para ir en dirección a la cueva.

\- ¡OH! CASI LO OLVIDO - el ser chasqueo sus dedos y un gran domo de oscuridad se formó alrededor del lugar - LISTO.

Y con esto dicho, todas las criaturas llegaron a la entrada, pero…

Zuas* una gran barrera se desplegó y mandó a volar a todos, mientras está rodeaba el lugar.

-YA DECÍA YO, QUE ESTO ERA MUY FÁCIL - dijo el ser con cuernos.

En eso, el ser acumuló toda el aura que desprendía a su alrededor en su mano y lo lanzó con gran fuerza hacia la barrera, este era tan grande que incluso arrasó con algunos de los seres que estaban ahí. La barrera absorbió el impacto y tras unos segundos se quebró, dejando libre el paso.

-JA. O TAL VEZ, SÍ LO ES - dijo tras volver a su pose de antes.

Todas las criaturas volvieron a entrar, pero esta vez salieron disparados por una barrera que tenía la forma de un gran rectángulo de color gris.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamó el ser a ver que del lugar que salió la barrera apareció un ser bípedo - ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

\- ¡Ustedes! ¡NO! ¡PASARÁN! - gritó tan alto el ser bípedo y al instante dio un pisotón en la tierra, de este se formó de nuevo una barrera que envolvió la cueva.

:

:

Al mismo momento, el zorro antropomórfico que acompañaba al ser de dos cabezas, vio de lejos todo lo que pasaba con sus ojos, los cuales estaban brillando.

-Eso… si no lo esperaba - se dijo a sí mismo - pero - él estiró su mano derecha y una gran ballesta se materializó, esta se veía muy antigua y desprendía un aura oscura - eso no cambia nada.

El zorro estiró su ballesta y de la nada se formó una flecha de energía en él.

-Yo sólo debo ocuparme de una cosa - el desvío la ballesta hacia un lado como esperando algo en el bosque - o, mejor dicho - él se relamió sus colmillos - de 6 presas - sus ojos se iluminaron.

**/**

**Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien.**

**Vaya. Fueron unos dias muuuy largos, estube muy ocupado, pero ya tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, el siguiente capitulo estara para el dia de mañana, por lo que no se lo pierdan, aqui a la misma hora y por este mismo canal.**

**Hasta la proxima... **


	20. No lo olvides

**Capítulo 19: No lo olvides.**

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Las criaturas se quedaron viendo al ser bípedo con mucha furia y ganas de atacar, mientras el ser de dos cabezas apretaba los dientes y miraba con furia la escena.

\- ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE UN…!

\- ¡Un ser de carne! - interrumpió su otra cabeza - ¡SI! ¡Si! ¡Al fin podré comer a uno de esos! ¡JAJAJA…!

\- ¡CÁLLATE! - dijo el cuerpo al darle un golpe - JAMÁS PENSÉ EN VER ESTO, SIN DUDA ES INESPERADO - miro como el ser bípedo camino lentamente, por un lado - PERO ESTO NO CAMBIA NADA - él volvió a dar un chasquido y más diablillos volvieron a aparecer - ¡MATENLO!

Las criaturas y animales salieron de nuevo a atacar… pero en eso, el humano desapareció.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - dijo el ser a ver que ya no estaba.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV JOEYD**

***Hace unos minutos atrás*.**

Sabía que esas cosas no se pueden tocar y yo aún no sé cómo materializar la cuchilla de antes, por lo que solo podía hacer una cosa, pero debía confirmar algo.

-Primero que nada - mire a Nía mientras hablaba - ¿Puedes aumentar la resistencia mágica y maximizar el poder mágico? - pregunte a Armonía.

-Puedo lanzar un hechizo de aumento de capacidad - me respondió Armonía.

-Bien - me acerqué a Nía y levanté mi pulgar - cuento contigo para esto.

Ella se me quedó viendo, pero después afirmó con su cabeza.

-Déjamelo a mí - dijo Nía con entusiasmo y determinación.

-Por su puesto je, je - me voltee a ver a Armonía - ahora… quiero saber algo más…

:

:

:

Volví a abrir mis ojos y noté que estaba a un lado del árbol de la armonía.

\- ¡Nía! ¿Estás aquí? - la llamé al no verla.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! - ella apareció a mi lado saliendo del árbol.

-Bien, entonces… - me acerqué a la entrada y vi a una oleada de monstruos oscuros bajando por los lados - *tragar saliva* Je. Creí que sería peor.

Había todo tipos de criaturas corriendo hacia aquí, entre todos ellos, pude distinguir algunos que parecían ser animales endemoniados y algunos cuantos Darkimps.

-Son… muchos - Nía se quedó a mi lado - ¿Podremos hacerlo?

-Descuida Nía - Yo la vi a los ojos - solo debemos seguir el plan. Hay que dar lo mejor para sobrevivir y así poder volver a ver a nuestras amigas - dije con determinación.

Ella cambió su rostro de preocupación a una de decisión.

-Tienes razón - ella dio unas palmadas en sus cachetes y miro al frente - ¡Yo también daré lo mejor de mí! - dijo Nía con fuerza.

-Cuento contigo - dije y de inmediato miré al árbol y me acerqué a él - y contamos contigo.

-Descuida joven Joeyd y pequeña Nía - el árbol brillo y escuchamos la voz de Armonía - tendrán mi apoyo.

-Bien - volví a ver al frente y noté que ya estaban aquí - ¡Comencemos!

Justo en ese instante, vimos como una gran barrera oscura se levantó y parecía que está cubriendo todo el lugar.

\- ¿Podría ser? - pensé a ver que la atmósfera del lugar cambio - ¿Que por esto no se percataron lo que está ocurriendo?

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía me llamo.

-Ya después veremos eso - pensé y di una señal a Nía con mi cabeza.

Ella me imitó y se elevó frente al árbol para ser envuelta por una luz que Armonía lanzó en ella. Al mismo tiempo, mi collar brillo, "Tal vez…", en seguida lo tomé con mi mano izquierda y traté de materializar el arma, cerré mis ojos mientras recordaba la conversación que tuve con Trixie.

-Si lo consigo, podré pasar a la siguiente fase - pensé.

Repentinamente, los monstruos de afuera chocaron contra la barrera que desplegó Armonía y trataron de destruirlo para poder pasar. Yo seguía acumulando la esencia o magia del collar… pero no parecía resultar.

-Rayos… - pensé al abrir mis ojos - tal parece que me falta algo - solté mi collar - tendré que seguir con el plan original.

Caminé hacia adelante y me puse en posición para el siguiente plan, justo en ese momento, noté como una gran ráfaga de energía se aproximaba con velocidad.

Este impacto contra la barrera.

Debido al choque, me cubrí con mis brazos y sentí como la barrera se quebró. Y una vez pasó el impacto, note que todos los monstruos que estaban cerca se desintegraron, dejando sólo restos de ellos y un olor muy oriundo.

\- ¡Rayos! - dije a ver que esto podría ser más de lo que creí - ¿Ya terminaste? - Yo voltee a ver el árbol.

-Sólo un segundo - me respondió Armonía.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Nía al ver la entrada.

-No te preocupes por eso - dije tras volver a mi posición - Solo concéntrate en el plan.

-Bien - me dijo Nía.

No les voy a mentir, esa escena era de terror, por lo que no quería que ella lo viera. Yo estaba aguantando el asco por el olor, pero tenía que conseguir fuerzas para poder seguir.

\- ¡Listo! - dijo Armonía quien me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Justo a tiempo, por que vi como más de esos diablillos aparecieron y se acercaron.

\- ¡Adelante! - dije y Nía extendió sus manos.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! - grito ella y desplegó una barrera de adentro hacia fuera.

Dicho esto, todos los invasores salieron volando.

Rápidamente, yo corrí hacia fuera, me detuve y miré a mi alrededor. Me puse nervioso por un instante, pero luego recordé lo que estaba por hacer.

-Je. Siempre quise decir esto - pensé y comencé a sonreír - ¡Ustedes! ¡NO PASARÁN! - Levanté mi pierna derecha y di un gran pisotón.

Esta fue la señal para que Armonía y Nía crearán una gran barrera alrededor de la cueva.

Al terminar, puse una mirada seria mientras veía a mi alrededor para buscar quien lanzó ese ataque de antes. Seguidamente, camine por un lado y tras unos segundos note como más de esos diablillos aparecieron.

-Debe haber alguien que los dirige - pensé.

Al ver como esas cosas estaban por atacar, yo levanté mis puños y me puse en posición de ataque.

\- ¡Ahora! - exclame para que Nía me lanzará el hechizo de invisibilidad.

Rápidamente, noté que no tenía sombra y fue entonces que hice mi primera jugada.

Ya dije que no se les puede tocar, pero por lo que vi en algunas series shonen, la fuerza se puede usar de otra forma y eso lo note al blandir esa gran espada que use en el templo. "Espero estar en lo correcto o me sentiré apenado"

Estiré mi pierna derecha para lanzar una gran patada hacia delante mientras los monstruos estaban desorientados.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! - pensé tras aplicar fuerza - como era… así. ¡Shoot Staly! ¡Smashhh!

Lance la patada e inmediatamente, una gran ola de choque y presión de aire se lanzó hacia las criaturas, mandándolas a volar y estrellándolas contra el muro de los alrededores.

-No es la potencia que esperaba - pensé a ver que algunos monstruos se pusieron de pie - al menos no me fracture los huesos.

Estire un poco mi pierna, justo en ese momento Nía retiro la invisibilidad.

-Bien - me dije en voz baja y saqué un puño de monedas, los cuales aún tenía - ¡Lanzamiento! - dije en voz alta y los lance contra ellos.

Varios de ellos fueron atravesados por las monedas, los Darkimps desaparecieron y varios monstruos resultaron heridos, en eso note que algunos de esos eran seres de maderas y árboles.

Rápidamente, Nía volvió a lanzar el hechizo en mí.

Ya con esto, el que los controla o, mejor dicho, el líder, se habrá enfocado solo en mí y tratará de buscarme. Ya con esto, Armonía podía reunir magia para repelerlos y mandar una señal de ayuda, solo debo seguir ganando tiempo.

-Bien, ahora lo que sigue - pensé tras ir a un lado muy alejado y colocarme en posición de "a su marca" - listo… - mire al frente y fije mi trayectoria - ¡YA!

Di un gran impulso hacia delante esperando crear un efecto de presión de aire para mandar a todos a volar. Sin embargo, este fue menor a lo previsto.

-Rayos - mire hacia atrás y noté que sólo cree un vacío tan bajo que mandó por los aires a 5 de un grupo de 12 - sin duda es más difícil hacerlo que pensarlo.

Al instante volví con lo mío y di un salto muy alto.

-Wow, esto si no lo espere - me dije al ver que tome altura de más o menos 10 metros - sin duda debo practicar - mientras estaba ahí arriba, busque al causante de todo esto, pero solo pude ver a más monstruos salir del bosque - este tipo… le gusta mantener distancia. - cerré mis ojos y sentí como ya estaba cayendo - En ese caso - antes de caer, coloque mis pies en posición firme - ¡Cuidado ahí abajo! - grite.

Caí con fuerza levantando una gran onda expansiva y vi que todas esas cosas salieron por todas partes, de inmediato volví a lanzar la patada para rematar a los que faltaban.

\- ¡Shoot Style! ¡Smashhh! - esta vez lo dije en voz alta.

"Cielos, sí que es adictivo esto jeje…"

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NÍA**

Vi como Joeyd mandó a volar a todos esos monstruos o, mejor dicho, vi a los monstruos salir volando.

-Eso es… ¡Asombroso! - dije con gran admiración.

Ya sabía que Joeyd era fuerte, pero esto es sin duda lo mejor que vi.

-Pequeña Nía - el árbol me llamo - mantén la barrera hasta que te lo diga.

-De acuerdo - respondí con los brazos hacia adelante.

En eso, note como otro grupo de monstruos fueron abatidos por algo que Joeyd lanzó.

-Tu amigo es muy impresionante - me dijo Armonía con calma.

-Así es - dije con gran entusiasmo - desde que me ayudó y ayudó a otros, supe que él era un gran amigo.

Mire al frente y note una onda de viento pasar por un lado de los Darkimps.

Al ver la escena, un extraño sentimiento vino a mi cabeza, era como si… esto… esto ya lo había visto.

-Esto… se parece… - pensé a ver como más criaturas salieron volando.

En ese instante, la imagen cambió en mi cabeza.

Vi a los mismos diablillos atacando, pero en vez de ver los ataques de Joeyd, vi como una persona de cabello corto lanzaba unas extrañas esferas que hicieron un gran ruido y levantaron humo.

\- ¿Que…? - la imagen se desvaneció y volvió al de antes.

-No hay duda que ustedes son un par único - me dijo el árbol de la armonía.

-Si… somos únicos - hablé automáticamente tras volver a pensar en lo que vi.

"¿Qué fue eso? Acaso mi memoria estaba volviendo".

Ahora que lo pienso, Joeyd me dijo que, para recuperar mi memoria, debo experimentar con varias cosas que involucren con mis cinco sentidos.

-Nía - Armonía me sacó de mis pensamientos - prepárate.

\- ¿Eh? - no sabía a lo que se refería, hasta que recordé el plan - Ah sí, de acuerdo.

Volví a ver al frente y note a otro grupo de monstruos salir volando, en eso retire la invisibilidad por un segundo, Joeyd lo notó y siguió con el plan.

-Ya está - dije al mirar como otra ráfaga de aire impactó con un grupo de diablillos.

-Bien - en eso el árbol brilló y vi como una gran aura de arcoíris inundó el lugar.

-Es hermoso - noté que iba creciendo hasta extenderse por todo el lugar.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

-En serio, esto es lo más… más… ¡Ah! ¿Cómo se dice? - dijo Rainbow Dash frustrada.

-Absurdo - dijo Pinkie Pie - o tal vez sea gracioso o curioso, ¿O es irónico?

-Es irónico, querida - dijo Rarity - y ciertamente, parece ser una mala broma de eventos desafortunados.

-Ni que lo digas - dijo Applejack.

-Sin duda, es algo que uno no esperaría - dijo Fluttershy.

-Así es - dijo Twilight - quien hubiera imaginado que el humano se dirigía a Ponyville.

-Un humano en Ponyville… suena un poco absurdo ¿No lo creen? - dijo Starlight.

-No lo sé, parece más a algo que sucedería ahí - dijo Spike.

Todo el grupo se encontraba de camino al lugar mencionado a toda prisa.

Sólo el grupo de amigas y el dragón, ya que, el hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor, fue directo a Canterlot para reunir un pelotón más grande, sólo por si acaso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo demora el tren en llegar a Ponyville? - pregunto Starlight.

Cabe mencionar que el grupo estaba siendo llevado por una carroza con pegasos tirando de ella.

-El tiempo es de 4 horas - respondió Twilight.

En eso, el carruaje se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto Starlight - ¿Por qué paramos?

\- ¡Hay algo ahí adelante! - exclamó uno de los pegasos.

Al escuchar esto, Rainbow Dash se acercó para ver que lo que era.

\- ¡Chicas! - dijo la pegaso celeste - ¡Un rayo de arcoíris salió de ahí en frente!

\- ¿¡Qué!? - dijeron todos al unísono y se asomaron para ver.

Efectivamente, una extraña fuente de arcoíris salía disparado hacia el cielo. Al ver tal evento, el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie comenzó a agitarse.

-No-o-o… pu-pu-ede… ser-er… - dijo con dificultad la pony rosada.

-Oh no - comenzó a hablar Fluttershy - es… el Pinkie sentido.

\- ¿El que…? - pregunto Starlight.

-No lo creo - dijo Twilight al ver a su amiga y después el rayo - ¿Esto en verdad está pasando?

-Pinkie, dinos ¿Qué significa? - pregunto Spike.

El cuerpo de Pinkie Pie volvió a la normalidad y ella vio preocupada el rayo, el cual dejó de verse después de unos segundos.

\- ¡ALGO MUY, PERO MUUUY MALO ESTÁ POR OCURRIR! - exclamó Pinkie.

-No hay remedio - dijo Twilight con firmeza - Starlight, ayúdame a tele-transportar a todos a Ponyville.

-Claro - dijo la mencionada - pero recuerda, estaremos exhaustas después de esto.

-Lo sé - dijo al voltear a ver a todas - ¡No se separen de nosotras!

Y tras un milisegundo, todo el grupo fue rodeado por un manto de magia y desapareció de la nada.

\- ¿Por qué siempre nos excluyen? - dijo un pegaso al otro. El cual sólo levantó sus hombros.

:

:

En Ponyville, a las afueras del Castillo de la Amistad.

El grupo de amigas apareció al frente de la puerta. Curiosamente, su inesperada aparición asustó a una cebra que estaba esperándolas.

-Por todo lo bueno, casi me da un paro por este destello - rimo la cebra.

\- ¡Zecora! - dijo Rarity al ver a su amiga e ir a saludarla.

-Aún no me acostumbro… a esto - dijo Rainbow Dash tras sentir un mareo.

-Zecora ¿Qué haces aquí compañera? - pregunto Pinkie

-Mis amigas ponis - ella se acercó al grupo junto con Rarity - debo decirles, que un mal se está manifestando dentro del bosque, dejando el lugar con una atmósfera muy terrible y preocupante.

-Debe ser muy serio, como para no dejarte rimar por eso - dijo Spike al notar el tono de hablar de la cebra.

-Entonces - Fluttershy camino lentamente - eso que vimos… es de ahí.

-Sin duda - dijo Twilight al ver el bosque - No hay tiempo.

Con esto dicho, todos fueron a adentrarse al bosque. Mientras Zecora les deseaba suerte en su viaje.

:

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV JOEYD**

El plan funcionó, Armonía lanzó su señal a través del domo de oscuridad, ya con esto es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se prepare para lanzar el hechizo de expulsión. Así que sólo debo durar unos minutos más, por suerte, ya practiqué con todo lo que se me ocurrió, pero esas cosas no dejaban de aparecer, "es que esto no tiene fin".

-Ya miré por varios lados y aún no hay rastros del líder, tendré que hacer algo para que salga de su escondite - pensé tras lanzar una piedra que tomé del suelo.

Sí, ya se me acabaron las monedas.

-Ya me estoy cansando - pensé al ver que la barrera seguía intacta - bueno… sólo queda una cosa por hacer.

Al esquivar a una de esas cosas, di otro salto y traté de ver entre los árboles algún sospechoso, pero no pude ver nada.

Sólo queda acercarme para buscarlo, sin embargo, eso era salirse del plan, por lo que decline a la idea. Volví a aterrizar y tras ver que de nuevo aparecieron esas cosas, di un suspiro de cansancio.

-Ya me harté de esas cosas - pensé y me preparé para mi siguiente movimiento.

\- ¡YA ME HARTÉ DE ESTO! - inesperadamente se escuchó una potente voz salir del bosque.

Rápidamente retrocedí y me coloqué en la entrada, en eso noté que todos los monstruos se detuvieron y dieron pasos hacia atrás. Desde la parte de arriba, bajo una densa cortina de neblina oscura, aunque más parecía una especie de gas, esté al tocar a los monstruos se notaron algo débiles, curiosamente noté que esto sólo afectaba a los seres que parecían animales, más no a esos diablillos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pensé al ver que la neblina se intensificaba más.

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía me llamó - ¡Entra! ¡Rápido!

Inmediatamente, hice lo que me dijo y entre a la cueva, atravesando la barrera.

Una vez ahí adentro, volví a mirar a fuera y pude visualizar que algo o alguien, caminó en medio de toda esa escena.

Desde la distancia, pude apreciar un par de cuernos que se asemejan a los de una cabra, sólo que eran más grande y de color negro. También observe que, lo que sea que era, media cerca de 2 metros de alto, tenía dos brazos que parecían garras y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierta por la neblina.

Algo que sí noté con claridad, fue el brillo de sus ojos color amarillo, aunque por un momento noté el mismo par de ojos salir, o asomarse, por un lado, de él.

"Tal vez fue mi imaginación".

-SI UNO DESEA LAS COSAS BIEN HECHAS - el ser hablaba muy alto mientras levantó uno de sus garras y señaló a la barrera - ¡DEBE HACERLO UNO MISMO!

De improviso, un gran animal o monstruo salió del suelo y embistió la barrera.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda!? - pensé al ver que lo que nos atacó fue la parte superior de algo muy grande, parecía una especie de animal canino con un cuerno muy largo.

Su cuerno se quedó incrustado en la barrera.

\- ¡Jo-Joeyd! - note que Nía estaba haciendo fuerza por mantener la barrera - ¡No sé cuánto más…!

\- ¡Resiste! - dije y di un salto hacia adelante.

Rápidamente, lance una patada con todas mis fuerzas en la cara de esa monstruosidad, "Si que era enorme"

\- ¡ARG! - esa cosa retrocedió y volvió al suelo.

"Menos mal que tiene potencia mágica o la barrera se habría quebrado y ella ahora estaría exhausta".

Por el salto que di, me salí de la barrera y toqué el piso, el cual estaba cubierto por la neblina.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - al sentir la neblina, una extraña sensación vino a mí.

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía me llamó y voltee a verla - estás visible!

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclame y mire al frente.

-TE ENCONTRÉ - dijo el tipo de los cuernos - ¡ACABENLO! - el dio un chasquido y más de los Darkimps volvieron a aparecer.

Al mismo tiempo, note que el domo de oscuridad volvió a aparecer.

-Rayos - pensé y di una patada para alejarlos de mí - entonces, él es el líder - sin embargo, la patada que di fue muy… normal - Pero ¿Qué…?

No sé qué paso, mi fuerza volvió a ser de alguien promedio.

Al ver esto, corrí hacia la barrera.

Mientras corría, vi como una extraña sombra apareció por el suelo. Di un gran salto para evitarlo y llegar a la barrera.

Note que de ahí emergió una extraña figura, parecida a una anguila peluda, con su mandíbula abierta lista para morderme. Nía me sujeto con su magia y me jalo para un lado, gracias a esto pude evitarlo.

-Gracias - pensé al voltear a ver a Nía mientras tocaba el suelo dentro de la barrera.

-Joeyd, trate de volver a lanzar el hechizo, pero no funcionó - explicó Nía sin dejar su lugar.

-No es posible - yo miré por la barrera y vi como todos volvían a agruparse para atacarla.

-Es por esa extraña atmósfera - dijo Armonía.

Al escucharla, entendí lo que estaba pasando.

-Esa neblina… ¿Esta anulando las habilidades mágicas? - dije en voz alta y volteé a ver que ese tipo ya estaba cerca.

Al terminar de hablar, entendí que mi fuerza también era parte de la magia.

-Sera que mi cuerpo, ¿Absorbió magia de este mundo? - pensé al ponerme de pie y recordar la conversación que tuve con Daring Do y Trixie.

Al mirar al frente y mi vista se cruzó con la de ese sujeto, este sonrió con malicia y de inmediato, esa cosa que me atacó antes, embistió la barrera.

\- ¡Ah! - de nuevo, Nía sintió el impacto - ¡Joeyd! Siento que pierdo fuerzas - ella me vio preocupada.

La neblina se estaba acumulando en el borde de la barrera.

\- ¡¿Cuanta falta para que los repeles?! - pregunte a Armonía.

-No mucho - me respondió.

Las criaturas atacaron la barrera y vi como unos rayos de magia oscuro impactaron.

\- ¡Ah! - Nía sintió el ataque.

-Pasemos al plan C. - dije y me acerqué al árbol - ¡Rápido!

El árbol se iluminó y de sus ramas brotaron un brillo.

Menos mal que pensé en varios planes.

**/FLASHBACK****/**

-Déjamelo a mí - dijo Nía con entusiasmo y determinación.

-Por su puesto je, je - me voltee a ver a Armonía - ahora… quiero saber algo más ¿Puedes proporcionarme de un arma?

-Claro, te ayudare con eso - me respondió.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas un arma? - pregunto Nía.

-Es solo por si acaso - mire a Nía - Yo no soy un estratega, por lo que debo pensar en diferentes situaciones por si algo sale mal - respondí - ya lo dije antes, daré lo mejor de mí para sobrevivir y protegerlas.

-Si ese es el caso, les brindare toda mi ayuda joven Joeyd - Armonía se me acercó y me dio una linda sonrisa.

Al verla, de nuevo vino a mi ese sentimiento.

-Gra-gracias - yo desvié la mirada - bien - sacudí mi cabeza y volví a verla - este es el plan...

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK****/**

De las ramas del árbol, se desfragmentaron pedazos de cristal y se unieron en un solo punto hasta formar una espada mediana, el cual levito hacia a mí.

\- ¡Wow! - dije al tomarla.

-Espero que sea de ayuda - me dijo Armonía.

-Más de lo que crees - dije y miré hacia adelante.

Corrí en donde estaba Nía y realicé un ataque con la espada de forma horizontal. Al blandirlo, se formó una onda de choque tan potente que alejó a varias criaturas de la barrera, al mismo tiempo, salió una especie de viento cortante.

Aquello corto a varios monstruos que estaban cerca, pero se desvaneció después de un instante.

-Ok… esto si será de mucha ayuda - pensé a ver lo que paso y volví a hacer lo mismo - si no fuera por esa neblina, sería más sencillo - esa cosa me cortaba los ataques a distancia.

Lance otros 3 ataques seguidos para mantenerlos a raya, mientras Nía seguía resistiendo con la barrera.

-Creo que podemos… - iba a decir algo, pero en eso…

***¡PUUMMM!***

La gran ráfaga de magia que impacto al principio volvió a aparecer.

\- ¡AH! - Nía retrocedió un poco por el impacto.

-Resis… - ¡PUM!

Aquel monstruo gigante volvió a emerger y embistió la barrera.

\- ¡Ahhh! - Nía grito de dolor y la barrera se quebró.

Ella cayó con los ojos cerrados desde arriba.

\- ¡NO! - fui debajo de ella y la abrasé - ¡Resiste! ¡Nía!

\- ¡Amigos! - Armonía nos llamó - ¡Cuidado!

Yo voltee y mire como ese tipo estaba delante de mí.

-QUE TAL, INSECTO - me dijo con seriedad.

Al tenerlo al frente, noté que tenía las patas de una cabra, el cuerpo de un león de melena oscura, brazos gruesos con grandes garras, su cabeza era alargada como un demonio y sus cuernos eran grandes, estos se doblaban hacia atrás.

-Hola bocadillo - dijo una extraña voz.

En eso, un rostro apareció por la parte de atrás.

Este tenía una cara triangular y un pequeño cuerno le salía en la frente, muy diferente a los unicornios, sus ojos eran igual que el otro.

-Pero… ¿Qué? - ahí me fije que su cuerpo se conectaba al otro por medio de su cola.

-Jo-Joeyd… - Nía intentó hablarme con dificultad, mientras su cuerpo empezó a parpadear.

Con mi brazo derecho, la sujeté con fuerza y di un gran salto para retroceder, mientras estaba en el aire, di un corte horizontal para atacar de lejos a ese tipo.

-JA. - con una de sus enormes garras desvió el corte.

De inmediato, la otra cabeza se asomó por su hombro izquierdo, se ilumino sus ojos y abrió su boca, de este salió un rayo de color oscuro que iba directo hacia mí.

Bien toque el suelo iba a esquivarlo, pero recordé que atrás estaba Armonía por lo que deje a Nía a un costado, tome la espada, me planté en mi sitio y levante el filo del arma y recibí el impacto.

-Grr… esto… esto… no es nada - me decía en mi mente mientras sentía la fuerza del rayo a través de mis brazos - ¡AAAHHH! - con todas mis fuerzas desvíe el rayo.

Este, fue a parar a un lado dentro de la cueva, el cual destruyó una parte de ella.

-Solo un poco más - pensaba - Armonía… - estaba por hablar cuando…

\- ¡JO-JOEYD! - escuche a Nía llamarme…

\- ¿Eh? - no sé qué fue lo que paso… pero si lo senti - … no…

Mi brazo izquierdo soltó la espada, "sentía un dolor en él", perdí mi equilibrio, "sentí una quemadura ahí", mi vista se posó en el sitio en donde estaba parado, "una extraña criatura emergió de la sombra".

-No… puede… - miré mi brazo y noté un par de ojos color amarrillo - ser…

Esa cosa tenía entre sus colmillos mi extremidad.

Hubo un silencio que parecía eterno, el cual fue roto por el grito de una pequeña.

\- ¡NOOOO! - Nía gritó con desesperación.

Ahí fue cuando sentí el dolor de mi brazo.

\- ¡AHHHH! - la criatura empezó a hacer más fuerza en la mordedura.

Mi visión se nublaba, no podía saber que estaba pasando, solo escuche a Nía gritando y llamando.

Hasta que vi un resplandor que se apoderó del lugar.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - escuche como el tipo oscuro grito.

De ahí, sentí una calidez en todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Arg! - esa cosa me soltó y se fue.

Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo y de a poco pude ver con claridad.

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía se me acercó y me abrazo - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Yo… - sentí como el dolor se iba - me siento… - me senté en mi sitio y vi como mi brazo dejó de sangrar - bien - abrí y cerré mi mano - estoy bien. ¿Qué paso?

Mire como la cueva estaba iluminado por unos rayos de luz que tomaban a todos los monstruos y los destruía, aunque algunos de los animales los envolvió en una esfera y los mantenían ahí.

-Es Armonía - me respondió Nía.

Yo voltee y mire como de las ramas salen varios rayos de luz.

-Lo conseguimos - dije al ver como el árbol se iluminó y extendió un campo de energía parecido a una aurora boreal.

Este deshizo la neblina oscura que había entrado.

-Buen trabajo - escuche a Armonía hablar - ahora déjenmelo…

***CRASH***

De la nada, una extraña criatura parecida a una anguila pasó por mi lado y le dio una mordida al árbol, tras un segundo, lo reconocí, era la cola de ese tipo.

\- ¡Armonía! - la llamamos los dos.

Esa cosa apretó más sus colmillos y note como de este, desprendió la neblina de antes. "Lo está contaminando".

\- ¡JAJAJA…! ¿QUE? ¿CREYERON QUE SE SALVARON ASÍ DE FÁCIL? - habló el ser de dos cabezas - ¿USTEDES NO SABEN CON QUIÉN SE ESTÁN METIENDO?

El brillo de antes, desapareció y los Darkimps y monstruos volvieron a acercarse.

-Nía - yo la mire y después mire la espada.

Tras un segundo, ella asintió y fue por ella, yo me pare y fui hacia el árbol.

\- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? - aquel tipo apareció a mi lado

Sin decir nada, trate de darle un golpe, pero…

\- ¿Que? - dije a ver como mi cuerpo fue sujetado por unas extrañas nubes oscuras.

-ESO TE… - cuando iba a hablar, Nía le tiro la espada para que yo lo pueda sujetar - ¿AH?

El arma logro rosarlo y yo pude mover mi mano derecha para tomarlo, rápidamente le di una estocada en su cuerpo, pero este lo atravesó como si fuera una especie de neblina y se quedó ahí atorada.

-Es en serio - pensé a ver como la espada se quedó en su cuerpo - ¿De qué rayos está hecho este tipo?

El ser de los cuernos me tomo del cuello y me sujeto con fuerza.

-Déjalo ir - dijo Nía y creó una barrera rectangular mediana y se lo lanzó - ¡Aléjate de él!

Aproveche para tratar de darle una pata y poder alejarme, pero el tipo me lanzo para atrás y de nuevo fui sujetado por esas nubes extrañas, el volteo a ver la barrera y usó su garra para destruirla. Nía a ver esto, creo otras más y siguió lanzándolos seguidamente, cada una era destruida continuamente.

\- ¡Ayuda a Armonía! - dije a ver que el árbol iba perdiendo color.

-Pero… - Nía seguía creando barreras con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

\- ¿CON QUIÉN HABLAS? ¿HAY OTRO MAS? - pregunto el ser de los cuernos a destruir otra barrera.

\- ¡Solo ve con ella! - yo la mire - ¡Rápido!

Nía estaba confundida, me miró y luego vio el árbol, estaba asustada.

\- ¡Si no hacemos algo…! ¡No lograremos nada! - ella seguía creando barreras - ¡Ayúdala!

Tras un segundo, dejo de los ataques y fue hacia el árbol con los ojos cerrados. Note como soltó un par de lágrimas.

Tras el deceso de ataques, el tipo sujetó la espada y se la quitó. Lo tomo del mango y me lo iba a clavar, pero de inmediato, esta se iluminó y lo cegó.

\- ¡ARG! ¡MALDITO! - la espada desapareció y yo quede libre.

Toque el suelo y di un Smash con mi pierna derecha, esto hizo que retrocediera.

Al mismo tiempo, Nía llegó hacia la otra cabeza y le lanzó rápidamente tres barreras hacia él, este dejo de morder y retrocedió.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Nía.

-Amigos… yo - Armonía trato de hablar, pero su voz se iba apagando - no… puedo…

\- ¡No! ¡No te vayas! - dijo Nía y con sus dos manos toco el árbol - no puedes irte!

El cuerpo de Nía comenzó a emitir una luz que envolvió al árbol.

\- ¡QUE MIERDA…! - el tipo estaba por decir algo, pero yo di un gran pisotón y levantó una cortina de polvo.

\- ¡No sé lo que pasa, pero sigue así! - dije y me prepare para lo que sea lo que pueda pasar.

El brillo de antes volvió, parecía que el contraataque iba a volver.

-Ahora lo entiendo - dijo Armonía - ya sé de donde provienes, pequeña Nía.

Al escuchar esto, voltee a verlas.

\- ¡YO NO PUEDO FALLAR! - el ser de dos cabezas gritó con mucha potencia que generó una presión de aire - ¡TRAGALO! - ¿Qué dijo? - ¡DEVORA TODO A TU PASO!

Al terminar de gritar, note como su cola se elevó y se enterró en el suelo y una gran sombra apareció en él, este se movió a gran velocidad hacia el árbol.

-No jodas - pensé a recordar que esa cosa era lo que embistió la barrera al principio.

Di un gran salto hacia atrás para llegar rápido. "No sé si pueda hacer algo una vez que esté ahí… pero, debo intentar algo"

\- ¡Nía! - la llame tras pasar la sombra.

Ella voltio a verme y note como su rostro cambio a una de miedo.

-... ¡Arg! - sentí como algo pasó por mi pecho y me impactó.

Mire que era y note que un rayo traspaso mi cuerpo, vi como salía humo de ahí.

-JE. ESO TE PASA POR SER UN HÉROE - escuche a ese tipo hablar.

Yo toqué el suelo y vi como la sombra se colocaba debajo del árbol.

-Yo… - todo se puso en cámara lenta - al menos… - a duras penas, di otro salto hacia delante - quiero…

Extendí mi mano para llegar, Nía me vio y también hizo lo mismo.

-Quiero hacer algo… - pensé.

"Ya has hecho lo suficiente"

-No, no creo que sea así.

"Diste lo mejor, por lo que ahora puedes irte"

-No pienso dejarlas.

"En serio quieres arriesgar tu vida por hacerte el héroe"

-Es mi decisión.

"¿Qué quieres demostrar con eso?"

-De que ya no soy el de antes.

"¿Ah? ¿Estás de broma no? O es que, ¿Aún no lo superas?

-Yo solo… quiero…

_Solo debes hacer lo que deseas._

\- ¡¿Eh?!

_Así es, recuerda. Uno toma sus propias decisiones porque desea hacer lo que desea._

-Entonces… ¿Esto es lo correcto?

_No lo sé, tu dime. ¿Es lo correcto?_

-... Si… si lo es.

_¡Bien dicho!_

-Pero… voy a fallar, yo no soy nada ahora. Si tan solo tuviera más poder.

_De qué hablas, tú tienes determinación y voluntad. Claro que no puedes fallar._

-Sí, pero eso no basta.

_Mmm… creo que te estás olvidando de algo._

\- ¿En serio?

_Así es._

-Y ¿Qué sería?

_¡Vamos! Tú sabes lo que es, o es que ¿No recuerdas lo que te enseñe?_

\- ¿Lo que me enseñaste?

_Ay Joeyd, que voy hacer contigo. Supongo que tendré que darte una mano, pero después de esto, deberás valerte por ti mismo._

-Por mi… ¿Qui-Quién eres?

_Auch… eso duele sabes. Como te olvidaste ya de mí. Yo soy a quien prometiste…_

:

:

:

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Un enorme animal emergió del suelo y devoró de un bocado el árbol junto al humano. Al cerrar sus fauces, destruyó una parte de las ramas, haciendo que los símbolos de cristal cayeran de ahí y se destruyeran.

-BIEN - dijo el ser de dos cabezas y comenzó a caminar - TERMINAMOS A…

En ese momento, el enorme animal comenzó a mover su hocico, como si estuviera haciendo fuerza para mantenerlo cerrado.

\- ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE? - preguntó a ver como estaba a punto de abrir su cabeza.

Sin poder decir algo, el enorme animal abrió su boca y un gran brillo de color amarillo salió de ahí.

\- ¡Arg! - el ser volvió a la sombra.

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA? - el tipo de los cuernos se cubrió el rostro mientras su cola volvió a su lugar.

Del gran brillo apareció una gran esfera de luz, este descendió y al tocar la superficie, se mostró a un humano de aspecto diferente.

Este era de la misma estatura de Joeyd, su cabello era un poco más corto y su color era de un naranja claro, sus ojos eran del mismo color, pero más oscuro. Lleva puesto una gran gabardina de color blanco con líneas rojas, estas formaban diferentes figuras en él, junto a un polo color oscuro y un pantalón de tela del mismo color y estilo que de la gabardina.

El parpadeo dos veces, después miró sus manos para luego examinar sus extremidades, a continuación, dio unos saltos en su sitio y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo. Al terminar, miro al ser de dos cabezas y volteo a ver el árbol.

\- ¿QUIEN…? ¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES? - preguntó con rabia el ser oscuro con cuernos.

\- ¿Que? ¿Quién soy? - el volteo a verlo - Mmm… - puso su mano derecha en su barbilla y cerró los ojos - … soy… ahm… ah... no. Eso suena muy ship. - el humano cambio a otra pose para pensar - … ¡Ya se! - abrió sus ojos y miró al ser de dos cabezas - puedes decirme Nanashi y solo paso por aqui.

Ante tal respuesta, el ser dio un chasquido y volvieron a aparecer los diablillos.

\- ¡ACABELON! - dijo al extender su garra en dirección al humano.

Los Darkimps y los pocos monstruos se movieron, mientras la cola del ser expulso una extraña neblina de su boca en la misma dirección.

El humano al ver que todos ellos iban a por él, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y dio un paso hacia adelante, al tocar el suelo, un extraño símbolo se extendió y cubrió una gran parte del área.

\- ¿QUE? - pensó el ser y vio como la neblina se desvaneció al tocar el símbolo.

Los diablillos saltaron y se lanzaron al humano para no tocar el símbolo. Mientras los monstruos seguian su camino

Él levantó su mano derecha y lo movió al frente de forma horizontal. Cada diablillo y criatura fue atravesado por varios escudos pequeños de magia, tras tenerlos así por un segundo, chasqueo los dedos y estos hicieron precion, destruyendolos a cada uno en fila.

El ser a ver tal hazaña, se enfureció y decidió ir contra el humano. Haciendo que su otra cabeza lance un gran rayo contra él.

El humano levantó su mano y apareció una gran barrera circular, el cual impactó y repelo el ataque. El ser desapareció y de la nada un gran animal emergió por un lado del humano, el uso su mano para frenar la embestida, al mismo instante, el otro ser emergió por el otro lado y dio un zarpazo.

Justo cuando le iba a tocar, un círculo con un extraño símbolo de un reloj apareció en medio. El ser pensó que era un escudo y decidió atravesarlo para poder matar al humano.

El círculo se destruyo con uno de sus zarpazos, pero al hacerlo...

\- ¡¿QUE…?! - el cuerpo del ser freno en el aire - ¿Q...U...E C...A...R…A...J...? - comenzó a hablar despacio como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

-Muy lento - dijo el humano quien se dispuso a dar un golpe a la bestia que freno.

Levantó su puño y le dio un golpe de arriba abajo estampándolo en el suelo.

El ser sintió el golpe que le dio al otro monstruo y dio un alarido muy lento.

De inmediato, el humano tomó del cuerno a la enorme bestia y lo lanzó fuera de la cueva. Al tirarlo, el ser también salió de ahí, debido a que esa enorme bestia era su cola, el cual, al ser arrastrado por el lanzamiento, volvió a la normalidad.

-MAL-MALDITO - dijo el ser a levantarse molesto y noto que ya habia vuelto a la normalidad - ¡ME LAS A PAGAR! - gritó con furia.

-Necesitamos a los… - su cola comenzó a hablar, pero fue silenciado por el otro.

\- ¡CALLATE! - le dio un golpe y volteo a ver al humano - NO NECE… - pero el humano desapareció - ¡¿QUE?!

Sin poder reaccionar, el humano apareció delante de él.

-Nunca - el humano dio un corte en diagonal, con una espada que materializo en su mano derecha, este era grande y de color turquesa - apartes la mirada.

El ser dio un quejido de dolor por el corte, el cual le hizo una herida profunda, el rápidamente retrocedió por la sorpresa al ver que ese ataque le logró tocar, pero se detuvo bruscamente.

\- ¿EH? - el ser vio que le frenó y notó que estaba debajo de un símbolo extraño, el cual lo inmovilizó.

-Aquí acaba - dijo el humano y se dispuso a darle el golpe final.

Este al ver lo que iba a suceder, aulló con gran fuerza, el humano se quejo un poco por tal potencia.

Tras un segundo, varias sombras se reunieron en él, los cuales habían salido del bosque. El humano al ver eso se alejó, ya que vio que el símbolo se opacó por ellos y también notó que el cuerpo del ser tomó la forma de una gran bola de oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - se escuchaba dentro de esa bola de oscuridad.

\- ¿Por qué llamaste? - dijo otro desde el mismo lugar.

-Idiota, esas tipas ya están por llegar - se escuchó otra voz.

Y así, se lograba escuchar diferentes cosas con diferentes tonos de voz.

\- ¿Esa cosa es…? - dijo el humano al ver que se elevó y mostró varios ojos que lo miraron con odio.

-DISFRUTA DE TU VICTORIA, SI ES QUE SE PUEDE LLAMAR ASÍ, PERO A LA PRÓXIMA YO… - en eso una flecha de magia lo atravesó - *Quejido*

-No habrá próxima - dijo el humano que creó un escudo alrededor de esa cosa, logrando encerrarlo ahí.

\- ¡MAL-MALDITO! - gritó con furia al ver que no podía irse.

El humano creó de la nada varias espadas y lanzas de magia alrededor del monstruo, cada uno dispuesto a empalarlo. Sin embargo, al momento de terminarlo, un diablillo apareció y atacó al árbol, rápidamente el humano volteo y lanzó un rayo de magia de su mano y lo destruyó.

Este descuido, provocó que el monstruo destruyera la barrera, al dar varios giros dentro de él, logrando escapar y esparciéndose por varias direcciones.

\- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! - grito antes de desaparecer.

Tras esta huida, el humano desapareció todo y camino hacia el árbol.

-No fue el mejor ejemplo - dijo al aire - pero con eso basta - él miró el árbol y lo tocó con su mano derecha - descuida - cerró sus ojos - estas en buenas manos - hablo en voz baja.

El árbol brillo levemente por un segundo, el humano abrió los ojos y volteo a ver la entrada de la cueva, dio unos cuantos pasos y sonrió.

-No lo olvides - volvió a cerrar los ojos - te estaré observando.

Su cuerpo emitió un gran brillo y al desvanecerse se mostró el cuerpo del protagonista tirado en el suelo.

**/**

**Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien **

**Bueno, bueno chavales XD**

**El esperado capitulo 19.**

**Sin duda fue el capitulo que desee escribir con bastante anhelo, ya que tenia esta escena en mi cabeza hace tiempo, espero que quedara bien. Como saben, soy nuevo escribiendo fics, por lo que aun necesito practica.**

**Les doy las gracias por seguir mi historia y es que tengo otra en mi cabeza, la cual, no se si escribir, ya que en mi pais las cosas estan volviendo a la "normalidad" y mi tiempo libre se a vuelto a reducir, por lo que no me daria la oportunidad de seguir con los dos fics.**

**Pero bueno, con el tiempo vere si lo escribo o no.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer y por dejar sus reviews, lo aprecio mucho.**

**Por ahora me despido, cuidense yyy...**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	21. Emboscada

**Capítulo 20: Emboscada.**

**/PDV NARRADOR.**

***Minutos antes.**

El grupo de Twilight y sus amigas se dirigían con cautela al centro del bosque.

-Y ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? - preguntó Starlight al pasar por unas ramas.

-Sólo hay una cosa que puede generar ese tipo de magia - respondió la alicornio, mientras seguía el camino - y es…

\- ¡El árbol de la armonía! - dijeron al unísono todos excepto Starlight

-Así, ya me acordé - dijo la unicornio violeta - es el árbol que les brindó los elementos de la armonía.

-Así es - dijo Spike siguiendo de cerca a sus amigas - y para que haya hecho eso, sin duda es una emergencia.

\- ¿No sería mejor que me adelantara? - dijo Raindow Dash desde arriba, sin estar lejos del grupo.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Zecora, algo está pasando aquí, por lo que es mejor estar en grupo - recordó Twilight.

-Ahm… por cierto - comenzó a hablar Fluttershy - ¿No creen que este lugar… se ha vuelto un poco más…?

\- ¿Macabro? - dijo Pinkie Pie, quien se puso al lado de ella e hizo una cara graciosa.

\- ¿Oscuro? - dijo Applejack al ver a un lado con preocupación.

\- ¿Sucio…? - dijo Rarity al evitar algo del suelo.

-Silencioso… - terminó de hablar Fluttershy con un tono muy bajo, el cual sí se logró a escuchar y produjera eco.

Al decir esto, todos se detuvieron y miraron alrededor.

-Ya había olvidado… *tragar saliva* lo aterrador que es este lugar - dijo Spike algo asustado.

-Es cierto - dijo el pony rubia - algo muy extraño está pasando aquí.

Todos dejaron de hablar y empezaron a volver a mirar cada detalle del bosque.

-Ni siquiera se escucha el sonido del viento - dijo Raindow Dash.

\- ¿Normalmente no es así? - preguntó Starlight al ver a su amiga alicornio.

-No… no lo es… - Twilight pudo ver que algo, a lo lejos, los estaban observando - ¡¿Eh!? - en eso, noto un par de ojos brillantes - ¡Quieto ahí! - ella exclamó en la dirección que vio.

-Jaaajaaa… - río una voz un tanto chillona - un, dos, tres… ¡Ya te vi!

Todos voltearon a ver quién hablo, pero de la nada, un gran tronco de madera salió en dirección hacia ellas.

Rápidamente, Twilight tomó el tronco con su magia, evitando que impactará, y lo colocó a un lado.

-Un, dos, tres… ¡Aquí voy otra vez! - dijo el ser oculto entre los árboles, quien dio un chillido ensordecedor.

Todos se taparon los oídos, mientras trataban de ver al ser, el cual desapareció.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Rainbow Dash al volver a elevarse y mirar en todas las direcciones.

-No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea, no es amistoso - dijo Twilight con preocupación.

-Ese chillido… - hablo Fluttershy - era idéntico a una hidra.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una hidra nos habló? - preguntó Rarity confundida.

-Eso no puede ser, son seres irracionales - dijo Spike recordando lo que leyó en un libro de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Creen que esa cosa siga por aquí? - preguntó Applejack, quien sacó una gran soga y comenzó a girarlo en su lugar.

-Oh sí, definitivamente - dijo Pinkie tras ir de un lugar a otro para buscarlo - después de todo dijo "un, dos, tres"

\- ¿Eh? Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver? - preguntó Starlight sin entender.

-Que está jugando a las escondidas - respondió de inmediato la pony rosa. Mientras el ser los veía por el lado este, arriba de un árbol, oculto entre las ramas - ¡Oye! Eso es trampa, no debes decir en donde se oculta. Así no funciona este juego.

"¿Otra vez?"

\- ¿Eh? - Twilight se extrañó por lo último que dijo su amiga - Pinkie ¿Sabes en dónde está?

-Sí, pero así no vale - dijo la pony rosa - eso es hacer trampa.

De improviso, un rayo oscuro salió de la nada directamente hacia Applejack, pero fue salvada por una barrera de magia que materializó Starlight.

\- ¡PINKIE! - exclamaron todas.

-Ok… - dijo la pony rosa y levantó su mano en dirección al ser - está ahí - dijo sin ánimos.

De inmediato, el cuerno de Twilight se iluminó, ella estiró su mano derecha y lanzó un rayo hacia el ser, este apareció esquivando el ataque y de nuevo sonrió.

-Un, dos, tres… a que no me ves - dijo y de nuevo un tronco salió disparado hacia el grupo.

Este fue sujetado por la soga de Applejack y lo envió hacia el ser, este sólo esquivó y después sonrió.

-Un, dos, tres…

Pero antes de seguir hablando, Starlight le lanzó un rayo de magia, el cual le dio de lleno.

-Lo siento, pero odio ese juego - dijo la unicornio de manera seria.

Al terminar de hablar, una especie de ave pasó a embestirla, pero fue interceptado por Raindow Dash, quien le envió a estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ja! Necesitas ser más rápido que eso - dijo orgullosa.

De improviso, otro rayo oscuro apareció, por un lado.

Rarity sacó un espejo con su magia y lo desvió a otro lado, rápidamente Pinkie lanzó algo a la dirección que salió el rayo, esté al impactar, se escuchó como si una piedra chocara contra alguien.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que lanzaste? - preguntó Spike al escuchar un quejido de dolor.

-Pastel de frutas - dijo sacando otro de quien sabe dónde - nadie respeta su verdadero potencial - ella saco un pedazo de este y dio una mordida - auch - sus dientes no pudieron morderlo - necesita un poco de leche - se pudo ver una pequeña gota de lágrima salir de unos de sus ojos.

El ave, el cual era del tamaño de una persona y tenía la apariencia de un cuervo desnutrido de un solo ojo, volvió a levantarse y miró con rencor a la pegaso arcoíris.

Su ojo era muy agudo y de color amarillo.

-Quien necesita velocidad - dijo con orgullo y se lanzó contra Raindow Dash.

Ella también fue contra él, pero antes de chocar, el cuerpo del ave se volvió humo y se dividió en dos.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Rainbow Dash se desoriento por lo sucedido.

Este se ubicó detrás de ella y rápidamente se volvió sólido y la sujetó de la cola con sus garras, para después agitarla y azotarla con fuerza contra un árbol.

\- ¡AH! - grito de dolor al sentir el impacto y caer inconsciente.

\- ¡Rainbow! - todo el grupo vio a su amiga caer herida.

-Cuando se tiene poder - completo el cuervo.

-Ya voy… - Applejack fue a ayudarla, pero… - ¿Qué?

Una cola la sujetó del brazo.

\- ¿A dónde cresss que vazzz? - dijo una voz siseante.

Quien la sujeto, era una especie de cobra monstruo con dos brazos y un par de ojos amarillos, él intentó jalar con gran fuerza. Sin embargo, la pony rubia lo tomó con su otro brazo y lo levantó para luego lanzarlo contra el cuervo que iba a rematar a Rainbow.

-No te metas con una Apple - dijo para luego ir por su amiga.

Cuando creyeron que nada más iba a pasar. Otro rayo de oscuridad pasó por el costado de Fluttershy, ella se cayó sentada y vio con temor al ser que lanzó el rayo.

Este era una especie de iguana gigante, sólo que tenía garras y toda su espalda tenía púas como un erizo, media casi igual a una manticora.

-Bella dama - dijo con una voz pesada y acercándose mientras miraba con sus dos ojos desorbitados - me haría el honor de darle un bocado.

Al terminar de hablar, se relamió y abrió muy grande su boca.

-Yiii… - dijo Fluttershy asustada al ver que se acercaba.

-Aléjate de ella - dijo Rarity tras lanzar un spray a uno de sus ojos - pervertido.

-*Quejido* - la iguana gigante se retorció de dolor.

De inmediato, Twilight lanzó un rayo hacia él y lo mandó lejos de sus dos amigas.

Mientras tanto, Pinkie sintió que algo iba directo a ella, pero lo esquivó sin problemas, este destruyó la rama de un árbol.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Spike con miedo.

Nuevamente Pinkie esquivó otra de esas cosas.

Desde muy lejos, se podía observar como un zorro antropomórfico de pelaje gris oscuro miraba en dirección al grupo.

\- ¡Quédate quieta maldita yegua! - dijo mientras sus ojos desprendían un brillo y lanzó una flecha gruesa hecha de un hueso.

\- ¡Wu! por poco - dijo esquivando - buen intento - volvió a esquivar - estuvo cerca - ella agachó la cabeza - casi, casi - dio un salto hacia arriba con las piernas abiertas - ¡Wiii! Jiji… que divertido.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! - el zorro se enfureció.

Este cambio de posición de disparo y su ballesta se transformó a un gran arco.

Este lo estiro y apareció en él una flecha que se dividió en 7.

-Esquiva esta, perra - dijo al soltarlo.

Estas brillaron al ser lanzadas y volaron en dirección a Pinkie y Spike con gran velocidad.

La cola de Pinkie vibro y miró asustada a Twilight.

\- ¡Algo viene! - alertó la pony rosada.

Sin dudar, Twilight formó un domo de defensa desde el centro hacia fuera, logrando que los atacantes salieran del rango de sus amigas. Un microsegundo después, una ola de flechas impactó contra la defensa, mientras Twilight aguantaba el choque, Applejack trataba de despertar a su amiga.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! - la llamaba - ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Reacciona de una vez!

-Déjame verla - dijo Fluttershy al acercarse y colocar una pequeña alforja a su lado - hmm… solo es un golpe, nada grave - ella sacó una venda y una botella de alcohol medicinal.

Rápidamente la vendo y uso la botella de alcohol para despertarla, usando un poco de algodón y acercándolo a su nariz.

Twilight deshizo el domo, tras terminar el impacto y miró a Starlight.

\- ¡Necesitamos contraatacar! - dijo ella y vio como otro rayo de magia salió de la nada hacia Rarity - ¡Cuidado!

-Yo me encargo - Starlight se colocó en medio y creó una barrera ovalada con un peculiar brillo.

Este impacto, pero el rayo se desvió hacia un lado dándole a la serpiente monstruo, quien iba por Spike.

El cuervo voló y se acercó velozmente al grupo de Fluttershy, pero Applejack se dio cuenta de ello, sacó su cuerda y lo lazo para rápidamente tirarlo hacia otro lado, pero este volvió a transformarse en humo y se zafo del agarre. Se dirigió a envestir a Fluttershy, pero nuevamente Starlight apareció y lo rodeo con un par de barreras, lista para encerrarlo, este noto lo que iba hacer y se desvió del camino, sin percatarse que Pinkie Pie lo espero con un mini cañón, lista para disparar.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - gritó alegremente tras accionar el cañón, y de este salieron unas serpentinas y brillantinas que le dieron en…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mi ojo! - grito al sentir como su vista se nublo por la explosión y sentir que varias cosas se le metieron ahi.

El cerró su ojo y se estrelló contra varios árboles.

-Ahm… ¡Lo siento! - dijo Pinkie tras ver lo ocurrido - nota. - Sacó una libreta de su melena y empezó a anotar - menos brillos y más serpentinas.

Mientras esto sucedía, se pudo ver como una flecha salió disparada, pero esta vez en dirección a Twilight, quien a duras penas logró esquivar, en eso, vio como esa iguana gigante desapareció, por un lado.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado! - advirtió la alicornio, al ver otro rayo de magia y crear una barrera para protegerse.

\- ¡Descuida Twilight! ¡Ya lo noté! - exclamo Applejack y trató de encontrarlo, pero en eso unas esferas de magia oscura se dirigieron a ella.

Twilight se puso en medio y lo repelo con su magia, tras esto, ella contraatacó lanzando un rayo hacia la dirección que salió el ataque.

-Jaaajaaa. 1, 2, 3 ¡Comencemos otra vez! - se escuchó decir a la criatura escondida en los árboles.

-Ese tipo me está desesperando - dijo Applejack al tratar de ver a la iguana y al ser que aun no se revelaba - por cierto, gracias.

-De nada… - en eso, otro tronco se dirigió a ellas, la pony terrestre dio una patada al árbol y este se partió a la mitad - gracias.

-Te cubriré - dijo Applejack al acomodar su sombrero.

Mientras tanto, Starlight atacaba con magia a la serpiente, sin éxito alguno, debido a que este los esquivaba sin problemas en zigzag, al ver que iba a lanzar algo de su boca, ella desapareció y apareció detrás de él para darle un tiro a quemarropa, lo cual funcionó. La serpiente cayó de lado y de su boca salía una sustancia viscosa que derritió una parte del suelo, Starlight noto esto y decidió noquearlo, pero en eso, un gran tronco salió hacia ella, rápidamente lo sujeto con su magia para frenarlo, pero apareció un par esferas de magia oscura, Starlight uso el tronco como escudo.

Pinkie Pie vio algo que se dirigía al grupo de Rarity, por lo que se apresuró a ir con ellas, pero nuevamente volvió a esquivar otra flecha que el zorro le lanzó, esto hizo que se enfurezca más por no darle en el blanco.

Al mismo tiempo, Rainbow Dash recuperaba la conciencia.

-Ya despertó - dijo Rarity, quien se acercó al grupo junto con Spike.

-En… ¿En dónde estoy? - dijo la pegaso de cabello arcoíris, mientras abría los ojos - Y… ¡¿Qué es eso?! - ella señaló detrás del grupo.

De la nada, una gran boca apareció lista para engullir a la unicornio blanca.

Gracias a la advertencia, Spike lanzó una pequeña llama de fuego que desorientó a la criatura, al mismo tiempo, Rarity volvió a sacar su spray y lo roció, pero al combinarse con la llama del dragón, este se volvió una gran llamarada que envolvió a la criatura.

\- ¡Aaaahhhh! - grito de dolor la iguana gigante y se tiró al piso para apagar las llamas.

-Ups lo siento - dijeron al mismo tiempo Rarity y Spike.

\- ¡Malditas! - grito la serpiente tras aparecer por debajo y tomar por detrás a Applejack para enrollarla con su cola.

-Tu-tu… - Applejack se sujetó para que la serpiente no la estrangule.

\- ¡Applejack! - dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres amigas y Spike al ver que fue capturada.

Como Twilight estaba cerca, ella se dispuso a ayudarla, pero de nuevo fue sorprendida por un par de esferas de magia, por lo que de nuevo se protegió.

La serpiente uso más fuerza para terminar con la pony rubia.

-A jajaja… una me… - la serpiente se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

-Tu… - Applejack sonrió - tú no aprendes.

Al decir esto, ella hizo fuerza en sus brazos y logró zafarse, rápidamente la sujetó de la cola y comenzó a lazarlo como si fuera una cuerda y lo lanzó nuevamente contra el cuervo.

El zorro al ver que el ataque no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba, apretó sus colmillos y sus ojos brillaron.

\- ¡Son unos inútiles! - cambio de posición de disparo - supongo que yo tendré que hacerlo todo.

Estiro su arco y de este se formó una pequeña flecha, apuntó hacia el cielo y lo lanzó.

Este brillo con intensidad y cuando se ubicó encima del grupo, estalló y salieron un montón de flechas sin fin.

Justo cuando Rainbow Dash se recuperó completamente, noto que algo caía del cielo.

\- ¡Arriba! - alertó la pegaso.

Todas miraron con horror una gran lluvia de flechas que se aproximaban, y sin dudarlo, Twilight y Starlight se colocaron al medio del grupo y crearon otro domo de defensa.

Cuando el ataque impactó, ambas sintieron la presión del ataque, el cual no parecía tener fin. Al ver que eran muchos, Twilight decidió pedir ayuda.

-Spike - dijo ella mientras aguantaba el ataque - manda una señal a la princesa Celestia - Starlight también sentía el peso de este ataque - ¡Rápido!

Rápidamente, el dragón sacó un pergamino, el cual estaba amarrado con una cinta roja, para luego desvanecerse con su fuego.

En eso, Twilight vio como todos los seres se asomaron por los lados.

\- ¡Starlight! Prepárate para lanzar un hechizo de congelación contra ellos - dijo al ver que esos seres estaban planeando algo.

-Me tomará un segundo - dijo al notar que los seres se movieron un poco.

Cuando la lluvia de flechas disminuyó, rápidamente un pequeño ser salió de entre los árboles y subió por el domo hasta estar arriba de él.

Este era parecido a una especie de mini canguro color oscuro, aunque su rostro era como de un canino y tenía una gran sonrisa, algo desquiciada, dibujada por sus grandes colmillos.

\- ¡Jaaajaaa! - río de manera loca - un, dos, tres, aquí desaparecen - el dio un gran salto hacia arriba y bajo con rapidez dando vueltas, mientras fue envuelto por varias esferas negras.

Ninguna lo notó, pero todos los seres se dispusieron a atacar en sincronía.

\- ¡De una vez! - grito al impactar en el domo, junto con todos.

Este se desvaneció por el impacto.

Tanto Twilight y Starlight dieron un quejido de dolor al sentir el impacto en sus cuernos.

\- ¡Ahora! - dijo el zorro a lo lejos y se preparo para lanzar una flecha de color oscuro, este tenía un brillo rojizo en la punta.

Pero justo cuando lo soltó, su visión se cegó por culpa de un gran brillo que apareció por el lado que estaba el otro ser que lo acompañaba al principio.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Diablos! - grito al cerrar los ojos.

La flecha se dirige hacia Twilight, pero esta solo le rasmio en la parte de su hombro derecho.

Ella se sujetó la herida y miró como Starlight era ayudada por Rarity, mientras Fluttershy se la acercó para poder ver su herida y ayudarla. Al mismo tiempo, las demás se colocaron en posición de defensa, excepto Pinkie quien sacó un mini cañón cargado de pasteles de frutas.

-Tranquila Twilight, nosotras nos encargamos del resto - dijo Rainbow Dash chocando su puño con su palma.

-Esto ya se puso peligroso - dijo Spike quien estaba al lado de Twilight.

Todos los seres, rodearon al grupo de amigas.

-Un, dos, tres, ¡Aquí vamos otra vez! - dijo el ser que parecía un canguro.

Cuando se disponían a atacar en grupo, a lo lejos se escuchó un aullido.

\- ¡No esss posssible! - dijo el ser que parecía una gran serpiente.

-Justo en la mejor parte - dijo el cuervo.

De inmediato, todos los seres desprendieron una neblina oscura en todo su cuerpo y se desvanecieron en el suelo, como si fueran sombras, estos se movieron en dirección hacia el camino que estaban siguiendo el grupo de amigas y dragón.

Al ver que el peligro pasó, el grupo se relajó un poco. Rarity ayudó a Starlight a ponerse de pie, mientras que Fluttershy terminó de vendar la herida de Twilight.

-Uff… qué cerca estuvimos - dijo Spike al secarse el sudor de la frente.

\- ¿Qué henos eran esas cosas? - preguntó Applejack.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea - dijo Raindow Dash - pero me las van a pagar.

-Ese aullido… - dijo Fluttershy al mirar por dónde se fueron los seres - es el llamado del lobo Alfa, cuando está en problemas.

\- ¿Quiere decir? ¿Que su líder los está llamando? - dijo Twilight tras recuperarse del impacto.

-No hay tiempo que perder - dijo Starlight al separarse de Rarity - tenemos que seguir.

-Pero querida, ustedes están débiles, no podemos arriesgarnos a llevarlas así - dijo Rarity con preocupación.

-Aun así, hay que ir. Recuerden que el árbol nos llamó y ahora sabemos el por qué - dijo Twilight.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo demora la carta en llegar con las princesas? - preguntó Rarity.

-En menos de 5 minutos… creo - respondió Spike.

-No perdamos tiempo - dijo Starlight.

Sin más remedio, el grupo volvió a reanudar su destino.

:

:

Al mismo tiempo, el zorro que los atacó de lejos recuperó la visión y notó que el grupo de amigas ya ni estaban.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - grito furioso el zorro y giro su vista hacia donde estaba su "compañero" - ¡¿Qué carajos pasó ahí?!

El noto una escena curiosa y vio como una gran esfera de oscuridad se alejó del lugar.

\- ¿Qué mierda…? - el zorro vio con asombro a un ser bípedo, el cual era distinto al que vio antes, entrar a la cueva - Ja… jajaja… ¡Jajaja…! Así que, el candidato a general fallo. Jajaja… esto es sin duda… - el dibujo una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad - mi triunfo absoluto.

:

:

:

:

:

Mientras tanto, con las princesas de Equestria.

La gobernante del sol dio los últimos detalles a la misión de escolta de Shining Armor, tras enterarse de lo descubierto en Appleloosa.

\- ¡Todos listos! - dijo el unicornio blanco a los guardias reales.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Sí señor! - dijeron al unísono un grupo de soldados.

-Cuídate mucho Shining - dijo la princesa Cadence tras abrazar a su esposo.

-Descuida, no creo que haya ningún problema. - dijo el unicornio blanco con confianza.

-Les deseo… - la princesa Celestia estaba por hablar, hasta que vio como un hilo de humo se presentó ante ella.

-Hermana, ¿Eso es…? - dijo la princesa Luna al acercarse al humo y ver cómo se transformó en un pergamino que se desenrolló al instante.

La princesa Celestia leyó rápidamente el contenido y sus ojos mostraron asombro y preocupación.

-Cambio de planes - dijo la gobernante del sol tras usar su magia para desaparecer el pergamino - Luna prepárate, ¡Iremos con el grupo de Twilight!

\- ¡Bien! - dijo la princesa de la noche y se acercó a su hermana.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó la princesa Cadence preocupada.

-Hay un percance, por lo que iremos primero con ellas - respondió la princesa Celestia - Shining, te veremos en el árbol de la armonía.

-Bien - dijo el unicornio blanco.

Al terminar de hablar, el cuerno de la princesa Celestia se iluminó junto con el de su hermana, y ambas desaparecieron en un gran brillo para convertirse en unas pequeñas esferas de luz que se movieron hacia fuera del castillo.

:

:

:

:

:

Tras unos minutos de recorrido, Twilight y sus amigas llegaron a unas escaleras que llevaban hacia dentro de un gran cráter, pero desde su ubicación, pudieron apreciar que el lugar en sí, tenía rastros de batalla y confrontación.

Esto les dio un escalofrío, temiendo lo peor.

\- ¡Por la dentadura postiza de la Abuela Smith! ¿Qué pasó aquí? - dijo con asombro Applejack al ver varios mini agujeros en el piso del fondo y rastros de sangre en un lado del piso.

-Esto… no puede ser - dijo Twilight con temor - llegamos tarde.

Rápidamente, Raindow Dash voló hacia la cueva para observar el árbol.

Al acercarse noto, desde la entrada, con asombro y miedo, que al árbol de la armonía le faltaban las ramas con los elementos de la armonía. También noto que su brillo se había ido y que toda su base estaba golpeada y con rajaduras.

Ante lo visto, ella aterrizó viendo cada detalle del árbol con preocupación y miedo, y tras unos segundos el grupo la alcanzó y vieron el estado del árbol.

-No es posible… - dijo Twilight al caer de rodillas.

-El árbol… - dijo Spike caminando lentamente.

-Está muerto - completó Starlight.

Fluttershy llevó sus manos a su boca, mientras soltaba lágrimas.

Applejack apretó los puños al saber la realidad del asunto.

El cabello de Pinkie Pie se desinflo como un globo y su tono de pelaje cambio a uno sombrío, mientras volteó su rostro a un lado soltando lágrimas.

Rarity se cubrió su rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar.

Raindow Dash cayó al suelo y dio un golpe con sus puños al suelo.

\- ¡RAYOS! ¡Si tan sólo hubiéramos llegado antes! - dijo ella con frustración.

Spike también iba a empezar a llorar, pero en eso noto a una criatura boca abajo cerca del árbol, este tenía una camisa negra, un pantalón azul oscuro y unas zapatillas de color plomo.

\- ¡Miren haya! - dijo el dragón, llamando la atención de todas.

Todas vieron que el ser, era bípedo y por lo que se veía, estaba herido.

\- ¿Quién es ese? - dijo Starlight al acercarse un poco para verlo mejor.

Ante la pregunta, Twilight se acercó más y lo reconoció.

-Es… - comenzó a hablar al abrir muy grande los ojos - es un humano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver, a quien posiblemente estaban buscando, al humano tendido en el suelo.

\- ¿Será él? - preguntó Rarity viendo el cuerpo.

-Tal vez - respondió Applejack mirando por un lado de él.

-Con que eso es un humano - dijo Starlight al acercarse un poco.

-Oh… no… - en eso, Fluttershy se acercó rápido al humano.

\- ¡Espera Fluttershy! - exclamó Raindow Dash - ¡No te lo acerques! - voló y se interpuso en su camino - No sabemos quién es o si tiene relación con lo que ocurrió aquí.

-Pero… está herido - dijo su amiga al volver a verlo - No podemos dejarlo así.

-Se cómo te sientes Fluttershy - dijo Twilight al acercarse a sus dos amigas - Pero hay que ser precavidas.

-Lo se… pero - ello volvió a verlo.

-Vamos Twilight - dijo Pinkie Pie, al aparecer cerca de ellas con su ánimo de antes - No podemos dejar a un amigo en apuros.

-Yo también, siento lástima por él - dijo Starlight al unirse al grupo - Pero no sabemos sus intenciones o si era parte de ese grupo.

-Aunque se ve muy inofensivo - dijo Rarity al acercarse con Spike - No debemos arriesgarnos.

-Lo mejor sería esperar a las princesas - sugirió Spike al grupo.

\- ¿Y si lo levito para ver su estado? - preguntó Starlight.

\- ¡No! … - dijo de inmediato Fluttershy al escuchar lo que iba hacer la unicornio morada, después se dio cuenta que elevó su voz y volvió a hablar más tranquila - es decir… eso sería muy peligroso para él - volvió a verlo - podría tener un brazo roto o una costilla dañada, en estos casos es mejor no moverlo.

-Ok - dijo Starlight al entender el punto - entonces sólo queda esperar.

Mientras el grupo de amigas hablaba, el humano sentía que había alguien cerca, pero debido a su estado, no podía levantar la vista. De a poco abrió los ojos y pudo ver, de manera borrosa, al árbol de la armonía, intentó hablar, pero se le dificultó.

-No… - pensó al aclarar su vista un poco - al final, no lo logre… lo-lo siento…

En eso, el humano soltó lágrimas por la impotencia que sintió.

Después de unos minutos, en las afueras de la cueva un par de esferas de luz destellante se acercaban, esto llamó la atención del grupo y fueron a ver lo que era desde la entrada.

En medio de la luz apareció la princesa Celestia junto a su hermana.

:

Justo en ese momento, el zorro de antes, vio a lo lejos toda la escena, él sonrió con malicia.

-Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida - se dijo a sí mismo y levantó su gran arco.

:

Mientras dentro de la cueva, el humano seguía tendido y tras un segundo recordó algo.

-Nía - dijo de manera interna - ¿En dónde estás?

Trató de volver a levantarse, pero no pudo.

\- ¡Nía! - trató de gritar.

-Jo-Joeyd… - en eso la pequeña a quien llamó, habló débilmente - aquí… aquí estoy.

En eso, noto que tenía su collar en la mano derecha, el cual brillo muy bajo.

-Volviste… qué bien - dijo para volver a tranquilizarse.

-Joeyd… siento algo… - dijo Nía como si estuviera a punto de caer dormida y llamando la atención del humano - algo está afuera… y parece… peligroso…

Al escuchar eso, el humano intentó levantarse de nuevo.

-Dios… dame fuerzas - pensó mientras usaba sus manos para pararse.

Ninguno del grupo noto al humano tratando de levantarse, debido a que vieron, que de la luz emergieron las princesas. El humano se levantó con dificultad y volteó a ver al grupo de yeguas, el trato de caminar hacia ellas, pero casi se cae.

:

Justo en ese momento.

El zorro vio a su objetivo.

-Déjame ver - se dijo a sí mismo al agudizar su vista - tus entrañas.

Y con esto lanzó una potente y gran flecha hecha de magia y huesos.

:

En eso, Joeyd notó desde lejos algo que le llamó la atención, y es que, a pesar de tener dificultad para ver, vio un gran punto oscuro desde el cielo aproximarse al grupo.

Todo se puso en cámara lenta y el humano recordó algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Esta vez - pensó al tomar fuerza y correr en dirección al grupo - No pienso fallar - tomó el collar con su mano y en su otra mano junto algo de magia - No, mientras pueda seguir adelante - de su mano apareció una cuchilla de color verde claro - ¡No seré el mismo de antes! - pero esta se transformó a una gran espada.

El grupo corrió para acercarse a las princesas, pero en eso, Rainbow Dash sintió algo detrás de ella, al instante volteó y notó que el humano estaba de pie, corriendo hacia ellas, pero principalmente acercándose a una de sus amigas, al notarlo advirtió al grupo y voló en dirección al humano.

Todas giraron a ver lo que pasaba, mientras un gran objeto se acercaba con tal rapidez que las princesas tardaron en reaccionar, al ver cómo este paso en medio de ellas, se asustaron al ver la dirección que iba.

Sin más opción, el humano dio un gran salto hacia delante para ganar más velocidad, pasó cerca de la pegaso, quien se sorprendió al ver la potencia que pasó por su lado. Todas vieron como él se acercó a Twilight y se asustaron al notar el arma que tenía en su mano, pero fue Starlight quien vio el verdadero peligro, ya que ella estaba antes que Twilight.

Sin tiempo, formó una gran fila de barreras en frente de su nueva amiga, las cuales se quebraron con gran facilidad.

La princesa de la amistad vio con miedo como esa gran flecha estaba por llegar a matarla y sintió un gran ardor en su hombro derecho, el cual parpadeó con un extraño brillo rojo.

Antes que ocurriera una fatal escena, el humano apareció y con gran fuerza neutralizó el ataque con su espada, usando su otra mano como apoyo. Sin embargo, era tal la potencia y presión que no podía repelerlo, por lo que fue una lucha de fuerza, hasta que noto que su arma estaba por quebrarse por lo que no tuvo más opción que hacer otra cosa.

\- ¡Muévete! - grito a Twilight quien la vio con temor - ¡VETE!

Ella reaccionó y se dispuso a tele transportarse junto al humano, pero en ese preciso momento *Crash* el arma se rompió y la flecha iba a impactar con el humano, al notar lo que iba a pasar, apartó a Twilight y la flecha le dio en todo el hombro hasta su brazo izquierdo y se fue de frente.

\- ¡AAAHHH! - grito el humano al sentir el dolor.

La flecha se fue directo a un costado de la cueva e hizo un agujero tan profundo que se perdió de vista.

Todos los presentes vieron con horror el hombro del humano bañado en sangre, él cayó rendido al suelo. Twilight se acercó al humano, le dio la vuelta y vio que estaba por cerrar los ojos.

-Tú… me salvaste… - dijo Twilight al verlo a los ojos.

-Al menos… - dijo casi sin aliento - pude protegerte - tomó con su otra mano su mejilla.

En ese preciso instante, el humano tuvo una visión de una chica, familiar, quien le sonrió antes de caer inconsciente.

**.****/././**

**Hola ¿Como estan?**

**Espero que bien.**

**En esta oportunidad no tengo nada que decir, je, je. Solo que mi tiempo volvio a la normalidad, por lo que la hora de subir los capitulos sera de uno por mes.**

**Aunqueee... puede ser que el siguiente capitulo lo tenga listo en unas semanas.**

**En cuanto al siguiente fic que escribire, tal vez lo inicie a finales de Octubre (Por si lo desean saber, este sera del mundo de Equestria Girl).**

**B****ueno, eso es todo por ahora. muchas gracias por sus Reviews, cuidense mucho yyy...**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**

**(El distino puede cambiar por una simple acción)**


	22. El Castillo de Canterlot

**Capítulo 21: El Castillo de Canterlot.**

**/PDV ¿JOEYD?**

-Joe…

Escuche a alguien hablar.

-Joe…

Creo que esta… ¿Llamándome?

-Joeyd….

¿Eh? … esa voz, es de…

\- ¡Joeyd!

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué? - en ese instante, sentí que abrí los ojos por primera vez.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a una conocida.

-Cielos, ¿Qué sucede contigo? - me dijo mi… amiga al verla - tienes a una linda chica a tu lado y ni le prestas atención.

-Lo-lo siento, es que… - en eso, note que estaba en medio de la calle - siento que me desperté… de un sueño. - la verdad, lo sentía así.

Mi mente estaba en blanco y no recordaba que hacía en ese lugar, pero sí reconocí a la chica que estaba a mi lado.

-Es bueno ser un soñador, pero no te lo tomes tan literal - me dijo al verme a los ojos.

-Descuida, no volverá a pasar - dije al ver que era de día.

-Ok Mackey - dijo con su singular sonrisa - así que… - ella volvió a caminar - cómo te decía, no creo que podamos ir al estreno de la película, mis padres dicen que aún no puedo ir sola, en especial a esas horas de la noche.

\- ¿La película? - no entendía lo que me decía.

Estábamos en medio de la vereda, siguiendo un rumbo que se me era conocido.

-Sí, la película - me respondió al verme - ya sabes, la que íbamos a ver esta semana… ¿En verdad no escuchaste nada?

-Ah… sí… ya me acordé - dije por reflejo - esa película, Je.

Ella se puso delante de mí y se me acercó para verme directo a los ojos, yo sólo me puse nervioso al notar lo cerca que está.

\- ¿Dime como se llama? - preguntó ella.

-Ahm… - Yo traté de hacer memoria - es… ¿Yo soy Hero? - dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

\- ¡Soy Leyenda! - me corrigió - Cielos… en verdad estás perdido, hasta confundiste un manga con una película - dijo al colocar su mano en la frente y mover la cabeza.

Ella se llevó su mano a su frente y movió la cabeza.

-Como te dije, siento que me desperté de un sueño - en verdad, no recuerdo nada de lo que estábamos haciendo antes.

-Hmm… - ella me tocó la frente con su mano de forma inesperada - no tienes calentura - ella me miró muy de cerca - y tus ojos… - me puse más nervioso - Hmm… siguen igual de lindos. – dijo con su peculiar sonrisa.

Dicho esto, ella se apartó de mí dejándome algo incómodo por lo que hizo

-Todo está bien, no tienes nada - ella siguió hablando - Por cierto ¿Aun no superas eso del espacio personal?

-Y… y ¿De quién crees que es la culpa? - dije algo nervioso.

-Jiji… es que eres tan lindo - dijo con un tono pícaro.

Al escucharla, algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía irme de aquí.

-Nos vemos - dije de inmediato y me fui caminando.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que sólo estoy bromeando - ella me siguió de cerca.

-No me gusta que me traten como un niño y eso, tú lo sabes - dije de manera automática.

-Si lo sé y discúlpame por eso - me dijo de forma sincera.

-*Suspiro* ya que - Yo me detuve y ella se puso a mi lado - no puedo molestarme contigo.

Ella me vio y dibujó una linda sonrisa.

-Gracias hermanito - Ok ya estuvo.

Yo volví a caminar.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! - ella volvió a seguirme.

Mi mente estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y algo me decía, que ella puede ser un poco fastidiosa, pero era mi mejor amiga, por lo que tenía que darle una pequeña lección. Je, je.

Tras caminar un buen rato, llegamos a una esquina.

-Sí que caminas rápido - dijo ella tras alcanzarme - Por cierto, discúlpame de nuevo por eso.

\- ¿En verdad lo sientes? - pregunte sin voltear a verla.

-Bueno, tu sabes como soy - me dijo tras colocarse a mi lado.

-Si lo sé, tu eres una chica muy engreída que le gusta hacer bromas a sus amigos - dije mientras observaba el semáforo.

-Ji, ji. Si, así soy…

-Le temes a los payasos, eres mala en química - seguí hablando - no te gusta la comida agria, sueles dormir con tu peluche de Stitch para no tener pesadillas, te gusta jugar touhou y sueles cantar cuando estás sola…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes…?

-Te gusta el K-pop y admiras a un artista en específico - en eso, observé que un grupo de personas se iba acercando, por lo que subí un poco mi tono de voz - el cual mandaste hacer una almohada…

-A-ah… ¡E-espera! ¡No sigas…! - ella se puso nerviosa y trato de callarme para que no siguiera.

-De un chico llamado… - antes de continuar, ella trato de taparme la boca con sus manos.

-Ya para, por…

Yo la mire y me acerque un poco - caíste - dije en voz baja para que ella me escuchara.

Al decir esto, el semáforo se puso en verde y la gente continuó su camino, por mi parte, me quedé viendo su expresión.

-Eso… fue - Jessica me vio a los ojos - eso fue una broma muy dura.

\- ¿Mira quién lo dice? - dije al verla a los ojos - o es que, ¿No recuerdas la broma que me hiciste en la puerta de mi colegio?

\- ¿Eh? Pero si fue divertido - dijo Jessica al calmarse por lo que pasó.

\- ¿Divertido? - dije al ver que el semáforo se puso en rojo - en serio, ir a la puerta del colegio y decir "oniisan como estuvo tu día, espero que bien, volvamos a la casa que te prepare algo es-pe-cial" - imite su voz y recordé esa escena - ¿Eso te pareció divertido?

-Pero te gusto ¿No? - me miró más de cerca con una expresión pícara.

Ella realmente sabe cómo sacarme de quicio.

-En serio - dije al verla y alejarme un poco - no puedo contigo - yo me rendí y llevé mi mano a mi frente.

-Ji, ji. No por algo soy tu mayor - me dijo al alejarse.

-Solo por 3 años - dije al ver que el semáforo ya iba a cambiar de color - no es una gran diferencia.

-Ji, ji. - ella se volvió a reír y puso su peculiar sonrisa.

Al verla, supe que, si seguía con otra broma, esto no iba a tener fin.

-Ya que - dije al ver que faltaba poco para seguir caminando - Tú sabes como soy y yo sé cómo eres, así que dejémoslo ahí, de acuerdo.

-Valla - ella me vio a los ojos - sí que has madurado. No hay duda que te he enseñado bien, mi joven pupilo.

Ella miró a un lado e hizo un gesto con su mano, como si llevara una barba de chivo de maestro Shaoling.

-Que te digo - el semáforo se puso en verde - soy un buen alumno.

En eso, ambos nos reímos por lo sucedido y seguimos caminando.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabías esas cosas? - me preguntó Jessica.

-Pues… como nuestras mamás son amigas de secundaria, estuvieron hablando de ciertas cosas por teléfono - yo me detuve y la miré - y… da la casualidad que yo... escuché algunas cosas. Je, je…

Al terminar de hablar, note como su rostro se tornó de color rojo.

-Pe-pero… ¡¿Qué?! - ella se impresionó por lo que dije - ¿Por qué rayos mi mamá le contó esas cosas?

-Tal vez… ¿Porque son mamás? ¿Quién sabe? - dije al entenderla.

Tras unos segundos, Jessica se puso nerviosa, pero después, su actitud cambió.

-Un segundo… - ella me vio a los ojos y puso un rostro que me preocupo - eso quiere decir… - al verla, comencé a sudar por su cambio de tono - ¿Que mi mamá sabe secretos de ti?

-Oh no - pensé al saber a dónde iba esto - por favor – dije y me incliné como si fuera un personaje de anime - olvida lo que te dije y te compraré cualquier combo que hay en el cine.

Al final, me salió el tiro por la culata.

-Hmm… ¿Cualquier combo? - yo asentí sin cambiar de posición - … Ok.

Ella volvió a caminar y se subió a un pequeño muro que dividía el pasto de la vereda y la pista.

-De la que me salvé - pensé tras verla en equilibrio.

-Sabes - ella me vio desde arriba - eso es lo que me gusta de ti, por favor nunca cambies.

Aquello, me lleno de alegría.

-Yo no…

Antes de seguir hablando, el sonido y el ruido de todo el lugar se fue y dejó un gran silencio, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de improviso.

-Mantente firme ante el camino que tienes delante de ti, recuerda que no estás solo, por lo que no te sobre esfuerces. - Jessica me habló de una manera calmada y seria - Recuerda: Determinación, voluntad y confianza. Son esenciales para poder atravesar las adversidades.

\- ¿Que…? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ella cerró los ojos y una gran ráfaga de viento pasó en medio.

-Yo siempre, tendré fe en que seguirás adelante, confía en ti y en los demás. Ok. - ella volvió a sonreír, pero este era una sonrisa muy débil.

Cuando terminó de hablar, tuve una sensación extraña, como si algo no cuadraba y al mismo tiempo sentía que ella… estaba por irse.

-Jessica - automáticamente, me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano - ¿Tú…?

Ella abrió sus ojos y se me quedó viendo, al mismo tiempo sentí que todo a mi alrededor volvió a la normalidad.

-Wow. Sí que eres atrevido - dijo con su ánimo de antes - pero primero debes tener una cita conmigo Don Juan. Ji, ji.

Al escucharla, noté que apreté un poco su mano, por lo que me di cuenta de mi acción y rápidamente la solté.

\- ¡Ah! Lo-lo siento - yo oculté mi mano y bajé la mirada.

"¿Qué fue eso…?", mi mente se quedó con la imagen de antes. Tras un segundo, yo levanté la mirada para poder hablar con Jessica y vi que ella ya se había alejado del lugar.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Que se hace tarde! - me dijo tras volver a su andar.

\- ¡Espérame! - dije tras ir detrás de ella.

Al correr, sentí sueño y mi visión se nublo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Vemos cómo Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas pasaban por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de color blanco. Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con un doctor y una enfermera, quienes estaban atendiendo al humano, el cual estaba en una cama de hospital conectado a varios equipos médicos.

-Doctor - dijo Twilight al ver como anotó algo en su libreta - ¿Cómo se encuentra el paciente?

-Señorita… es decir Princesa Twilight Sparkle - se corrigió el doctor al verla - que bueno que llega - él se acercó al grupo - el paciente… ya está estable, sin embargo, perdió algo sangre por lo que intentamos ver cómo darle una transfusión sanguínea… - él volvió a ver sus notas - lo cual es muy difícil en estas circunstancias.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Starlight.

-Bueno… - el doctor vio al humano - investigamos su genética y según los resultados, su tipo de sangre es difícil de hallar, por lo que estamos haciendo lo posible para ver si hay algún donante compatible con él - explicó mientras se escuchaba el sonido del *bip* de la máquina.

\- ¿Es así de difícil? - preguntó Applejack.

-De 70 ponis, sólo uno tendría el mismo tipo de sangre - respondió el doctor.

Al escuchar esto, todos se preocuparon al saber que encontrar al donante no iba ser tarea fácil.

-Un segundo - en eso Starlight se dio cuenta de algo - quiere decir ¿Que nuestra genética es igual al suyo?

-Aunque parezca increíble - el doctor vio al humano - así es.

-No lo creo - pensó Starlight al ver al paciente.

-Por favor doctor, haga todo lo necesario para que despierte - dijo Twilight con serenidad - le debo mucho - ella vio al humano que, por un segundo, pareció que movió sus dedos.

-Descuide Princesa, está en buenas manos. No por algo soy el mejor Doctor en todo Canterlot - dijo el pony con orgullo.

Después de esta visita, el grupo salió de ahí y se dirigió a un salón.

-Al menos - dijo Rarity al entrar - se encuentra bien.

-Eso ya es un alivio - dijo Applejack al sentarse en un mueble - sólo queda esperar.

\- ¿Por qué nadie se pregunta? - en eso Raindow Dash pasó volando y se paró en medio del salón - ¿Cómo fue que ese humano me ganó y creó una espada de la nada?

-Esas preguntas serán para después - dijo Twilight al sentarse en otro sillón - Por ahora, lo primordial es su salud.

-Yo aún… no puedo creer que se moviera con todas esas heridas en su cuerpo - dijo Fluttershy - sin duda… es alguien muy tenaz.

-Sí, se comportó como un buen y gran amigo - dijo Pinkie Pie - les dije que era amigable.

\- ¿Realmente fue así? - dijo Starlight de improviso - ¿Así es como un amigo se comporta?

-Bueno, los amigos se apoyan los unos a los otros y siempre se cuidan entre sí - respondió Spike al acercar un bocadillo a su boca.

-Pero él ni nos conocía… ¿o sí? - dijo Starlight viendo un lugar en donde sentarse.

-Yo creo que se comportó como todo un gran caballero - dijo Rarity al poner unos ojos soñadores.

Esto llamó la atención del joven dragón.

-Lo que si se, es que ese sujeto nos debe muchas explicaciones - dijo Raindow Dash al sentarse.

-Yo solo espero que esté mejor - dijo Twilight al ver por un lado de una ventana.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! - respondió Twilight.

Al abrirse la puerta, todas las demás princesas y Shining Armor entraron.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran? - preguntó la princesa Celestia.

-Por el momento, bien - respondió Twilight.

-Yo estoy un poco hambrienta - dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-Jiji… bueno ya casi es hora de la cena - dijo la princesa Cadence.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra el? - preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Ya está fuera de peligro - respondió Starlight - aunque aún no encuentran un tipo de sangre para su transfusión.

-Un momento - comenzó a hablar Shining - ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-El humano tiene la misma genética que el de los ponis - respondió Spike - que loco ¿No?

-Sin duda… es algo curioso - dijo la princesa Celestia al llevar su mano a su barbilla y cerrar los ojos.

-A todo esto - comenzó a hablar Starlight - ¿Encontraron algo en la cueva?

-Lastimosamente no - respondió Luna - sólo rastros de magia desconocida, lo cual deja muy intrigado.

-Mmm… eso sí me interesa - dijo la unicornio morada, llamando la atención de todos - ¡Qué! ¿A poco no sienten curiosidad por eso?

-La verdad si - dijo la princesa Luna.

Todos la vieron y concluyeron que en efecto era algo que no se debe pasar por alto.

-Por cierto - Starlight se acercó a la princesa Luna - ¿Hubo algún rastro del tipo que disparó la flecha?

-Desafortunadamente no - respondió la princesa de la noche - después de mi encuentro con él, no descubrimos nada en los alrededores.

La princesa puso una cara seria mientras recordaba lo sucedido en aquel lugar.

.

.

**/FLASHBACK/**

Tras el disparo de aquella flecha mágica y la neutralización de esta. Las princesas se acercaron para ver el estado del humano, al ver como quedo, la princesa Luna alzo vuelo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el origen del disparo, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos ser llamada por su hermana.

En su mente, ella se dijo a sí misma "Como deje que un ataque así pasara por medio de nosotras, si ese ataque hubiera acertado… no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido. Debo encontrar al responsable y castigarlo"

Tras volar una gran distancia, llego al lugar que parecía provenir el ataque de antes. Ella acumulo magia en su cuerno y miró alrededor, el cual era un mar de árboles frondosos.

\- ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE COBARDE! - exclamó con tal potencia que genero ondas de viento por todo el lugar.

Al terminar de hablar, las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse en fila.

La princesa Luna solo se limitó a mirar con cautela ante cualquier movimiento de ataque, mientras escuchaba unos ruidos extraños salir de esos lugares. Ella sintió una sensación extraña proviniendo de un árbol, el cual se tornó de un color rojo oscuro.

Sin previo aviso, un diablillo salió por un lado de los árboles.

Rápidamente y sin moverse del lugar Luna lo atacó con su magia y este desapareció, pero al instante, más de esas criaturas saltaron hacia ella. La princesa de la noche creó varias esferas oscuras alrededor que absorbieron a los diablillos y desapareciendo con ellos, pero de improviso, el árbol de color rojo oscuro ataco a la princesa Luna con uno de sus ramas, ella lo destruyo rápidamente y de pronto una flecha se dirigió a su cuerno, ante tal peligro, se tele transporto a unos centímetros a la derecha y lanzo un rayo de magia hacia el lugar por donde apareció el ataque.

\- ¡SAL DE AHÍ Y DA LA CARA! - Exclamó la princesa.

-No gracias, quiero vivir - dijo de forma burlesca una voz masculina.

\- ¡MISERABLE! - dijo la princesa Luna y lanzó un rayo muy potente que abarco una gran área del lugar.

De ese ataque solo quedaron cenizas y polvo.

\- ¡Vaya! - se escuchó la misma voz de antes, solo que esta vez provenía detrás de la alicornio - ¿Que no te importo matar a los animalitos del bosque?

Ella se giró y ataco por donde provenía esa voz, pero no pareció que acertara.

Si bien era cierto lo que decía ese sujeto, la princesa ya había visualizado los alrededores para ver si no había ninguna criatura inocente cerca de ahí.

-La gran y poderosa princesa de la noche - habló de nuevo aquel sujeto - no tiene misericordia ante nadie - de pronto, su voz comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar - o será acaso. ¿Que aun guardas algo de oscuridad en tu interior?

Ante esto, la princesa recordó algo de su pasado, pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad.

\- ¡SILENCIO! - La princesa Luna generó un manto de magia que envolvió a toda el área.

Esto hizo que todo el lugar quedará suspendido en el aire.

-Parece que alguien se molestó - dijo un zorro antropomórfico de pelaje gris que se sujetó de un tronco que estaba en el aire - será que estás en tus días. Je, je.

\- ¡Silencio ruin! - dijo la princesa tras acercarse un poco para verlo mejor - ¡Como osas atacar a una de mis más preciadas amigas en mi presencia!

-Fácil, solo hice esto - al terminar de hablar, lanzó una flecha de su ballesta.

Este salió disparado al aire y de improviso estalló generando un enorme destello que cegó a la princesa Luna. Por intuición, genero una esfera de magia a su alrededor para protegerse de cualquier ataque enemigo.

\- ¡Siento no poder quedarme más tiempo! ¡Pero ya debo irme! - se escuchó que se alejaba.

-Desgraciado - pensó la princesa al recuperar la visión.

Después de esto, la princesa Luna miró alrededor y no halló rastros de aquel sujeto.

Sin poder hacer algo más, decidió regresar con el grupo, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido.

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

**.**

**.**

La princesa de la noche dejó de recordar y vio el vendaje que tenía Twilight en su brazo.

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra tu herida Twilight Sparkle? - preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Mucho mejor - respondió al tocar su vendaje - la poción de Zecora ya hizo efecto.

-Me alegra oír eso - dijo la princesa Cadence.

-Al final, sí resultó ser un hechizo de persecución - dijo Starlight al ver el vendaje.

-Tiro certero - dijo la princesa Luna - un hechizo que ya no se usa en estos tiempos. Eficaz para cazar presas o para…

-Matar a distancia - completo Starlight - el hechizo se queda grabado en el primer disparo y no desaparecerá al menos que caiga la víctima o desaparezca mediante un hechizo de neutralización o una poción específica para esto.

\- ¡Wow! Eso suena muy peligroso - dijo Pinkie Pie con asombro.

-Ese tipo de hechizos solo eran usados por mercenarios en su tiempo, es posible que ese sujeto sea uno, que no disfruta de la paz de ahora - menciono Shining Armor.

-Fue una suerte que el humano desviara el disparo - dijo la princesa Celestia.

-El, sí que no es normal - dijo Applejack al recordar la escena.

-Lo admito, eso fue muy grandioso. - dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Si… lo fue - pensó Twilight al dejar su vendaje en paz.

-Casi lo olvido - en eso la princesa Celestia iluminó su cuerno e hizo aparecer una mochila en frente de ella - encontramos esto cerca del árbol - lo levito para acercarlo al grupo y empezó a sacar todo el contenido - según parece, es del humano.

Rarity, Applejack y Raindow Dash se acercaron a ver las cosas.

-Un pie de manzana, unos dulces de caramelo… - nombró Applejack al ver que eran.

\- ¡Yumi! qué buen gusto - dijo Pinkie Pie al ver los dulces.

-Un pasaje de tren, unos libros infantiles… - Rarity hizo lo mismo.

-Si le gustan los libros infantiles, es de buen corazón, estoy segura - dijo Fluttershy.

-Un libro de Fundación de Equestria y… ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Raindow Dash al tomar una especie de paquete - Ahm… ¿Puedo abrirlo? - preguntó mirando a las princesas.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! - exclamó Rarity - ¿En dónde están tus modales?

\- ¿Qué? Yo sólo decía - dijo la pegaso de cabello multicolor.

-Aunque a mí también me gustaría saber que es - dijo Twilight al acercarse - debemos respetar su privacidad.

-Ok entiendo - dijo Raindow Dash y dejó en su sitio el paquete.

-También está esto - dijo la princesa Luna al levitar un collar para que todos lo vean - lo tenía en su mano y lo sujetaba muy firme.

\- ¿Un collar de diamante? - preguntó Starlight al notarlo mejor.

-Estas equivocada querida - respondió Rarity al tomar el collar con su magia - esto es un collar de cuarzo. Ahm… - ella se lo quedó viendo - y debo decir que es muy lindo, nunca vi un cristal tan transparente.

-De seguro es muy delicioso - dijo Spike al acercarse para verlo.

-Tal vez - Rarity le devolvió el collar a la princesa.

-Lo curioso de este collar, es que parece emanar magia. - dijo la princesa del sol - Pero, no cualquier magia.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - pregunto Twilight.

-La magia que emana, no es de ningún tipo que conocemos - respondió la princesa Luna.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - dijeron al mismo tiempo el grupo de Twilight.

-Acaso, ¿Tiene algo que ver con el círculo mágico? - pregunto Starlight.

-Eso… no lo sabes con certeza. - respondió la princesa Cadence.

-Si el humano lo tenía en su mano… - comenzó a pensar Starlight - Tal vez… de ahí sacó esa espada de magia.

En eso, la campana del reloj marco la hora de la cena.

-Bueno, por el momento vamos a cenar - dijo la princesa Celestia al guardar todo de nuevo - ya mañana veremos con calma lo demás.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a caminar.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo está Flurry Heart? - preguntó Twilight a la princesa Cadence.

-Ella está bien, se encuentra descansando en su cuarto, gracias por preguntar Twilight - respondió Cadence.

-Eso me recuerda - dijo la princesa Celestia al ver a Starlight - debemos enviar una carta a cierto pony, que debe seguir investigando el círculo mágico.

-Je… le sugiero que envíe a alguien, porque no creo que lea la carta en el acto - dijo Starlight.

-Si me permite princesa Celestia - Shining Armor se acercó - llevaré esos objetos a un lugar seguro.

-Gracias Shining Armor - dijo la princesa del sol al entregar la mochila y el collar.

Una vez esto, el grupo se fue a cenar y después de eso, cada uno se dispuso a descansar en sus respectivos cuartos.

Nuevamente vemos a la alicornio morada y al joven dragón en su cuarto listos para ir a dormir.

-Aun no puedo creer que el árbol fue… - dijo Twilight con dificultad.

-Recuerda lo que dijo la princesa Celestia, el árbol aún tiene un leve signo de vitalidad - dijo Spike desde su cama.

\- Pero ¿Y los elementos? ¿Cómo haremos para…? - siguió Twilight. Sin embargo, recordó lo que le dijo su mentora.

"No te preocupes querida Twilight, entre todas resolveremos esto". Al recordar esas palabras, ella se tranquilizó.

-Descuida Twilight, ya mañana será otro día - dijo el dragón y se acomodó en su cama.

-Si… tienes razón Spike - dijo Twilight y se acomodó en su cama - gracias por eso.

-No hay de qué. - dijo Spike mientras suavizaba su almohada - Lo que si no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, son esos tipos. Eran muy peligrosos y también muy impresionantes. Menos mal que el humano nos ayudó.

-Sin duda, ellos fueron los causantes de todo - en eso la alicornio recordó las palabras que le dijo el humano antes de caer inconsciente - Spike.

-Dime Twilight - dijo el mencionado.

\- ¿Nosotros conocimos a ese humano en la otra dimensión? - preguntó Twilight al tratar de hacer memoria.

-Hmm… - el joven dragón adoptó la pose del pensador - no… no lo recuerdo.

-Si… yo tampoco lo recuerdo - ella se acomodó en la cama - pero entonces… - Twilight recordó los ojos del humano - tiene lindos ojos - esto lo dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó el Spike.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No! Nada… jeje… - dijo Twilight de forma nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo al darse cuenta lo que dijo - buenas noches Spike.

-Ah… sí… buenas noches Twilight - dijo el joven dragón y de inmediato se arropo.

Twilight seguía despierta y de nuevo recordó lo sucedido.

-En verdad - pensó - le debo la vida.

Y con esto se durmió.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**/PDV NÍA**

-Ahm… ¿Que es este lugar? … ¿En dónde estoy? - dije al ver que no veía nada - ¡Hay No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No puede ser.

Al notar que no había nadie, me asuste, y es que…. No creo que haya vuelto a ese lugar… ¿O sí?

Sin perder el tiempo, salí del collar y miré a mi alrededor.

\- ¡Hola! - comencé a llamar - ¡Joeyd! ¡¿Estás ahí?! - me fijé con dificultad que estaba en un cuarto oscuro con muchos objetos.

Me asuste al pensar que estaba perdida.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - pensé y traté de hacer memoria - yo estaba junto a Armonía y entonces… apareció Joeyd y después… hmm... de ahí no recuerdo bien qué sucedió.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para ver si podía recordar algo… pero no funcionó.

-Ok. Primero lo primero - dije imitando a Joeyd - debo encontrarte y después debo saber en dónde estamos - mire la puerta y me prepare para salir - Si necesito respuestas, debo ir por ellas.

Y con esto dicho, salí de ahí.

Una vez afuera, me percaté que al lado de la puerta había dos ponis con ese atuendo brillante que tenían los otros ponis en el tren, ellos estaban con una cara muy seria mirando al frente.

\- ¡Hay no! ¿Acaso nos capturaron? - dije al pensar que fue así - entonces… Joeyd está en problemas.

Al decir esto, supe que tenía que hacer.

-Ok Nía. Es hora de ponerse en acción - me dije a mi misma y me di unos pequeños golpecitos en mi mejilla.

Rápidamente salí de ahí y fui en busca de Joeyd.

El lugar era muy grande e inmenso, creo que incluso me perdí.

-Este lugar tiene muchas puertas - pase por una y noté a una pony con un vestido negro con blanco junto a otro que tenía un traje blanco con un sombrero muy largo.

-Oh bon nami - él estaba un poco cerca de ella - eres tan hermosa, como un rosa - el acerco sus labios a la mano de la pony - *kiss* y tus manos, tan delicadas como un pétalo.

-Oh Le Chef, usted siempre tan romántico - la pony le sonreía y el otro se le acercaba más.

-Otro sitio sin salida - dije al notar que el cuarto era muy pequeño y sólo había escobas y trapeadores.

De inmediato salí de ahí y volví a buscar otra puerta.

-Espero que esta sea la correcta - pensé al entrar y notar que era un cuarto más grande que los demás.

En este había un pony con alas muy diferentes que vi en el tren, estas eran puntiagudas y un poco delgadas.

-Por favor… - dijo el pony - perdóneme por esto - el dio un bocado a algo que parecía ser una barra de chocolate - *masticando* mmm… delicioso.

De repente otro pony entró de manera imprevista y vio lo que estaba haciendo.

-En el nombre de la Luna - dijo al notar lo que estaba haciendo - te pregunté si tenías otra barra para compartir… - el empezó a llorar - te dije… si podrías invitarme, pero… pero… ¡Wuaaa!

\- ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Está muy delicioso! - dijo el otro pony quien también empezó a llorar - Lo-lo siento… ¡Wuaaa!

-¡Oh! Una salida - dije al ir por la puerta por donde entró el otro pony, quien fue abrazado por el otro.

-*sollozando* me debes un chocolate - fue lo último que escuché al irme.

Seguí de frente y subí unas escaleras hasta llegar a otro pasaje con puertas.

-Otra vez - dije al pensar que iba a volver a perderme.

Sin otra opción, volví a mirar en puerta en puerta sin ningún resultado… hasta que.

-¡Eh! - al entrar noté un pony de peinado extraño… era un unicornio blanco.

-Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es el más guapo y gallardo de este Reino? - preguntó a un gran espejo que tenía cerca de su cama - no hay nadie más guapo que usted Príncipe Blueblood - dijo este último con una voz chillona.

-Jiji… que chistoso - dije para luego salir de ahí - que payaso tan gracioso.

Después de eso, me acerqué a otra puerta el cual había varios ponis con el mismo vestido que tenía la pony del cuarto pequeño.

-Espejito, espejito ñañaña… Pufff… JAJAJA… - la pony se rio en conjunto con sus amigas.

-Jeje… sí que sabe hacer reír - dije al ver como divirtió a muchos.

Salí de ahí y seguí mi camino hasta bajar por unas escaleras junto a un par de ponis.

-Y entonces le dije, hay que le digo, me dice que le dijo y yo hay que le dije - hablaba con su amigo quien le escuchaba muy atento.

Una vez abajo, fui a buscar en otros cuartos, pero en eso noté un inmenso…

-Wow… ¿Cómo se llamaba esto? - dije al ver un lugar abierto con muchas flores y plantas - Mmm… ah ya me acordé - dije al dar un golpecito a mi palma derecha - es un jardín.

Note que había agua saliendo de algo en medio de todo.

Era muy hermoso.

Me detuve en medio del lugar y miré la enorme luna que se veía con gran resplandor. Al verla, observe a una pony de color azul oscuro mirando el cielo, ella estaba muy arriba, así que por curiosidad me eleve para poder verla mejor.

-Es… muy linda - dije al ver que estaba recostada de un lado.

Ella bajó su mirada y vio al frente, yo me puse a su costado y también miré.

-Con todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy - dijo ella al cerrar por un rato los ojos - no sé si pueda mantener a mis ponis con buenos sueños.

Pude notar un leve resplandor gris salir de su cuerpo, al igual que pasó con Trixie. Sin duda, ella tenía un poco de miedo.

Tras unos segundos, recordé lo que tenía que hacer.

-Cierto - dije y me fui de ahí.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - me pareció escuchar a alguien hablar, pero me fui muy rápido que no me fijé quien fue.

Nuevamente entre a varios cuartos para seguir buscando.

Y así llegué a una gran cocina.

-No… puede… ser… - no podía creer lo que veía - ¡Pastel de chocolate!

Había un gran pastel en medio de varios postres y dulces, se veía muy delicioso.

-Yo. Debo. Probar. - dije mientras me acercaba a esa maravilla.

Pero antes de tocarlo, recordé lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡No! Nía debes resistir. No es momento para esto - me dije tras levantar mis brazos y negar con mi cabeza.

Y me fui de ahí por una pared.

-Bueno… - aparecí de nuevo - tal vez para llevar - y me llevé un trozo de pastel que estaba por ahí.

Salí empujando la puerta y seguí mi camino.

En eso vi a un par de ponis caminar, por un lado.

-Buenas noches - me dijo uno de ellos y siguió caminando.

-Qué extraño - dije y di una mordida al pastel - ¡Yum! Delicioso.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! - dijo el que me saludó y se dio la vuelta.

Yo lo miré y noté que estaba viendo el pastel, su amigo también lo noto y ambos se quedaron viendo. Para saber si realmente veían el pastel, lo eleve, lo baje y le lleve por varias direcciones, ellos lo seguían con la mirada.

\- ¡Ah! ya entendí - dije y luego terminé el pastel en 3 bocados - listo, ahora a seguir buscando - me fui de ahí y doble una esquina.

\- ¡FANTASMA! - escuché como los dos ponis gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué será un fantasma? - pensé mientras me alejaba.

Tras subir otras escaleras, llegué a otro pasillo con…

-Más puertas… *suspiro* - todo el rato veo puertas y más puertas - ya me estoy aburriendo.

Entre a uno de ellos y noté a una pony rosada durmiendo plácidamente.

-*snif* Huele a caramelos ¡Que rico! - dije para luego echar un vistazo y noté un par de dulces - ¿Serán de ella? - la mire y note que seguía dormida.

-No… ZZZ... Pinkamena no puedes… ZZZ… comer esos muffins - hablo dormida.

-Mmm… mejor los dejo ahí - dije y salí de ahí.

De inmediato entré al que está al frente, ahí noté a una pegaso amarilla, ella estaba abrazando su almohada.

-Más… ZZZ… té… ZZZ… Discord… - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nada por aquí - dije al salir de ahí.

En el otro cuarto, había una unicornio blanca que tenía…

\- ¿Qué tiene en la cara? - dije al acercarme para ver mejor.

-No… ZZZ… pienso usar ese… ZZZ… vestido… ZZZ… sin ese sombrero… - reclamó dormida.

Ella llevaba algo de color verde que le cubría el rostro y también unos pepinos en sus ojos.

-Ok… mejor me voy - y salí de ahí.

Me dirijo al otro cuarto en donde había una pony naranja.

-Por enésima vez… ZZZ… no pienso usar… ZZZ… ese vestido - reclamó dormida.

-Nopi - dije y entré al otro cuarto.

En este, se encontraba una pegaso celeste y ella había tirado muchas cosas de su cama y dormía casi destapada con la boca abierta.

-Yo… ZZZ… quiero más… ZZZ… sidra… - al verla noté que tenía el cabello y la cola del color de los arcoíris…

-Un segundo… - me aleje para verla mejor - ella es Raindow Dash.

Así es, ella es a quien nosotros estábamos buscando.

-Eso quiere decir - dije al salir de ahí y ver todas las puertas - que llegamos - en eso recordé a la pony que veía la Luna - ¡Ella era una princesa!

Es verdad, ella tenía alas y un cuerno… tal y como dijo Daring Do.

Sin perder el tiempo, entre al otro cuarto y miré a…

-Otra princesa - dije al ver a una pony morada que dormía muy tranquila.

-Gracias… ZZZ… por salvarme… - hablo dormida.

-Si Rarity… ZZZ… - en eso noté a un pequeño durmiendo en una cama aparte - soy tu… ZZZ… caballero…

-Jiji… que lindo - dije al verlo.

Volví a ver a la princesa y traté de recordar si la había visto antes… pero… por más que hacía memoria… no recordaba nada.

-Si… yo… tan sólo… pudiera recordar - pensé al ver todo el cuarto.

No sé por qué… pero al verlo sentí nostalgia, como si yo tenía un cuarto así…

Después de un momento, volví a la realidad.

-Entonces… estamos seguros aquí - dije al ir por la puerta - solo debo encontrar a Joeyd.

Nuevamente volví a darme ánimo.

\- ¡Bien! - tomé aire y… - ¡JOEYD! ¡¿EN DONDE ESTAS!? - grité con todas mis fuerzas esperando que algo pasara.

Esperé unos segundos y… no sucedió nada.

-Debí suponerlo - dije y di un suspiro de resignación - bueno, a seguir buscando.

Y con esto salí de ahí.

**././././././**

**Hola ¿Como estan?**

**Espero que bien.**

**Bueno, debido a una cosa que me paso decidi postergar el nuevo fic que iba hacer, apesar que ya tengo el prologo. Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan, y descuiden, tal vez lo pueda publicar para diciembre, aunque puede ser que sea antes, quien sabe.**

**Por ahora seguire con este gran fic, gracias por sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos pronto yyy...**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


	23. Las Princesas de Equestria

**Capítulo 22: Las Princesas de Equestria.**

**/PDV ¿JOEYD?**

.

.

.

.

-Una vez vertida la cebolla picada, esperar a que dore un poco para agregar los condimentos.

Mi visión volvió de nuevo y escuche el programa de televisión que mi mamá veía al medio día.

Miré a mi alrededor y noté que estaba en la sala con mi mano en la puerta, mi memoria también volvía de a poco por lo que supe que iba hacer.

\- ¡No te demores mucho, de acuerdo! - dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

\- ¡Descuida mamá, volveré rápido! - dije para luego salir.

Una vez afuera, noté a un chico esperándome, el cual reconocí. Al verme me sonrió y se me acercó.

\- ¡Hey primo! Ya era hora. - me dijo y me saludo.

-Que tal Cristian, ¿Cómo te va? – le devolví el saludo y caminamos juntos.

-Lo normal, ya sabes. Estudios, visita al médico, juegos, etc., etc… - me respondió sin vacilar. - más bien, tú dime, ¿Cómo te va con tu amiguita?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? - me sorprendí por la pregunta.

-No te hagas Joeyd, sé que esa chica siempre te busca cuando puede, y tú nunca le dices que no al momento de salir con ella. - dijo mi primo en tono de broma.

\- ¿Como…? - iba a preguntar el por qué sabe eso, hasta que recordé un detalle - ¿Mi mamá le contó a tu mamá? ¿Cierto?

-Ya sabes cómo son Je, je… - debí suponerlo - entonces, ¿Cómo te va?

-Pareces vieja chismosa - le dije sin más.

\- ¡Oh vamos hombre! - él puso su brazo derecho por mi cuello y se me acercó. - solo dime si ya estás o no.

-Para qué quieres saber eso. Ja, ja saludos. - yo me lo quite de encima y me aleje.

-Entonces… ¿Eso es un tal vez? - mi primo me siguió.

Al ver que hizo un poco de esfuerzo por alcanzarme, recordé su estado y deje que me alcance.

-Ella es solo mi amiga y nada más. - dije al notar que ya estaba a mi lado.

-Vamos Joeyd. Los chicos no tienen amigas, en especial con una chica mayor. - me dijo haciendo una señal de, "vamos no mientas".

-Ella es solo tres años mayor, y la verdad, suele ser algo pesada. - dije al recordar algunas de sus bromas.

-Igual sigue siendo mayor. - él se me acercó para susurrarme - tiene un buen…

-Sí, sí. Como digas. - le cortó para que no siguiera.

-En serio primo, tienes mucha suerte en conocer a esa chica, siendo la hija de la mejor amiga de tu mamá, pareciera que era cuestión de tiempo el que se junten. - mi primo me volvió a seguir.

-Sí, parece sacado de una historia de comedia romántica - pensé mientras esperaba para cruzar la calle.

Mientras seguía ahí parado, recordé las veces que pasé el rato con Jessica.

Casi siempre bromeamos entre nosotros y hablamos de cosas randoms. Pero, si hay una cosa que me atrae de ella, es su manera de ver las cosas y los consejos que a veces suele decir en diferentes ocasiones.

Como aquella vez en que ella ayudo a un limosnero y yo le pregunte "¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tal vez gastara el dinero que le distes en sus vicios." A lo que ella me contesto, "Joeyd, aunque es cierto que vivimos en un lugar muy peligroso y donde no sabemos la realidad de las personas, no por eso se debe juzgar a alguien, tal vez tengas razón o tal vez no, pero al menos recibió ayuda, ya dependerá de él si realmente lo usa o no para su beneficio. Recuerda que siempre debes hacer el bien sin mirar a quien."

Ante esas palabras, recordé la increíble persona que es.

-Ella es como es. - dije en voz baja.

El semáforo dio la señal de siga y cruzamos al otro lado.

-Entonces, ¿Nada de nada? - me preguntó mi primo.

-Solo amigos, ya te dije. - le respondí.

-Hmm… ok te creo. Por ahora. - no tiene remedio - pero si pasa algo me avisas.

-En serio, pareces vieja chismosa. - le dije por su insistencia.

-Bien, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué vamos a jugar? - preguntó mi primo mientras doblamos una esquina.

-Tu dime, ¿Cooperativo o competitivo? - qué bueno dejamos eso de lado.

-Creo que… un competitivo, o es que, ¿No crees poder ganarme? - me respondió con un tono desafiante.

-Oh, ¿Conque es así? - le dije al ver que parecía muy orgulloso.

Casi olvido la rivalidad que tenemos entre nosotros, siempre fue así desde que éramos pequeños. Y el marcador de nuestras victorias y derrotas es muy pareja hasta ahora.

\- ¿Deseas que te venza en un speed round de súper Mario? O ¿En un juego de carrera de Crash? - me pregunto.

-Pensé en otro tipo de género. - le respondí al ver que ya faltaba poco.

\- ¿Prefieres jugar pokemon o un baile 2? Si es así, yo escojo a Shorty. - dijo con ánimo.

-Pensaba más en un juego de peleas. - dije para aclarar.

\- ¿Un mortal combat, stree fighter, kof o el dragón ball? - me volvió a preguntar.

-Me quiero alocar con el Bloody Roar. - dije y lancé unos golpes al aire.

\- ¿Eh? En ese caso, juguemos al Tekken. - sugirió mi primo.

-Me tientas, me tientas. - dije al ver que ya llegamos al local. - sabes que, juguemos mitad mitad, ¿Te parece?

-Suena bien. - mi primo tocó la reja - ¡Señor! ¡Un play para dos!

\- ¡Adelante! - el dueño abrió la reja - ¿Cuánto…?

-Dos horas. - hablamos al mismo tiempo.

El señor nos indicó la máquina libre y nos acercamos, pero antes de ir.

Me pareció haber visto a una chica de vestido blanco mirándome desde el otro lado de la calle, fue muy extraño.

\- ¡Apura primo, que hay que aprovechar las vacaciones! - Cristian me llamo.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Ya voy. - Creo que fue mi imaginación.

Al decir esto, yo volteé a mirar de nuevo, pero en eso, mi vista volvió a nublarse y de nuevo sentí sueño.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**/PDV NARRADOR**

Mientras tanto.

En una cueva siniestra muy familiar.

Se encontraban dos seres, lo cuales eran el zorro de color gris y el sujeto de dos cabezas. Ambos estaban en frente del gran cristal, este volvió a sacar el gran ojo que los miró muy atento.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo con su peculiar tono.

-Ahm… - el zorro estaba un poco nervioso por lo que iba a decir - ¿Desea saber las buenas o malas…?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - grito de inmediato el ser del cristal - No me digan ¿Que fallaron?

-Bueno… 50/50 Je…. - dijo el zorro tratando de bromear.

\- ¡SON UNOS…! - el ojo se tornó de un rojo intenso - de ti me lo puedo imaginar, pero… - el ser vio al tipo de grandes cuernos - ¡Tú! Eso sí es sorpresa.

-PARA NADA - dijo de forma seria - YO SI CUMPLÍ MI OBJETIVO. ESE ÁRBOL ESTÁ TAN MUERTO COMO…

-Lo que comí hace unos instantes - interrumpió su cola.

El cuerpo le dio un golpe por lo que hizo.

-SI. EXACTO - dijo el ser de los cuernos.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo el ojo acercándose más.

Al escuchar esto y ver esa mirada penetrante, el tipo de los cuernos se puso nervioso.

-SÍ… ESTOY SEGURO, YO MISMO…

\- ¡Entonces! ¡¿PORQUE SIGO LUCHANDO PARA TOMAR LA MAGIA DE TODA ESTA TIERRA?! - exclamó con gran furia.

Este se tornó de color rojo intenso y el ser de dos cabezas empezó a quejarse de dolor.

De él salieron varias voces distintas exclamando piedad. Y después de un rato, el ser de dos cabezas cayó de rodillas muy agitado.

-Vaya ¿Así que faltaste? Jeje… ¿Quién lo di…?

\- ¡Y TÚ! - el ojo miró al zorro.

-*Tragar saliva* - él se puso nervioso y sintió el mismo dolor que el otro - por-por fa-vor… - se le iba el aire - No… fue… mi-mi… culp…

\- ¡¿QUÉ NO FUE TU CULPA?! - dijo el cristal enojado - y entonces ¡¿DE QUIÉN FUE?!

-Un… ser… hu-hu…

-Un ser de carne - dijo de improviso la cola del otro ser.

Este al ver lo que hizo su cola, lo golpeó y lo sujetó para que no dijera nada más.

Al escuchar esto, el cristal soltó al zorro.

-*cof* *cof* ¿Tu-tú también…? ¿Lo viste? - preguntó el zorro con dificultad.

-ESE SUJETO, APARECIÓ DE LA NADA Y FRENÓ LO INEVITABLE, PERO AL FINAL YO SI SOMETÍ AL ÁRBOL. TAL Y COMO LO PLANEAMOS - respondió seriamente.

-Lo mismo pasó conmigo - empezó a explicar el zorro - Ese tipo se interpuso en mi disparo y recibió el impacto con una extraña arma mágica.

-Entonces lo que sentí antes - pensó el cristal - Si era la presencia de un ser de otro mundo.

El ojo miró arriba y después miró el cristal de donde salió.

-Esa… maldita. Así que ¿Eso es lo que planeó antes de desaparecer? - pensó tras mirar con rencor el cristal.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el ojo volvió a mirar a sus subordinados.

-Espero ¿Que al menos esté muerto? - preguntó al zorro.

-Bueno… él logró desviarlo, pero salió gravemente herido - dijo con temor.

\- ¿LOGRÓ DESVIAR TU TIRO CERTERO? - preguntó el otro ser al escuchar la respuesta del otro.

-Ese tipo… - pensó el cristal - Maldita sea, si las cosas se pondrán así, tendré que subir el ritmo a mis planes.

-Yo también me sorprendí - dijo el zorro.

-De acuerdo - dijo el cristal llamando la atención de ambos - ya escuché demasiado de sus incompetencias. Ya váyanse y sigan con el plan. Y espero ¡QUE NO ME VUELVAN A DECEPCIONAR! - grito este último con enojo.

-Sí señor, así será - dijo el zorro inclinándose y después desapareció del lugar.

-Y ¿Tú? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? - dijo el ojo al ver que no se fue su otro subordinado.

-SI ME LO PERMITE - dijo el ser de dos cabezas - QUISIERA ENCARGARME DE ÉL PERSONALMENTE.

\- ¿Por qué el interés? - preguntó su jefe.

-ESE SUJETO, CASI ME LLEVA AL LÍMITE - dijo molesto - NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGA CON VIDA PENSANDO QUE ME DERROTÓ ¡PAGARÁ POR TAL ATREVIMIENTO! ¡ESE MALDITO MONO...!

-No - dijo de forma cortante el cristal.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - dijo por lo dicho - PERO…

\- ¡EH! - el ojo lo vio directamente y el tipo se calló - tú tienes otros planes Legión - dijo sin apartar la vista - No olvides. CUAL ES TÚ LUGAR.

-*Chasquido con los labios* DISCULPE MI ATREVIMIENTO SEÑOR. - dijo para luego inclinarse - USTED MANDA.

Y con esto, desapareció en un mar de nieblas.

-Creo que es momento - el cristal volvió a la normalidad - de la siguiente movida.

Antes de desaparecer, un brillo llamó la atención del cristal.

-Mi señor - apareció el ser de traje verde y se inclinó tras acomodar su saco - le traigo noticias.

-Espero que sean buenas - dijo al verlo.

-Bueno, verá… llegué al lugar que me indicó y pude observar que el sitio estaba algo… desordenado - él se levantó.

-Explícate - dijo al acercarse.

-El lugar tenía indicios que se llevó a cabo una batalla y había rastros de… - el chasqueo sus dedos un diablillo de oscuridad apareció - ellos.

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas - dijo el ojo al ver al frente - el cristal se activó después de siglos.

-Pero, ¿Cómo pudo haberse activado? - pregunto su subordinado.

-Algo debió haber llamado su atención para que reaccionara después de tiempo - respondió - ¿Será que…? ¿Ese humano de otro mundo tubo algo que ver? - Esto último lo pensó para si mismo.

-Señor - continuó su subordinado - el cristal que fui a buscar, está… destruido.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamó el ojo y el cristal de atrás vibró - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Yo también me sorprendí - en eso, el ser del traje sacó de entre su saco el cristal y lo puso enfrente del enorme ojo - pero como puede ver, es verdad.

El ojo lo levito para verlo con detenimiento y se sorprendió al notar el daño que tenía.

-Según nuestra investigación, se supone que ninguna magia actual o arma, puede destruirlo - hablo el subordinado. – Esto nos deja…

Antes de seguir, del cristal rojo salieron varias mini manos de color sangre oscura que se acercaron al cristal roto y lo terminaron de despedazar.

-Su magia - dijo al ver que desapareció - fue absorbida.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó el ser de traje verde - pero ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Maldición! - pensó al ser del cristal - si esto se relaciona con ese humano, entonces tal vez…

Él miró a su subordinado y entendió que lo primero sería encargarse de él.

\- ¿Señor? - el subordinado llamó la atención del cristal.

-Creo saber lo que paso - dijo al acercarse - pero primero, debemos confírmalo con nuestro socio.

.

.

.

.

***A la mañana siguiente.**

La princesa Celestia levanto el sol y todo Canterlot resplandecía por sus rayos que iluminaban todo el castillo.

El grupo de Twilight se levantó y se dispusieron para ir a desayunar, sin embargo, nadie imaginaba que algo extraño estaba pasando en todo el castillo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Applejack al ver a su amiga mientras bajaban al comedor.

-No lo sé - dijo Pinkie levantando los hombros.

\- ¿Eh? - la pony naranja se extrañó por lo dicho.

-Debe ser el hambre - dijo Starlight al acercarse - por cierto, ¿Te sucede algo Twilight? Acaso ¿No dormiste bien? - preguntó al ver a su amiga que se quedó mirando a un lado y con la mirada perdida.

-Bueno... ¿Ustedes no escucharon algo en la noche? - preguntó a sus amigas.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Raindow Dash - No, yo no escuché nada.

-Ni yo - dijo Starlight.

-Yo dormí sin problemas - dijo Rarity.

-Lo siento, yo no oí nada - dijo Fluttershy.

-Estaba tan dormida como un manzano en el campo - dijo Applejack.

-Y yo, como unas chispas de chocolate encima de una capa de crema que cubre un esponjoso queque de vainilla con relleno de jalea - dijo Pinkie Pie con alegría.

Ya me dio hambre.

-A mí también - volvió a hablar la pony rosa.

-Vez Twilight - dijo Spike al estar a su lado - te dije que fue tu imaginación.

-Hmm… puede que tengas razón Spike - dijo Twilight al entender que tal vez fue un sueño lo que pasó en la noche.

Cuando el grupo bajó y entró por la puerta, una multitud de ponis se encontraban hablando con varios guardias.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Starlight al ver todo el grupo.

-Es verdad, yo lo vi pasar con uno de los peluches de la princesa - dijo un pony con traje de mayordomo.

-Yo vi como los cuadros se movían por sí solos - dijo otro que tenía un traje de mesero.

-Nosotros vimos un pastel flotante - dijeron dos ponis con armaduras.

-Está bien, está bien. Por favor que hable uno a la vez - dijo el hermano de Twilight al tratar de calmar a la multitud.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - preguntó la alicornio al acercarse.

-Buenos días Twilight - saludo Shining - veraz, varios empleados del Castillo aseguran haber visto un fantasma.

\- ¿Un fantasma? - preguntó Starlight - eso es lo más ridículo que oí.

\- ¡Pero es cierto! - dijo una pony con traje de sirvienta - Yo vi cuando se abrió un frasco de mermelada y se desapareció el contenido.

-Bueno… eso sí parece ser obra de un fantasma - dijo Raindow Dash.

-Oh una broma muy bien elaborada - dijo Applejack al ver a Pinkie.

-Más bien, parece ser que una pequeña estaba buscando a su amigo por todo el castillo y tras no encontrarlo, decidió curiosear por todas partes para no desanimarse y al final decidió descansar para seguir buscando por la mañana - dijo Pinkie Pie con gran velocidad.

-Ah… no lo creo - dijo Raindow Dash.

-Pero si… se trata de un fantasma… tal vez debamos hablar con las princesas - dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

-O tal vez sólo sea un simple bromista querida - dijo Rarity al alejarse un poco de la multitud que se iba acercando más y más.

-Psss… - Spike llamo a Twilight para hablarle al oído - esto parece obra de Discord.

-Así parece. - murmuro la alicornio morada, para después ver a la multitud - habrá que averiguarlo después.

-En todo caso, vayan al comedor que muy pronto los alcanzo - dijo Shining Armor llamando la atención del grupo, mientras los dejaba pasar al comedor

\- ¡Descuiden señores todo es un mal entendido! - dijo Twilight al pasar.

Después de esto, todo el grupo llegó al comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas.

-Tal parece que somos los primeros - dijo Rarity al acomodarse.

-Es muy raro que las princesas lleguen tarde - dijo Twilight al ver que nadie más entraba - ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?

En eso la puerta se abrió y entraron la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices Luna - dijo Celestia acompañada de su hermana.

-Pero es la verdad. Yo escuché que alguien habló cerca de mí y luego desapareció - dijo Luna al acercarse a la mesa.

-Pero ¿Quién se atrevería a irrumpir en el castillo con tantos guardias? - preguntó Celestia al tomar asiento.

\- ¡Irrumpieron el castillo! - exclamó Twilight al escuchar eso último.

\- ¡Oh! Mis disculpas. Buenos días a todos - dijo la princesa Celestia - y bueno, tal parece que…

-Así es Twilight Sparkle - dijo rápidamente la princesa Luna - y buenos días.

-Buenos días - dijeron todos al unísono.

\- ¿Cómo pasó? - preguntó Starlight de inmediato.

-Aún no se sabe con certeza lo que paso, pero según parece… - la princesa Celestia vio a su hermana, quien ya estaba sentada.

-Alguien entró por la noche y se me acercó - dijo Luna con seriedad.

\- ¡Que! No es posible - dijo Twilight.

\- Pero ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Rarity.

\- ¿No le paso nada? - pregunto preocupada Fluttershy

-Si estoy bien, sólo me impresionó cuando lo descubrí - dijo la princesa Luna.

-Hay que tener el valor para tratar de sorprenderla - dijo Raindow Dash.

-Es cierto, hay que tener un tornillo flojo para sorprender en la noche a la princesa de la noche - dijo Applejack.

-Jiji… es cierto - dijo Celestia al escuchar que era verdad ese comentario - por eso le expliqué a mi hermana que no es posible.

\- ¡Pero es cierto! - dijo Luna al escuchar que su hermana no estaba convencida.

\- ¿Usted lo vio? - preguntó Starlight.

-No, no lo llegué a ver - respondió la princesa de la noche.

-Y ¿Si se trata del fantasma? - dijo Fluttershy al llegar a esa conclusión.

\- ¿Un fantasma? - dijeron las dos princesas.

-Ya saben, los que todos están hablando a ya fuera - dijo Spike al señalar la puerta.

Ante esto, la princesa Cadence entró al comedor junto con su pequeña hija.

-Buenos días a todos - saludo a todos los presentes, quienes le devolvieron el saludo - disculpen la demora, pero no pude encontrar el peluche favorito de Flurry Heart. - dijo mientras trataba de calmar a su bebé.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - al escuchar esto, Twilight recordó lo que mencionó uno de los ponis de afuera - ¿Acaso desapareció?

-Así es - dijo Cadence y luego trató de tranquilizar a su hija - busqué por todo el cuarto, pero no lo hallé.

-Entonces, si era cierto - susurro Spike a Twilight.

-Tal parece que sí - susurro la alicornio morada.

-Si es Discord, tendrá muchos problemas por esto. - dijo Spike.

\- ¿Por qué susurran? - preguntó Pinkie Pie al aparecer en medio de los dos. Lo cual sorprendió a ambos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó la princesa Celestia.

-Bueno… - empezó a hablar Twilight, pero en eso.

\- ¡Hola! Buenos días a todos - saludo Shining Armor al unirse al grupo - Uff… no saben lo que paso haya fuera.

\- Buenos días querido, ¿Algo interesante? - preguntó su esposa al darle un beso en la mejilla al sentarse a su lado.

-Algo así, sucede que… - antes de seguir hablando una gran puerta se abrió.

-El desayuno. Está, servido - anunció un pony con traje de chef.

Rápidamente varios mozos y sirvientas pusieron la mesa para poder comer.

-Bon appetit - dijo el cocinero al aplaudir dos veces y todos los sirvientes destaparon los platos y se retiraron del lugar.

-Ya era hora - dijo Pinkie Pie al dar una mordida a un emparedado - mmm... selavi.

Sin tiempo que perder todos comenzaron a desayunar.

.

.

.

Ya terminando sus platos, la princesa Cadence reanudó la conversación.

-Y ¿Qué decías querido? - preguntó a su esposo.

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo… - justo en ese momento.

\- PERO ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS CONTANDO?! - se escuchó a alguien gritar desde la cocina.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Raindow Dash al alzar vuelo y volar en dirección al grito.

Rápidamente, el grupo se puso de pie y fue a ver qué ocurrió.

Cuando alcanzaron a la pegaso arcoíris, vieron que el chef de antes, estaba muy histérico con uno de sus compañeros, mientras Raindow Dash veía con atención la discusión que tenían.

-Le digo que no sabemos cómo sucedió - dijo uno de los asistentes

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que sucederá si se entera la…! - en eso, el pony asistente señaló atrás del chef, él volteo a ver y miro que se trataba de… - Prin-princesa Celestia - dijo con nervios - ¿A-a qué se debe esta inusual visita?

-Señor Le Chef ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - preguntó Celestia al ver la situación.

-Oh ho-ho no… no ocurre nada, sólo-sólo son cosas - el pony se acercó a quien le reclamaba y lo abrazó - cosas de amigos nada… que sea importante… je, je, je… - Le Chef miró a ambos lados mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa.

De inmediato, le dio un pequeño golpe a su asistente y este también sonrió.

\- ¿Raindow Dash? - la princesa Celestia vio a la pegaso.

-Yo escuché que algo desapareció - dijo la mencionada mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba al pony de nombre Le Chef.

\- ¿Acaso fue un robo? - preguntó Starlight.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - dijo de inmediato el asistente - Yo no robe nada, es cierto que me quede solo en la cocina en la noche, pero...

\- ¡Ajá! Lo admitiste - dijo Le Chef al separarse de él y señalarlo - ¡Llamen a la guardia real!

\- ¡No! ¡Piedad! - dijo el pony asistente tras arrodillarse y suplicar.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicar? ¿Qué está pasando? - dijo Applejack mirando a todos los cocineros.

-Le juro. Yo no me robe el post… - en eso, uno de sus compañeros le tapó la boca.

-Postales jeje… si los postales. Él no se llevó los postales - dijo por él.

Todos levantaron una ceja al escuchar eso.

-De aaacuerdo… - dijo Twilight al acercarse un poco - Le Chef, podría contarnos lo sucedido.

-Bueno… yo… - él miró a un lado y empezó a dudar - lo que pasa es que… - Le Chef miró a la princesa Celestia y después sudo - ¡Desapareció un postre!

Al decir esto, se pudo visualizar una gota de sudor, estilo anime, en el grupo de Twilight y las princesas.

-Jajá… oh vamos, todo por un simple postre - río Starlight por lo escuchado.

-Por un momento me preocupe - dijo Rarity.

-Igual yo. - dijo Fluttershy.

-Así es compañero, no es para volverse loco - dijo Applejack.

-No digan eso - dije Pinkie Pie - eso es algo muy terrible.

-Aunque lo sea - empezó a hablar la princesa Celestia - no es para tanto.

-Así es - dijo la princesa Luna al acercarse - ni que fuera un tesoro del reino.

Al decir esto, todos los cocineros empezaron a sudar y se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Fluttershy.

-Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que desapareció? - preguntó Shining Armor al acercarse.

-Ah… - Le Chef no podía decir que era.

-Descuiden, nadie les echara la culpa. Sólo sean sinceros - dijo la princesa Cadence con una voz calmada con su bebé en manos.

-Lo que desapareció fue… - todos prestaron atención - fue… - los asistentes se estaban comiendo las uñas de las manos por los nervios. - fue… un trozo de pastel de crema con fresas y rallado de chocolate.

Al terminar de hablar, hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Ya ve - dijo Twilight a ver a todos los cocineros - no fue tan…

-Con relleno de crema pastelera - termino de decir Le Chef con los ojos cerrados.

Al escuchar esto, la princesa Celestia abrió muy grande los ojos y miró a un lado de la cocina, en donde se ubicaba un plato de porcelana, este tenía una tarjeta que decía: "Reservado para la princesa Celestia".

-Oh oh… - dijo Luna al separarse de su hermana.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Starlight sin saber que iba a ocurrir.

-Tía, recuerda. Respira y exhala. Respira y exhala - dijo la princesa Cadence al colocarse a su lado.

-No me digan ¿Qué los rumores eran ciertos? - preguntó Raindow Dash al ver como todos se alejaban un poco de ella.

\- ¿Qué rumores? - preguntó Starlight sin entender nada.

Y después de unos segundos, la princesa Celestia se tornó de color rojo y después volvió a la normalidad.

-Descuiden… estoy bien… - dijo de manera robótica sin pestañear.

\- ¿Segura? - preguntó Shining Armor.

-Por supuesto - Celestia volteó a ver al grupo de cocineros - Yo no me molestaría por un trozo de pastel que reserve con tantas ganas de probar desde el día de ayer - ella los miró muy atentamente - No… yo no haría eso.

-Fiu… menos mal - dijo Pinkie Pie tras secarse el sudor - pensé que les decretaría una orden de castigo de solo comer remolachas y jugo de nabo por 3 meses.

-Hmm… - al escuchar esto la princesa Celestia se quedó pensando - no suena tan mal.

Todos los cocineros tragaron saliva al escuchar lo dicho por su princesa.

-Espere princesa Celestia - dijo Twilight al acercarse a su mentora - No puede hacer eso sin saber ¿Quien fue? y ¿Cómo paso?

-Eso es cierto tía - dijo la princesa Cadence al volver a acercarse - cuéntenos ¿Qué pasó?

Tras tranquilizarse un poco, los cocineros detallaron lo sucedido.

Ellos narraron, como en la noche, el trozo de pastel desapareció sin dejar migaja alguna, sólo hubo el testimonio de uno de los asistentes que noto que había desaparecido al día siguiente.

-Esperen un momento… - dijo Twilight, quien llamó la atención de todos - Shining, recuerdas lo que dijeron esos dos guardias antes de que entráramos al comedor.

-Cierto - dijo el hermano de Twilight al hacer memoria - habían dicho que un fantasma se comió un pastel flotante delante de ellos.

\- ¿Un fantasma? - preguntó la princesa Cadence.

-Sí, fue el tema del día de esta mañana en todo el castillo - respondió Shining Armor.

-También recuerdo que una de las empleadas dijo haber visto un peluche flotante - dijo Spike tras ver a la princesa Cadence.

-Será acaso… - Cadence noto lo que trataba de decir el joven dragón.

-En-entonces un… fantasma de verdad apareció en-en el castillo - dijo con temor Fluttershy.

-Los fantasmas no existen - dijo Starlight de inmediato.

-Estoy de acuerdo - respaldo Twilight - los espíritus son solo…

En eso, una de las sirvientas entró a la cocina asustada.

\- ¡Fa-fa-fantasma! - dijo ella tras pasar por un lado de ellas.

Al escuchar esto, inmediatamente todas entraron al comedor, seguidos por Spike y Shining Armor.

-Eso significa ¿Qué nos salvamos del castigó? - dijo uno de los cocineros a mirar a los demás.

Una vez en el comedor, todas vieron como los platos, que habían dejado sin probar, no estaban.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Quién se comió mi tarta de fresa? - preguntó Pinkie Pie al ver que no había nada.

\- ¡Y mi Pie de manzana! - reclamó Applejack.

\- ¡Alguien se tomó mi té de jazmín! - dijo Rarity al ver su taza.

\- ¡Se comieron mis cupcakes! - dijo Raindow Dash al ver su plato.

-Qué alivio, nadie tocó mi sándwich - dijo Starlight.

-Ni el mío - agregó Fluttershy.

En eso, todos notaron que cayeron migajas de pan de arriba y miraron de donde venían.

\- ¡Ese es mi croissant! - dijo Shining Armor al ver que estaba desapareciendo en el aire.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - en eso Twilight distinguió algo que nadie más notó - ¿Alguien más está viendo esto?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**/PDV NÍA**

***Unos minutos atrás.**

Después de descansar un poco, decidí volver a buscar, al fin de cuentas me llegué a aburrir porque este lugar era inmenso. Debido a esto, decidí jugarles varias bromas a los ponis del lugar mientras buscaba a Joeyd. Durante la búsqueda, encontré un peluche en un cuarto amplio, que usé para bromear con unos ponis con armaduras y unas yeguas que se asustaron al verlo.

-Ji, ji. Fue muy divertido. - pensé al recordarlo.

Tras terminar con mi broma, regresé el peluche a su lugar y de inmediato volví a buscar a Joeyd.

Después de ir en cuarto en cuarto y en lugar en lugar, entre en lo que parecía ser un gran comedor, el cual emanaba un rico aroma por toda la comida que estaba en la mesa.

\- ¿Quién dejaría todo esto aquí? - pensé al acercarme y ver que había varios manjares deliciosos.

Al sentir el aroma, mis ganas de probarlo surgieron, pero yo sabía que no era correcto comer todo esto ya que podía pertenecer a alguien.

-Es malo tomar las cosas de alguien sin devolverlo. - pensé - será mejor seguir…

Estaba por irme, hasta que note un plato con 2 cupcakes muy llamativos. Al verlos, me acerque y me entro la curiosidad de probarlo.

-Sí que se ve bueno - pensé al tenerlo en frente - … no creo. - mire a ambos lados - ¿No creo que se enojen si falta uno? … Solo… uno.

La curiosidad y el apetito me invadieron, por lo que tomé el cupcake y le di una mordida muyyy pequeña.

-*Mordisco* … … ¡Yummy! !¡Delicioso! - dije al sentir su dulce sabor.

Tras esto, volví a probar otros bocados, no hay duda que esto estaba demasiado sabroso.

-Delicioso. - pensé al terminarlo y miré los otros platos - Si esto estaba sabroso, ¿Cómo sabrán los otros? - tras pensarlo, sentí algo en mi estómago. - ¿Eh? ¿Esto es…? - en eso recordé lo que me dijo Joeyd en el tren - extraña sensación en el estómago… es tal como me dijo … ¿Esto es hambre?

Recuerdo que Joeyd me pregunto "¿Si yo sentía hambre en la mañana?", no sabía a qué se refería, aun cuando me lo explico, pero ahora ya lo sé.

-Él dijo que era malo sentir hambre. - pensé tras ver la mesa - así que… - tomo un pie de manzana y me lo acerque. - estoy segura que no se molestaran si saben que es por esto.

Di un mordisco y después de eso comencé a probar los demás platos.

.

.

.

Tras empezar a terminar una tarta de fresa, me acerque a tomar una especie de pan y fue ahí donde note a una yegua con el mismo vestido negro que vi anteriormente, ella se me quedo viendo debido a que tenía el pan en la mano. Tras un segundo, se fue espantada del lugar, por lo que decidí ya irme de aquí, no sin antes terminar ese delicioso pan.

-Rápido Nía, hay que salir de aquí - me dije a mi misma mientras me elevé un poco.

En eso, escuché como varios ponis se acercaron al lugar por lo que me dispuse a irme tras escuchar varias exclamaciones.

\- ¡Ese es mi croissant! - escuché decir a alguien y miré abajo.

Y al verlos, note algo que me llamo la atención.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - noté que la princesa que vi en su cama estaba presente - ¿Alguien más está viendo esto? - dijo tras… ¿Verme?

\- ¿De verdad me está mirando? - pensé al verla.

Ahí me fijé que también estaban presentes las demás princesas, las cuales reconocí debido a lo que nos contó Daring Do.

-Hmm… Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Princesa Mi Amore Cadence, Princesa Luna y Princesa Celestia - dije en voz alta tras enumerar con mis dedos y verlas - Si, son las cuatro, pero ¿Quién es quién? - pensé al verlas.

En eso noté que aún seguían viendo al aire.

-Creo que ya debo seguir buscando. - dije tras dar la vuelta. Y sin más, me fui de ahí.

\- ¡Espera! - escuché a alguien gritar.

Aquello izo que me detuviera tras atravesar la puerta, volteé a verlo y en eso pensé, que una de las princesas me hablo. Sin embargo, mi preocupación volvió y decidí dejar eso para después, ya que aún debo encontrar a Joeyd.

-Ya perdí tiempo, debo seguir con mi búsqueda - pensé tras dar la vuelta y mirar el pasillo, fui a una esquina de ella y miré a los lados - sólo queda ir por ese lado - pensé al marchar por el lado derecho del pasillo.

Tras recorrer una distancia, noté un gran destello delante de mí.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - me sorprendió cuando vi que la princesa Twilight apareció ahí.

.

.

.

* * *

**/PDB TWILIGHT**

***Hace unos segundos atrás.**

No podía creer lo que veía, ¡Ahí arriba de nosotras estaba una niña humana!

Ella estaba flotando mientras terminaba el croissant de mi hermano, curiosamente su piel se veía como si hubiera sido decolorada. Aquello me recordó a algo que nos pasó a mí y mis amigas.

-Hmm… Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Princesa Mi Amore Cadence, Princesa Luna y Princesa Celestia - nos mencionó a cada una mientras nos enumeraba con sus dedos.

\- ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres? - pensé mientras note que estaba por irse - ¡Espera! - grité para que no se fuera.

\- ¡Ah! Twilight ¿Por qué gritas? - me preguntó Starlight.

-Para que ella no se valla - dije tras correr por donde se fue.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? - me preguntó Spike tratando de alcanzarme.

-La niña… ¡Espera! - me detuve y miré a Spike - Acaso, ¿No la viste?

\- ¿Ver? ¿Ver a quién? - dijo Spike muy confundido - solo vi el croissant desaparecer en el aire.

-Es en serio - pensé al escuchar lo que me dijo.

Ahí fue donde note que todas mis amigas se acercaron y me miraban igual que Spike.

\- ¿No será que puedes ver fantasmas? - me preguntó Spike.

-Acaso, ¿Sólo yo la pude ver? - dije al notar como todas me miraban.

-Lo siento Twilight, pero yo no vi nada - dijo Starlight.

-Yo tampoco la note - dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Ni nosotras - dijeron al mismo tiempo el resto de mis amigas.

Justo cuando pensé que si era verdad lo que dijo Spike.

-Yo si la vi - la princesa Celestia habló.

-Yo también - dijo la princesa Luna.

-Y yo - completo Cadence.

Al escuchar esto, todas se sorprendieron, incluyendo mi hermano y Spike.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - pregunto Shining sin saber que estaba pasando.

Justo cuando iba a responder.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después - la princesa Celestia dio dos pasos adelante - Twilight trata de alcanzarla, por lo que parece, creo que se encuentra perdida.

Al escuchar eso, no lo dude.

-Bien - dije y me acerqué a la puerta.

Al pasar por ella, note un pequeño trozo de su vestido desaparecer por un lado del pasillo derecho.

Sin perder tiempo me tele transporte al otro lado y vi que se iba por ahí.

-Creo saber a dónde irá - pensé cuando volví a tele transportarme al otro lado y volvió a irse por otro pasillo.

De inmediato volví a usar el hechizo y aparecí delante de ella, lo cual la sorprendió.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - dijo ella al verme.

Ella siguió sin detenerse.

\- ¡Espera…! - dije tras alzar mis manos para detenerla, pero - *golpe* - ella se tropezó conmigo.

Las dos caímos al piso, lo cual fue extraño ya que se suponía que podía atravesar cosas.

-Eso no lo vi venir - dije mientras me sentaba para verla - ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?

-A ta, ta. Eso me dolió. - ella se levantó - Si, descuida no fue… - ella abrió muy grande sus ojos y me vio sorprendida - Tu-tu… ¿Puedes verme?

-Sí, puedo verte - afirmé y después me levanté - y oírte.

\- ¡In-increíble! - dijo con impresión - Es increíble, yo creí que sólo Joeyd podía verme.

\- ¿Joeyd? - pregunté.

-Sí, él es mi amigo… - dijo tras acercarse un poco - Un segundo, eres una de las princesas de Equestria.

\- ¿Me conoces? - pregunte al escucharla.

-Sí, bueno no. Es decir… me contaron sobre las princesas. - me respondió.

Al escucharla, pensé que tal vez su amigo Joeyd le conto sobre nosotras, pero si eso era así, entonces, ¿De dónde nos conocía?

-Soy Twilight Sparkle - me presente con ella.

-Soy Nía. - ella se me acero e hizo una reverencia, lo cual me sorprendió - Es un gusto conocerla princesa Twilight Sparkle.

-Igualmente Nía, pero puedes llamarme solo Twilight - le dije para que no me trate de manera formal.

-Anotado. - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Al verla, sentí una calidez por su sonrisa, era muy pura.

-Por cierto, ¿Tu amigo Joeyd es un humano? ¿Cierto? - pregunte para aclarar.

-Sí, es un humano como yo. De casualidad, ¿Sabes en dónde está? - me pregunto.

Al decir esto, hubo un brillo en sus ojos mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Sí, se en donde…

\- ¡Twilight! - en eso, escuché que me llamaron mis amigas.

Ellas aparecieron del otro lado junto con las princesas, mi hermano y Spike.

-Al fin te alcanzamos - dijo Spike.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? - pregunté.

-Ah… Magia - Starlight señaló su cuerno - recuerdas.

-La princesa Celestia nos explicó lo sucedido - dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Y… ¿Está aquí? - pregunto Rarity mirando a ambos lados.

-Sí, ella está aquí. Para ser precisa, está a mi lado- dije al hacerme a un lado.

\- ¿Son tus amigas y amigos? - preguntó ella con interés.

-Así es - dije al verla.

\- ¿Y también me pueden ver? - preguntó al acercarse a ellas.

-Bueno… no todas - dije al ver a mis amigas.

De inmediato, mis amigas abrieron paso para dejar pasar a las princesas.

-Saludos pequeña - saludó la princesa Celestia. - Es un gusto conocerte.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… Hola princesa, igualmente, es un gusto. - saludo al ver a la princesa Celestia - Entonces, ¿Solo ustedes pueden verme? - miro a las demás.

-Así es pequeña. Yo soy la princesa Luna, es un placer conocerte ahm… disculpa, pero ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Nía. Me llamó Nía, es un gusto conocerlas princesas - saludo a todas.

-El gusto es nuestro, por conocer a tan linda niña - dijo Cadence - Mi nombre es Cadence y - colocó a Flurry Heart delante de ella - ella es mi hija. Flurry Heart.

-Un gusto conocerte Flurry Heart - Nía se acercó a verla.

Flurry Heart solo sonrió, según parece, ella no podía notarla.

-Recuerden que nosotras no escuchamos nada - dijo de manera directa Starlight.

-Cierto - dije y comencé a presentar a los demás - Nía, ellas son mis amigas. Applejack.

-Un gusto conocerte dulzura - saludo ella al hacer una seña con su sombrero - a pesar que no te veo Je, je…

-Rarity. - continúe.

-Que tal querida. - saludó ella - Me dijeron que llevas un lindo vestido, como me encantaría poder verlo.

-Fluttershy. - ella se acercó.

-Hola, es un placer conocerte - saludo con su suave voz.

-Rainbow Dash. - ella volo frente a Nía.

-Que hay pequeña. ¡Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash la pegaso más rápida de todo Equestria! - al terminar, volteo a verme - ¿Esta aquí verdad? - yo sólo asentí.

-Pinkie Pie - en cuanto la mencioné, ella apareció detrás de Nía.

-Hola que tal, un gusto conocerte es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tú, aunque no te veo jiji… - ella sin querer la atravesó con su mano - dime ¿Qué se siente ser invisible? Aunque no lo eres del todo, ¿Puedes atravesar varias cosas? ¿Cómo puedes comer? ¿Te gustan muchos los dulces? Yo adoro los dulces. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? A mi… - Ji, ji… ya comenzó.

-Pinkie - Rainbow Dash la detuvo con su mano - Ya habrá tiempo para eso. De acuerdo.

Al no poder hablar, ella sólo asintió.

-Y ellos son mis hermanos Shining Armor y Spike el dragón - termine de presentarlos.

-Un gusto - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos - ella se acercó a Rainbow Dash - ¿En verdad eres la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria?

-Rainbow Dash - comencé a hablar por ella - Nía te pregunta ¿Si en verdad eres la más rápida?

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! - ella se elevó y dio un golpe de orgullo a su pecho - No es por presumir, pero soy la mejor.

\- ¡Increíble! - Nía se emocionó al escucharla - Con razón eres amiga de Daring Do.

\- ¿Eh? - eso llamó mi atención - ¿Conoces a Daring Do?

\- ¡¿Ella conoce a Daring Do?! - al escuchar esto, Rainbow Dash trato de verla - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? Y ¿Dónde?

-Ella es mi amiga y la de Joeyd… - en eso note un rostro de preocupación en ella - Es cierto, me decías que sabías en donde esta - mi miro a los ojos - ¿Puedes llevarme con él?

-Twilight - la princesa Celestia se nos acercó - ¿Acaso ese el nombre del humano?

Al escuchar que cambiamos de conversación, Rainbow Dash se calmó y aterrizó.

-Así es - yo la vi a los ojos - ven conmigo Nía, te llevaré con él.

Al terminar de hablar, la tome de la mano y un brillo gris emano de ahí.

-Gracias Twilight - me agradeció con una linda sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí y empezamos a caminar con el grupo.

En este punto, acordamos que lo mejor es llevarla primero con Joeyd, para que pueda tranquilizarse. Y durante el camino, ella nos contó cómo conoció a Daring Do y su aventura con ella.

Ahí descubrimos que efectivamente Joeyd no era de nuestro mundo y que debido a un cartel en Appleloosa, tuvieron que evitar a los ponis para poder encontrarnos.

-Entonces, el paquete que vimos ¿Era para mí? - pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, Daring Do dijo que te manda saludos - dijo Nía.

-Nía dice, que ella te manda saludos - dije al ver que ya estamos cerca de nuestro destino.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces puedo abrir ese paquete después. - dijo Rainbow Dash entusiasmada - Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá en ella?

-Es increíble todo lo que estoy escuchando - dijo la princesa Luna - una pequeña como tú, pasando por todo esto.

-Aunque me divertí lanzando pasteles. Ji, ji… - dijo ella al reírse y ponerse delante de todas.

-Entonces fuiste tú quien hizo la guerra de pasteles - dije al verla.

\- ¡Fue ella! - dijo Pinkie al detenerse - Sabes, tienen un gran talento para las bromas.

-Gracias - Nía sonrió por el cumplido.

-Ji, ji… ella está agradecida por lo que dijiste Pinkie - dijo Cadence.

-Por cierto ¿Qué pastel te gusta más? - pregunto Pinkie Pie con alegría.

\- ¡Chocolate! - respondió de inmediato con los ojos brillando - mi favorito es el chocolate.

-Dice que le gusta el pastel de chocolate - dijo la princesa Celestia.

\- ¡Yummy! Sí que sabes de pasteles - dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Por cierto - cuando solo faltaba doblar una esquina decidí preguntar algo - ¿Cómo es Joeyd?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - me dijo Spike al verme.

-Cu-curiosidad nada más - dije algo nerviosa.

La verdad, deseaba saber un poco más de él.

-Hmm… bueno, él es el mejor amigo que existe, ayuda a quien necesite y sabe muchas cosas ¡Oh! Y es muy fuerte - respondió alegremente.

-Lo conoces muy bien - dijo Cadence.

-Sí, él me está ayudando a… recuperar mi memoria - dijo Nía y su ánimo bajo.

\- ¿Que te dijo? - preguntó Starlight.

-Que es muy fuerte y bueno - dije al ver que tal vez no sea bueno que lo viera ahora.

-Sin duda es todo un caballero - dijo Rarity con su peculiar tono.

\- ¿Qué es un caballero? - pregunto Nía.

Antes de responderle, llegamos al pasaje que lleva a la puerta.

-Aquí estamos - dije al detenernos. Antes de seguir, respire hondo y voltee a verla - Nía, antes de continuar tienes…

\- ¡Joeyd! - Nía no me escucho y se fue traspasando la puerta.

\- ¡Aguarda! - dije tratando de detenerla, pero fue inútil.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Shining

-Aún no le mencionamos lo sucedido - dije y rápidamente fui a tocar la puerta para poder entrar.

Una vez nos dieron permiso, entré y vi a la pequeña Nía tratando de despertar a Joeyd.

-Joeyd… Joeyd… despierta. ¡Por favor! - ella se puso a su lado mientras lo llamaba.

-Princesas, caballeros y señoritas. Qué bueno verlos - saludo el doctor.

-Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra el paciente? - preguntó la princesa Celestia.

-Afortunadamente, encontramos un donante y ya está mejor - respondió el doctor - pero aún no despierta.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué tiene esas cosas? ¿Qué sucedió? - Nía se veía un poco alterada.

-Estimamos que tal vez esté así por unos días más - dijo el doctor.

\- ¡Res-respóndeme! - gritó Nía con fuerza.

-Nía, tranquila. Todo va estar bien - dije al tratar de acercarme.

-Princesa Twilight ¿A quién le habla? - preguntó el doctor sin saber lo que pasaba.

-Doctor, toca inyectar al paciente - dijo la enfermera al sacar una jeringa.

-Hay no - pensé al ver que se acercó a Joeyd.

\- ¿Qué… qué es eso? - la enfermera se colocó a su lado - ¿Qué le van hacer?

Antes de que pudiera responder la enfermera colocó la aguja y…

-No… - ella vio detenidamente con miedo - ¡NO LO TOQUEN!

Una gran barrera se formó alrededor de ella y nos empujó para atrás.

.

.

.

.

**./././././././././././././**

**Hola ¿Cómo están?**  
**Espero que bien.**

**Wow ya se acerca el fin de año y mis actividades de nuevo están al full, trabajos, pasatiempos y entre otras cosas, se me han vuelto a acumular, solo espero poder subir el fic que tenia planeado para este fin de año. Bueno, por ahora seguiré con esta gran historia y es que, si todo sale bien, terminaremos... ups aun no puedo decirlo je, je. **

**Gracias a las personas que me están siguiendo por sus Reviews. Y disculpen si no respondo a algunos mensajes, pero es que toda mi actividad lo hago desde la app, el cual aun no le pillo el truco.**

**Por ahora les digo. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**"Todo destino tiene 3 finales"**


End file.
